Sin ti
by EsmedeCullen
Summary: Bella y Ed se conocen desde pequeños y comienzan una relación hermosa que se ve truncada por dudas de Ed, quien la abandona aun sabiendo que ella espera una bebe ¿qué pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrar?¿Cuando Bella sepa que él es su jefe? B&E J&A R
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

Bella Pov

Hubo un día en el que fui completamente feliz, donde por las noches podía dormir tranquila, donde jamás sentí esa opresión ahora tan cotidiana en mi corazón, donde todo era sonrisas, besos y amor, en si mi vida era tranquila y prefecta, era enormemente feliz.

Ahora no… ahora todo es complicado, doloroso y costoso. Las noches que puedo dormir siempre sueño con mis días felices y al despertar me decepciono pero tengo que intentar sonreír por todos y por mí.

Cuando era pequeña era todo tan tranquilo entre el colegio, los amigos y la familia, pero ahora de grande todo es un problema, pero un problema con nombre y apellido: "Edward Cullen".

Cuando éramos pequeños fuimos los mejores amigo, pasábamos millones de horas juntos, él se quedaba en mi casa o yo en la del, era todo simple y sin dobles intensiones hasta que en el colegio nos hicieron interpretar en el club de teatro "Romeo y Julieta" y nos tocó besarnos, desde ese día nada volvió a ser normal, los primeros días casi ni me hablaba lo que me extrañaba mucho, era indiferente y cuando me veía y era imposible esquivarme me daba una sonrisa a medias y corría lejos de mi. No podía negarlo lo extrañaba mucho, me dolía que no me quisiera hablar así que un día decidí escribirle una nota para que pudiese explicarme por qué ya no quería ser mi amigo.

"No sé que fue lo que te hice para que no me volvieras a dirigir la palabra Edward, pero te extraño, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo. Solo si quieres o tienes tiempo nos vemos a las 5 de la tarde en nuestro claro. Te amo. Tú mejor amiga… Bella".

Como nos sentábamos juntos en Biología antes de que terminara la clase dejé el papel sobre su mesa y le pedí que por favor lo leyera y me fui. Pasé por casa primero para cambiarme de ropa y comer algo, manejé una hora antes del encuentro hasta el lugar, me llevé un libro y así maté el tiempo de espera… eran las 6 de la tarde y él no llegaba las 7 y fue la hora de aceptar que él no vendría, así que con lágrimas en los ojos comencé el camino de regreso, ya casi podía ver mi auto cuando me percaté de otra cosa, Edward estaba ahí frente al camino con las manos en los bolsillos decidiendo si caminar o no. Me acerqué más rápido hasta él y lo vi sonrojarse.

Te estaba esperando…- susurré.

Perdón…- bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

No importa ya estás aquí- sonreí para infundarle un poco de valor.

Desde hace horas que estoy aquí- lo que me dejó completamente sorprendida.

¿Por qué no entraste entonces?- me dejó completamente extraña su confesión.

Porque no sabía que decir…- se alzó de hombros.

¿y ahora?- asintió- entonces dilo, sabes que eres mi mejor ami…- cerró los ojos como si lo que le dijera le molestara- ¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Qué hice?- me acerqué hasta tomar una de sus manos.

Bella yo…- lo miré intranquila, me tenía con el alma en un hilo, quizás el ya no quisiera ser amigo… ese solo pensamiento me entristeció, yo era su amiga y lo amaba así que si le costaba tanto decirlo se lo haría fácil.

¿ya no quieres ser mi amigo?- pregunté en un susurro.

No…- sentí una terrible opresión en el pecho pero tenía que ser fuerte, a él le dolía verme llorar.

Eso…- tragué saliva- eso… eso lo cambia todo…- solté su mano.

Bella yo…- pero lo frené.

No tienes nada que explicarme- a fin de cuentas lo entendía, ser amigo de una persona como yo era solo perdida de tiempo- yo… yo comprendo.

¿Qué comprendes?- curioseo.

Jamás fue lógico que me quisieras… como amiga…- y esa confesión me dolió porque si jamás me había mirado como amiga, jamás me podría mirar como mujer.

¿Cómo?- me comencé a alejar de él, quería irme y poder refugiarme en las paredes de mi cuarto y romper en llanto, quería alejarme de este hombre que con tan pocas palabras rompía mi corazón- bella yo… ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?- me tomó del brazo y me volteo para poder vernos.

A casa- susurré no podía decir más si hablaba más fuerte mi voz se quebraría.

¿Por qué te quieres ir? Aún no terminamos de hablar- me miraba detenidamente.

Porque… porque… yo… tengo que hacer- llorar por ejemplo pero eso era muy denigrante como para decírselo.

¿algo más importante que conversar conmigo?- no dije ni hice nada, no me moví no un centímetro de mi lugar- Bella… yo… yo te quiero- ahí venía lo que tanto me dolería… "te quiero pero ya no podemos ser más amigos"- te quiero mucho- tomó mi rostro con ambas manos.

Pero…- susurré.

Pero ya no quiero ser tu amigo- al instante mis ojos se humedecieron, no quería llorar frente a él pero no me podía mover de mi lugar- ¡ya no quiero ser tu amigo!- dijo con brusquedad lo que me sorprendió- ¡ya no puedo ser tu amigo!- me dolía su actitud, me punzaba el pecho.

Déjame ir…- pedí cerrando los ojos.

¿Por qué lloras bella?- estaba preocupado.

Me…- sería sincera- me duelen tus palabras, porque… porque yo no puedo alejarme de ti…- tenía los ojos cerrados, me daba vergüenza confesarlo, sentía mi cara caliente.

¿Por qué?- curioseo con un tono que no supe identificar.

Porque eres mí…- pero me frenó.

¡no lo repitas!- me ordenó, abrí los ojos y su ceño estaba fruncido- me duele, no lo digas- concluyo más calmado.

¿te duele ser mi amigo? ¿Por qué no fuiste más sincero antes y me evitaste hacer el papel de idiota?- me enojé- ¿cuentas veces fingiste que te interesaba lo que decía?- le pregunté furiosa.

Ni una sola vez… y no vuelvas a repetir que eres idiota, estás muy lejos de serlo- me miró entre enojado y decepcionado, se alejó de mi y se recargó sobre su volvo.

¿entonces que soy?- no pude evitar la pregunta- ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Cuál es mi papel en tu vida?- tenía que saberlo.

Eres maravillosa, para mi lo eres todo y quiero que juegues el papel más importante en mi vida- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que me perdí?

No entiendo entonces… ¿Por qué buscas alejarte de mi?- quizás estaba mintiendo y decía todo eso para no ser cruel al dejar de ser mi amigo, me miró extrañado.

Jamás dije que quisiera alejarme de ti- agregó como si esa fuese la más irracional de las ideas.

Entonces…- no entendía entonces.

Dije que no quiero ser tu amigo Bella porque… yo… porque…- no se que tan entretenido había en el suelo, pero a mi no me miraba, con sus palabras solo logró alterar mi pulsación.

¿Por qué…- lo incité.

Porque quiero ser más que eso Isabella- sus dulces esmeraldas me miraban como queriendo abarcar todas mis expresiones- ¡dios por fin lo dije!- sonrió- bella, te amo- quedé congelada, mis ojos ardían con el viento, no los cerré más solo podía estar sorprendida. ¿él me amaba?

¿Cómo?- susurré cuando me repuse, eso no podía ser posible, una persona como él no podía amar a alguien como yo.

Eso… y se también que es difícil para ti porque se que no sientes lo mismo- lo real era que yo sentía muchas cosas por él pero jamás quise engañarme- se que solo me ves como tu "mejor amigo"- hizo una mala cara.

¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?- pregunté aún en shock.

Porque hasta ahora me di cuenta, aun recuerdo el beso que nos dimos ese día, aún tengo el recuerdo del calor de tus labios sobre los míos- Me sonrojé- Bella se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero quiero ser honesto tenía que confesártelo… pero… yo, ahora quiero que tú seas honesta conmigo- se me acercó tanto que logro intimidarme- si me esforzara, si luchara para ser un mejor hombre ¿me darías alguna posibilidad?- vi en sus ojos la incertidumbre del momento.

Yo…- había quedado completamente helada.

Se lo más honesta posible, te juro que lo comprenderé- sus ojitos estaban tristes.

Edward esto es tan raro- sonreí.

Respóndeme por favor- suplicó.

Si…- sentía mi cara ardiente, sentía hasta mis orejas en igual condición.

¿si?- preguntó- ¿si qué?- estaba nerviosísima.

Podríamos intentarlo, quizás resultase- susurré.

¿verdad?- asentí, sonreímos- me haces tan feliz Bella…- lentamente se me acercó y posó sutilmente sus labios sobre los míos.

Desde ese momento me convertí en la mujer más feliz del universo, nuestros padres y amigos estaban felices de que estuviésemos juntos, todos argumentaban que por fin habíamos dejado de jugar. Pasamos un par de años completamente felices, nos graduamos juntos y postulamos a la universidad, juntos. Edward fue aceptado para estudiar ingeniería comercial y yo literatura. Nuestros padres juntos nos pagaron un departamento pequeñito para que no estuviésemos separados en diferentes campus y viviéramos juntitos.

Entre Edward y yo jamás había sucedido nada porque aún no me sentía del todo preparada, pero aquella noche, aquella primera anoche en nuestro nuevo hogar hicimos el amor por primera vez y fue completamente especial y maravilloso.

El tiempo pasaba y cada día estábamos mejor, hasta que de un momento a otro todo entre nosotros comenzó a cambiar, peleábamos casi todos los días, argumentaba que estaba cansado, me daba pena que nuestra relación estuviese tan tirante ya casi ni hablábamos y cuando estábamos en intimidad era todo tan diferente a como era al principio, era frío, era como meterlo, sacarlo, acabar y dormir. De verdad que daba mucha pena y sobre todo ahora, pero quizás la noticia de que pronto seríamos padres nos lograra cambiar, quizás nos afianzara como pareja.

¿Por qué tan pensativa?- preguntó mirando su comida.

Tenemos que hablar- susurré, no había probado bocado.

¿de qué?- seguía sin mirarme.

¿podrías mirarme por favor?- pregunté exasperada.

No me grites Isabella- habló con severidad.

Pero mírame cuando hablo, somos una pareja debe interesarte lo que tenga que decirte- rodó los ojos.

Hablemos después de la cena- y ya no dijo más, me daba pena que después de tanta felicidad ahora fuésemos tan diferentes, dolía porque ahora venía un bebé inocente que crecería con padres separados y que por sobre todo no se amaban ni respetaban… pero lo cierto era que yo lo amaba igual que antes o quizás más, pero parece que él ya no a mi. Cuando terminamos levanté las cosas mientras lo vi desaparecer por el pasillo que daba a nuestro cuarto, lavé todo y ordené la cocina y cuando me decidí fui hasta nuestro cuarto. Él ya estaba acostado con un libro en las manos.

Íbamos a hablar- le recordé.

Ya hablas…- agregó sin levantar la mirada.

¿Qué nos pasó, Edward?- me acerqué a la cama y me quité los zapatos para acercarme más.

No lo sé- dejó el libro al lado y por fin me miró.

Edward yo…- le tenía que decir.

Bella te amo, pero nos hacemos daño- asentí con los ojos llorosos- no llores, jamás me ha gustado- me acarició la mejilla bruscamente pero sentí ese mismo calorcito de siempre.

¿quieres que terminemos?- pero no dijo ni hizo nada… como dicen "el silencio otorga"…

Me tengo que ir Bella- y quedé helada.

¿perdón?- susurré.

Me dieron una Beca para irme a capacitar a Australia y terminar la carrera allá- pero él no se podía ir… él… seríamos padres, no podía abandonarme.

No puedes irte- volví a susurrar.

No seas egoísta, quizás esto es lo que necesitamos, quizás necesitemos extrañarnos- tenía que decírselo.

Estoy embarazada- iba a decir algo pero no pudo, se puso en pie y comenzó a moverse por toda la habitación.

¿estás segura?- asentí- ¿Cuánto tienes?- me alcé de hombros.

El Test salió positivo- me miró molesto.

Puede ser un falso positivo, quizás es falso…- negué.

Me hice 3 todos positivos- lo terminé mirando nerviosísima.

Dios santo…- me miraba completamente- ¿seremos padres?- sonrió y pude expulsar tranquilamente el aire que aún retenía en mis pulmones.

¿estás feliz?- asintió.

Bella… te amo… lógico que lo voy a estar- nos abrazamos como antes.

No te irás ¿verdad?- pero no me habló- ¿te irás?- me despegué de él y nos miramos con intensidad.

Necesito irme, ahora más que nunca necesito ser más, voy a volver Bella, te lo juro por nuestro bebé hermoso- sonreí al sentir sus manos en mi barriga. Esa noche fue maravillosa volvimos a hacer el amor como al principio. Por la mañana me contó que en dos días tenía que partir. Lo ayudé a organizar todos sus documentos y sus maletas. Los dos días se hicieron nada, lo acompañé al aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión me juró que me mandaría a buscar apenas pudiese, nos besamos y luego con los ojos repletos de lágrimas tuve que dejarlo ir.

Te amo…- susurré.

¿Qué?- curioseo.

Nada- sonreí con vergüenza.

¿Cómo nada? ¿dijiste que me amabas?- preguntó juguetonamente volviendo a mi nuevamente.

Siempre lo has sabido- estiré mis manos para rodear su cuerpo y besarlo otra vez.

Yo también te amo mamita- y aquí estábamos, habían pasado 6 años y jamás Edward mando a buscarnos, al tiempo y antes de que nacieran nuestros bebés, porque habían sido 2, él perdió todo contacto conmigo, me enteré cambio de numero, de hecho de casa, así que todos mis sueños quedaron hechos trizas con su desaparición, él jamás volvió a contactarse con nosotros.- ¿tienes que trabajar hoy?- asentí- ¿Por qué trabajas de noche mami? ¿Por qué no podemos dormir juntitos los 3?- me dio pena los ojitos de mi bebé, daría lo que fuese por dormir abrazadita a sus cuerpos.

Nessie mi amor, sabes que mi turno es así- había tenido que dejar de estudiar para poder mantener a mis bebitos ya que no tenía ayuda del padre o de su familia- trabajo por la noche para poder estar todo el día con ustedes- miró apenadita sus manos.

Quizás si no estuviésemos podrías descansar, mami- automáticamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Jamás ¿me oyes?- la abracé los más fuerte a mi cuerpo- jamás repitas una cosa como esa, ustedes son lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida- ambas nos sonreímos con todo el amor acumulado que sentíamos por la otra.

Cuando yo sea grande y termine de estudiar yo trabajaré- sonreí, mi chanchita era tan tierna.

Me mantendrás tú y tu hermanito- sonreí besando su mejilla.

No lo dudes- seguimos viendo televisión un rato más. Hoy era lunes y por la noche comenzaba la rutina una nueva semana.

¿Quién me llevará a la clase hoy día?- preguntó abriendo el paquetito de cereal que le había entregado.

Amor hoy no hay clases, tu profesora estaba resfriada ¿lo recuerdas?- sonrió cuando recordó mostrándome el espacio del diente faltante- eres hermosa- y me levanté no sin antes besarla.

¿a que hora llega Charlie?- ella era tan unida a su hermanito.

En un rato amor, tu abuelito fue por él- andaba en su taller de Fútbol.

¿quieres dormir?- negué sonriendo, estaba un poquito cansada pero quería estar con ella, aprovecharla un poquito más- descansa- me tendió su mano y volví a la cama- si no descansas vas a tener sueñito en el trabajo- sonreí, ellos me hacían la pega tan fácil, me acerqué a ella e intenté relajarme sintiendo su calorcito, esa era una forma fácil para quedarme dormida, pero no lo logré porque sentí un estridente sonido de puerta.

¡MAMI!- gritó emocionado, me puse en pie, Nessie rodó sus esmeraldas preciosas, en eso se parecía a su padre.

¿Qué pasó hijo?- abrió la puerta del dormitorio rudamente, la puerta golpeo con el velador, lo miré simulando estar enojada.

Lo siento mami- sonrió torcidamente, tan iguales a su padre- me seleccionaron para el próximo partido, seré el número 9 mami- sus ojitos se pusieron llorosos, sabía cuan importante era esto para él, se había esforzado mucho para dejar de estar en la banca.

¡¿verdad? O dios mío…- me puse a gritar junto a él emocionada.

Es que hoy sobresaliste, hijo- agregó papá entrando al cuarto, se sentó en la cama- ¿has descansado?- asentí.

Te felicito Charlie- le dijo su hermanita y ambos se enfundaron en un cariñoso abrazo. Ellos se amaban y era lo que me mantenía viva después del desprecio de él... Ver como se miraban, escuchar el amor con el que se hablaban, eran mi razón de ser.

Mis bebés- me acerqué a abrazarlos.

Estoy tan feliz mami ¿me irás a ver el sábado?- asentí sonriendo encantada.

Jamás me lo perdería- pasamos otro rato hablando pero luego papá insistió en llevar a los niños al parque un rato para poder dormir, a eso de las 7 de la tarde desperté, me duché y bajé para hacer algo de cenar pero papá ya tenía todo listo. Él en sus buenos años había trabajado como oficial de policía, hoy por hoy estaba retirado, había tenido un accidente que le hizo perder la visión de un ojo, así que ya no era apto para seguir en la comisaría- papá- le critiqué.

Puedo hija, ya ven a la mesa- nos había preparado unos fideos con carne exquisitos.

Ustedes bandidos ¿se lavaron las manitos?- asintieron con una gran sonrisa.

¿llegarás cuando estemos listos para irnos al cole?- me preguntó Nessie, eso era lo mismo de siempre, asentí. Me sentía culpable de no poder ser una mamá normal y poder estar más con ellos.

¿podrás darnos el besito de los buenos días?- papá me miraba de reojo, él sabía cuan difícil era esto para mi, ellos eran mi vida y si no tuviésemos tantas necesidades… en fin…

¿Cuándo no se los ha dado?- preguntó Papá.

No sé- ambos susurraron ¿acaso se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerme sentir mal?

Llegaré y los llevaré al colegio junto con el abuelo ¿ok?- me miraron con sus ojitos llenos de ilusión.

Te vamos a cobrar la palabra mami- sonrió Nessita.

Por favor- comimos entre risas y lo pasamos perfecto. Agradecía tanto vivir tan cerca del trabajo que podía darme el lujo de dejarlos acostaditos. Primero los subí para que tomaran un baño y luego les puse el pijama.

¿alcanzas a recostarte un ratito, mami?- asentí, los metí en nuestra cama y me recosté entre ellos, ambos me abrazaron y pasaron sus piernas por sobre las mías. Por culpa de él tenía que sacrificarme tanto, por dejarnos perdía valiosos momentos con ellos. Me levanté cuando sus respiraciones se hicieron acompasadas, fui súper sigilosa para no despertarlos, besé sus mejillas, terminé arropándolos y me alejé sin mirarlos, aunque no me creyeran esto era tan difícil para mi.

Quizás me ponga a trabajar Bella, así podrías tu dejar de hacerlo- negué antes de que terminara de hablar.

Son mi responsabilidad, no puedo dártela a ti viejito mío- sonrió.

Quiero ayudarte mi vida, quizás igual lo haga para ayudarte un poco, no quiero ser otra carga para ti- negué otra vez.

Jamás has sido una carga para mi, me criaste, me diste de todo y ahora lo haces con mis hijos, me toca devolverte la mano papá- sonreí- cuídalos por favor- mis ojos se humedecieron.

Con mi vida amor, ve tranquila- asentí, bajé tenía todo en la sala, me puse el abrigo, tomé la cartera y el paraguas- cuídate por favor- asentí- no me gusta que camines tan tarde- se preocupaba de más.

Sabes que me encuentro a dos cuadras con Áng- suspiró resignado, besé su mejilla y caminé. Mi amiga Ángela tenía 2 hijos pero a diferencia mía su esposo murió no los había abandonado a su maldita suerte.

Hola Bella-Bells- sonreímos mientras nos saludábamos de beso y con un caluroso abrazo.

¿Cómo has estado? Y ¿los niños?- sonrió.

¡Fantásticos! Solo Estella estaba triste porque no tuvieron su clase de Ballet- asentí.

Nessie también me preguntó por ello- comenzamos a caminar despacio, aún teníamos bastante tiempo.

Y Gregory… bueno él es él…- tenía un poco de problemas con él, un niño de 15 años siempre es difícil de tratar.

Espero que supere rápido la crisis de la adolescencia- asintió un poco triste.- pero bueno… creo que terminó la negociación, luego tendremos la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa- asentí, eso era lo que me gustaba de ella, cambiaba tan rápido de tema y su ánimo también cambiaba drásticamente.

Me enteré que venderían la planta ¿Qué sabes de eso?- pregunté, me ponía nerviosa, cambio de jefes cambio de horarios, quizás salarios o quizás hubiesen despidos, suspiré.

Creo que ya lo hicieron, con esto de la negociación aprovecharon de cambiar los jefes- otra vez suspiré.

De alguna forma haremos que nos dejen estar solo de noche… ahí veremos como, pero lo haremos- asentí para darme un poco de ánimo. Llegamos al trabajo con hora de sobra para vestirnos con calma.

Buenas noches chicas- saludé una vez dentro. Ya todas nos conocíamos porque rotaban todos los turnos.

Hola- me saludaron- ¿Cómo están tus bebés?- sonreí al pensar en ellos.

Grandes y perfectos, gracias por preguntar Miriam- llegué hasta mi casillero y comencé a cambiarme de ropa entre bromas con mis compañeras, salí porque había mucha gente dentro y se me acercó mi gran, gran amigo, aquel que me había conseguido este pequeño favorcito.

Bella- se me acercó y abrazó con gran cariño, besó casi la comisura de mis labios- ¿Cómo está mi operaria favorita?- susurró con una radiante sonrisa.

Jake- reí, él era supervisor donde trabajaba yo, también hacía solo noche porque tenía un bebé de 4 añitos, era separado y por el día era él quien cuidaba al niño, Efraín Black- estoy bien- no podía negar que Jake era un hombre muy apuesto, pero no era él y estúpidamente anhelaba que en algún momento volviera… estúpida Bella…

Te vez hermosa hoy- lo miré sabiendo lo que intentaba.

¿me coqueteas?- sonreímos otra vez.

¿te enteraste que cambiaron la dirección?- otra vez se me apretó la barriga.

¿Qué voy a hacer si me quieren rotar por los 3 turnos?- pregunté nerviosa.

Te ayudaré no te preocupes, además que no se te olvide que yo también necesito hacer solo noche- suspiré.

Pero tú eres supervisor, yo una simple operaria- negó rodando los ojos, sentimos sonar el timbre.

Fue una jornada realmente cansadora y un poco fría, pero daba gracias a dios que por fin había terminado.

Hay reunión sindical Bella, tendré que quedarme o me descontaran a fin de mes- dijo Áng, así que no me quedaba de otra, menos mal que no me inscribí en el sindicato te descontaban no sé cuanto por faltar a una reunión.

Caminaré sola- asintió, me vestí rápidamente y sin más me fui, me gustaba caminar por la mañana, era todo tan tranquilo, me relajaba andar por las calles sin que hubiesen tantos autos por ahí.

¡MAMI!- gritaron los niños cuando me sintieron entrar.

Mis bebés…- los abracé y besé con devoción, se veían hermosos con sus pequeñitos uniformes- los extrañe tanto hijos- ellos también me besaron con mucho cariño.

¿Cómo estuvo tu turno hija?- preguntó papá.

Tranquilo- no le diría que había sido un turno cansador, me sirvió una taza de leche calentita.

¿nos llevarás al cole?- habían tomado sus mochilas y sus bolsos con la ropa para el Taller, asentí.

Se los prometí- nos montamos en el auto, los niños y yo nos montamos en los asientos traseros y papá condujo como siempre, con extremo cuidado. Sabía que le costaba manejar pero lo hacía perfecto. Llegamos y se despidieron de su abuelito y bajé para aproximarlos a la puerta donde estaba la profesora para recibirlos.

Bella ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no te veía- me saludó cariñosamente la maestra de los niños.

E tenido bastante trabajo, pero me di un tiempo para los amores de mi vida- sonrió con ternura, ya era una mujer de edad- ¿se portarán bien?- asintieron enérgicamente- en la tarde los pasaré a buscar- asintieron felices otra vez, se me tiraron a los brazos.

Te amamos mami- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Yo más hijos, yo más- y por fin los dejé ir.

Me enteré que cambiaron los dueños en la empresa- me asechó papa automáticamente una vez dentro del auto. Suspiré, no me gustaba que se preocupara por esas cosas.

Así es, ayer me enteré también, pero no te preocupes, nada puede cambiar tanto.

Nadie podrá hacer solo un turno- me agité- dijeron que solo durará hasta fin de mes- Ángela estaba histérica, para ella era más complicado porque no tenía nadie para que le cuidara a sus hijos, era Gregory quien cuidaba a su hermanita por las noches.

Ya verás que se solucionará- asintió pero casi sollozando ¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto todo? Esto me tenía tan nerviosa.

¡Bella!- alcé la cabeza- te busca Don Jacob- sonreí, no me acostumbraba a que lo llamaran así.

¿Qué desea "Don Jacob"?- sonrió pero estaba un poco serio.

Es cómico que me llamen así, pero al punto, hoy viene una de las dueñas de la empresa, ubícala dentro de la noche para que le comentes tus problemas- asentí sonriendo, amaba que se preocupara por mi.

¿hablarás con ella también?- bajó la vista- ¿Qué pasó?- me preocupé.

Me da vergüenza decirlo- acaricié su rostro y se sonrojó.

Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea- susurré, sabía que podían vernos y podía complicarlo a él, pero era mi amigo.

Por ser supervisor me autorizaron a hacer solo noche- asentí feliz, lo abracé.

Me alegra tanto, podrás seguir cuidando al niño sin necesidad de que Leah lo mande a una sala cuna- me apretó más a su cuerpo.

No sabes lo mortificado que estaba, creí que pensarías que era tan injusto y te enojarías conmigo- me separé para mirarlo.

Son los privilegios de pensar tanto- sonrió y me miró fijamente lo que me ponía bastante nerviosa e de admitir- le diré a Angie para que también hable- asintió, lentamente me soltó y nos quedamos conversando un poco de nuestros hijos hasta que escuchamos el timbre. Ubiqué la máquina que me tocó y gracias a dios era frente a la oficina de los jefes, así que si venía me percataría de ello. Pasaron 3 horas y nada, incluso ya creía que no vendría hasta que vi dentro de la planta un tumulto de gente en batas blancas. Todos trataban de conversar con una mujer extremadamente hermosa, de seguro era ella. Mi ego quedó en el suelo cuando se acercó a nuestra máquina a preguntar algunas cosas, nada en particular.

Hola, buenas noches- me miró fijamente.

Buenas noches- asintió luego sonriendo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

¿Todo esto es manual?- preguntó amablemente mientras indicaba a las chicas que ponían repetidamente una etiqueta en un producto.

Si, bueno no se supone que se usa un aparatito, pero el mecánico lo esta reparando- teníamos nosotros que turnarnos para ponerla, era tedioso.

Ok…- ¿sería el momento para hablar con ella?

Señora…- me miró sonriendo.

Tanya- asentí.

Señora Tanya, sería posible poder hablar con usted un minuto- todos los hombres que la rodeaban me miraron sin creer que me tomase ese atrevimiento.

Isabella- me llamó uno de los jefes, odiaba que me dijeran así- podrás hablarme en otro momento- miré decepcionada a la mujer, asentí sabiendo que mi oportunidad se había ido a la basura.

No, hablaremos ¿ok?- asentí- ¿podrían darme unos minutos?- nos dirigimos a una oficina de ventanas transparentes o sea todos nos miraban- dígame Isabella- la mujer se sentó por respeto me saqué la toca que usaba para cubrirme el cabello.

Acabo de enterarme que habían nuevos dueños- sonreí- y para mi mala fortuna acabó de enterarme también que desde hoy todo personal hará sol 3 turnos- asintió- quería comentarle que somos solo 2 personas que desde siempre solo hemos hecho noche- asintió otra vez.

Estoy al tanto- acotó mirando sus manos, diría que sin ponerme del todo atención.

Habló por mi y por ella cuando le pido por favor nos permita continuar con este horario. Ella no tiene quien le cuide a sus hijos y yo estoy igual, mi padre perdió totalmente la vista de 1 ojo y no puedo darle tanta responsabilidad- la mujer seguía mirando sus manos- jamás hemos fallado y ya son 4 años, señora Tanya- se aclaró la garganta cuando me quedé en completo silencio, suspiró.

Mi esposo y yo llegamos a la concusión de que es injusto para otras que ustedes tengan aquel beneficio- no lo podía creer, era un rotundo no- lo lamento Señora Isabella- me miraba con simplicidad como si esta negativa fuese cualquier cosa.

Pero no podremos trabajar- se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente.

Entonces tendremos que dejarlas ir- mi boca se abrió sin poder creerlo- las políticas antiguas durarán hasta fin de mes, luego todas y todos rotarán- asentí frustrada- espero no tenga que dejarnos, su expediente dice que eres una gran trabajadora Isabella Swan- y me sorprendió que supiese quien era yo, pero lo deje pasar.

Espero lo mismo y mi compañera igual- me puse la toca y salí del lugar para volver a mi máquina, Jake me conocía tan bien, me miraba compungido.

¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó una angustiada Ángela.

Lo siento Angie… lo siento- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Al fin del turno fuera nos esperaba Jake, nos ofreció llevarnos a casa y aceptamos. Angie se fue en completo silencio todo el camino y Jake solo me daba miraditas.

Hasta mañana Ángela- asintió, no lo pude soportar y me bajé para abrazarla.

Veremos que haremos ¿ok?- asintió pero solo para dejarme tranquila, estaba tan triste.

Ahora a tu casa- susurró Jake, asentí.

Por favor- me recargué en el asiento y cerré los ojos, vivía cerca de Angie así que llegamos al instante.

Bella- abrí los ojos y lo miré, estaba nervioso.

¿Qué pasa hombre?- pregunté con tono jocoso, quería bajar la tensión del momento.

Sabes que te quiero- asentí- que t…- no quería escucharlo, si lo decía lo nuestro jamás volvería a ser lo mismo.

No Jake… por favor- quizás luego me pasara lo mismo que con… con él…

Pero quiero decírtelo, ya a pasado tanto tiempo Bella, mereces darte una oportunidad- cerré los ojos.

Jake por favor, eres mi único amigo, no hagamos esto, no quiero perderte- lo miré y tenía pena- Jake no tengas pena- se enderezó y miró el frente, hoy ere sábado por la mañana, hoy jugaba mi niño su primer partido.

Baja conmigo- negó- por favor, te tengo una sorpresa- me miró de reojo un tanto curioso, me reí, era un niño todavía.- vamos tomaremos desayuno, se trata de Junior- como llamaba él a mi niño.

¡OK!- alargó la expresión, siempre perdía cuando le hablaba de los niños. Bajó velozmente y me abrió la puerta, me dio curiosidad ver un auto que jamás había visto unas 2 casas más allá, más aun que en el auto hubiese una persona, pero bueno, quizás esperaba a alguien, Jake estiró su mano y encantada la tomé.

Llamaré a Leah, quizás me deje tener al niño este fin de semana- sonreí feliz, sabía cuanto ilusionaba esto a Jake.

Sería lindo que viniera, lo pasaríamos juntitos todos- asintió deslumbrándome con una gran sonrisa.

Todos juntos en familia- alzó sus cejas…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro

Alice POV

Habíamos vuelto a nuestro pueblo natal y estaba emocionada. Hoy por fin podría volver a ver a mi mejor amiga. Sabía que no sería fácil, jamás me perdonaría del todo haberle mentido, por habernos dejado manipular por Edward y dejarla sola.

¿En qué piensas?- preguntó mi esposo.

En Bella, quiero verla, ver a los niños- suspiró- ¿Qué crees?- pregunté.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Edward, lo que te pidió?- preguntó mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cintura- ¿Qué es lo que siempre ha pensado Edward?- fue mi turno para suspirar- se cuanto amas a tu hermano, no quiero que después te lamentes haciendo algo que él no quería- bajé la vista.

Edward no quiere que me acerque ni a Bella ni a los niños, pero no puedo quedarme a brazos cruzados estando aquí mismo Jazz, es mi familia. Se que Edward nos pidió que no la molestáramos, pero la quiero ver y se que mis padres se mueren por conocer a sus nietos- asintió.

También lo creo mi amor, pero y ¿si no son sus nietos?- acarició mi rostro.

No digas eso por favor- suspiré apesadumbradamente- Te amo- me acerqué y lo besé con todo el amor de siempre.

¿mami?- nuestra nena se asomaba por la puerta.

¿Qué sucede Ternura?- Jasper se puso en pie y fue hasta ella.

Tendo hambde papito- él sonrió con orgullo, nuestra nena de 3 añitos y medio hablaba con mucha claridad.

Claro que tienes hambre Ternurita si pasan de las 7 de la mañana y anoche no cenaste- había caído rendida después de aterrizar.

Tendo hambde- me puse en pie junto a Jazz y los 3 que pronto seríamos 4, ya que tenía 6 meses de embarazo, nos abrazamos

No te levantes tan rápido…- pero negué, me puse la bata y bajamos.

¿qui ademos hoy?- preguntó Leticia, Jazz me miró y supo lo que quería.

Si lo deseas hazlo- asentí y me fui casi corriendo a nuestro cuarto otra vez, me puse algo negro y besando antes a mis tesoros, salí de la casa y me monté en el auto, manejé tranquila por las calles que tanto conocía. Me estacioné unas casas lejos de la de Bella y esperé hasta encontrar el valor suficiente… rogaba a dios que Bella no se hubiese cambiado de casa. Alrededor de las 8 de la mañana un auto se estacionó frente a su casa, traté de enfocar la vista y me percaté que era Bella, pero no conocía a su acompañante ¿será su novio? ¿una aventura? No, Bella no es de esa clase de mujeres ¿su esposo? Dudo que sea su esposo o si no, no estaría llegando con él por la madrugada y ¿los niños? ¿los dejará encargados para salir con sus aventuras? Se quedaron bastante tiempo en el auto, el hombre bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a Bella quien unos segundos después miró en mi dirección, me puse nerviosa, pero después me ignoró y de la mano y riendo cómplicemente entraron en casa. Me quede 1 hora y nada, vi salir al hombre y subir al auto, pasó otra hora más y yo seguía ahí sin decidirme bajar e ir y tocar el maldito timbre, a la distancia divisé otra vez el mismo auto estacionarse donde mismo, el hombre bajó y vi a Bella nuevamente salir de la casa, le sonrió al hombre que iba hasta la maletera y ella se metió en el asiento trasero, tras unos minutos bajó con un niño pequeñito ¿sería mi sobrino? No él era más pequeñito y se parecía mucho al hombre que lo había traído, Bella lo besaba y sonreía con mucho amor ¿será otro hijo de Bella? Quizás de verdad él es su esposo, pero… ¿Por qué estará el niño en otro lado y no en su casa con su mamá? Quizás con los abuelos, el hombre rodeo la cintura de Bella mientras sonreían, él niño acariciaba las mejillas de su mamá mientras sonreía, los vi desaparecer otra vez hacia la casa… dios… estaba tan nerviosa y e de admitir que me daba pena que ella hubiese formado otra familia y se hubiese olvidado de mi estúpido y terco hermano. Pasó otra hora, en el auto todo era silencio hasta que solté un pequeño gritito cuando me espanto el sonido del teléfono.

¿hola?- pregunté a la línea, ni siquiera había visto quien era.

Enana- Edward- ¿Por qué no vienes a almorzar con la familia?- me puse nerviosa.

Eh… ok…- cortante, así me definía cuando estaba nerviosa.

Eh… ¿ok? ¿solo eso? ¿Qué te traes boba?- sonreí pero ahogadamente, le iba a contestar pero me quedé congelada en el asiento cuando Bella salio con un bolso y cargando a su hijo pequeñito con el moreno, fue al maletero y metió el bolso,

¡por favor! ¡llegaremos tarde!- gritó sonriendo y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando corriendo emocionado salio un niño y por fin todas las dudas quedaron resueltas el niño era igualito a mi hermano cuando era pequeño, estaba vestido con ropa de Futbol, su cabello era igual de rebelde que el de los hombres Cullen, por fin pude sonreír tranquila- ¡Charlie! Te pedí que usaras abrigo está helando mucho- le reprendió mientras metía al niño en brazos al auto- Charlie por dios- el niño sonrió traviesamente- ¡Nessie, ponte tu abrigo!- y jadee cuando vi salir a la niña, su cabello caía en cascada igual que el de Bella, pero sus colores eran igual a los del idiota de mi hermano. Pobre niña, estaba tan abrigada que apenas se movía, una vez que intentó caminar resbaló y quedó estampada en el suelo, reí.

¡MAMI!- cuando gritó instintivamente salí del auto, Bella se iba a acercar a su hija pero cuando me vio quedó completamente congelada.

¿me escuchas?-aún estaba con el teléfono en la mano, pero corté… vi a Charlie, como se llamaba mi sobrino, acercarse a su hermanita y ella aún no reaccionaba. Me acerqué.

Bella- susurré y volvió a moverse.

Estás embarazada- susurró mirando mi barriga, sonreí cuando su mano me acarició.- ¿de Jazz?- asentí- ¿serás mamá de "tu Jazzy"?- sonreí.

Ya soy mama Bella, tenemos a Leticia de 3 y medio, me casé con mi Jazzy- y la sonrisa se le borró de su rostro, miró a sus hijos.

Al auto ahora- susurró pero la niña me miraba con intensidad- ¡Nessie! Al auto- le gritó.

¿Quién es la señora, mami?- me partió el alma que me llamara señora, pero la verdad, yo era una completa extraña en sus vidas.

Soy…- pero mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Jazz.

Nadie hija, no es nadie, ahora arriba- abrió la puerta y subieron con cuidado acomodándose con su hermanito.

Creo que la conozco- susurró la niña a su hermano.

No lo creo… a mamá no le agradó la visita- y se silenciaron los susurros cuando Bella cerró la puerta.

Déjame explicarte- me puse delante de ella pero me ignoró y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

¡Jake! ¡Papá!- ambos salieron, Charlie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Alice…- sonreí con vergüenza- ¿volvieron todos los Cullen?- y ahora el hombre que aún no sabía era esposo de Bella abrió los ojos- volvieron o ¿no?-asentí- informales que no queremos que se nos acerquen ¿ok?- no hice ni dije nada.

¡Llegaremos tarde, mami!- bella miró a su hijo que había bajado la ventana y asintió.

Bella por favor- le pedí pero negó.

No… aléjate de mí y los míos- mis ojos se pusieron llorosos.

Pero Bella…- no me dejó seguir.

Los Cullen se pueden ir a la mierda- lo susurró pero no por eso lo dijo con menos brusquedad. Bella se subió atrás con mis sobrinos y los dos hombres delante. Me quedé ahí parada hasta que los vi alejarse. Me merecía su rechazo, le mentí, la abandoné y todo por el baboso de mi hermano.

¿Bueno?- conteste al fin.

¿Cómo estás? Edward me llamó estaba muy preocupado- tal parece que él también lo estaba.

Estaba con Bella- se quedo completamente en silencio… incluso miré el teléfono por si la comunicación se hubiese cortado.

¿te habló?- preguntó un tanto emocionado.

Nos mando a todos los Cullen a la mierda- se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Era lo más esperable- suspiró.

Voy para la casa ahora mismo, mi amor- me comencé a acercar al auto.

Edward nos invitó a la casa de sus padres ¿iremos verdad?- no quería, más que mal él era el responsable de que Bella ya no me quisiera en su vida.

No lo sé Jazz- dije casi a punto de llorar.

¿Por qué? ¿te sientes mal? ¿es el bebé?- se sobresaltó.

No mi amor, solo no estoy de ánimo- botó el aire.

Bueno, vente a casa y hablamos ¿ok?- asentí aunque él no me pudiese ver, corté y conduje hasta casa, llegué en poco tiempo.

¿pod qué a mami ta tiste?- preguntó mi pequeña bebé cuando me vio entrar.

No esta triste Ternura- le dijo su padre para tranquilizarla, me quité los zapatos y volé hasta ellos.

No estoy triste, estoy un poco… cansada- sonrió acariciando mi rostro, besé su manito.

¿no ormidte bem?- negué- ¿Cómo edta mi hemamito?- mi vida hermosa, ella era tan dulce.

Duerme aún- era verdad, aún no comenzaba a moverse.

¿mamita?- la miré con emoción- ¿podemos id con e tío Eddy? Equedo ved… y él quede veme miem- aquellos ojos… dios si que no lo resistía.

Es igual a ti, son tus mismos ojos- miré fingiendo estar enojada a mi esposo.

Ok, iremos a ver a tu tío que también te quiere ver- comenzó a aplaudir y luego corrió a buscar un juguete para poder llevar.

No quiero ver esos ojitos de pena- susurró Jazzy, bajé la vista.

No lo puedo evitar Jazzy, Bella es como mi hermana… dios… ella era mi hermana y la dejé por seguirle la idea al idiota de mi hermano, fui una tonta- y sin poder aguantar más me puse a llorar como una histérica.- ¿Cómo pude hacerle caso?- susurré más para mi que para él.

Respira cariño, no le hace bien al bebé que te pongas nerviosa- Jazz comenzó a acariciar mi espalda en círculos- mi vida, la niña puede bajar y se asustara- asentí mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración.

¿Mami?- me asusté al sentir a la niña, pero sin que ella pudiese darse cuenta limpie mi rostro.

¿si mi amor?- curiosee observándola.

¿Pedo llevad a Niño? O…- se rascó su cabellera rubia un tanto nerviosa- ¿la abelita se enojadía?- sonreí, niño era nuestro pequeño labrador, pequeño porque aun era un cachorrito, ya me lo imaginaba cuando creciera.

Puedes cariño, sabes que la abuelita jamás se enojaría contigo- sonrió y se fue corriendo al patio por Niño.

¿crees que sea correcto ir? ¿podrás controlarte cuando estés frente a Edward?- me alcé de hombros, no sabía si podría controlarme, lo intentaría si.

Cuando se hacen reuniones en familia soy la primera en estar ahí, sería sospechoso no ir- con Leti estaba a unos días de tenerla y yo aún revoloteando por las fiestas familiares que hacían en Australia. Nos subimos al auto y me fui mirando el paisaje que tantos recuerdos me traía, Leti iba atrás jugando con Niño mientras sentí la mano de Jazz acariciar a nuestro bebé. Tenía que hacer algo para que Bella me perdonara, tenia que recuperar a mi hermana, aparte quería recuperar el tiempo con mis sobrinitos. Dejé de pensar cuando llegamos al jardín de mis padres.

¿Cómo están?- preguntó mamá ayudando a bajar a su nieta y a Niño.

¿ti enoja que tdajeda a Niño?- ella sonrió negando.

Ésta es tu casa mi vida, así que puedes traer a quien gustes- mi bebé sonrió feliz.

Hola hija- besó mi mejilla acariciando mi barriga.

Hola mami- susurré, sabía que estaba triste y que todos se darían cuenta.

¿Qué pasó hija?-negué.

¡Enana!- salió el culpable de todos mis problemas- ¿Cómo estás?- sonreí fingidamente.

Bien- Jazz me miraba cómplice…- o sea un poco cansada… no dormí bien- sonrió con picardía.

Debes darle tregua ya no está para esos trotes- todos rieron y yo otra vez fingí. Todos entramos y terminamos de saludarnos.

Estás extraña cariño- mamá acarició mi cabello, negué no quería asustarla.

Solo estoy cansada mamá, este embarazo a sido diferente al otro, me tiene más sentimental lo que me estresa- tomó mi mano y cariñosamente me guió hasta la cocina.

Quizás te hizo mal venir- bajé la vista- mi vida, te conozco como la palma de mi mano y lo sabes… ¿Qué sucede?- curioseo otra vez.

No puedo… yo…- bajé la vista, es que no quería mortificarla, sabía todo lo que le costaba vivir día a día pensando que por ahí habían dos nietos suyos quizás pasando necesidades… ahora más se mortificaría pensando que Bella se casó y quizás reconoció a los niños, ya no tendríamos ni un derecho sobre ellos.

Mi vida- me trajo a la realidad otra vez, quería aminorar la carga contándole pero no quería que sufriera.

Es que… yo… no quiero que estés triste- sonrió con ternura, como amaba a mi madre, ella era tan maternal, tan especial con nosotros, acarició con una de sus manos mi rostro y con el otro mi barriga.

No me pondré triste cariño, lo estaré si no confías en mi- bajé la vista sin tener claro que hacer, suspiré un par de veces.

Vi a Bella- le solté de golpe, creo que procesó lo que le dije unas cuantas veces en su cabeza, porque pasaron unos segundos donde obtuve alguna reacción. Su rostro se contrajo.- sabía que te…- pero no me dejó continuar la oración.

¿los viste?- miré fijamente sus ojos- los viste…- se respondió con ojitos llenos de ilusión- ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo son?...- no le respondí- hija por favor ¿Cómo se llaman mis nietos?- se aferró a mis brazos como si pensara que me escaparía.

Mamá… Bella, ella no quiere saber de nosotros, ella… nos odia- se pondría a llorar, mamá lloraría y a mi terminaría por rompérseme el corazón- por favor, no llores- susurré tratando de reconfortarla.

¿sabes sus nombres?- sabía que no descansaría hasta que le contestara lo que había anhelado saber desde hace 6 años, asentí.

Charlie y Nessie- sonrió.

Lindos nombres- se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos por unos minutos.

¿y los cafés?- entró preguntando un Edward muy risueño, como lo odiaba en momentos como estos.

Ya estarán- agregué poniéndome en pie y alejándome de mi hermano que se me acercaba peligrosamente, volví a mirar a mi madre y aún seguía ida.

¿Qué pasó mamá?- le preguntó Edward pero ella negó aún sin mirarlo.

Ve con los demás en un rato los llevamos- asintió y mirándonos sin comprender se comenzó a alejar- ¿Cómo son?- preguntó mamá otra vez.

Iguales a Edward- respondí entre suspiro- pero con un toque a Bella… son de verdad muy hermosos- sonreí.

Quiero verlos- agregó con pesar, sabía que le dolía.

También yo, pero Bella nos quiere lejos- asintió como si comprendiera pero sabía que no se quedaría así.

Con el tiempo ella nos perdonara, lo sé…- creo que lo decía para convencerse ella misma- pero alejarnos es hacer otra vez lo mismo- quizás tenía razón, pero Bella es tan, pero tan cabezotas y nosotros… nosotros fuimos unos malditos que la abandonaron cuando más los necesito.

No sé mamá… ella… guarda mucho rencor. Cuando me vio se puso feliz, pero cuando le conté parte de mi vida y de la que ella fue excluida me miró con odio y me mando, nos mandó a la mierda- nuevamente bajó la vista con reales ganas de llorar.

¿Cómo están mis mujeres hermosas?- entró feliz a la cocina mi padre, pero cuando vio a mamá triste se preocupó demasiado, él la amaba como jamás podré ver a dos seres amarse en esta vida- ¿Qué sucede cariño?- preguntó cariñosamente, pero el labio inferior de mamá comenzó a sobresalir cual niña pequeña cuando papá aferró sus manos a su rostro y la acarició.

Es que…- no aguantó un segundo más y rompió en llanto.

Es mi culpa papá, solo vine a mortificarla- me miró sin comprender- mamá solo… cálmate por favor- le pedí de forma cómplice.

¿Qué pasó?- peguntó otra vez papá, pero ahora dedicándonos miraditas a ambas.

Es que…- se suponía que este sería nuestro secreto.

Mamá por favor- pero negó, ellos eran tan cómplices.

Pero merece saberlo, también amará la noticia- papá entrecerró los ojos sin entender la conversa.

Quiero que hablen, ahora- habló un poco más fuerte, me alejó un poco de mamá- ya no más omisiones Alice- bajé la vista, al final de cuentas todos terminarían sabiendo y Jake, el esposo de Bella, terminaría llevándolos muy lejos.

¿Qué te asusta hija?- mamá acarició mi rostro.

Que su esposo la aleje- y sus ojos se abrieron sin creer lo que escuchó.

¿está casada?- asentí con pena, esa sería la consecuencia más nefasta de lo estúpido que pude llegar a ser mi hermano, por dejar ir a la única mujer que amaría toda su maldita y puta existencia.

Tiene otro hijo…- con unas de sus manos tocó su pecho, sabía que ella creía igual que yo, ella pudo ser la mejor mujer para Edward.- continuó con su vida… sin necesitarnos más- y ahora mis ojos se pusieron llorosos.

¿De quien hablan?- curioseo papá.

De Bella…- contesté, ya por fin, de una maldita buena vez ya estaba dicho, además mamá tenía razón, papá también tenía derecho a saber.

¿Bella?- asentí- ¿SE CASÓ?- asentí otra vez.- era de esperar también, Edward nos obligó a todos a dejarla, es una mujer Bella, además buena así que… merecía encontrar su felicidad- pero me dolía, yo la soñé tantas veces casada con Edward.

Bueno… estaba con un hombre y con un niño… bueno, también los de…- suspiré.

De Edward- papá se sentó bruscamente en la silla- no pensé que la volveríamos a ver aquí, pensé que ella, ella… había… desaparecido para no volver a encontrarse con nosotros también- negué.

Fuimos nosotros papá, nosotros los que desaparecimos- y los 3 nos entristecimos.

¿Cómo están?- preguntó olvidando un poco el tema, sus ojitos iguales a los de mamá me veían con ilusión.

Grandes, hermosos- los ojos de todos se volvieron a aguar.

Charlie y Nessie- susurró mamá, pero él la miró sin comprender el hilo de sus palabras.- sus nombres… Charlie y Nessie- papá sonrió como si se le fuese la vida con eso.

¿viven donde mismo?- asentí- iremos- se puso en pie y me puso completamente nerviosa que comenzara a acercarse a la puerta de entrada, como era mi padre capaz le dijera Edward que viniera a conocer a sus hijos.

Papá- me miró distraído- ella no nos quiere ver, nos odia- se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente.

Pero nos verá porque Charlie y Nessie- sonrió al nombrarlos y besó cariñosamente la mano de mamá- son nuestros nietos- se quedaron mirando feliz.

Vengo a ver que pasó con ese café- todos quedamos mirando al responsable de los problemas que nos tenían preocupados. Me gustaría gritarle y decirle restregándole a la cara que Bella pudo superarlo y que pudo por fin ser feliz con un hombre se notaba la amaba.

Aquí vamos de nuevo, espero perdonen mi ausencia por tantos meses. Y bueno traigo esta nueva historia donde espero me apoyen mucho más… los quiero y como siempre he dicho no dejare mis historias, solo me tomo mi tiempo para escribir con paciencia y cautela, buscando el sentimiento no escribiendo por obligación… por favor sigan apoyándome y déjenme sus comentarios, así que un beso y gracias de ante mano… EsmedeCullen

Teresa de Chile


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: ¡NO!

Bella POV

No podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo, iba casi hiperventilando en el asiento trasero del auto de Jake. Iba todo en completo silencio.

¿Por qué llora?- sentí susurrar a Nessie y fue cuando por el espejo retrovisor vi mis ojos hinchados, parecían un río desbordante de lágrimas, no lo aguanté y salió un pequeño suspiro de llanto- ¿Por qué llora, Charlie?- le preguntó otra vez a su hermanito.

Parece que la señora que vio le dijo algo malo- susurró a su hermana como si fuese un secreto. El bebé de Jacob estaba sentado en su sillita completamente distraído, así que abracé como pude a mis hijos… habían vuelto todos… "todos"… o sea… él… como dolía el pecho saberlo tan cerca de nosotros pero tan lejos también. Dolía saber que quizás él era feliz con una hermosa familia, con la mujer que él eligió y con los niños que no deseo abandonar.

Mami- el rostro de mi Nessie se contrajo con gigantescas ganas de llorar.

Se asustarán- susurró Jake, papá ni siquiera podía hablar.

¿Qué te dijo la señora, mami?- Charlie se puso en pie un poco para quedar a mi altura, con sus pequeñas manitos comenzó a borrar mis lágrimas- no me gusta verte llorar- cerré los ojos, sus palabras me hacían tanto recordarlo a él.

Ya no lloraré más- y besé las mejillas de ambos, me daba miedo saberlo aquí también, saber que en algún momento podía ser tan caradura y pararse frente a mí y pedirme a mis hijos. Después de unos minutos llegamos al colegio y ya estaban casi todos los niños con el maestro de Futbol.

No puedo….- susurró Charlie desplomándose en el asiento.

¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté recomponiéndome un poco y centrando por fin la atención en él.

Mami… tu… tu no te sientes bien, lo sé, mejor vamos a casa para que descanses- lo miré anonadada, no podía creer que después de intentarlo tanto se estuviese muriendo de nervios, su hermanita lo miró curiosa también.

¿Charlie?- preguntó su hermana.

Es lo mejor Ness… yo… mami ¿tío Jake?- y él que iba conduciendo lo miró- ¿vamos a casa mejor?- y dejó de mirarnos hundiéndose más en el asiento.

Hijo…- suspiré- te has esforzado tanto para jugar, para salir de la banca- sus mejillas se sonrojaron- ya estoy bien cariño… ¿te perderías el jugar por un poquito de nervio?- me miró fingiendo seguridad.

No estoy nervioso- rodé los ojos- bueno… quizás un poco- lo abracé.

Debes jugar hijo- le alentó papá- será la única forma de ver sonreír a tu mamá- mi niño aún nervioso logró asentir. Bajamos todos, Jake sacó a Efraín y lo elevaba haciéndolo reír feliz.

Ve y destruye al oponente- chocó la mano con su nieto.

Tratamos de sentarnos lo más cerca de la cancha para poder verlo bien, Ness sonreía feliz, sabía que ella se sentía orgullosa de los logros de su pequeño hermanito mellizo. Besé sus mejillas y me dedicó una linda sonrisita.

¡Mira! Efra, ahí esta nuestro hermanito- indicaba Ness cuando vio entrar a Charlie, pero lo sorprendente no fue eso, si no que dijera "nuestro hermanito", miré a Jake y sonreía feliz, me permití rodar los ojos.

¡Charlie!- gritó Efraín al niño que comenzaba a precalentar.

Me salta el corazón mami- susurró Nessie.

¿Por qué hija?- me miró son intensidad.

Charlie esta nervioso- y sonreí feliz por esa conexión tan especial que tenían, si incluso una vez hace 1 año más o menos y siendo una cosa muy rara, Nessie jugando con una balón se quebró un dedito pero para sorpresa de todos no sintió nada, solo un malestar, muy por el contrario su hermanito ya que él se quejaba hasta el punto de llorar desconsoladamente, le dolía su pequeña manito, la conexión entre ellos era realmente extrañísima.

Ven aquí- la tomé para que quedara sobre mis piernas- si tu te tranquilizas, quizás lo tranquilices a él- pasamos bastantes minutos pendientes de lo que hacía nuestro jugador favorito. El partido comenzó, Charlie nos dedicó una bella sonrisa. Jake y papá eran los que más sufrían con el partido, ambos gritaban groseramente para defender a Charlie J. nosotras sonreíamos felices viendo el cariño que sentían por él, pero aún no podía sacarme el nerviosismo de saber que él, el padre de los niños estaba aquí en esta pequeña ciudad otra vez. Tenía miedo, no lo podía negar ¿Qué pasaría si él venía a mi casa y me pedía conocer a los niños? ¿Que haría si en un momento de descuido él les dice que es el padre? ¿Qué pasa si se los quiere llevar? ¿si me los quita? Instintivamente abracé fuerte a Ness que me miró curiosa, negué restándole importancia, volteo el rostro al juego, concentrándose nuevamente en su hermano… dios… de mi no quedaría nada, nada si él intentaba o lograba quitármelos ¿Qué tal si estaba felizmente casado y ya no le importo ni un poco? Me sentí completamente idiota al sentir un pequeño dolor en el pecho… aunque aún doliera un poco ese era mi deseo, quería que él estuviese con alguien y hubiese por fin formado la familia que él deseo y no se nos acercara.

Dale hijo… dale que tu puedes… se que puedes- susurraba mi padre, me centré en el campo y vi a Charlie con el balón en los pies y dirigiéndose ágilmente al arco, sentí orgullo de lo que poco a poco iba logrando.

Dale hijo- mi corazón saltaba desbordantemente. Poco a poco fue pasando a algunos niños, entregó la pelota a uno de su equipo y él se acercó deprisa por el costado al arco, el niño que tenía la pelota se la devolvió a Charlie que remató tirando la pelota al arco.

¡GOOOOOOOL!- gritamos todos juntos, mi bebé había metido un gol, su primer gol y en su primer partido.

¡Eres el mejor Charlie!- gritó su hermana cuando lo vio aparecer, se había mojado su cabello y para mi dolor, era como verlo a él saliendo de su entrenamiento de Futbol cuando estábamos en la escuela, era él en miniatura, su andar agraciado, su sonrisa deslumbrante y sus ojos brillantes y del verde esmeralda más lindo que vi- ¡EL MEJOR!- Gritó su hermana otra vez, Charlie dejó el bolso en el suelo el que papá tomó al instante, abrazó a su pequeña melliza.

Gracias… tu estabas tranquila, lo sentí- indicó su pecho- me ayudaste mucho Ness- y besó su mejilla, eran los amores de mi alma, si ellos se iban de mi lado yo simplemente me muero.

¡Eres el mejor macho!- Jake chocó su puño con el niño, sonrieron animadamente.

Hey campeón 1-0 y tu gol…- papá lo tomó en sus brazos- estoy orgulloso de ti, eres todo un Swan- y todos rieron.

Te amo- besé su mejilla cuando por fin me dieron espacio… en el auto y después de 15 minutos de egocentrismo masculino puro- siempre podrás lograr lo que quieras mi amor, siempre… solo tienes que creer, siempre cree en ti y llegaras lejos ¿ok?- asintió. Papá nos miró de reojo y sonrió- ¿Dónde quieres ir hijo? tenemos que celebrar- sonrió.

Quizás podamos ir a casa y pedir pizzas- mi bebé era tan humilde.

Pero podríamos ir a la pizzería- fue Jake quien le habló.

No, es mejor en casa, sabe a familia- lo miré sin comprender pero reí cuando vi que le guiñaba el ojo a Jake, par de niños bobos… sabía que ellos amarían la idea de que tuviese algo con Jake, pero no entendía… ellos no podían comprender que mi corazón solo tendría escrito un nombre, aunque me hubiese dañado hasta la mierda, aunque su presencia tan cercana lo siguiera haciendo y aunque lo hiciera hasta el día de mi muerte, mi corazón siempre lo tendría a él, lo que no significaba que podría perdonarlo, eso jamás pasaría. Llegamos a casa y no pudimos compartir todo ya que Leah llamó por teléfono y le pidió a Jake que llevara de vuelta al niño, así que se fue para ir a dejarlo prometiendo que llegaría en unas horas. Los niños se sentaron en la sala a comer pizzas, estaban felices viendo una película, yo estaba feliz de verlos crecer y desarrollarse tan rápido. Habían pasado horas y Jake no venía así que creí ya no lo haría cuando sentí tocar la puerta.

¡Jake!- gritó Nessie y corrió a toda prisa, sonreí como una boba, lo quería… todos lo queríamos, no sé porque no podía sentir algo más profundo por él, quería a mis hijos y eso era lo más maravilloso del mundo, quizás… él… él era maravilloso, él era un gran, gran hombre… suspiré ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Ya estaban tardando mucho, papá también lo notó así que ambos nos acercamos a la puerta y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vi parados nada más y nada menos que a Esme y Carlisle Cullen sonriéndoles felices a mi hija.

Mami- Ness volteo a verme- tus amigos son muy lindos- ambos me miraron pero Esme me ignoró completamente y se arrodilló frente a la niña y besó su mejilla al borde de las lágrimas.

¡NO!- grité enojada, Nessie saltó, en un segundo tenía a Charlie J. frente a la situación.

¿Qué sucede mami?- pero no le respondí, si no que me dirigí a la parejita y como pude arrebaté a MI bebé de las manos de ella ¿es que ya nunca más podría estar tranquila? ¿es que acaso toda la familia Cullen vendría a visitarnos?

Bella- Esme se puso en pie.

Al cuarto- les pedí a los niños.

Pero mami, no es de noche aún- sonrió Ness.

Al cuarto por favor- les pedí restregando mi rostro un poco frustrada.

Ella… la mujer Ness- le susurró Charlie a su hermana- se parece… a… ti…- y me alarmé.

¡al cuarto ahora!- les grité, Charlie tomó la mano de su hermanita y sin mirar a tras corrió por las escaleras- no corran… dios- aferré mi mano a mi frente, jamás les gritaba a mis hijos.

Bella nosotros…- le hice señas para que no hablara.

¿Por qué vienen? ¿a que vienen?- les preguntó papá.

Nosotros… queremos… bella…- Carlisle no sabía que decir.

No pienso perder todo lo que queda de mi día escuchando balbuceos, así que o hablan de una maldita vez o salen de mi casa ¡ahora!- no me podía controlar.

Los queremos conocer- agregó Esme con ese maldito tono dulce que tenía de hablar, ella me exasperaba, bueno de hecho no ella, si no yo, el no poder mirarla con rabia, jamás podría hacerlo.

¿ahora? ¿después de 6 años ahora les dio por conocerlos? ¿Por qué?- los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas.

Se que no hicimos nada bien, pero jamás quisimos dañarte Bella, ni a ellos ni a usted Charlie, nosotros hicimos lo que nuestro hijo pidió- sonreí con ironía- con el dolor de nuestra alma, hicimos caso a su maldito error, bella… por favor, perdónanos te lo imploramos- se iba a poner de rodilla pero no se lo permití.

No te rebajes de esa forma, por favor- le pedí tomándola del brazo e impidiéndole que llevase acabo tal bajeza.

Por ellos soy capaz de besar tus pies, Bella- sonreí.

El tiempo que tenían para hacer cosas por ellos lo perdieron cuando decidieron abandonarlos, cuando decidieron no conocerlos perdieron el derecho de ser sus abuelos- canté mirándolos fijamente.

Bella- y por fin la mujer lloró- no nos digas eso- Carlisle acarició su espalda.

Lo siento, es la verdad, no los quiero cerca de ellos- sollozó aún más.

Bella danos una oportunidad, ponnos a prueba, si lo hacemos mal aléjanos sin miramientos, pero por favor- negué- te lo suplicamos, son nuestros nietos, son hijos de nuestro Edward- hace años que escuchar o pronunciar su nombre me escocía el pecho, negué.

Él no es padre de mis hijos, padre no es el que engendra, padre es el que esta en el parto, en sus primeros días de vida, en sus primeros logros, en sus fracasos, un padre esta cuando ellos se enferman o cuando tienen miedo, tu eres un padre Carlisle, pero él no y me duele negarles la posibilidad a ellos de tener más familia, pero ningún Cullen se merece estar en sus vidas- ahora los ojos de Carlisle se llenaron de lágrimas.

Por favor…- susurró.

No- zanjé.

Por favor…- y una lágrima traicionera cayó.

No- dejé de mirarlos porque quizás terminara aceptándolos al verlos tan abatidos.- se hace tarde y debo bañar a los niños…- los miré rogándoles que se fueran pero parecían rocas en la entrada de mi casa.- por favor…- les pedí, Carlisle tomó la cintura de su esposa e intentó alejarla.

Ellos tienen mi sangre Bella, ya estoy acá y no los volveré abandonar, lo siento tanto Bella, siento todo lo que sufres o sufriste por nosotros, pero ellos no deben pagar por nuestros errores, ellos tienen la obligación de saber quienes somos… quiero decirles que soy su abuela… y no descansare hasta ganarme ese derecho- se puso a llorar otra vez- me ganaré tu confianza, no tengo idea como lo haré- sonrió un poco- pero debo ganarme tu confianza y tu perdón- susurró, le dedicó una mirada a las escaleras y luego sin más dejó la morada junto a su marido que me dedicó una cordial sonrisa, papá se acercó a la puerta y la cerró, como sonámbula me fui hasta la sala y me dejé caer en el sillón, Jake no pudo haber sido, él tenía llaves de la casa, sonreí, debía haber ido yo, quizás hasta pudo haber sido él…

Ya deja de pensar hija- aferré mis manos a la cara y sin poder aguantar más volví a llorar, igual que en la mañana. Estaba cansada por este día- ya hija- me aferré a la cintura de mi padre- ha sido un día agotador, quizás sea mejor que vayas a dormir- asentí pero seguí llorando ¿ahora sería él quien vendría? Dios… me separé de papá y lo miré a los ojos, él también tenía miedo.

¿y si viene él ahora? ¿si me exige conocerlos? ¿si me los quiere quitar?- y rompí en llanto otra vez, papá se arrodilló frente a mi y tomó mi rostro para que lo mirara.

Eso jamás pasara, jamás dejaré que te haga daño hija, le romperé la cara si se aparece por aquí- asentí y sin más me fui hasta el dormitorio de mis niños, me dio pena verlos con su pijamita puesto y ambos acostados en la misma cama, quizás Ness estaba llorando así que Charlie la consolaba.

Calma Nessita- susurró mirándome, los ojitos de mi niña me miraron con un poco de miedo.

¿se pusieron la pijama sin bañarse?- asintieron.

Tenemos frío- susurró Charlie abrazando a su hermanita aún más.

Aun es temprano ¿no podemos bajar o ir a mi cuarto?- Ness tenía sus ojitos cerrados.

Tú nos mandaste a acostar- negué pero no me miraron si no que escondieron su rostro aun más.

Yo los mandé al cuarto, podían haberse puesto a jugar, escuchar música, ver televisión o algo por el estilo, no tenían que exagerar acostándose- Ness me seguía ignorando.

Mamá queremos dormir- y me dolió el pecho el desaire.

¿No dormirán conmigo?- negó.

Estamos bien los dos… solos- y acercó más a su hermana, me sentía rechazada.

Vamos al cuarto, son pocos los días en que podemos dormir juntitos- bajó la vista y se sonrojó.

No es nuestra culpa que trabajes de noches- no pude decir nada por un momento, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sabía que no les dedicaba el tiempo necesario pero era cruel que ellos me lo dijeran.

Ni la mía- susurré.

Entonces ¿de quien es?- susurró triste, me habría dado gusto decirle que de su padre, pero no podía ser tan cruel.

De nadie hijo, solo quiero que no me culpes- le pedí.

Si tuviésemos papá tu estarías más en casa- susurró esta vez Ness a la que creí dormida.

Ustedes son unos injustos- me escocieron los ojos.

No, no lo somos, somos unos niños que no entendemos nada, estamos confundidos ¿Quién era esa señora de la mañana?- pero no les pude contestar- ¿los señores de recién?- volví a silenciar- sabía que no dirías nada, igual que el tema de nuestro papá- y miró en otra dirección.

Se que les duele no entender, pero lo que no puedes dudar es que anhelaría pasar todo mi tiempo junto a ustedes, pero no puedo, porque o si no, no tendríamos dinero para vivir, saben que el abuelo ya no puede salir a trabajar- me quise ir por la tangente.

Ok…- susurró mi niño.

Vengan a dormir conmigo ¿si?- pero ambos negaron lo que me volvió a doler- no les quise gritar, lo siento tanto- Ness me miró.

Nos asustaste…- me acerqué quedando sentada junto a ellos.

Estaba nerviosa, hace muchos años que no veía a esos señores y me puse completamente nerviosa- me miraron intrigados.

¿Por qué esa señora se parece a mi?- me atoré con mi propia saliva.

No hablará de eso- le susurró su hermano.

Quizás es una coincidencia- Charlie negó.- Quizás es familiar del abuelito Charlie- pero el niño negó otra vez.

Quizás es solo familiar nues…- pero no lo dejé seguir.

No intentes ver cosas que no existen Charlie- dejó de mirarme, pasaron unos segundos y sentí la respiración acompasada de mi niña, Charlie me miró dándose cuenta que estábamos solo nosotros despiertos.

Yo no soy como Ness- la miró- ella no comprende- suspiré- ¿te puedo hacer solo una pregunta?- asentí quizás equivocándome, pero ya estaba hecho.- ¿juras responderme, verdad?- asentí.

Solo no involucres a tu hermanita- asintió, creo estaba luchando por no dormirse.

¿está muerto?- lo miré sin creer que en su cabecita se formulaba esa duda, era tan pequeño aún para mortificarse- ¿él esta muerto?- suspiré, sabía que si le respondía se prestaría para más preguntas pero había hecho una promesa y me dejó en claro que ya estaba grande, así que con toda la fuerza del mundo negué.

No hijo, él vive- asintió bostezando mientras se acomodaba al costado de su hermanita- ¿no preguntarás más?- negó.

Te dije que solo preguntaría una cosa, debo cumplir mi promesa- sonreí ya estaba cayendo en la inconciencia, me acerqué y besé su frente y mejillas.

Te amo hijo mío, junto a tu hermanita eres mi razón de vivir, los amo- asintió sonriendo.

Yo también mami- sonreí, besé las mejillas de Ness, los arropé y prendí la lamparita del velador por si mi niña despertaba la oscuridad la asustaría.

Descansen- y sin más me fui hasta el dormitorio, quería descansar lo más posible. Jamás le había gritado a mis bebés, pero ellos venían a alterarme tanto que no pude ser de otra forma.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó papá entrando al cuarto.

Dormirán en su cuarto- dije suspirando mientras me ponía un chaleco preparándome para ir a dormir.

¿están molestos?- asentí.

Y confundidos- abrí la cama y me metí entre las sábanas.

Llamó Jake hija, dijo que vendría en unos minutos- miré la hora y eran las 8 de la tarde, o sea, temprano aún y mis niños dormían, restregué mi rostro frustradísima.

¿Cuándo llegues le puedes decir que suba por favor?- asintió mientras se me acercaba y besaba en la frente.

Ya verás como se solucionan las cosas hija, solo tenles paciencia, están creciendo- sonreí, mis bebés crecían tan rápido que ni cuenta me había dado. Papá salió por la puerta y sin más me desplomé sobre la cama… todas sus penas, sus dudas… absolutamente todo lo que les sucedía era por obra del idiota de él… me dolía que sin estar él en sus vida haya sido siempre el primer pensamiento de ellos, de su primer deseo de regalo… dios aún recuerdo cuando me escribieron el deseo que habían pedido al apagar las velitas de su cumpleaños, dijeron que lo escribirían porque si lo decían podía no cumplirse, de hecho ambos en vez de pedir los 3 deseo solo se concentraron en uno y el mismo, tomé mi diario de vida que estaba en el velador y saqué el papelito con las letras imperfectas de mi niño : "que nuestro papito vuelva" siempre que leía estas breves palabras mi pecho se apretaba y se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Espero que les guste como va la cosa, ideas, acotaciones lo que sea que deseen decirme por favor comuníquenlo… espero que me sigan apoyando tal y como siempre en mis otras historias, y como he dicho, demorare quizás pero jamás lo voy a dejar… se les quiere montones un beso desde chile…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Juntos pero lejos

Bella POV

Me quedé viendo televisión por un tiempo esperando a Jake, pero me empecé a quedar dormida poco a poco.

Estuvo llorando bastante- sentía hablar.

¿Por qué ahora vienen tanto? La abandonaron, Charlie- me estremecí- ¿Bella?- me estiré- ¿Bella?- abrí los ojos y vi a Jake tocando mi frente.

¿Qué pasó Jake?- me estiré, me sentí abochornada, mi cara estaba caliente.

Tienes fiebre- me toqué y era verdad hervía. Papá se ofreció a traerme un medicamento así que nos quedamos solos, me dio una taza con limonada caliente.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le pregunté mientras acariciaba su mejilla, estaba triste.

Discutí con Leah- suspiré, palmee la cama para que se recostara a mi lado, me apenaba esta situación, pero para ellos no era nada de nuevo.

¿Por qué?- pregunté sin sorprenderme mucho, desde que ellos habían dejado de ser pareja peleaban mucho, le desagradaba totalmente la idea de que ambos pasaran tiempo conmigo, pero es que realmente no entendía el por qué de esa actitud suya si andaba por ahí asegurando a los 4 vientos que ya no amaba ni un poquito al padre de su hijo.

Por Efraín- se restregó el rostro- es que no la comprendo para nada Bella, me dice que no me quiere, que no sirvo para nada en su vida, hasta que soy un mal padre agregó hoy a su repertorio y luego me llama para que la vaya a ver y me besa, para después…- no lo dejé seguir.

¿se besaron?- negó.

Me besó- rodé los ojos.

No seas un patán diciendo eso, se besaron- pero volvió a negar.

Juro por todo en la vida que no la besé, se me abalanzó Bella- negué, era tan típico en un hombre decir ese tipo de cosas… pero no podía permitirlo, es la madre de su hijo.

Es la mamá de tu hijo Jake no lo hagas…- pero no me dejó seguir.

Jamás la intentaría dejar mal, la amé demasiado pero ya no. Bella pasamos tantas cosas juntos, nos hicimos tanto daño que te juro que no la intentaría besar, no deseo arreglar nada, ni ella, así que no sé porque hizo eso- me alcé de hombros.

Quizás porque aún te ama- negó suspirando.

No logro comprender el asunto, pero sé que ella no me ama, incluso está saliendo con otro tipo… un tal Sam- dijo casi escupiendo su nombre, lo miré confundida.

¿estás celoso?- negó.

Es solo que no me gusta- rodé los ojos otra vez- no porque piense que no es suficientemente bueno para ella- fue él quien rodó los ojos esta vez- es simplemente porque el tipo es bueno y puede pasar más tiempo con mi hijo- lo miré y estaba apenado por eso.

Pero si pasas todo el día con él- acaricié su mejilla sonriendo.

Ahora ya no…- lo miré sin comprender.

¿Cómo que ya no?- suspiró acongojado.

A Leah se le metió en la cabeza que no es bueno que lo vea tanto, tal parece que la cosa con el tipo va enserio porque quiere disminuir sus horas de trabajo porque él la ayudará así que quiere que fin de semana por medio lo vea ¡FIN DE SEMANA POR MEDIO! ¿lo puedes creer? Es indignante- papá entró y me dio una pastilla que tomé con la limonada aun caliente, tal como llegó se fue dándome un poco de privacidad con mi amigo. Me recosté en su pecho y lo abracé.

Siento tanto esto, desearía poder reconfortarte- me abrazó.

Lo haces Bella, lo haces- nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio- ¿estás mejor?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio, asentí- me hace tanto bien estar contigo- sonreí.

Estoy cansada- suspiré sin darle intención a sus palabras.

Yo también, creo que ya hemos cumplido 24 horas sin dormir- asentí- descasa amor- se acercó a mi mejilla, pero sin que lo notara mucho me alejé- mi bella- y me incomodé.

¿Qué harás con lo del niño?- pregunté tratando de desviar la situación.

Tendré que apelar ante un juez, no podré soportar verlo cada 15 días- asentí.

Ni él…- ambos suspiramos a la vez y dejamos pasar un buen rato en silencio, pero uno muy cómodo.

Te quiero mucho bella- me puse un poco nerviosa- quiero que sepas que me tienes aquí, que no estas sola ¿ok?- oh, era eso, él me quería reconfortar.

Gracias Jake- susurré, sin esperármelo tomó mi rostro y sin más besó mis labios- no… Jake- lo intenté alejar, pero me besó otra vez.

Te quiero Bella- puse una mano en sus labios y alejé su rostro.

No hagas esto- susurré.

Pero Bella…- negué.

Eres lo único que tengo, mi mejor amigo, por favor… no te quiero perder- y recordé las palabras que le decía a él el día que me confeso estaba enamorado de mi.

No lo harás…- susurró y volvió a levantar mi rostro para poder verme a los ojos- no me alejaré jamás de ti- suspiré- ¿e sido un mal hombre Bella?- negué- ¿te e dañado alguna vez? ¿decepcionado?- cerrando los ojos volví a negar- déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerlo bien, que puedo hacer que me quieras tu también- suspiré.

Jake yo ya te quiero- sonrió.

Pero no como yo deseo lo hagas, quiero que me quieras, que me necesites…

Lo hago, siempre te necesito en mi vida, en nuestras vidas y…- puso un dedo en mis labios.

Quiero que me desees también- y me quedé sorprendida con su acotación, creo que me sonrojé lo bastante también.- ¿jamás podrás darme una oportunidad?- suspiré como desearía poder quererlo, amarlo, Jake era perfecto para mi, amaba a mis hijos, se llevaba perfectamente con mi padre y lo mejor era que me quería- ¿alguna vez has intentado olvidarlo?- y me quedé helada ¿Qué podía decirle? JAMÁS intenté hacerlo, era como si estúpidamente yo aún pensara que él vendría y suplicaría perdón, titubeando negué- hazlo por ti cariño, eres tu quien lo necesita, él no se merece ese sacrificio- y mis ojos se pusieron llorosos.- él ya no volverá- pero eso era mentira, él estaba aquí tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Es que me da miedo Jake- dejé de verlo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

¿a qué?- preguntó como si nada.

No te quiero perder… no te deseo perder- susurré desesperada- eres lo único que tengo- acarició mi mejilla.

Me seguirás teniendo- negué.

Terminarás alejándote de mi, al final te aburrirás, te sentirás culpable y terminarás dejándome sola… quedaría sola otra vez y no lo podré soportar- suspiró.- antes cuando tu no estabas en mi vida, yo lloraba todos los días por él…- aclaré mi garganta- pero cuando tu viniste me iluminaste Jake, te necesito en mi vida, sin ti no podría lograr estar bien, te necesito en mi vida- sonrió.

¿y eso no te dice nada?- solo lo miré- quizás sin darte cuenta me has ido queriendo más y quizás ya no como amigo, pero tu miedo te frena el aceptarlo- no sabía si era verdad o no- Intentemos ¿Cómo sabes si funciona?- suspiré.

No te quiero engañar- sonrió.

No lo haces, se lo que sientes por mi, se lo que significo para ti y también se que me estoy jugando el todo por el todo y quizás no funcione, pero por sobre todo te quiero y eres mi amiga, si no funciona nos seguiremos queriendo porque amo a tus hijos- y me llené de orgullo, ellos no eran su responsabilidad pero él los había educado desde que eran unos bebés.

¿de verdad quieres esto? ¿aún que no funcionara?- asintió.

Te quiero a ti y a tu familia, quiero que unamos nuestras familias, nuestras vidas Bella- sonreí él era tan relajado, era como si para él esto no fuese arriesgarlo todo.

Te quiero Jake- sonrió y sin titubeos besó otra vez mis labios, pero esta vez de forma intensa, no me negué esta vez de hecho abrí mis labios para de esa forma dejarlo entrar un poco más en mi boca y en mi corazón, como deseaba no equivocarme, como deseaba que esto no fuese a terminar mal y él alejándose de mi.

Dame una oportunidad, por favor- asentí, lo quería y él lo tenía más que claro, lo quería demasiado, después de volvernos a besar me recosté sobre su pecho mientras él cariñosamente acariciaba mi espalda y cintura. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo pasamos así pero poco a poco sentí como pesaban mis parpados.

Te quiero tanto mujer- volvió a susurrar, pero ya no supe más me había quedado profundamente dormida.

¿Por qué esta durmiendo con mamá?- sentí susurrar.

Eso no es lo importante Ness, lo importante es que parece se quieren- sentí la pequeña risilla de mi hija, abrí un ojo y los vi a ambos aún con su pijama y arrodillados sobre la cama, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Qué pasó hijos?- curiosee mientras miraba el despertador sobre el velador y aún era temprano pero como anoche batieron su propio record acostándose temprano.

¿están juntos?- preguntó una sonriente Nessie, miré de reojo y Jake dormía ya sin playera, no podía negarlo, era muy hermoso.

¿ya no estás enojadita?- traté de distraerla, no quería entrar en detalles.

¿será como nuestro papá?- preguntó esta vez Charlie, sabía que a él le agradaba enormemente Jake, pero no sé si le agradaba tanto la idea de que Jake intentara ser su padre- ¿tendré que decirle papá?- negué.

Jake siempre a sido vuestro amigo, eso jamás cambiara, no les impondremos nada, no tienen porque decirle papá…- asintieron, Charlie como un poco más tranquilo, Nessie un poco apenada. El brazo de Jake me envolvió haciéndome caer en la cama, me reí.

Hola hermosa mía- susurró acercándoseme peligrosamente, castamente deposito un beso en mis labios.

Se puede saber ¿Quién te autorizo para besar a mi mamá?- preguntó Charlie fingiendo estar enojado, Jake se separó velozmente tanto de mi que sin más quedó estampado en el suelo y los tres que quedamos en la cama estallamos en sonoras carcajadas.

Dios me duele el trasero- nos reímos aún más por la cara de susto de Jake.

Mami, tío Jake está en ropa interior- dejé de sonreír para percatarme de aquello ¿en qué parte de la noche se había casi desnudado para acostarse a mi lado?

Le dio calor mi amor ¿verdad?- miré a Jake y asintió avergonzado- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- negó y con mucho cuidado se metió otra vez en la cama.

¿tienes algo que decirnos?- le preguntó esta vez Nessie que se sentó a lo indio y recargó su carita entre sus manos, Jake ya no podía más de vergüenza.

No me hagan esto niños, ustedes siempre han estado de mi lado- y me hice la sorprendida. Miré a mis hijos entrecerrando los ojos.

¡Hey! No nos metas a nosotros, no teníamos idea de esto mami- mi hijo puso cara de inocente, obvio la que no le creí ni por un momento.

¿Ves? Mis nenes no sabían nada, no los metas a ellos- me tiré a abrazarlos y besarlos, me encantaba la idea de que ya no estuviesen enojaditos conmigo, me hacía daño que me rechazaran.

Traidores- fue Jake quien se tiró sobre nosotros esta vez a hacernos cosquillas- pequeños embusteros- nos carcajeábamos sin parar, vi los rostros de mis bebés rojitos y le hice señas a Jake ya había que parar- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- curioseo Jake llevándonos con él.

¿Qué quieren hacer?- pregunté mirando hacia los niños.

Podríamos ir al parque o al centro comercial- Charlie rodó los ojos.

Al parque sería mejor- suspiré.

Al centro comercial mejor- apeló su hermana.

Ness ¿para qué el centro comercial? Sabes que no me gusta- Charlie la miraba un poco incómodo.

Pero Charlie…- casi lloró.

Si no se ponen de acuerdo sin pelear nos quedamos aquí en casa a terminar tareas que tengan de la escuela- ambos asintieron.

Al centro comercial entonces- suspiró Charlie, pero su hermana negó.

Al parque mejor- rodé los ojos y me dejé caer sobre el pecho de Jake otra vez.

Por dios- susurré.

Son encantadores- susurró Jake, y no lo podía negar ellos eran capaz de ceder sus propios deseos por los del otro.

Quizás podríamos ir al parque a jugar un rato y luego a tomar un helado al centro comercial- ambos asintieron felices, ambos se bajaron de la cama rápido para poder irse a su dormitorio a vestir, Jake me abrazó apretándome más a su cuerpo.

Te vez hermosa por la mañana- sonreí.

Tu siempre me vez por las mañanas- negó.

No despertando a tu lado- se acercó y me besó de forma muy tierna… solo esperaba no equivocarme con él, esperaba no perderlo.- te quiero- susurró a medida que iba besando tras de mi oreja.

Jake…- susurré jadeante, no debía de tentarme así, aun era muy pronto y yo llevaba muchos años sin hacer el amor.

¿mmmmm?- pero se comenzó a acomodar de tal forma que quedó con su cuerpo sobre mi costado. Se sintieron pequeñas risillas en la puerta y fue cuando nos separamos completamente, los niños estaban nuevamente aquí.

¿Qué sucede? ¿no se suponía que se irían a cambiar?- sonrieron cómplices, mientras mi voz sonó jadeante.

Es que veníamos a preguntar si podíamos invitar al abuelito- rodé los ojos.

Eso no se pregunta, es obvio- les dijo Jake. Una vez se fueron miré a Jake que estaba sonrojado- lo siento bella- negué.

No importa, yo no me estaba negando- bromeé.

Lo sé, pero es muy pronto para ambos, detenme cuando estemos así- sonreí, nos volvimos a recostar sobre la cama.

Hablando en serio- dije encarándolo- solo necesito tiempo ¿me entiendes?- asintió velozmente.- hace mucho que no estoy… bueno… así… con un hombre- acarició tiernamente mis pómulos hasta llegar al mentón.

Lo sé… además ambos necesitamos tiempo Bella, de esa forma lo haremos bien- sonreímos mientras nos besábamos otra vez, pero esta con un toque diferente, no fue con deseo si no con cariño. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo nos hemos estado besando sin dobles intensiones, dándonos besos largos o pequeños toques de nuestros labios, acaricié sus brazos y sonreí, era fuerte. Seguimos así, el sabor de sus labios era muy delicioso, quizás jamás se compararía al sabor de los labios de… él… pero me podía conformar con él, con mi Jake, con mi amigo, quizás podía formar algo lindo con él…- desde hoy ¿Qué somos?- curioseo besándome otra vez.

Somos amigos especiales- le canté.

No quiero ser tu amigo- y me puse seria otra vez. Era como si lo escuchara a él.

Seremos novios… si quieres- susurré para ya no bromear más sobre el asunto.

Me encantaría mi amor- sonreí pero aún no borraba el recuerdo. Nos volvimos a besar, nos desconectamos del mundo un rato hasta que un carraspeo nos trajo a la realidad otra vez.

Los dejo solos una noche y ¿resulta que se besan como preadolescentes?- no podía más de la vergüenza.

Lo sentimos- susurré casi híper ventilando, papá jamás había tenido que pasar por algo así, junto a él fuimos muy cuidadosos.

Charlie…- susurró Jake mientras acariciaba mi espalda y me pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Por fin, pensé que te aburrirías de esperar a esta terca- lo miré sorprendida- hija, se nota que entre ustedes hay algo, ya era hora, pero en fin, venía a… "interrumpir"- bajé la cabeza roja como tomate- para comentar que no podré ir con ustedes porque iré a comer con el padre de este hombre- indicó a Jake- a… no sé… conocer la familia- Jake sonreía a más no poder, lo que era yo creo no habría mayor grado de sonrojo.

Ok solo… vete- le pedí y sin más desapareció. Suspiré y opté por lo mejor, levantarme para vestirme- no me ducharé porque aún estoy resfriada, así que puedes usar la regadera- asintió aún sonriendo, me levanté con vergüenza, aunque no sabía porque, más que mal ahora éramos "Novios" pero es que mi pijama dejaba bastante a la vista- ve- le pedí, pero negó.- ve a la ducha- le pedí otra vez.

Nop… luego- susurró entrecerrando los ojos mientras me observaba.

¿Qué intentas? Ve- le pedí otra vez sonrojándome aún más.

Bella ¿puedes dejarme disfrutar de la vista un poco más?- y me volví a sonrojar demasiado.

Jake…- susurré.

Jamás pensé que te vería así- indicó mi cuerpo- o que en un futuro te haré el amor- y fue tan desinhibido al hablar que ahora si que no lo podía creer, estaba casi en llamas de lo avergonzada.

Eres… dios…- sonrió pícaramente.

Solo soy sincero, amor mío- y me encantó que me llamara así, sin pensármela dos veces volví a acostarme con él, bajo las mantas, entrelacé mis piernas a las de él sintiéndome especial de nuevo.

¿de verdad me quieres, Jake?- me miró como si no me creyera lo que le acababa de preguntar.

¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?- me alcé de hombros.- tu jamás has visto lo que realmente eres- susurró.

¿y como soy?- me llené de curiosidad por escuchar su respuesta.

Eres hermosa, eres sexy, buena, una perfecta madre y una perfecta hija, una gran amiga, eres una gran mujer y ahora mía- rodé los ojos, él para nada estaba siendo objetivo.

Te quiero porque lo haces todo tan relajado- sonrió.

Te quiero Bella, te quiero mucho- pasamos mirándonos y besándonos unos minutos.

¿tendremos exclusividad absoluta?- al principio como que no había entendido lo que le pregunté, pero cuando lo vi abrir unos ojos gigantescos fue cuando lo comprendió.

¿acaso tú no lo quieres? ¿quieres estar con otros?- preguntó extrañado, negué riéndome.

Lo digo por ti y esos besos con Leah- se puso serio otra vez.

Juro que no volverá a pasar- acaricié su rostro.

Me dolería que lo hicieras, pero dolería más que no me lo contarás, así que cualquier cosas que pasé, la más pequeña e insignificante para ti, dímela, ya no quiero pasar por idiota ni una vez más, siempre nos diremos la verdad ¿ok?

Ok- contestó feliz.- estoy tan cómodo aquí- asentí- pero debemos levantarnos para desayunar- lo besé nuevamente y por fin ambos nos levantamos, le indiqué donde estaba todo en el baño, para después salir a vestirme.

Me puse una polera de manga corta leopardada pero de color fucsia y unas calzas negras muy pegada a mis piernas, me miré en el espejo y me gustaba, di una vuelta y mi trasero se veía redondito, me sonrojé al pensar en Jake cuando me mirara, me calcé finalmente mis converse del mismo color de la polera. Una vez lista me fui a ver a los niños, sonreí, Nessie aún no se vestía pues le preguntaba a su hermano lo mejor para usar.

Ness tu eres igual a mamá, lo que se pongan les queda perfecto- sonreí tanto que me dolieron las mejillas.

Eso lo dices porque me quieres Charlie- su hermanito negó.

Es obvio que te quiero, pero lo digo porque es verdad, pero si tanto necesitas mi opinión pienso que deberías usar los Jeans, ya que si vamos al parque con el vestidito será más difícil jugar, además con eso te ves hermosa.

Hola niños- decidí entrar- ¿ya están listos?- Ness negó.

Es que no se que ponerme y más aún mi hermano no me ayuda- se sentó en su camita y suspiró.

Quizás podríamos ayudarla ¿Qué dices?- le sonreí a su hermano para que me ayudara a animarla.

Por supuesto- me acerqué al closet y busqué un vestido bonito verde como el color de sus ojos, estaba sin usar.

Charlie dijo que vestido no porque si jugábamos en el parque sería incómodo- vi la decepción en sus ojos, parece que no había visto el vestido y le había gustado.

Es que no había visto "ese" vestido… Ness debes ponértelo, serás la niña más linda del parque- su hermanita sonrió y obvio yo también, mis hijos eran tan dulces.

Tonto- besó su mejilla- pero ¿tengo pantys?- asentí, saqué de su cajón de ropita interior unas pantys de un verde más oscuro. La llevé al baño y la ayudé a vestir y se veía hermosa. Mis ojos se pusieron llorosos, me daba tanta pena que él no hubiese querido ver lo que habíamos formado con tanto amor, que no quisiera mirar sus ojitos o decirles te amo. Me daba pena que se hubiese ido por algo material y dejara lo más lindo que la vida le podía dar a una persona. Dejó por estudio, quizás por un cargo demasiado bueno a sus dos angelitos y perdió el privilegio de ser llamado papá.- ¿te sientes mal mami?- enfoqué la vista en mi niña y negué.- es que estás llorando- me limpié rápido.

Es que estaba viendo lo hermosa que te has puesto- nuevamente se sonrojó.

Mami…- susurró avergonzada.

Te amo cielo- le besé sus labios y luego la acomodé para peinarla, me pidió le dejara su cabello suelto y así lo hice. Una vez listos bajamos no sin antes recibir muchos elogios de su hermanito.

¿Qué tal si desayunamos fuera?- preguntó Jake entrando a la cocina, pasó la vista por todos hasta que me ubicó. Mi ego llegó a las nubes cuando lo vi observándome de pies a cabeza- te ves… wow…- me tomó de la cintura y se me acercó para besarme pero me dejó con los ojos cerrados y con los labios estirados.- ¿niños?- abrí los ojos y lo miré, después a ellos que lo observaban sonriendo.

¿Qué sucede tío Jake?- preguntó Ness.

¿me darían permiso para besar cuando sea a su mamá?- ambos asintieron sonriendo, yo me sonrojé. Sin más unió nuestros labios y posó sus manos en mi espalda baja pero no siendo tan atrevido y llegar a mi trasero, me acercó tanto que ya no había espacio visible entre nosotros- soy adicto a ti- susurró una vez se separó, pero tan solo un rato porque volvió a besarme, se sintió un carraspeo.

Los niños están presentes por si no lo sabían- agregó mi padre sonriendo mientras entraba por comida.

Lo sabemos Charlie, lo sabemos- me sonrojé. Lo vi sentarse a la mesa con una tostada frente.

Sabes que siempre te e alentado para que la conquistaras, se que eres un buen hombre y que por sobre todo quieres a sus hijos- los susodichos lo miraban fijamente.

Y siempre será así- agregó Jake esta vez.

Hijo, solo quiero que no la dañes, que la cuides, Bella y los niños necesitan por fin alguien que los ame de verdad- miré a mis hijos, Ness no comprendía pero Charlie J, me observaba atentamente, bajó la vista y pude darme cuenta que estaba triste.- no quiero que vuelva a sufrir- terminó rematándola.

Será mejor que vamos, nosotros tomaremos desayuno a fuera papá- asintió- vamos, despídanse del abuelo- ambos lo hicieron y salieron, Jake se fue con ellos a su auto.

Siento haber dicho algo incómodo hija, pero quiero que te cuides- no estaba enojada con él, eso jamás, papá era mi amigo, mi pilar, mi todo, estaba triste por la misma situación de siempre.

Estoy pasando por un momento trágico con Charlie, papá él se da cuenta de todo lo que se dice, se que me va a preguntar… ¿alguien que por fin los ame de verdad?...- besé su mejilla- te amo y cuídate por favor- asintió. Cuando salí ya todos estaban montados en el auto. Tomamos desayuno tranquilos en una linda cafetería, una vez terminado, nos fuimos lentamente hasta el parque. Noté que Charlie no estaba pendiente de lo que hablábamos o de lo que de vez por cuando le contaba su hermana, pero aún más me extrañó cuando Ness le pidió fuesen a jugar y él dijo no.

Yo puedo jugar contigo princesa ¿quieres?- ella asintió resignada, Jake se me comenzó a acercar y besó mis labios- conversa con él, a estado extraño- asentí. Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio.

No quiero decepcionar a Nessie, pero me gustaría irme a casa- susurró mirando a la nada.

Ven- extendí mi mano para que se sentara sobre mis piernas, nos habíamos ubicado bajo un árbol y yo estaba sentada a lo indio sobre el pasto.

Mamá de verdad quiero irme a casa- negué.

No nos iremos aún- suspiró.

Si no queda de otra- dejó de mirarme.

Se porque estás así- no me miró- y se también que has crecido, si me quieres preguntar lo que sea hazlo, estoy aquí- negó.

De alguna u otra forma terminaras omitiendo.

Es que no todo te lo puedo decir, no todo lo puedes saber hijo- traté de hacerle ver, pero no cedía.

Es que tú no entiendes mamá, no entiendes ni entenderás- esta vez decidí yo acercarme.

Explícame- acaricié sus piernas.

No sabes lo que es sentir que te abandonaron- tragué en seco.

Hijo eso…- no quería que sufriera.

No me digas que es mentira porque lo percibo mami, aún más por lo que dijo el abuelo- cerré los ojos.- explícame mamá, necesito entender para no odiarlo si es que no nos abandonó- ahí estaba yo, decidida a mentirle a mi hijo.

No se que fue lo que le pasó hijo- en eso no le mentí- pero lo que tengo muy claro, es que él jamás nos hubiese abandonado- y ahí estaba yo defendiéndolo, dándole más cabida en sus vidas, dejando que lo quisieran más aún.

Pero ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¿Por qué no está él besándote en vez de Jake? ¿Por qué no viene para que juguemos al balón o para ayudarte y que no trabajes tanto? ¿Por qué no está aquí mami?- estaba que lloraba, su vocecita se hizo tiritona.

No lo sé hijo- suspiró entrecortadamente.

¿Quién era la mujer embarazada y los caballeros de anoche?- dios…

Hijo yo…- se sentó en mis piernas y acarició mi rostro.

Dijiste que me lo dirías, te juro que no le diré a Nessie, solo será nuestro secreto, palabra de honor- alzó su manita y luego selló su promesa posicionándola sobre su corazón.

La mujer es…- restregué mi rostro- es tu tía- asintió sin sorprenderse.

¿y los señores son nuestros abuelos?- curioseo y ya estaba hecho, él ya lo sabía y lo entendía todo.

Si…- asintió.

¿a qué venían?- lo abracé más.

A conocerlos- recargó su rostro sobre mi pecho, en minutos como este era donde parecía solo un niño pequeñito, uno que solo quería jugar y no pensaba nada más allá, pero no, mi bebé era tan inteligente como él.

¿Qué dijeron de él?- suspiré al escucharlo referirse a su padre igual como lo hacía yo.

Que estaba aquí- sus ojitos se posaron sobre los míos y me miró con intensidad.

¿crees que nos quiera conocer?- me alcé de hombros.

No lo sé hijo, no te quiero ilusionar- nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio.

Me gustaría tenerlo en frente- y ahí era donde sentía tanta envidia, sin conocerlo ellos lo necesitaban tanto en sus vidas, no les bastaba solo con mi cariño- le preguntaría porque nos abandonó, porque si nos amaba no estuvo y después lo ignoraría y le diría que todo mi amor es tuyo y que jamás lo amaría a él- negué, aunque me llenaba de orgullo que me amara tanto, pero tampoco quería que le guardara rencor.

No digas eso, él es… es… tu padre- me costó decirlo.- y lo amas, lo sé, aunque ni tu ni tu hermanita lo conocen lo aman de una forma que ni siquiera se puede explicar.- suspiró.

Quisiera no hacerlo, él te a hecho sufrir tanto mami- nos volvimos a quedar callados otro rato, miré a la distancia a Ness y estaba sentada en el columpio mirando entristecida.

Deberías ir con tu hermana, está triste- asintió y sin más se me alejó para ir con ella, Jake se alejó para darles privacidad, Charlie se sentó en el columpio de al lado y comenzaron a charlar.

¿Qué le sucedía?- suspiré.

Tuve que hablar con él, el comentario que hizo papá lo dejó triste- me abrazó.

Lo percibí, pero no quise preguntarle porque pensé no me correspondía- me recargué en su pecho y ahí nos quedamos mirando a los niños- te ves hermosa hoy- sonreí.

Gracias- besó mi mejilla y cuello- Jake, me tientas- lo sentí sonreír.

Entonces logro el objetivo- nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio hasta que a lo lejos vi que había llegado Alice junto a Jasper y una pequeña niñita, era igual al papá, Jake me seguía besando pero ya no le estaba tomando atención. Los ojos de Alice se posaron en mí y luego en los niños, nadie se podría imaginar como añoraba perdonar y poder abrazarla sin resentimientos, más que mal ella había sido mi mejor amiga. Miré su alrededor y me decepcioné pensé que quizás podía estar con los demás, Jake acarició mi cintura, en otro momento eso me habría provocado, pero ahora estaba tan desconectada de él, estábamos tan lejos. La volví a mirar y me sonrió…

**Chicas….**

**Espero que de verdad les guste este nuevo bebé que se va formando, jejeje**

**Chicas quiero por favor que me dejen sus mensajes para saber como lo voy haciendo, si es que piensan que tengo que cambiar algo o replantear cosas…**

**Tengo muchos capis más, esto va muy avanzado porque me tomé mi tiempo antes de subirlo… por eso necesito apoyo para saber que de verdad lo quieren seguir…**

**Las quiero mucho chicas**

**Un beso desde Chile…**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: ¿Qué familia?

Bella POV

Es la misma mujer de ayer por la mañana- susurró Jake, nos pusimos en pie- será mejor que nos vamos antes de que se acerquen a los niños- miré a Charlie que los observaba atentamente, la hija de Alice era igual a mis hijos, Cullen por donde se miraran.

Charlie ya lo sabe- sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

¿me intentas decir que ahora los dejarás acercarse?- negué.

No… pero si me lo pide- negó decepcionado.

¿dejarás que quienes los abandonaron hagan como que nada pasó y vivirán como una familia?- me dolió su forma de decirlo, me alejé un poco para ir por mis hijos- ¡Bella! Lo siento… mi amor, por favor, lo siento- llegué donde los niños por fin.

¿vamos al centro comercial por un helado?- Charlie estaba desconcentrado mirando a su tía pero igual asintió junto con su hermana.- ¿de qué vas a querer tu helado Ness?- quería espabilarlos un poco, Ness también la miraba.

No sé- susurró.

Charlie por favor- se había quedado un poco atrás.

Bella- sentí susurrar a Jake.

Una cosa a la vez ¿ok?- asintió- ¿vamos hijo?- me miró y luego a las personas.

¡HIJA NIÑO VA TRAS DE TI!- me giré y era Esme de la mano de Carlisle, unos pasos delante corría un perro muy lindo.

¡NIÑO!- gritó la pequeña, pero el perro la esquivó y comenzó a correr en nuestra dirección, fue entonces cuando los ojos de los abuelos se toparon con los de sus nietos, Charlie se aferró a mi mano como si con eso se fuese su vida.

Quizás él esté aquí- susurró solo para mí. Me dio temor que las palabras de mi hijo fuesen reales, más que mal estaban Alice y Jasper junto a su hija, Emmett y Rosalie y por último Esme y Carlisle. Tomé las manos de mis hijos y casi corriendo comencé a alejarme de ahí, mi hijo me ayudó en todo así que podía apostar que él tenía tanto miedo como yo.

¡Bella!- sentí gritar a Esme, pero no me voltee ni un segundo.

El auto esta ahí- indicó Jake, así que corrimos hacia el.

¡Bella por favor!- gritó otra vez.

¡No señora, le pido con todo respeto que nos deje en paz!- habló Jake, subí a los niños y cerré la puerta quedándome fuera.

No le hables así a mi madre ¿me oyes?- no podía dejar que aquí se armara una bronca, habían niños presentes, porque aunque hubiese dejado a los niños en el auto estaban pegados al vidrio mirando.

No estoy siendo irrespetuoso muy por el contrario ustedes… les pido amablemente que dejen tranquila a mi familia- tomé su mano para apoyarlo.

Bella- sonrió Emmett.

Déjate de niñadas- esa era Rosalie, ella y su maldito genio- Alice, lleva a la niña a jugar por ahí- Alice puso cara de pena, ella no quería alejarse.

Iré yo amor- Jasper besó su frente y acarició su barriga- es un gusto volver a verte Bella, a pesar de todo lo que tu creas, te extrañamos mucho- sonreí con ironía, pero no respondí nada.

¡Esos niños no son tuyos!- gritó la rubia otra vez- ¡esos niños son nuestra familia! Y ni tú- dijo indicándome- tienes derecho de alejarlos- Emmett la tomó del brazo e intentó tranquilizarla un poco.- ¡no Emmett! Te llevaremos a tribunales, mejor que cedas o te los quitamos- y ese era mi miedo pero no se lo reflejaría a ellos o si no terminarían aprovechándose de mí.

¿con que argumentos intentarás quitármelos?- pregunté fingiendo tranquilidad- ¿Qué junto a ustedes están mejor? ¿Qué soy una mala madre? ¿Qué ustedes han estado en cada una de sus vivencias? ¿Qué su padre los quiere con él? Por favor ubícate Rosalie- me iba a dar la vuelta pero sus palabras me frenaron.

Conversaré con Edward- agregó.

¿y qué le dirás?- me estaba enojando su maldita altanería- ¿le dirás que fue padre? Pues eso ya lo sabía y de igual forma nos abandonó, me dejó a mi suerte ¿Qué le dirás entonces Rosalie? ¿Qué tiene 2 hijos hermosos e iguales a él? Ve dile, por favor hazlo- Jake me dio un apretón- puedo jurarte que no le importará nada- respiré agitada. Nadie dijo nada por un buen rato- les pido por respeto a mi y a mi familia que no me hagan esto más difícil, mis hijos preguntan y no sé que responderles- no les diría que Charlie ya lo sabía o si no se aprovecharían de la situación- ya me lo hicieron difícil una vez, ustedes no saben lo que viví, ustedes no saben lo difícil que fue para mi darme cuenta que toda la familia Cullen, los que se suponían eran mi familia, me habían dejado, se habían ido de la ciudad. Yo embarazada de mellizos, ustedes no saben como lloré como sufrí como me duele aún su abandono, ustedes no saben nada- estaba que lloraba.

Edward tiene una razón importante- negué.

Nada justifica Alice, yo le entregué mi vida a tu hermano y él no valoró nada, le di lo más hermoso que una mujer le da a un hombre ¿y él lo abandonó por una razón importante? Aunque viniese a pedirme perdón de rodillas o de barriga al suelo, jamás, jamás podré perdonarlo, aunque aún lo ame- y me dolió confesarlo con Jake presente. Todos lo quedaron mirando, yo no lo hice me dio vergüenza.

Les daré privacidad- susurró y sin más soltó mi mano y se fue al auto.

Se que él también te ama a ti Bella- bajé la vista.

Ya no me interesa, solo quiero ser feliz con los míos, perdón por ser egoísta, pero no les puedo permitir estar cerca de ellos- Esme se puso a llorar otra vez.

Pruébanos- suplicó- prueba para ver si somos capaces de compartir con ellos- negué.

Se que son capaces de ser perfectos con ellos- acepté- lo que no quiero es que estén cerca de ellos, ustedes no se lo merecen- los miré fijamente.

Pero somos sus abuelos, tenemos derechos por el amor de dios- agregó Carlisle enojado no conmigo si no con la situación.

Se que les estoy negando a ellos su familia, pero es por ellos, no voy a dejar que los dañen- y por fin lloré- jamás voy a dejar que los ilusionen y luego abandonen, jamás les permitiré que lloren por ustedes- y sin decir más me alejé de ellos.

Te vamos a recuperar- susurró Alice y la miré con pena.

Ojala fuese verdad, me gustaría dejar de sentir este odio tan grande por ustedes, ese que jamás pude sentir por nadie- y todos los ojos que tenía frente se pusieron llorosos, reflejaron una pena que hasta a mi me conmovió, pero no podía ceder, ellos me abandonaron, en eso Jake tenía mucha razón, no podía hacer como que nada había pasado y dejarlos entrar en nuestras vidas, no eso jamás, después terminarían por hacer lo mismo y ahora si que no podría soportar que le hiciera tanto daño a mis bebes. Caminé sin mirar a las personas que dejaba tras de mi, presurosa me subí al auto.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Charlie mirando por la ventana a su familia- ¿Qué dijeron de nosotros?- lo vi y sus ojitos se pusieron llorosos- ¿estaba él aquí?- su hermanita nos miraba curiosa.

¿Quién Charlie?- curioseo.

Nadie hija- negué sutilmente haciéndole ver a Junior que le diría todo cuando no estuviese su hermanita junto a nosotros.

¿vamos a ir por el heladito?- sonrió angelicalmente mi bebé.

Si hija- nos fuimos al centro comercial, traté de acercarme un poco a Jake pero sutilmente me esquivaba.- de verdad lo siento- susurré, negó haciéndome ver que ya no quería seguir con el tema.

¿podríamos ver una película?- miré a Charlie y aún estaba ido.

Si mi amor ¿Jake?- me miró pero no a los ojos.

Dime- metió sus manos a los bolsillos.

Podrías ir con Ness a comprar los boletos- hice ademán de darle dinero pero negó.

Invité yo mujer- asentí, Ness sonriendo tomó la mano de Jake y emocionada se fueron a ver la cartelera.

Ven- estiré mi mano hacia el niño y juntitos nos fuimos a sentar- ¿Por qué sigues con esa carita mi niño hermoso?- besé su mejilla mientras lo acomodaba sobre mis piernas.

Es que ¿sabes que me da rabia?- negué- que él no está aquí y aun así nos hace cosas- lo miré curiosa, no entendía el punto- por ejemplo, yo no lo conozco- agregó obviamente- pero siento algo aquí- indicó su pecho refiriéndose a su corazón- algo fuerte- sonreí.

Pero eso es normal, es tu padre- bajó la vista.

Me gustaría que no lo fuese- tomé cariñosamente su rostro.

Pero lo es- le mentiría, pero lo haría por no ver sus ojitos tan tristes- y a pesar de todo, a pesar de que no esté aquí él te ama amor, eres su hijo- sintió.

¿algún día lo voy a conocer?- no sabía que decirle- ¿porqué no está aquí? ¿Dónde está mami?- curioseo.

Si lo conocerás y… él… él no está aquí por… porque está trabajando en otro país hijo- frunció el seño, eran tan parecidos.

¿en qué país mami?- se acomodó en mi pecho, parece que estaba emocionalmente cansado.

Australia mi vida- no le diría que estaría aquí.

¿eso es lejos?- me gustaba cuando mi bebé volvía a ser un niño.

Muy lejos cariño- vi a lo lejos como Ness le pedía caramelos a Jake, sonreí.

He pensado mami- lo abracé aún más, respiré su exquisito aroma.

¿Qué cosa hijo?- besé su cabeza.

¿Qué pasaría si quizás mi papá mandó a nuestros abuelitos para cuidarnos?- sonreí por la ternura con la que habló y con la inocencia que pensaba.

No lo sé hijo- suspiró.

¿me puedes decir como se llaman?- suspiré yo esta vez.

Tu abuela se llama Esme y tu abuelo Carlisle. Tus tíos directos, o sea los hermanos de tu papá son Emmett, era el hombre grande que había en el parque y casado con él esta tu tía Rosalie, la hermosa rubia que conversaba conmigo- no le diría que solo me gritoneaba y amenazaba con quitármelos- la tía Alice, la mujer que vino el otro día aquí y los vio que está esperando un bebe esta casada con Jasper y ya tienen una hija- asintió.

¿Cómo se llama él?- lo abracé más.

Edward… Edward Anthony Cullen- asintió.

¿Qué pasaría si quisiera hablar con ellos? ¿tú me dejarías hacerlo? ¿tener una relación con ellos?- aunque me doliera el alma tener que compartirlos con más gente como le había dicho a Jake, si ellos me lo pedían no me quedaba de otro que aceptarlo.

Si hijo, por supuesto que si- asintió. Pasamos una tarde muy agradable con los niños, digo solo con ellos porque Jake parecía completamente ajeno a todo.

Ya es tarde- le dije a Jake, asintió.

Vamos- tomé de las manos a los niños, agradecía que hubiesen estado tan entretenidos entre ellos que no se percataran de lo raro que estaba su tío. Llegamos a casa listos para cenar, les pedí a los niños que fueran al baño a lavarse las manos, papá sin decirle nada se fue a la cocina según él "a terminar de cocinar" como si no supiera que comeríamos por la mano de Sue.

Creo que me iré- lo tomé de la mano y lo tironee para que se sentara junto a mi en el sillón, necesitábamos hablar un momento.

¿Por qué has estado así toda la tarde? ¿Por qué te vas a ir?- quería que me dijera algo.

Solo… estoy cansado Bella- no me observaba.

Te lo dije ¿vez? Te dije que unirnos en una relación nos terminaría alejando, por sobre todo somos amigos Jake- tenía ganas de llorar, yo le debía muchas cosas pero no podía amarlo aún, él debía darme tiempo llevábamos recién 1 día.

No nos alejaremos Bella… solo… deseo pensar, se lo que sientes por mi, pero aún así no estaba preparado para escuchar así a viva voz y delante de tantos que aún lo amas- bajé la vista- pero no te avergüences, son tus sentimientos y tienes todo derecho de decirlos, solo… dolió un poco- me acerqué y sin medir nada lo besé con pasión, saboree todo el tiempo que pude sus carnosos labios, fue excitante sentir sus manos bajar desde mi espalda a mi cintura y quedarse firmemente aferradas. Cuando el beso comenzó a terminar mordí levente su labio inferior.

Bella…- susurró en un pequeño gemido.

Te quiero amar a ti… solo… dame tiempo ¿por favor?- asintió sonriendo mientras me besaba otra vez.

¿te quedarás a cenar Jake o seguirás comiendo a mi hija?- me quedé completamente sorprendida, consternada con su comentario.

Papá por dios…- susurré mirando de reojo a ambos.

No Charlie, no haré ni lo uno ni lo otro- sonrió con descaro.

¿no te quedarás a cenar?- curiosee.

No… trataré de pasar a ver a Efraín, ver si me deja hacerlo dormir aún que sea- asentí, frente a ese argumento no podía hacer nada.

Espero que te permita verlo- me abrazó en el umbral de la puerta, los niños pasaron corriendo hasta la cocina sonreí.

Te quiero- besó mis labios.

También yo Jake- lo volví a besar y lo dejé ir hasta el auto- ¡HEY!- grité, me observó curioso.

¿si?- lo miré sonriendo.

Nada de besos con ella ¿me oyes?- se comenzó a reír.

Promesa- sin más cerré la puerta, ya era tarde así que le puse pestillo.

¿te sirvo hija?- negué sonriendo, papá había hecho espaguetis y Ness estaba toda salpicada de salsa de tomate porque doblando sus orejas succionaba un fideo hasta que este la ensuciaba completa. Me serví y me senté junto a ellos.

Ness, no juegues con la comida- hizo un puchero.

Es que le estoy enseñando a Charlie para que él lo haga- el niño rodó los ojos.

Lo hemos hecho Ness, pero no me quiero ensuciar esta vez- y siguió poniéndole atención a su comida, creo que él todavía pensaba.

Mira hija- le dijo papá haciendo lo mismo que Nessie y por fin la niña se distrajo, terminamos de comer amenamente. Hoy sería mi última noche junto a ellos así que lo aprovecharía al 100%.

¿tomarán una ducha?- negaron, estaban cansados, llevé a Ness para limpiarla completa con agüita tibia.- ¿Cómo te la pasaste hoy?- sonrió cansada.

De maravilla mami, fue un día perfecto ¿te gusto la película?- asentí- fue mi parte favorita del día- le acomodé su pijama.

La favorita para mi será la que viene ahora- la tomé en brazos y nos fuimos a la cama.

¿dormir mami?- asentí- pero dormir es aburrido- negué.

Para mi es lo mejor del mundo, porque duermo con mis angelitos hermosos- sonrió mientras se acomodaba de ladito en la cama, la terminé de arropar. Charlie había caído profundamente dormido, solo se había quitado los zapatos, así que con cuidado le quité la ropa y le puse su pijama también, lo acomodé al lado se su hermanita que le dio un besito en su frente.

Charlie estuvo distraído todo el día ¿Qué le sucederá mami?- me alcé de hombros.

No lo sé hija- quedé completamente desnuda y busqué mi pijama, que me puse al instante porque hacía mucho frío.- te amo hija- besé la mejilla de mi hija que sonrió casi inconciente.

Yo… también…- suspiró.

Te amo hijo- me acosté a su lado y los abracé a ambos con todo el amor que podía. Hoy el deseo de su cumpleaños se había cumplido, su padre estaba aquí en su misma ciudad, quizás algún día nos lo topábamos en el supermercado, quizás lo veíamos por ahí, lo que no podía negar, me aterraba la idea, los vi tan placidos junto a mi, suspiré. Me a costado tanto, me e tenido que sacrificar tanto por ellos, si hubiese sido uno quizás yo ya estaría titulada… negué no me interesaba una profesión si uno de ellos no estaría conmigo… quizás si papá no hubiese sufrido ese accidente, eso si… eso si que si, si él hubiese podido seguir en el trabajo habría sido más fácil, pero era tanto gasto, ellos necesitaban tantas cosas… me costó el embarazo, tenerlos y luego me costó criarlos, no quería que a ellos se le hiciera tan fácil, era egoísta no lo podía negar, pero es que fue sacrificio tras sacrificio. Acaricié sus rostros, eran hermosos y no podía negarlo eran su familia… a la familia no se le abandona… susurró mi mente, pero esto ya no era por mi o por lo que yo creyera, esto era por ellos y por lo que desearan ellos.- los amo- el teléfono comenzó a sonar y se removieron, de reojo miré el reloj y pasaban de la 1 de la madrugada.- ¿si?- susurré, pero nada.- ¿bueno?- miré de nuevo la hora- es la 1 de la madrugada si es posible no llamen para molestar otra vez, tengo dos hijos que duermen- y le corté enojada, quizás era uno de los Cullen, quizás era… ¿él? Negué y sin más me dejé acunar por los brazos de Morfeo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Acéptalo

Alice POV

Me sentía tan frustrada, ellos también eran nuestra familia, ellos tenían que saber de nosotros porque los amábamos. Bella era tan cabeza dura que estaba segura jamás lograría perdonarnos y merecido lo teníamos pero todos merecen otra oportunidad… fui una tonta, una completa idiota, Bella es mi mejor amiga, ella es casi mi hermana y siempre lo fue, estúpida de mi que seguí la idea descabellada de mi hermano. Llegamos a casa de mis padres… mis padres, pobres, ellos son los que más sufren con todo esto, creo que cuando ven a los niños la vida les sonríe completamente, nada falta cuando los ven. El auto de Edward estaba estacionado baje con una ira tremenda.

Alice, hija… ¿Qué vas a hacer? Hija no…- me persiguió mamá intentando tomarme del brazo- hija piensa en Bella y en los niños…- y me detuve, no podía gritarle todas las cosas que deseaba porque no me correspondía, dios quiera que la vida nos premie aunque no lo merezcamos, dios quiera y podamos algún día tenerlos aquí junto a nosotros.

Cariño tranquila…- Jazz acarició mi vientre y logré respirar un poco más tranquila.

¿e pasa mamita?- preguntó mi princesita.

Nada ternurita de mi vida- la tomé en brazos y la acomodé a mi costado para no apretar mi barriga.

¿la cargo?- preguntó nuevamente mi esposo pero negué.

Entramos a la casa esta comenzando a hacer frío- todos asentimos, mi bebé acomodó su cabecita en mi hombro, estaba cansada, corrió por todo el parque con niño. Apenas entramos vi sentado en el sofá a Edward junto a Tanya… Zorra… ella era la culpable de todo, por ella el estúpido de mi hermano había cambiado tanto.

Familia- sonrió poniéndose en pie al instante- se extrañaron bastante, la casa no era la misma- se me acercó y me abrazó con gran amor, pero yo no respondí como siempre lo hacia, que era besando cariñosamente sus mejillas, de echo me quede bastante congelada.- ¿Qué sucede peque?- curioseo.

Nada- noté que mi pequeña Leticia se había quedado dormidita.

Será mejor que se queden esta noche, tu cuarto esta adaptadito hija- me dijo mamá tratando de romper la tensión que habíamos formado con Edward, me miraba sin saber que me pasaba.

Creo que es lo mejor, estás cansada también mi amor- miré a Jazz- se dará cuenta- susurró casi imperceptiblemente cuando besó mi mejilla para hablarme.

Iré a descansar- Edward aferró mi brazo, lo hizo delicadamente.

¿sucede algo?- negué- ¿me escondes algo?- negué otra vez pero no lo miré- dime que te pasa Alice porque algo ocurre- traté de recomponer mi semblante un poco, no quería que Bella terminara alejándose más de nosotros.

Es solo que estoy cansada, además fuimos al centro comercial- daba gracias a dios porque mi bebé se hubiese dormido o ella diría lo contrario, solo mentiría un poquito- y nada de lo que me quería comprar me quedaba bueno, estoy tan gorda- casi lloré pero por sentirme tan podrida por dentro.

Eres una boba- acarició mi rostro- ya verás que cuando lo tengas quedarás igual de preciosa- sonreí.

Además no estás tan gorda o por lo menos no te ves mal- agregó la Zorra de mi hermano ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en una mujer tan fría y tan Perra como ella?

Tanya…- Edward trató de llamarle la atención pero no me interesó.

Permiso- comencé a irme a mi cuarto.

Hermana…- susurró Edward- eres tan insensible- escuche que le decía a la Zorra. Acomodé en la cuna a mi hija una vez le había sacado la ropita y le ponía un pijama, me acosté pero me volví a poner de pie para ir por ella, mejor la haría dormir junto a mi, hubo un rato en el que me quedé profundamente dormida pero desperté a las horas. Miré a Jazz que dormía placidamente ¿Cómo sería nuestra vida si Bella y los niños fuesen parte de nosotros? Besé la mejilla de mi hija, suspiró. Tenía que recuperarla, tenía que hacer que volviera a confiar en mi inconcientemente pesqué el teléfono y le marqué.

¿si?- susurró, sentí como se mojaba mi rostro, me había puesto a llorar- ¿bueno?- no pude responderle por mas que quise- es la 1 de la madrugada si es posible no llamen para molestar otra vez, tengo dos hijos que duermen- quería ser parte de ella, quería que volviésemos a ser tan cómplices como antes, la extrañaba.

Perdón- susurré una vez cortó la llamada.

Bella POV

El despertador sonó y comencé a abrir los ojos, hoy los niños iban al colegio.

Hola mami- Charlie estaba despierto lo que me sorprendió.

Hola hijo ¿ya estás despierto?- lo acaricié.

¿mami?- besé su mejilla, lo miré curiosa- ¿si yo te pidiera un favor grande tu lo harías, mami?- quizás que me pediría, restregué mi rostro mientras suspiraba.

¿primero podría saber que es lo que me pedirás?- sonrió.

Yo se que tu me amas- asentí- y que el abuelito también y la abuelita Renee también me ama desde el cielo- sonreí por su ternura- pero… pero…- miraba sus manitos y de reojo vio a su hermana.

Dime hijo- asintió.

Yo se que para ti es difícil porque para mi también lo es, pero… yo… me gustaría poder compartir con ellos- terminó susurrando con miedo, como si pensara que le comenzaría a gritar ¿Qué le podía decir? Tengo miedo ¿si él los veía? ¿Qué sucedería si comenzaban a tener contacto con él? Suspiré.

¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿de verdad quieres tener contacto con ellos?- asintió con timidez.

Si mami…- asentí suspirando.

¿Por qué?- tenía que saberlo, él tenía que darme una mejor explicación.

Yo pensaba mami- se acomodó aún más para poder verme- es que tu me dices que papá anda en Australia ¿verdad?- sonreí era tan tierno, asentí.- y yo creo que quizás él mandó a la familia para que nos vinieran a cuidar, quizás ellos lo quieren decir pero no les hemos dado tiempo de hablar pues- suspiré, si mi niño supiera que él nos había abandonado.

Si es lo que piensas hijo, después de haberte dicho la verdad no te puedo privar de ellos- asintió y se estiró.

Crees que el abuelito Carlisle y la abuelita Esme quieran vernos- sonreí, recordaba los nombres… para que decir, ellos serían los más felices.

No lo dudes hijo, solo… tengo una condición para todo esto- me miró curioso- sabes que junto a tu hermana y al abuelito ustedes son lo más preciado para mi- asintió- si tu o tu hermanita derraman una sola lágrima, o veo una decepción en sus ojos se acabó esto ¿me entiendes?- me miró receloso.

Pero uno puede llorar por muchas cosas- rodé los ojos.

Si los hacen llorar, si los ilusionan y luego no cumplen no más ¿ok?- suspiró.

¿Quién llorara?- preguntó Ness estirándose.

Nadie bebé- pensé que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad a ella- Ness yo quería hablar contigo- Charlie me miró y con miedo como que negó un poco pero sin que se percatara su hermana- ¿no?- no entendía.

Lo que sucede Ness- se volteo para verla- ¿recuerdas a los señores del otro día?- Ness asintió- bueno ellos son grandes amigos de mamá, entonces ellos quieren compartir con nosotros ¿te gustaría?- asintió pero nerviosa.

Si no quieres no Ness- le dije acariciando sus mejillas- nadie puede obligarte a algo- negó.

No es eso, es que me duele la barriguita como de nervio cuando hablamos de ellos- es que la sangre tira.

Pero no estés nerviosa ya verás como lo pasamos bien- decidí que era hora de levantarlos, decidieron bañarse ambos juntos, los dejé. Ambos estaban tan grandes que no les gustaba que los vistiera mucho así que dejé la ropa sobre la cama y bajé a hacerles el desayuno, papá ya estaba ahí.

¿Cómo amaneciste bebé?- estaba segura que así mismo sería yo, igual de querendona con mis hijos, besó mi frente.

Bien papá- puse la cafetera.

¿Cómo están los peques?- suspiré- ¿Qué pasó?- me senté a la mesa y lo miré.

No me gustaría tener que hacerlo- se me pusieron los ojos llorosos- y daría lo que fuese porque Junior no me lo hubiese pedido- dejó de hacer lo que lo ocupaba y se sentó muy cerca de mi.

¿Qué sucede hija?- suspiré.

Junior quiere tener contacto con ellos- se quedó unos minutos en completo silencio, luego su entrecejo se junto al máximo.

¿Por qué?- golpeo la mesa- ¿Qué les a faltado con nosotros? Nada… has sido papá y mamá para ellos yo les e dado el amor de abuelo que necesitan ¿Por qué los necesitan a ellos?- sabía que tenía miedo porque yo también lo tenía, acaricié su rostro.

También tengo miedo, soy su madre y dios sabe cuanto me a costado criarlos, cuanto te a costado a ti, pero no puedo negarle lo que él desea- rodó los ojos.

No siempre puede tenerlo todo- sonreí.

¿y quien mejor que él para saberlo?- bajó la vista.- ¿quienes mejor que mis hijos para saber que no siempre se tiene todo en la vida?- negó.

No les ha faltado amor- por supuesto que no, papá se había esforzado mucho en amarlos.

No me atreví a decirles que su papá los abandonó- me miró curioso- no podía decirle eso a un niño de 6 años, destruiría mucho en él. Le dije que su papá andaba en Australia, que no estaba aquí con nosotros porque estaba trabajando, no podía romperle el corazón, se que le estoy mintiendo pero no podía hacerle eso, es mi hijo y lo amo- por fin las traicioneras lágrimas salieron, papá acarició mi rostro.

Eso era lo apropiado hija… fue lo correcto- asentí, nos quedamos bastante rato cayados, yo seguía llorando pero cuando sentí la risa de mis hijos, me paré veloz y me escondí dando la espalda a la puerta.

¡Abuelito!- gritó Ness y se fue a los brazos de papá.

¿Cómo estás mi vida?- no me voltee, limpie lo mejor que pude mis mejillas.

Bien… te amo- se sintió un besito, sonreí, mi hijo se paró a mi lado y me miró curioso.

¿pasa algo mami?- negué ya no estaba llorando así que lo miré sonriendo, pero creo no lo engañé. Tomamos desayuno y yo misma los llevé a la escuela.

Aprendan mucho ¿si?- ambos sonriendo entraron no sin antes regalarme un caluroso beso ¿Qué haría? Quizás aún me podía negar… no, no podía hacerle eso a mi hijo, un día le dije que si el quería tener contacto con ellos lo dejaría, pero dios… suspiré, me daba tanto miedo… conduje a toda velocidad, sabía que me podría arrepentir si no lo hacía ahora mismo. El camino estaba igual, de hecho la casa estaba igual, recordaba millones de encuentros aquí en la entrada de su casa, millones de platicas en el jardín, besos, abrazos y caricias… me bajé rápido ¿y si él estaba aquí? ¿ahora? retrocedí, no, mejor sería llamarlos.

¿Bella?- me llamaron pero no era él, era Carlisle- ¿Bella? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me voltee.

Yo… quería hablar contigo y Esme, pero… recién me di cuenta que no es buena idea- tenía miedo, quería irme lo más rápido posible, no quería verlo.

No está… estamos solos con Esme, por favor Bella pasa- tragué saliva, asentí aún con recelo, no quería poder topármelo.

Nadie va a llegar, los chicos tienen sus casas y… bueno… él… no llegará hasta la noche- asentí un poco más tranquila.

Hija…- susurró Esme una vez en la entrada de su casa- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te trae por aquí mi amor?- como quisiera poder gritarle, como quisiera con toda el alma odiarla pero no podía, ella era como mi madre, por eso dolía más su abandono, yo le supliqué que me ayudara cuando estaba embarazada, no sabía mucho y no era muy cercana a Renee, ella me juro que estaría conmigo… dolía…

Quería… quiero… ¿puedo hablar un momento con ustedes?- ambos comenzaron a asentir enérgicamente.

Pasa hija, no querrás que hablemos en la entrada- asentí pero aún temerosa comencé a entrar, la casa estaba igual como la recordaba… wow, todos los lugares tenían un recuerdo vivido para mi.

Esta todo… igual- miré todo hasta que mis ojos se enfocaron finalmente en el piano maravilloso de… él.

¿quieres tomar un chocolate caliente?- la miré- hace frío y además estaba por prepararnos uno- sonreí por fin con verdadera felicidad, los chocolates caliente de Esme eran lo mejor que había probado, el chocolate caliente y su maravillosos pastel de chocolate, siempre que tenía pena ella llegaba y me daba a beberlo y me tranquilizaba completamente.

Me gustaría, lo necesito- hoy era uno de esos días, hoy necesitaba tranquilizarme aunque fuese un poco, porque estar aquí en su misma casa me tenía de los nervios.

Espérame aquí- pero negué, no quería estar solo pensando por unos cuantos minutos, estaría aún más nerviosa.

Prefiero acompañarte- ambos me miraban intrigados, pasamos a la cocina y me senté mientras la miraba moverse por los lados. Carlisle puso un poco más alta la calefacción y me permití quitarme por fin el abrigo y la bufanda… ojala los niños no tengan frío insistieron en no llevar polera mangas largas, suspiré frustrada.

Entonces…- suspiró al fin Esme acomodándose al lado de su esposo- ¿Qué querías tratar con nosotros?- tomé un sorbo de mi chocolate caliente y sonreí.

Está tal cual lo recuerdo… exquisito- sonrió con cariño pero me recompuse, esto no se trataba de mi, no era yo quien quería hacer vida social con ellos, pues de hecho no me interesaba.- Quiero tratar un tema importante con ustedes- alejé un poco el chocolate y Esme miró el gesto, la sonrisa que había iluminado su rostro decayó.

Dinos por favor- agregó Carlisle tomando la mano de su esposa y acariciándola, quizás se percató del cambio de ánimo de ella.

Charlie es muy perceptivo- me miraron curioso, sonreí, Charlie era mi padre- me refiero a Junior- y sus ojos resplandecieron.

¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo están mis niños?- cerré los ojos por un minuto.

Bien…- suspiré- Junior con solo mirarlos entendió que eran muy cercanos a nosotros, más a ellos- asintieron- le dije la verdad- abrieron unos grandes ojos, los de Esme se pusieron llorosos.

Yo… pero… ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué dijeron ellos?- negué.

No le dije a ellos, le dije solo a Charlie, él es más… no sé, más racional, aunque todavía no sepa ni que significa.- sonreí.

¿nos quiere ver?- preguntó Carlisle esperanzado, asentí.

Le conté que ustedes son sus abuelos, que ellos son sus tíos y le hable de su padre- Esme se puso nerviosa- y e sido condescendiente porque no he hablado con la verdad y no le he dicho que él nos abandono y no solo él si no ustedes- bajaron la vista- decirle eso sería cruel… pero en fin, le dije que su padre no estaba con nosotros porque estaba trabajando en otro país… él… su mente de niño, su bondad lo hizo pensar que quizás los mando a ustedes para que los cuidaran. Ahora él quiere estar en contacto con ustedes y desde un principio le dije que contaría conmigo si tomaba esa decisión.- sonrieron.

¿los podremos ver?- asentí.

Aunque no se lo merecen y muy a mi pesar si… ellos quieren, Ness sin saber la verdad se muere de ganas de verlos- los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿los veré? ¿los podremos ver? ¿nos dejarás convivir con ellos?- asentí a todas sus preguntas- ¡OH MI DIOS!- gritó tirándose a los brazos de su esposo- ¿la escuchaste Carlisle? ¿escuchaste lo que nos dijo?- Carlisle asintió con la misma alegría reflejada en la cara.

La escuche mujer- la besó con intensidad, tuve que desviar la vista porque la conexión que ellos tenían era tan fuerte que daba envidia- Gracias Bella- asentí.

Pero tengo mis condiciones- recompusieron su postura y me observaron atento.- Los podrán ver, Charlie sabe pero Ness no y no quiero que ustedes se lo vallan a decir esa es mi responsabilidad y es de mi de quien quiero lo oiga, no de ustedes- asintieron- no les pediré esto si no que se los exigiré, no quiero que… él… se entere de que se están contactando con mis hijos y no quiero que por nada del mundo se les acerque, no quiero y lo último de todo… Esme…- suspiré- Carlisle si yo veo que decepcionan a mis hijos- comenzaron a negar al instante, pero alce una mano para no dejarlos seguir- una sola lágrima que vea retenida en sus ojos y peor si la veo derramada por sus mejilla- los miré atentamente, quería que les quedara claro el punto- yo podría, por ellos, pasar 100.000 veces más y en mucha más intensidad la pena y el dolor que sentí cuando me dejaron, pero no voy a verlos a ellos sufrir ¿ok? Si pasa algo de lo que les dije se acabó, Ness o Junior pueden patalear, gritar, llorar o lo que sea, pero si pasa algo de eso se acabó ¿me oyen?- asintieron velozmente como niños pequeños.

¿los demás podrán tener contacto con mis nietos?- pregunto con honra Carlisle al nombrar el parentesco.

Alice será la mujer más feliz y para que decir Leti, ella es nuestra otra nieta, podrán jugar… dios que emoción- terminó susurrando feliz la mujer, asentí a su pregunta.

Podrán, pero lo mismo para ellos, no soportaré ver la tristeza en sus ojos- estaban felices, estaban que no podían de la alegría total.- me tengo que ir… ¡AH! Contacto tendrán solo cuando yo esté presente o por lo menos hasta que vuelva a confiar un poco aunque sea en ustedes- me miraron incrédulos.

No les haremos nada- asentí.

Lo sé- me puse en pie, ya no tomé más del chocolate caliente- ahora si me tengo que ir, debo descansar porque comienzo a trabajar hoy en la noche- asintieron.

¿Dónde trabajas?- preguntó Esme poniéndose en pie y luego la siguió su esposo.

En la fábrica de Bella…- se miraron- lo se una coincidencia por mi nombre- sonreí, pero ellos se miraban como sin poder creer algo lo que no entendí así que solo opte por volver a abrigarme para poder por fin irme a la casa.

**Chicas, mil gracias por el apoyo, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando como va la cosa y si todavía no leen mis otros fics denle la oportunidad plissss…. Jejejej bueno espero no decepcionar con este nuevo capitulo y pronto tendremos el ansiado encuentro entre ED y Bella ¿Qué sucederá? Déjenme sus teorías para saber como lo esperan… tengo bastantes capis más y los subiré solo si ustedes me apoyan de verdad y me dejan sus review, las quiero mil, besos desde Chile. Teresa o Esme de Cullen… c:**

**Si llegamos a los 65 review subo el prox capi de los aseguro**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: En contacto

Bella POV

Estaba lista para irme al trabajo, los niños se habían dormido profundamente. Terminé de ponerme el abrigo y la bufanda y partí.

Ya papá, estoy lista- se puso en pie.

Llévate el auto- negué.

Sabes que me gusta que quede aquí por alguna emergencia-asintió- además sabes que me junto con Ángela a mitad de camino- lo abracé y besé su mejilla- cuida a mis bebés- me fui hasta la puerta.

Con mi vida- susurró antes de que cerrar la puerta, miré al frente y sonreí.

Jake- estaba apoyado en su auto, recuerdos llegaron al verlo así, deje de sonreír. Él… siempre venía a buscarme y hacía eso…

Hola mi amor- me abrazó una vez llegué a su lado.

Hola- besó mis labios con intensidad, cerré los ojos y tuve que responder el beso o si no sabría que algo estaba sucediendo.

¿Cómo has estado?- pegó su frente a la mía, suspiré- ¿me has extrañado?- sonreí.

Obvio…- era verdad, me había hecho falta mi amigo…

Te quiero mucho mi amor- y volvió a besarme.

¿podemos ir por Ángela?- pregunté una vez nos habíamos metido al auto.

Sabes que si- nos quedamos en completo silencio por unos minutos hasta que por fin vimos a mi amiga.

Hola- se subió de inmediato al auto porque hacia bastante frío.

¿Cómo estás Angie?- suspiró.

Bien, pero me da pena dejar a mis hijos- asentí.

Te he dicho un millón de veces que deberías llevarlos a casa, ahí estarían con mi papá- sonrió.

Es nuevo que pases a buscarnos Jake- quizás quería cambiar de tema.

¿no le has contado Bella?- negué avergonzada.

¿Qué me deberías contar?- preguntó mi amiga sonriendo de lo lindo, ella siempre había argumentado que Jake estaba loco completamente por mi, decía que en algún momento terminaríamos juntos.

Jake y yo somos… algo así como novios- Jake sonrió negando.

Algo así…- susurró él entretenido.

No puedes contarle a nadie- miré a mi amiga entrecerrando los ojos.

Ok mujer… a nadie- y siguió mirando por la ventana.

¿me darías un besito?- preguntó Jake, negué me daba vergüenza delante de Angie.- por favor…- susurró como niño pequeño, se detuvo en un semáforo que daba rojo igual que mi rostro.

Solo uno- le di un beso rapidito, pero él no se conformó, tomó mi cabeza y me obligó a besarlo con intensidad, tuve que responderle ahora porque realmente lo sentí, deseaba besarlo como lo hacía. Una risita me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Menos mal que no hay muchos autos porque acaban de ignorar el verde y ahora de nuevo esta en rojo- dios… me sonrojé a más no poder, Jake sonreía como loco mientras yo terminé bajando la vista.

Espero que podamos salir a colación juntos- susurró Jake una vez bajamos del auto.

Si no, no importa, igual por la mañana podemos desayunar juntos- acaricié su mano pero por un leve segundo.

Que tengas una tranquila jornada- sonreí.

Igual tu Jake- marqué la entrada y me fui a los casilleros para cambiarme de ropa. Veía a todas murmurar por todos lados, quizás de que se habían enterado por los pasillos esta vez.

Es guapísimo… por dios es como de otro mundo- susurraba Erna una de mis compañeras de trabajo.

Es un dios griego Erna, un dios griego, tenemos una suerte de que él aya comprado la empresa- las miré curiosa.

¿de quien hablan muchachas?- se me adelantó Angie.

Del nuevo dueño de la empresa, si hubiesen llegado hace 10 minutos hubiesen visto a ese manjar de hombre… lástima que tenga una mujer… dios… que hombre- la miré extrañada, esa mujer estaba casi teniendo un orgasmo hablando del hombre.

Chicas…- susurré.

Cuando lo veas hablaremos bellita… cuando lo veas…- terminé de vestirme y me fui al trabajo, aprovecharía hasta que tuviese de noche, quizás después como tendría que dividirme. ¿Qué me podía interesar si el nuevo dueño era guapo si a la hora de ayudarnos era un maldito perro?

Estoy muerta papá…- suspiré- no paré en toda la noche- me acosté en la cama, los niños aún no despertaban, menos mal que les quedaba poco de colegio, quería intentar pedir vacaciones por unos días para poder salir de paseo con ellos y papá.

Te traeré desayuno a la cama, hoy puedo ir solo yo a dejar a los niños- negué pero casi quedándome dormida.- te dejaré tranquila y puedo jurar que estarás dormida cuando regrese con tu desayuno- sonreí pero era verdad, hoy tenía más sueño que ningún otro día en particular. Me quedé pensando un rato en como sería cuando los niños comenzaran a compartir con su familia, en como reaccionarían ellos, mis niños estaban muy ilusionados.

No la despertemos, vamos mejor- susurró mi hijo, abrí un ojito para verlos, Ness estaba arrodillada sobre la cama apunto de besarme.

Mamita…- me abrazó.

Vas a arrugar tu faldita hija- pero la abracé con amor, Charlie se nos acercó pero paradito a mi lado, lo abracé también.- hoy iremos a ver a unas personas, solo si quieren- miré a Charlie y sonreía.

Descansa mamita- los miré con pesar, me sentía tan mala madre dejando de hacer las cosas básicas con ellos, no poder ir a dejarlos y perderme sus etapas.

Lamento no poder ir a dejarlos, pero estoy muy, muy cansada- sonrieron.

No importa mamita, tu estás cansadita, nos vemos a la tarde ¿ok?- asentí mientras besaba sus mejillitas otra vez.

¿cepillaron sus dientes?- ambos asintieron.- los amo- sonrieron.

¿listos?- gritó papá desde abajo.

Te amamos también mami- agregó mi niña me levanté un poco para ordenar su uniforme un poquito.

Vallan y aprendan arto ¿ok?- asintieron, los vi despedirse con la manito, mis bebés, estaban tan grandes. Me acomodé un poco ¿sería muy temprano para llamar a Esme? Debí haberle preguntado a ella si podía ver a los niños antes de decirle a ellos… que bruta. Daba lo mismo pesque el teléfono y marqué el numero que tanto conocía.

¿bueno?- me quedé completamente helada ¿era él? ¿era Edward?- ¿aló?- curioseo, mis ojos se pusieron lagunosos, escucharlo era como recordarlo tan vivamente, era como que el tiempo no hubiese sucedido. ¿le contestaba o no? Opté por lo mejor, corté. Que idiota, era obvio que podía contestar él, si pareciera que lo hubiese hecho a propósito.

Dios…- susurré, no quería pensar más en aquella voz que tanto amé y que tanto recordaba, pesqué esta vez mi teléfono celular y llamé a Esme directamente.

¿si?- por fin ella.

Esme hola, perdón si te desperté- me disculpe antes de tiempo.

No te preocupes, estaba levantada desde hace un rato…- se quedó en silencio unos segundos- ¿acabas de llamar tu?- curioseo.

No quiero hablar de eso- no quería decirle como me sentí al escuchar a su hijo hablarme.

No te preocupes ¿necesitas algo?- suspiré aún un poco afectada.

Si… yo… ¿estarás ocupada hoy?- pregunté a la expectativa, fui una imprudente con ilusionar a Charlie antes de tiempo.

No… de hecho estaré sola en casa, todos tienen ocupaciones que atender- sonreí.

Ok… es que… yo se que debí preguntarte primero, pero cometí la imprudencia de decirle a los niños primero que los llevaría a conocerte- hubo bastantes segundos de silencio- ¿Esme? ¿estás ahí?- incluso alejé un poco el celular para ver si es que se había cortado la llamada.

Yo… si… estoy… es que… me pillaste desprevenida- dijo casi sin aliento.

Si no puedes no hay problema- dije velozmente.

No… quiero, puedes venir a la hora que desees, me emocionas tanto Be…- pero la detuve en seco.

No… te puede escuchar- le pedí.

Lo siento… conversaré con Carlisle para que postergue por hoy sus asuntos- suspiré.

No… déjalo seguir con su día no quiero importunarlo- agregué mientras me sentaba en la cama.

No podría pasar este magnifico día sin compartirlo con él, sería egoísta de mi parte- bueno ahí podía ver ella.

Ok… pasaré al colegio por ellos y luego los llevaré a tu casa- se escuchó reír.

Perfecto- era una sonrisa de nervio.

Si él…- no me dejó seguir.

Te llamaría, pero no te preocupes que no estará porque…- pero esta vez yo no la dejé seguir.

No Esme…. Yo…- entendió que no podía escuchar cosas sobre él.

Ok… nos vemos en la tarde, prepararé algo rico- sonreí, sus dotes culinarios eras magníficos, era lo que más amaba de ir a su casa junto a… él…

Ok… nos vemos entonces, chao- nos despedimos y volví a recostarme en la cama. Dios quiera los niños disfruten esta tarde y que Esme y Carlisle quieran compartir más con ellos. Coloqué la alarma del teléfono al medio día para poder estar a tiempo en la escuela de los niños.

Tomé una ducha rápida y me puse algo cómodo.

Unos short jeans cortos y una polera bastante holgada la parte de arriba era de color gris y la de abajo rosada, una chaqueta hasta arriba de las rodillas y por fin mis tacones café, me gustaban me hacían sentir femenina. Tomé mi bolso mi teléfono celular y comencé a bajar.

¿ya estás despierta?- preguntó papá mientras miraba la televisión.

Así es, iré por los niños- asintió- e iremos con los Cullen- y por fin su atención era completamente mía.

¿perdón?- curioseo.

Escuchaste papá…- rodé los ojos.

¿Por qué Bella?- apagó el televisor y me brindo toda su atención.

Porque ellos quieren, papá, ya lo habíamos conversado, pensé que habías decidido apoyarme- suspiró bajando la vista.

Prometí apoyarte siempre en todo, te juré que jamás dejaría que ellos te los arrebataran, pero no me estas dando opción, los estas llevando a la boca del lobo, porque sabes Bella que a pesar de que los escondas bajo tierra, si los niños mantienen contacto con ellos él los verá y quizás quiera recuperarlos- y ese era mi gran miedo, pero mis hijos querían verlos, no podía negarles a su familia.

Jamás los alejarán de mi- asintió.

Jamás dejaría que ocurriera algo como eso Cariño, pero…- agarré su mano, sabía que tenía miedo.

Si esto se pone feo se acaba ¿OK?- asintió- dame un abrazo- me acogió entre sus brazos con todo el amor de un padre.- te amo papá- susurré sobre su pecho.

Y yo bebé… y yo. No los escondas, quizás esto eres solo tu y tu tranca personificada- asentí- ellos ya te abandonaron una vez, pueden volver a hacerlo y sé que tu serías fuerte otra vez y lo superarías pero ¿y ellos? ¿y los niños?- suspiré y me alejé de él hasta la puerta.

No quiero pensar en ello papá… nos vemos luego- salí de la casa y me monté en el auto y fui hasta el colegio. Sonreí cuando vi a los niños sentados en una banqueta, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.- ¿bueno?- no miré el visor, si no aún a mis hijos.

¿Bella?- era Carlisle.

Hola Carlisle ¿Cómo estás?- pregunté acercándome a mis bebés.

Ansioso y Esme igual… ¿Bella?... o sea… yo… ¿vendrás o te arrepentiste?- sonreí, se sentía muy nervioso.- si lo hiciste Bella… no importa, comprendemos… además todo es por los niños ¿verdad?- sabía que todo lo decía de corazón pero estaba triste su voz lo denotó al instante.

No me e arrepentido, los niños acaban de salir, los vine a buscar al colegio, ahora me iré a vuestra casa- sentí como expulsaba el aire que quizás tenía retenido en sus pulmones.

Ok… los esperamos entonces- asentí aunque no me viera.

¿Carlisle?...- suspiré.

¿si?- preguntó.

¿no esta…? O sea… ¿están solo ustedes?- tenía miedo, me había detenido para no hablar delante de los niños aún.

Si… o sea… va a llegar Alice ¿te molestaría? Ella también esta ilusionada con la idea- sonreí.

No importa que esté ella, yo preguntaba por…- no terminé.

No llegará hasta la noche, solo seremos nosotros ¿ok?- y por fin me relajé completamente.

Ok… en un rato estaré allá- y luego de eso colgué.- hola mis amores- me agache hasta su altura y los abracé y besé cariñosamente sus mejillas.

¿con quien hablabas?- curioseo Charlie.

Con las personas que iremos a ver- Ness vivía en su mundo, corriendo y saltando se subió al auto, nos fuimos todo el trayecto en silencio, Ness jugaba con su reproductor de música mientras Charlie con sus manos evidentemente nervioso.

¿Falta mucho mami?- preguntó mi niña pequeña sin mirarme.

Casi nada- esta por fin entrando en el sendero hacia la casa Cullen. Charlie suspiró.

¿estás nervioso?- Ness tomó la mano de su hermanito y la acarició- estoy aquí y mamá también- susurró, la sonrisa de mi hijo era igual a la de… él… dolía a veces verlo.

Llegamos- por fin nos encontrábamos frente a la casa, sin necesidad de tocar y de hecho cuando aún no bajábamos del auto una Esme emocionadísima y un Carlisle más que feliz se encontraban en la puerta esperando.- quiero que sean educados y no hagan travesuras ¿ok?- me detuve y bajé otra vez a su altura. Ambos asintieron.

Seremos niños buenos- la sonrisa traviesa de mi hija no me tranquilizaba mucho, pero ellos nunca se portaban mal así que tampoco podía asustarme mucho.

¿estás seguro?- miré a Charlie que miró sobre mi hombro y luego volvió a mi.

No tanto…- no lo dejé seguir.

Entonces a casa- negó sonriendo.

Pero…- recalcó- es lo que debo hacer… debo ser valiente- asentí no tan segura de ello.

Si no te sientes seguro en algún momento me avisas ¿ok? También va para ti mi niña- ambos asintieron, los tomé a cada uno de mis manos y lentamente nos comenzamos a acercar.

Hola Bella- saludo Esme pero su atención estaba puesta totalmente en sus nietos.

Hola- dije sonriendo. Carlisle se agachó a la altura de los niños y con los ojos llorosos acarició sus rostros.

Hola hermosos- sonrió como si su vida dependiera completamente de ello.

Hola tío- contestó cantarínamente mi niña, él hombre me miró pero luego volvió a posar su atención en ellos.

Hola mi amor- Charlie se apegó mucho más a mi pierna- ¿Qué tal campeón?- Carlisle sonrió.

Hola…- mi niño estaba completamente nervioso.

Hola mis niños- por fin se nos acercó Esme, besó la mejilla de ambos niños, Charlie sonrió- ¿Cómo les ha ido en el colegio?- Ness suspiró.

En las clases me ha ido muy bien, es que siempre me va bien- tomó la mano de ella y nos adentramos a la casa- igual a Charlie- Carlisle se reía, creo que estaba rememorando momentos, mi niña era muy, pero muy parecida a Alice- pero hay un niño que siempre me molesta, dice que me quiere besar o que me quiere tomar la mano, dice que a mi me gusta- no era raro que ella siempre se diera primero con la gente que Charlie- pero no es verdad tía Esme, ese niño no es muy bonito, lo siento mami- dijo cuando la miré reprobatoriamente- es que mamá dice que no hay niños feos, pero ese… bueno… Charlie tu deberías defenderme más- mi niño rodó los ojos y para los abuelos no pasó desapercibido el gran parecido, Esme se emocionó un poco más.

Espero que se solucione todo mi vida- mi niña asintió.

¿tienen hambre? O… ¿quieren jugar? El jardín es grande hay muchos juguetes de mi otra nieta- los miré para que no dieran detalles, el de la "otra nieta" no pasó desapercibido para mi niño.

Me gustaría un refresco- agregó Ness- Junior también- que asintió. Nos fuimos todos a la cocina porque desde ahí podíamos salir al patio así que aprovechamos.

¿Tienen perro?- preguntó un emocionado Charlie mientras veía fijamente la casita de perro que había a mitad del jardín. Aún recordaba las pataletas y los ojitos de gatito de Shrek que me ponían para tener una mascota.

Leticia es nuestra nieta y ella tiene un perro se llama niño- asintió un poco decepcionado- ellos llegarán en cualquier momento… ¿ustedes no tienen mascota?- los miré mientras me rascaba la cabeza, negué para que no siguieran el tema, no quería una nueva ronda de quejidos.

Mamá no nos deja tener una- me miraron con penita, suspiré riendo.

¿Por qué Bella?- preguntó Carlisle.

Porque nuestro jardín no es nada en comparación con el vuestro o con el que de seguro debe tener Alice, un animal necesita más espacio- al rato de insistencias olvidaron el asunto y se fueron a jugar lejos de nosotros, tenían columpios, resbalines y torres para escalar, sonreían de lo lindo, estaba segura que todas estas cosas no deben haber estado si no hasta hoy mismo, quizás habían puesto estas cosas para los niños.

Siento tanto haberme perdido sus primeros años- Esme estaba casi lloraba.

Ahora es el momento- tomé su mano- ellos están aquí y si ustedes quieren y no les hacen daño podrán estar muchos años más con ellos- asintieron.

Y Bella…- los miré- ya nos equivocamos una vez contigo… no volverá a pasar, jamás los dañaremos a ellos- asentí un poco más tranquila, no quería que con el tiempo ellos se fuesen encariñando con esta familia y después les rompieran su corazoncito.

Me alegra escucharlo- se sintieron pasos cansados desde la cocina y me puse automáticamente en alerta, o sea por un segundo pensé que era él, pero no podía porque eran pisadas con tacones.

Familia- apareció Alice desde la cocina cargando a una niña hermosa al costado para que no se aplastara su gran barriga y en la mano traía la correa del mismo perro que vi en el parque.

Hija por dios… no puedes cargarla tanto- Esme se acercó a su hija y velozmente le arrebató a la niña, no pude despegar sus ojos de mi los que se pusieron llorosos.

Yo… Bella yo…- y sin decir más sus ojos desprendieron un millón de lágrimas.

Hija- Carlisle se puso en alerta.

Bella… y-yo…- me puse en pie al instante y toqué su vientre.

Debes tranquilizarte o le puede hacer mal a él… o ella…- sonreí, sus ojitos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas, me daba pena verla así era tanto el parecido de mi hija.

¿podríamos… con-versar?- preguntó hipando, sonreí.

Podemos, pero tranquila- ya no podía tener más odio por nadie, quería escucharlos a todos… menos a él… quería poder conversar con mi amiga, más que mal la quería demasiado.

Por favor… tengo… te-tengo que pedirte pe-perdón…- la abracé, su pancita quedó apretada a mi vientre.

Tranquila- acaricié su espalda- tendremos tiempo ¿ok?- la sentí asentir- además si la niña te ve así se pondrá nerviosa- asintió otra vez. Tomé su mano y nos adentramos a la casa, quería que se tranquilizara un poco- si respiras y no te alteras podremos conversar ¿ok?- asintió por tercera vez.

Se que dejarte fue… fue- suspiró- el error más grande de mi vida y se que jamás lograré olvidarlo- me dediqué solo a observarla- y hasta que Edward no decida hablarte- cerré los ojos, escuchar su nombre siempre me afectaba mucho.- y darte una explicación a toda esta situación lo único que puedo decirte es que de verdad, jamás habría deseado irme… jamás- sus ojos se pusieron llorosos otra vez.

Pero se fueron y eso de que… él… es quien debe decirlo es cruel y no pasará jamás así que hazlo tu…- le pedí tomando su mano- es muy importante para mi saber… por favor- casi supliqué.- quiero entender- susurre con desgana, tenía claro que ya no me diría nada.

No puedo… aunque quisiera no me pertenece esa verdad… lo siento- suspiré con desgana, merecía que me lo dijera pero no la obligaría, no ahora en su estado.- lo sabrás- acarició mi rostro- un día Bella… prometí jamás hablar del tema, pero cuando sepas porque se fue y nosotros quizás ya no nos quieras ver más- sentenció y me volví a asustar.

¿Por qué?- la miré con miedo.

Lo siento… de verdad, lo siento- asentí, nos quedamos bastante rato en silencio- son iguales a Edward- y mi pecho dolió otra vez.

Muy a mi pesar- no le diría que para mi era un orgullo que la genética de los Cullen beneficiara a mis hijos.

Ojala pueda recuperar el tiempo con ellos- acarició su vientre.

Por dios- rodé los ojos- los encantarás en minutos, una porque Ness es igual a ti, ama ir al centro comercial- los ojos de Alice se abrieron por la sorpresa, se llenaron de emoción- lo sé, es igual a ti- sonreí- y Charlie… bueno él te amara porque eres su hermana versión adulta- ambas nos reímos a carcajadas tal y como lo hacíamos antes.

Juro que no pensé tenerte así otra vez- tomó mis manos y las aferró fuerte- perdóname- susurró otra vez.

Lo hago- sonreí a sabiendas de que esto la haría enormemente feliz.

No…- negó enérgicamente- tiene que ser de corazón- y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

Siempre te e querido como una hermana, siempre te e amado, eres mi mejor amiga, ya no quiero tener más rencores en el corazón, quiero comenzar de nuevo para ser mejor para mis hijos… de verdad que te perdono y lo hago de corazón- la sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro, sus ojitos parecían sonreír.

Bella- se me abalanzó y casi me faltaba el aire.

Ya duendecillo… cálmate porque quiero conocer a tu pequeñita- se quedó unos minutos en la misma posición para después soltarse un poco.

Será emocionante Bella… - estaba casi saltando en su asiento- nosotros fuimos y somos amigas y ahora nuestros hijos serán amiguitos…- estaba tan emocionada.

Dios… te extrañé tanto- sonrió traviesamente.

Te debo muchos obsequios y muchas saliditas al centro comercial- la miré apanicada- no exageres, además dijiste que a mi sobrinita le gustaba ir… ¡YA ESTA! Iremos mañana- negué- no seas agua fiesta Bella- entrecerró los ojos, no sé como podía tener tanta energía con ese tremendo vientre.

De verdad no puedo porque estoy trabajando de noche- me miró extrañada- soy operaria en una empresa cerca de casa, trabajo por la noche y estoy en casa por el día, así puedo cuidar de mis hijos… pero si quieres podemos ir el fin de semana- tenía ganas de compartir mucho más con ella.

Pero… ¿no le molesta?- la miré sin entender.

¿a quien?- no entendía lo que me estaba hablando.

Hablando de ello, solo vi a mis sobrinos pero y ¿tu otro niñito?- ¿mi qué? Me dejó con la boca abierta sin entender nada.

¿perdón?- curiosee rascándome la cabeza.

Tu otro Bebé… el otro día cuando fui a tu casa estabas con tu esposo y otro niño que de seguro debe ser tu hijo ¿o no?- ¿Jake? ¿Efraín? Sin controlarme me mandé a reír a carcajadas… me llegaba a doler la barriga.

N-no… yo… n-no… él no e-es… dios…- me reía a más no poder…- n-no es mi esposo- logré articular- e-es mi amigo- e instantáneamente dejé de reír, Jake era más que mi amigo- o sea… es mi… novio, pero el niño… Efraín, es el hijo de Jake y su ex mujer- Alice asintió.

Yo creí que era tu marido… dios… incluso se lo dije a mis padres- me avergonzó que ellos creyeran que… yo… no quería que pensaran que ya lo había olvidado.

Yo… yo… jamás hubiese podido casarme, hace unos días recién me hice novia de Jake yo no… yo…- no podía expresarme.

No has podido olvidarlo- terminó por mi, no respondí porque era verdad.

Hijas…- Esme apareció en la sala un poco inquieta.

¿sucede algo?- pregunté en alerta.

Es que el niño esta un poco intranquilo, quiere verte- sonreí, mi niño era muy sobreprotector y además se sentía siempre un poco inseguro sin mi.

Iremos, además tienes que conocerlos- le dije a mi amiga.

Por supuesto….- nos levantamos al instante y comenzamos a salir al jardín.

Mami- se me acercó velozmente, me agaché para quedar a su altura.

¿Qué sucede?- acaricié su cabello, miraba de reojo a Alice.

Es que pensé me necesitarías- habló súper bajito, casi como si se tratara de un secreto.

Estoy bien, cariño…- besé su mejilla, miré a Ness y estaba feliz jugando con su abuelo que la estaba columpiando muy alto, tal y como ella le pedía.

A Ness le agradan todas las personas tan fácilmente- sonreí, así era su hermanita, desde siempre Ness fue mucho más comunicativa con todo el mundo…- a mi me cuesta darme a la gente… mucho- suspiró con desgana, intenté tomarlo en brazos pero sin su ayuda no habría podido.

Pero tu eres valiente… tu sabes la verdad, para ti es mas difícil- Esme nos observaba como queriendo acercarse, así que tomé la iniciativa.

¿deseas algo cariño?- miró a Charlie quien negó al instante, pero la observaba con intensidad- ¿me quieres preguntar algo, hijo?- y esta vez asintió.- puedes preguntarme o pedirme lo que sea, mi amor- acarició su rostro.

¿Dónde esta ahora mi papá?- y mi corazón se apretó fuertemente, jamás dejaría de emocionarme el tono con el que preguntaba por su padre y jamás dejaría de sentir tanto dolor porque sabía que mis hijos se sentían abandonados por él.

Yo… el…- Charlie sonrió tomando su mano.

No lo piense solo dígamelo- le pidió tan maduramente.

Esta aquí- susurró, tuve que cerrar los ojos, debí advertirle que le dijera otra cosa si es que preguntaba.

¿aquí en Forks?- ella asintió.- ¿nos va a venir a ver ahora?- pero ella negó- ¿Por qué?- curioseo con los ojos llorosos.

Porque esta muy ocupado trabajando, hijo- miré a Esme rápidamente para darle a saber que había hablando mucho.

¿y no nos verá?- arrugó la frente sin comprender.

Un día vendrá, lo juro- le aseguró Esme y por fin el cuerpo de mi bebé se tranquilizó y se dejó caer sobre el mío completamente relajado.

Eso espero Abuelita…- los ojos de Esme desprendieron algunas lágrimas de emoción, sonreí también porque ellos no tenían la culpa, sabía que se habían equivocado pero por lo que me había dicho Alice ellos no habían querido irse- ¿tu puedes hablar con él?- ella asintió- ¿le podrías dar un mensaje de mi parte?- me miró sin saber que hacer y la verdad yo tampoco sabía ya que hacer, suspiré.

Puedo, mi amor- se le acercó para decirle más bajito, quizás en son de secreto.

El ya debe saber porque es obvio- rodó sus ojitos- pero recuérdale que en un tiempo más estamos de cumpleaños- cerré los ojos- dile que esta vez no puede faltar, que será nuestro invitado más importante ¿le dirás eso?- me dieron ganas de llorar, me aferré al cuerpo de mi hijo por la espalda, era para que no me observará por si no me aguantaba.

Le diré y te juro que no faltara- eso ya estaba saliéndose de manos.

Esme por favor, no prometas por él, quizás no pueda- iba a refutar pero me puse en pie y alejé a mi hijo de ella, no quería que lo ilusionara.

Así que este hermoso señor es el hijo de mi gran amiga Bella- él sonrió sonrojado.

Soy Charlie Swan ¿usted es?- mi bebé era tan educado. Mi teléfono Celular comenzó a sonar así que me alejé un poco para contestar, quizás que le habrá dicho Alice que moría de la risa.

¿Dónde estás mi amor?- no me había fijado que era Jake, suspiré.

Traje a mis hijos con su familia- solo hubo silencio.

**Espero que realmente les guste como va la historia, si ustedes son capaces de regalarme review yo subo el capi más esperado, por fin el encuentro entre nuestros dos protagonistas… asi que deben apoyarme jejejejej ¿chantaje? Un poquito…. XD se viene muy fuerte porque lo que pensamos era una razón importante, no lo es en ni un caso, así que el capitulo se viene duro, Bella sufrira mucho con este reencuentro… ya saben review y el capi se sube… espero entonces…**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Por fin te vi

Bella POV

Llevábamos ya un mes de contacto con los Cullen y cada vez se acercaba más el cumpleaños de mis bebes, los que estaban emocionadísimos. Charlie nunca fue mucho de fiesta pero esta vez decía que quería algo grande porque la abuela Esme le había prometido que su padre vendría… dios… ¿Qué haría cuando mi bebe se volviera a desilusionar? Porque algo estaba más que claro, él jamás vendría.

Estaba demás decir que ese día que hable con Jake se enojó feo conmigo, además dijo cosas hirientes que aún no se me olvidaban así que nuestra relación estaba como congelada hasta que se disculpara de todo. No podía negar que era incómodo que en la empresa me tocara trabajar con él y que no nos habláramos, de hecho ya no me traía de vuelta a casa, lo que no me interesaba, me venía con Ángela conversando. Está bien debía de admitir que era rencorosa mi actitud pero me dolió que me dijera que me estaba arrastrando solo para un día volver con el hombre que nos abandonó… estaba alistándome para el trabajo.

Hoy escuche que van a comenzar los 3 turnos hija- papá me estaba sirviendo algo de comer aunque le había dicho que no lo hiciera- ven a sentarte- rodé los ojos pero tuve que hacerlo.

Creo que esta vez el rumor es verdad- estaba desganada.

¿Qué vas a hacer?- pensé.

Quizás… quizás pida vacaciones, tengo un mes así que aprovecharía el cumpleaños de los niños, luego tratare de llegar a acuerdo para que me despidan quizás- me encogí de hombros.

Pero… ¿Por qué no sigues? Yo podría cuidarlos en cualquier turno que te toque- negué.

Quiero estar presente en la vida de mis hijos, cuando este de tarde no los veré para nada, por la mañana irán al colegio y por la tarde yo trabajaré dormirán cuando llegue- se sentó frente a mi con su propio plato de comida.

Pero será cada 3 semanas no todos los días, o sea cuando estés de noche y de mañana los verás más- suspiré.

Tengo que ver… aún no he pensado nada seguro- asintió.

Debo ayudarte, así que piénsalo- terminamos de comer en completo silencio, me despedí de mi padre y me fui caminando hasta casa de Angie.

¿Cómo estás Bella?- nos dimos un abrazo caluroso, ella ahora era una de mis más grandes amigas.

Bien… aún pensando todo esto de la empresa- asintió también preocupada.

No sé que haré con los niños- suspiró.

Mi padre me a ofrecido su ayuda en todo, él estará feliz de ayudarte o yo si es que no sigo- me miró sorprendida.

Pero… ¿piensas retirarte?- asentí- pero… eso es drástico- sonreí mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

Es que quiero estar presente en la vida de mis hijos, o quizás me estoy excusando y solo quiero darme una tregua- me alcé de hombros, lo real era que no sabía bien lo que quería hacer.- lo que si, quiero tomarme unos día para el cumpleaños de los niños, me gustaría llevar a la familia de vacaciones- decidimos esperar el autobús, recién se había puesto a llover y lo que menos queríamos era resfriarnos.

¿Cómo vas con Jacob?- ese era el otro tema que me tenía decaída, no podía negar que extrañaba a mi amigo.

Mientras no se disculpe no le volveré a hablar, tiene que comprender que es la familia de mis hijos, no me puedo hacer la tonta en eso, además mucho lo puedo querer pero jamás voy a permitir que me haga sentir como basura- rodó los ojos.

Quizás actuó mal pero tu estás exagerando las cosas Bella- negué.

No lo defiendas por favor- nos quedamos callada lo que restó del camino, cuando iba entrando a la empresa me percaté que Jacob estaba apoyado cerca de los camarines de mujeres, no quería topármelo así que hice tiempo conversando con el guardia, quizás me veía y se iba.

¿Cómo has estado Bella?- preguntó tratando de coquetearme, no sabía que opción era mejor, si ir y hablar con Jake o quedarme a saludar a Mike.

Bien Mike ¿y tú?- quería hacer tiempo pero Jake no cedía, me miraba un poco enojado.

No tanto como tu- me guiñó un ojo, su flirteo era bastante pobre así que antes de reírme en su propia cara decidí enfrentarme a mi destino.

Voy un poco atrasada Mike, nos vemos luego- no sin antes mirarme completa de forma lujuriosa me fui, ese hombre era mala compañía. Traté de caminar lo más segura posible, quería poder ignorarlo.

Bella…- se paró frente a mí haciéndome imposible mi tarea.

¿Qué?- eso es Bella, se dura con él.

Quiero que hablemos, por favor- susurró mientras miraba a nuestro alrededor.

Lo siento, pero estoy bastante atrasada, permiso- iba a esquivarlo para ir a marcar mi entrada pero tomo mi brazo lo que me forzó a detenerme- Jacob, por favor…- lo miré fijamente, no quería montar una escenita, ya algunos presentes cuchicheaban entre ellos.

¿Por qué estabas conversando con Mike?- susurró un poco molesto.

¿perdón?- después de todo lo que me dijo tenía la cara de montarme una escenita de celos… dios, era muy patudo.

¿me estás tratando de sacar celos?- rodé los ojos, le pedí con la mirada que soltara mi brazo.

Jake no seas tan autorreferente- me voltee para poder marcar mi entrada.

Lo siento…- suspiró desganado al fin.

¿por?- esta maldita máquina era tan lenta, estaba esperando que me diera el ticket.

Por favor… de verdad Bella, necesito que hablemos, necesito estar bien contigo- me di vuelta seria.

¿No crees que hubiese sido mejor que me llamaras en el día o que hubieses ido a mi casa?- lo mire enojada.

Lo se pero me dio vergüenza… por… por como te hable, quizás hablaste con Charlie y querría matarme- sonreí un poco.- vamos dale… conversa conmigo un minuto- negué.

A la salida, me esperas, vamos a dejar a Áng y luego vamos a mi casa, ahí podremos conversar tranquilos.- aunque no le gustara era verdad, aquí podían escucharnos y aunque sabíamos que muchos estaban al tanto de lo nuestro no podíamos ponernos en evidencia absoluta. Me fui a cambiar de ropa para entrar al trabajo, estaba cansada pero tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Dicen que hoy tendremos visita- conversaba mi compañera de casillero.

¿y quien?- pregunté con curiosidad, si era el jefe podría intentar conversar con él sobre mi horario, quizás era más comprensivo que su mujercita.

No se sabe, pero dicen que es importante, las chicas del turno de tarde han tenido que dejar la planta impecable- asentí y ya no me metí más en la conversación. Sentí el timbre y entré. Me extrañó que no hubiesen listas para trabajar en maquinas, si no que estaban todos reunidos en el centro sentadas en sillas.

Bella, a sentarse allá- me gritó una supervisora y le hice caso, me senté casi en la última fila, guarde un asiento para Ángie. No comprendía de que iba esto, pero era raro y por una razón extraña de la vida mi estómago dolía de nervio. Se comenzó a ver mucho movimiento en las oficinas, pero no puede creerlo cuando vi al mismísimo Jasper salir y pararse al frente de todos, sonreí de nerviosismo. Miré a Jacob y también estaba sorprendido, creo lo reconocía.

Buenas noches, soy Jasper whitlock el subgerente de esta empresa- y me quedé de una sola pieza, no podía creer esta maldita situación. Sin medir reacción me puse en pie sin creerlo, me restregué la cara, el estómago ya me ardía. Los ojos de Jasper casi se salen cuando me vio, automáticamente volteo su rostro y yo por reflejo también lo hice, y como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, tal como cuando lo vi alejarse de mí, pero ahora con unos años más estaba ahí sonriendo con algunas personas que jamás había visto. Estaba como si nada, como si su vida fuese la mejor del mundo, maldito.

No… puede… ser…- jadee, mis ojos al instante se pusieron llorosos. Tenía que alejarme de aquí, no podía dejar que me viese, él… Edward… tantos años sin pensar en su nombre y ahora la realidad me golpeaba… Edward y tal como si lo hubiese llamado su rostro se volteo y la sonrisa sincera que tenía poco a poco se fue borrando.

Bella siéntate, la supervisora esta mirándote enojada- Ángela agarró mi mano y me tironeo para sentarme. Edward salió rápidamente de la oficina, me miraba anonadado.- ¿Por qué mira así? Dios… se le perdona, ese hombre es perfecto- cerré los ojos por la ironía del momento. Quería poder irme del lugar.

Él es Edward Cullen- y mi pecho se arrugó a más no poder, me dejé resbalar un poco en la silla- es el gerente general- aún más para mi mala suerte, era mi jefe… mi jefe… sonreí pero con total ironía, trabajaba para él, de una forma enfermiza, tanto mis hijos y yo económicamente dependíamos de él. Lo miré de reojo y lo vi sonreír cínicamente. Me hirvió la sangre, ya no me importaba nada, me puse en pie y caminé hasta Jake.

Me voy- me miró sin comprender- no puedo caminar a esta hora ¿me prestas tu auto? Yo le digo a mi padre que venga a buscarte por la mañana- susurré, todos nos miraban.

Pero… ¿les pasó algo a los niños?- negué automáticamente.

Solo… no me siento bien- estiré mi mano, sonriendo me tendió la llave.

¿le sucede algo señora…?- su voz… tuve que cerrar los ojos ¿señora…?

Nada, solo… me llamaron de casa, un percance- no estaba acostumbrada a mentir, pero si le decía que me había puesto mal, sabría todo lo que me afectaba su presencia.

¿Qué tipo de percance?- pero lo ignoré magistralmente y me fui hasta los vestidores para poder cambiarme e irme, ahora sin nadie era donde podía quebrarme ¿Por qué me hizo esto? Debí haberme puesto en pie, haber caminado hacia él y haberle dado un golpe que jamás hubiese olvidado, después haberme ido y haberlo dejado en completa vergüenza. Abrieron la puerta y se sintieron pasos, por dios, Ángie a veces no me dejaba respirar.

Hola Bella…- susurró seductoramente apoyándose en los casilleros, yo sin ropa, me senté para que no pudiese verme más de lo que ya lo hacia, era un maricón cara dura.- Isabella…- susurró otra vez. Me terminé de vestir y lo ignoré completamente.- ¿no me dirás nada? ¿nos reencontramos no?- me abrazó por la cintura y me acorraló en los casilleros, me quedé de una pieza.- ¿me extrañaste?- sonrió, lo odiaba, cerré los ojos o si no vería el dolor que me provocaba su cercanía.- dime algo- posó brevemente sus labios sobre los míos.- lo que sea- y una vez más me besó.

**Wow… ¿no es cara dura ese hombre? Si yo fuese Bella lo golpearía y no dejaría que me besara así como así, pero pues Bella es tan rara a veces… en fin… lo que se viene se viene muy bueno y si me premian con sus comentarios se los dejo para leerlo...**

**¿Teorías? Pero a mi esto ya me huele mal… muy mal… besos y perdón por ser tan malvada y dejárselos ahí… Besos XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí les va el capitulo más esperado… tendremos la reacción de Bella, el "motivo de Edward" y tendremos un POV del, así que podremos comprender un poco más la lógica de la situación… de verdad espero que les guste porque cuando yo lo releí por primera vez llore de puro coraje… no entendía porque MI Edward podía ser tan malito… en fin… léanlo por ustedes mismas… ahora si que quiero artos comentarios y lo sigo… porque muy pronto les e ido regalando capis… jejejejej no mentira, las quiero mil y cuando me llegan sus comentarios a mi celu me río solita, ustedes me motivan…**

Capitulo 9: Me vuelves a dañar

Bella POV

Hola Bella…- susurró seductoramente apoyándose en los casilleros, yo sin ropa, me senté para que no pudiese verme más de lo que ya lo hacia, era un maricón cara dura.- Isabella…- susurró otra vez. Me terminé de vestir y lo ignoré completamente.- ¿no me dirás nada? ¿nos reencontramos no?- me abrazó por la cintura y me acorraló en los casilleros, me quedé de una pieza.- ¿me extrañaste?- sonrió, lo odiaba, cerré los ojos o si no vería el dolor que me provocaba su cercanía.- dime algo- posó brevemente sus labios sobre los míos.- lo que sea- y una vez más me besó.

Estás casado, aléjate de mi- me dolió mi propia confirmación. Él estaba casado, esa rubia despampanante tan prepotente era su perfecta mujer, de hecho era lógico ambos eran hermosos, eran justos lo que necesitaban, pero dios como dolía.

Eso no tiene nada que ver, amo a mi mujer, darte un beso a ti es solo un juego- cerré los ojos otra vez. Dolía de verdad saber que la amaba a ella, pero en todo caso eso lo sabía ya hace mucho, jamás hubo lógica en que me quisiera tan solo un poquito a mi.

Me dejarás a mi y a Ángela webber trabajar solo de noche, me lo merezco y ella- alzó una ceja.

¿perdón? ¿en que parte me perdí?- aferró una mano en mi cintura y la otra la apoyó por sobre mi cabeza.

Cuando decidiste abandonarme embarazada- sonrió, cínico.

No me obligarás a dejarte en un solo turno, no es justo para los demás, trabajaras como todos, rotarás por los 3 turnos- negué.

Tengo que cuidar a mis hijos por el día- y fue cuando por fin se alejó de mí, se puso rígido.

No me interesa, que los cuide el padre- y me quedé completamente anonadada.

¿perdón?- no podía creer lo que había dicho.

Lo que escuchaste, que él padre los cuide cuando trabajes aquí, no me interesan tus mocosos- quedé fría.

¿Cómo puedes hablar así? ¿Cómo puedes referirte a tus…-

¡NO!- gritó como un animal- ¡NO QUIERO QUE DIGAS ESO!- me dio miedo no pude negarlo, tomé mi bolso y comencé a alejarme del.- jamás te perdonaré- susurró, lo que me hizo detenerme ¿Qué él no me podría perdonar? ¿Qué mierda le había hecho yo?

Fuiste tú quien nos abandonó… ¿resulta ser que ahora eres tu la victima?- me volví a acercar.

No sabes el daño que me hiciste Bella… por eso es que no permitiré que te hagas la victima ni frente a mi ni frente a mi familia, así que ni pienses acercarte a ellos- seguía sin comprender.

Tu no sabes lo que es sufrir… tu lo tuviste y lo tienes todo en esta vida, yo no, tuve que dejar de estudiar por ellos… tu no sabes nada, no sabes lo que e pasado trabajando aquí… lo que necesite durante el embarazo- frunció el seño.

No me importa- me dolió su rechazo.

Pero te lo diré, pasé necesidades, pellejerías, no sabes lo que es llorar todos los días por no poder amamantar a mis hijos o por no poder comprarles la formula porque me faltaba el dinero… tu no sabes lo que es sufrir- lo miré con todo el odio acumulado por tantos años.

Pudiste haber sido dueña de todo esto Isabella, no tenías que haber estado aquí, así- dijo indicando el uniforme que usábamos las trabajadoras…- si no me hubieses engañado- me quedé aún más sorprendida.

¿Qué?- susurré sin creer lo que había dicho.

No me pongas esa cara, se la clase de mujer que eres- alcé una ceja.

¿y de que clase soy?- curiosee.

Una puta- mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas- una Zorra de mierda- me agarró lo más fuerte del brazo- me ilusionaste, no sabes como quería ser mejor para ustedes… maldita- me empujó contra los casilleros ¿me golpearía?- puta- me dijo con tanto odio que llegó a dar pena, su puño se estrelló contra los casilleros.

¿tu crees que…? ¿tu piensas que yo te engañé?- no daba fe a sus agresiones contra mi.

Jugaste con lo peor en el mundo, gracias a dios me pude dar cuenta a tiempo de tu engaño, de lo maldita que eras ¿querías dinero? ¿querías joyas, autos? ¿Qué mierda querías de mi?- cerré los ojos.

Jamás te engañé…- susurré.

Pues te lo doy… pídeme la cantidad que quieras, pero no será gratis, harás lo que mejor te sale, serás mi puta- se me acercó y comenzó a acariciarme confianzudamente.

Edward…- traté de alejarlo pero no me hacía caso.

Total… será maravilloso que te paguen por lo que te gusta hacer gratis- me estaba poniendo histérica, desgarró mi camisa y me dejó solo con el brassier.

No… Edward… no- intenté alejarlo una vez más pero no logre moverlo ni un centímetro.

No sabes cuanto te amaba- subió mi falda y a la fuerza me tomó de las piernas- te pagaré así que no te preocupes- dijo con fuerza, estaba luchando con mis piernas y mis brazos.

¡Edward por favor!- grité un poco más fuerte, sentí el ruido de su cierre ser bajado, y el sonido de su cinturón- no por favor…- supliqué llorando con histeria, me miró por un segundo y se quedó quieto, suspiró.- déjame tranquila por favor- me soltó con rudeza y se alejó de mi.

No vales la pena como para satisfacerme contigo, quizás tengas hasta una enfermedad por revolcarte con cuanto por ahí, no vales como para hacerle eso a mi mujer, a la que cuando llegue a casa le haré el amor - intenté recomponer mi ropa, con la camisa no había arregló, pero me acomodé el brassier, porque me lo había levantado, me dolía saberlo en intimidad con esa mujer, pero no podía ser tan niña para creer que entre ellos no sucedía nada.

¡No sé porque dices eso, yo jamás te engañé y mis hijos si son tuyos!- le grité.

¡ NO PUEDO TENER HIJOS! ¡SOY ESTÉRIL MALDITA SEA!- me quedé completamente congelada ¿estéril? ¿y entonces mis hijos eran del espíritu santo? Y cuando por fin caí en la realidad de los hechos me puse a reír histéricamente, ya no me interesaba el hecho de que estuvo a punto de tomarme contra mi voluntad o lo brusco o los insultos.

Tu… yo…

Te descubrí- sonreí- y te ríes maldita- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, pero no podía parar de reírme.

Tú… tú… ¿me dejaste sola… dios…- no podía parar de reírme- ¿me dejaste por… por… eso?- me miró sin entender, respiré profundo para poder tranquilizarme, esto era por fin entender porque tanta frialdad- ¿me dejaste porque pensabas que no eran tuyos?- lo miré ya sin reírme, este por fin era el porqué de haberme dejado a mi suerte o el que toda su familia me abandonara, quizás esta era la verdad de la que me hablo Alice.

No son míos- agregó otra vez.

Dios…- aferré una de mis manos en mi frente y la otra en mi vientre- dios… ¡oh por dios! Oh por dios ¡oh por dios!- me fui contra él a puros golpes, lo quería matar- hijo de perra- golpee su cara hasta que me cansé o bueno hasta que él tomó mis manos y me dejó inmóvil- ¿por eso nos abandonaste? ¿me dejaste porque según tu no puedes ser padre? ¿Cómo mierda me puedes decir eso si tengo 2 hijos tuyos?- por segundos su vista me miró con pena pero se recompuso.

No son míos, en la universidad en un curso de medicina el profesor me hizo un examen y no puedo ser padre, era una simple tarea para ese maldito curso y me reveló la verdad- ¿me estaba hablando en serio?

¿verdad?- asintió- suéltame por favor- le pedí otra vez llorando, hizo lo que le pedí- no puedo creer que nos hayas abandonado por eso Edward… no me entra en la cabeza que ayas preferido creer en un hombre que pudo… no, no, no, de echo que se equivocó en el resultado de esa prueba- negó.

Me hice dos análisis y ambos dieron el mismo resultado Bella- comentó por fin mucho más tranquilo- no sabes como desee jamás haberme hecho esa prueba y haber seguido creyendo que estabas embarazada de mi- me acerqué y tomé su rostro con mis manos, lo miré fijamente.

Edward…- lloré- yo estaba embarazada de ti, pero me dejaste a mi suerte- acaricié mi vientre como si aún los tuviera en mi panza- nos abandonaste a nuestra suerte- lo miré por unos segundos, él no dijo nada- no te preocupes, no te voy a molestar más, son mas de 7 años sin ti y mis hijos están más grandes así que si no te necesite antes- obvio mentí absolutamente- no te necesitaré ahora- me alejé y me puse el chaleco, no podía salir y que me vieran con la blusa destruida- espero jamás los veas Edward, pero si lo haces ese mismo día recibirás tu castigo- me miró curioso, quizás veía verdad en mis ojos o quizás solo dejaba que dijera lo que quisiera- cuando los mires, verás lo que yo veo cada día desde que nacieron, muy a mi pesar en ellos solo te veo a ti- suspiré y por fin pude salir de ese maldito lugar, lugar que desde hoy solo me recordaría a él.

Edward POV

No podía dejar que las palabras de esa mujer me alteraran, era una maldita desgraciada que jugo conmigo, que me ilusionó con ser padre, pero gracias a dios me habían abierto los ojos antes de cometer una maldita locura. Todos me criticaban por lo que hice, nadie lograba comprender el dolor que sentí aquellos años, fue por eso que me alejé, además estaba embarazada, preferí dejarla tranquila y no volver para gritarle y hacerle daño a esos niños que más que mal eran inocentes.

Me fui de los casilleros, la vi conversar unos minutos con el guardia y luego se subió a un auto. No podía negar que quedé anonadado cuando la vi ahí, estaba tan cambiada, tan mujer, tan hermosa.

¿hablaste con ella?- preguntó Jasper asustándome un poco, estaba metido en mis pensamientos y aún miraba el lugar que ella había recorrido para irse.

Si…- susurré- no me quedaré ¿puedes continuar la reunión tú? No me siento bien- asintió dándome un golpecito. Quería poder conversar con mi madre, ella era la única que me comprendía siempre o sin opinar verdaderamente me apoyaba. Me fui hasta el auto y luego directo a casa. No había pensado en todo relacionado con ella desde cuando volví, pero ahora, ahora todo me recordaba a Bella. Llegué a casa y estaba solo la luz de la cocina encendida así que entre por ahí. Sonreí, Alice estaba saqueando el refrigerador.- dios… nos dejarás sin desayuno para mañana- pegó un respingo y pude ver su rostro un poco embarrado con pastel, sonrió.

Me asustaste- me acerqué y la besé, me percaté que había pastel de chocolate, así que le pedí si me servía un poco.

¿Hubo algo especial hoy que había pastel de chocolate?- se puso un poco nerviosa.

Eh… yo… este bebé antoja a cada segundo así que mamá me lo hizo- pero entrecerré los ojos, no le creía del todo.

Ok…- me dio nostalgia estos pasteles eran los preferidos de ella, fruncí el seño, ella no me podía alterar, no después de lo que me había hecho.

¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás enojado?- me miró intrigada ¿debía contarle? Quizás quisiera ir a buscarla, pero es que me quería desahogar- ¿discutiste con Jazz? ¿por eso estás aquí y él no?- negué.

Hoy…- restregué mi rostro, quizás si le decía comenzaría a gritarme igual como cuando le pedí perdiéramos todos contacto con ella, además estaba segura que ella querría ir corriendo a ver a esos niños.- nada…- la miré de reojo y tenía ojitos de corderito a medio morir sangrando.

¿no confías en mi?- rodé los ojos.

Confío en ti, mucho más de lo que debiera- siempre le contaba todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, hasta las cosas más descabelladas, hasta esas cosas que solo debería dejarme para mi.

Pero ¿entonces? ¿pasó algo con Tanya?- me había olvidado completamente de Tanya, ojala estuviera durmiendo cuando subiera al cuarto.

No… yo… hoy día en la empresa…- abrió unos ojos gigantescos- ¿Qué?- ¿ya sabía lo que le diría?

¿Qué pasó? Ya dime- aferró una mano a su barriga.

Hoy vi a Bella…- susurré mirándola fijamente, su frente se surcó por arrugas, intentó parecer sorprendida y digo intentó porque yo conocía tan bien sus expresiones que podía con seguridad saber que estaba exagerando.- ¿Por qué no te extraña?- le pregunté sonriendo un poco.

No, no, no, si me extraña… dios…- se puso en pie y llevó una mano a su frente, ella me subestimaba.

Alice…- dio vueltas en el lugar.

¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde la viste?- ahora si que me reí.

Me subestimas porque sabes que te conozco como la palma de mi mano- me miró estática- ¿Cuándo la viste tú?- no quería que ella mantuviese contacto con esa mujer, por mucho que ella me alterara, no podía dejarla acercarse a mi hermana- y ¿Por qué la trataste si te pedí te alejaras de ella?- comí otro trozo de pastel.

Yo… yo… no… yo no la e visto- sonreí- no yo… de verdad- me quiso convencer, me quedé pensando en aquel día donde estuvo tan rara, donde rechazaba mi cercanía.

¿fue ese día de la comida que hicimos todos juntos? Recién habíamos llegado ¿verdad?- negó un tanto histérica.

No Edward…- sonreí, no me interesaba si la había visto, lo que me interesaba era que no la viera más.

No me interesa si te contactaste con ella- miré el pastel para sacar otro trozo- lo que me interesa y que te voy a exigir y muy en serio es que no la vuelvas a ver- metí el trozo en mi boca y la miré sorprenderse.

¿Quién te crees para impedir que la vea? ¿te crees mi dueño? Ni mi marido o mi padre me han prohibido jamás nada, no voy a dejar de ver a Bella porque tu me lo digas, ya no volveré a cometer el mismo error- estaba de pie frente a mi muy enojada.

¿No que no la habías visto?- la miré sumamente serio- Alice por favor, no quiero que la veas porque solo logrará ilusionarte- comenzó a negar.

¿con qué Edward? Yo se la verdad ¿Qué ilusión puede provocarme estar cerca de ella?- me puse en pie al instante.

Y ¿Cuál es la verdad según tú?- la confronté, quería que entendiera no discutir con ella, pero de repente Alice era tan obstinada.

Que Bella si estaba embarazada de ti- un calor comenzó a subir hasta mi rostro- que esos niños son iguales a ti, eso Edward- cerré los ojos.

¡No repitas esa mierda ¿me oyes?- le grité.

Edward… no me hables así- dijo con un poco de pena.

Entonces deja de hablar estupideces- fui brusco nuevamente.

Tu a mi no me vas a decir que hacer, grítame un millón de veces más pero no lograras nada porque seguiré viendo a mi amiga y a mis sobrinos- apreté mis manos, me enojaba su maldita actitud- No sabes como es ser padre Edward porque TÚ decidiste no saberlo- acarició su vientre- pero es hermoso, quiero ayudarte Edward, no te lo mereces pero quiero ayudarte, si los vieras- me puse en pie y lleve el plato hasta el lavado, no me tomaría más tiempo ahí.

No me interesa verlos, ni que intentes arreglar algo que esta sumamente claro para mi… Alice- la miré fijamente- no te metas en mi vida- ya no respondió nada más, salí de la cocina y me fui directo al cuarto que compartía con mi esposa, suspiré antes de abrir la puerta. Automáticamente sentí la regadera ¿para qué se bañaba tan tarde? Bueno en fin, comencé a sacarme la ropa, quería dormir y dejar de pensar.

Te dije que si podía…- me miró sorprendida pero sonrió al instante- se suponía que no llegaría pero lo tengo frente a mi- vino directamente sin secar su cabello, la acomodé en mi costado.- ok, pero te tengo que cortar- dejó el teléfono celular sobre la mesa y volvió a recargar la cabeza en mi pecho, su cabello húmedo me refrescaba.

¿con quien hablabas?- besó mi mentón.

Mi madre y te dejó muchos saludos- sonreí la señora Danali era una mujer muy amorosa, muy diferente a su hija de vez en cuando, porque Tanya cuando se lo proponía podía ser realmente irritante.- ¿Por qué llegaste si hoy tenias que trabajar?- comenzó a trazar círculos por mi pecho.

No quería trabajar…- sostuve su mano amorosamente, ella había sido mi pilar esos minutos más difíciles, así que le agradecía mucho, no sé si lograría amarla algún día, pero la quería mucho. Cerré los ojos cuando la besé y mi mente maldita me jugaba una mala pasada, el rostro de Bella apareció en mi mente. Su rostro con forma de corazón, sus ojos color chocolate fundido y sus labios como dos fresas rojas demasiado sabrosas que te pedían ser probadas.

Mejor que no te quedaras allá, tu esposa puede ofrecerte un mejor panorama en casa- se subió sobre mí y quedó completamente desnuda al instante, bajó mi ropa interior y sin esperar preámbulo me guió para quedar dentro de ella al instante- eres el mejor- susurró una vez comenzó a moverse a todo ritmo sobre mi, no pude negarlo, pensando en aquella maldita mujer tuve un orgasmo de pocas veces. No quería sentirme tan alterado por ella, así que después de disfrutar esquivé la mirada de mi mujer, de mi esposa, aquella que yo elegí para mi y me quedé profundamente dormido.

**Hasta que por fin se supo la verdad… ¿Qué les pareció? Porque para mi fue terrible, no sé si hubiese actuado tan serenamente lo que es yo lo mataría si me hubiese dejado con dos bebes porque se hizo una maldita prueba,… ¿podrá haber mano negra en todo esto?... quizás… espero que no odien mis locuras y no se enojen tanto con Bella porque viene una época muy baja de ella, donde le perdonará todo a Edward… un pequeño adelantito.. jejejej apóyenme con sus opiniones me sirven de mucho… bye-bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola Chicas, primero agradecerles mucho todos y cada uno de sus comentarios… y argumentar desde ahora que me encantaría ser monedita de oro para caerles bien a todos, pero lamentablemente no lo soy… además desde la creación dios nos dio el poder del libre albedrío y si ustedes me dan minutos de su tiempo en leerme o comentarme es porque así lo desean y lo han decidido, y se los agradezco mucho (obviamente)… además si desea leer algún fic donde todo sea color de rosa creo que este no es el indicado porque hay que desvendarse los ojos, el mundo es así, hay millones de mujeres que en este mismo minuto se dejan humillar o pisotear por un hombre, quizás no es vuestro caso pero si nos a pasado a muchas donde hemos pecado de bobas y hemos perdonado más de una vez y Bella lo hará, porque lo ama y porque tiene 2 hijos que quiere que él reconozca… siento si no te parece como va la cosa amiga y si de verdad quieres dejar de leerme como bien me lo hiciste notar aunque lo sienta de verdad no puede hacer nada, porque esto seguirá así por bastante tiempo más y no puedo mandar en tu gusto, lo siento…**

**En fin y a lo que nos convoca, aquí va un nuevo capitulo y e de decirles que quizás este sea el último capitulo de la semana porque me iré a la playa y me desconectaré un poco para poder estar con mi familia un poquito, pero el martes retomaría todo… las quiero mil chicas y muchas gracias por sus comentarios me motivan mucho para seguir… y como les he dicho si me premian con sus comentarios, sugerencias o criticas yo les subo rapidito, rapidito… ya no doy más lata… ahí les va…**

Capitulo 10: Solo un poco de tranquilidad

Edward POV

Cuando desperté Tanya no estaba en la cama, así que entré a ducharme al instante, aun después del daño que me hizo, mi cuerpo aún la recordaba tan bien… cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en las baldosas. No entendía por qué caían algunas lágrimas por mi rostro. Terminé de ducharme y luego me vestí, quería ir a tomar desayuno, tenía bastante hambre.

Quiero que me expliques Qué fue lo que sucedió en este mismo instante- mi padre estaba hecho una furia lo que no entendí, fui hasta el refrigerador y saqué un vaso de leche y otro trozo de pastel, no sé porque me sentía tan triste.

No sé de que hablas- entró mi madre a la cocina con una cara de pena que me asustó, negó en dirección a mi padre, ambos suspiraron, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa.

Tu hermana habló conmigo ¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?- miré a mi madre y sus ojos expresaban una pena terrible, ignoré a mi padre y me acerqué a ella.

¿Qué sucede?- me acerqué para poder consolarla.

Nada hijo- susurró a punto de llorar, acarició mi mejilla y se me partió el corazón.

Dile la verdad- mi padre estaba enojado pero jamás lograría engañarme del todo, tenía igualmente un profundo pesar.

Ya no vale la pena…- volvió a susurrar.

Dime lo que quieres, pídeme lo que sea y te lo doy, no quiero verte tan triste mamita- sus ojos por fin se enrojecieron y soltaron las lágrimas que tanto retuvo.

Quiero que Bella me deje ver a mis nietos- lo que jamás ella me había dicho, ese sentimiento se lo había guardado tan profundamente que me había hecho creer estaba de mi lado.

No por favor…- me paré y alejé un poco de ella.

Es que si los vieras te…- pero la interrumpí.

¡Es que no me interesa verlos!- le grité.

¡CUIDA TUS MODALES!- gritó mi padre también.

Pero entonces no hablen más del maldito tema- ya se me había quitado el apetito.

Son iguales a ti hijo… son iguales a como eran tu y tu hermana de pequeños- negué.

Lo que sucede es que la mente los engaña… dios santo ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirles que soy estéril?- mi padre negó.

Hasta que no me dejes hacerte el examen no creeré esa estupidez y menos ahora que e visto a esos niños y se porque lo viví en ustedes que son Cullen por donde los mires, son mis nietos… ¡SON TUS HIJOS, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!- negué otra vez.

Tengo una esposa y luego quiero tener hijos…- mi madre me interrumpió.

Tu ya tienes hijos…- sus ojos aún desprendían lágrimas- yo ya tengo dos pequeñitos nietos- sorbió su nariz.- de hecho tengo 3- sonrió pero con pena.

Me traerán problemas si Tanya los escucha, por favor respétenme- mi madre asintió pero mi padre no.

No puedo respetarte si no respetas a tus hijos- mamá tomó su mano.

Si Edward ya no quiere que toquemos el tema lo respetaremos- asentí agradeciéndole, me iba a ir pero siguió hablando- como él respetará que nosotros sigamos en contacto con ellos y con Bella- me di vuelta para mirarla sorprendido.

No…- dije con seguridad.

No me mandarás- se puso en pie y me desafió con la mirada- soy TÚ madre, no tu amiga, tu hermana o cualquier otra persona, a mi no me vas a dar ordenes ¿me oyes? Si aceptas que voy a seguir viendo a MIS nietos, perfecto- escuché con desagrado lo que decía- o si no esta casa esta llena de puertas por las cuales pueden salir tú y tu mujer- tanto mis ojos como los de mi padre se abrieron gigantescamente, ella me estaba dejando muy en claro que me estaba echando si no toleraba lo que quería.

No te preocupes que buscaré hoy mismo un lugar para irme con mi esposa y formar MI familia- sus ojos se volvieron a aguar- me quedó claro que ya elegiste y no a tu hijo- negó.

No… dios sabe cuanto te amo hijo, pero esta vez elijo a mis nietos, voy a amparar lo que tu desprotegiste y amar lo que tu renegaste, lo siento Edward, pero esos niños son mi vida ahora- me iba a ir, me había dejado todo bastante claro- espero que no tengas que sufrir tanto cuando ruegues perdón a los que de verdad eran los tuyos- no me voltee ni nada, quería irme por ahí y buscar un lugar para alejarme de este maldito hogar que la prefería mil veces más a ella. Esto me hacía odiarla aún más… ¿Cómo podía ser posible que a base de mentiras hubiese puesto totalmente en mi contra a mi familia? Porque si de algo estaba seguro era que tanto Emmett como Rosalie debían pensar igual que mi madre en este preciso momento. Isabella había llegado a poner mi mundo de cabeza… por eso la odiaba aún más.

Bella POV

No podía parar de llorar, tuve que detener un rato el auto porque ya no veía por donde iba y no podía sufrir un accidente ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo llegara como si nada? Que me besara… osadamente me beso un par de veces, pero ¿Quién mierda se creía? ¿El dueño del mundo? Además estaba casado… Traté de tranquilizarme pero no podía, quizás hasta me desmayara. Traté de concentrarme en mis hijos, por ellos tenía que llegar a casa, aquí en medio de la nada podía sucederme algo, así que después de unas cuantas inhalaciones y exhalaciones encendí una vez más el auto y por fin pude estacionarme frente a mi hogar. Me dolía el cuerpo tan solo de caminar, estaban todas las luces apagadas, así que tuve que buscar la llave entre todo el desorden de mi cartera, por fin pude entrar, me desplomé absolutamente en el sofá y comencé a sollozar otra vez. Después de tanto tiempo él venía a mi vida como si nada, me abrazaba y me trataba como una puta ofreciéndome dinero para estar con él. Aferré mis piernas y las apreté a mi pecho para después dejarme caer acostada. Me dejó por no poder ser padre o sea y ¿mis hijos? ¿Eran del viento? ¿Del espíritu Santo? Quería gritarle, quería volver a golpearlo pero por sobre todo quería hacerlo sufrir, quería que pagara por todo lo que me hizo, quería vengarme pero no se me ocurría como… por dios… ya no quería pensar más…

¿Bella?- la voz de mi padre me trajo de vuelta, pero no le contesté- mi dios ¿te hicieron algo?- terminó de bajar corriendo y aferró sus manos a mi rostro- ¿te hicieron algo?- seguí llorando sin contestarle… había vuelto y me odiaba… lo odiaba… y lo peor no quería a sus hijos… pensaba que no eran suyos…- ¿me escuchaste?- enfoqué un poco pero no quería hablar- voy a llamar a la policía- me tomó en brazos y comenzó a llevarme al dormitorio, me ayudó a quitarme la chamarra y sus ojos se abrieron gigantescamente- ¿Qué mierda te hicieron? ¿Te violaron?- cerré los ojos, el amor de mi vida, aquel hombre al que le entregué todo y por sobre todo el hombre al cual aunque intentara odiar aún pertenecía mi corazón, él casi me toma a la fuerza- ¿te hicieron daño? ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te hizo eso? Dime porque lo voy a matar…- aún balbuceaba- llamaré a la policía- se iba alejar pero alcancé a tomar su mano antes.

No me tocó… solo… so..lo…- y volví a llorar otra vez, se vino conmigo a la cama y me abrazó fuerte.

No me mientas, por favor dime la verdad, dime quien fue el mal nacido que te hizo eso- tocó mi camisa desgarrada- se suponía que debías estar en el trabajo ¿Dónde andabas?- seguí llorando- hija por favor- puso mi mano en su pecho, su corazón bombeaba a todo ritmo- entiende mi angustia, hija… explícame porque o si no me dará un ataque- y por fin me preocupé, acaricié su pecho.

Tranquilo, nadie me tocó- traté de respirar.

Lo estás protegiendo ¿fue Jacob? ¿Jacob te forzó?- negué.

El nuevo jefe de la empresa…- sorbe mi nariz.

¿él te hizo esto?- asentí- ¡Oh por dios…!... pero ¿te tocó? ¿te forzó? Bella ¿te violó?- el rostro de mi padre estaba demacrado, negué para tranquilizarlo al instante.

Es Edward- susurré.

¿perdón?- su rostro se surcó de arrugas- ¿Edward?- asentí.

Él es el dueño de la empresa… volvió, dijo una cantidad de cosas horribles de mi…- me aferré a su pecho con mucha fuerza- no quiere a los niños… dios papá, como quisiera odiarlo pero lo amo- aferró sus brazos en torno a mi.

Hija… lo denunciaremos, no quedará impune el que quisiera atacarte- negué.

No hagas nada, no quiero verlo más y denunciarlo provocaría todo lo contrario- suspiró.

Pero cuando lo vea lo voy a matar- eso no se lo podía negar, de hecho esperaba que lo hiciera.- estas con un buen hombre Bella, deja de pensar en él, tu eres la madre y el padre de los niños, él no es nadie en sus vidas- pero yo quería que los amara tanto como yo, lo que más quería era que viera lo maravilloso que eran ellos.

Pero lo amo… se que Jake es maravilloso, pero amo a ese maldito imbécil que me trató como una cualquiera- dije llorando- que cree lo engañé- me dolieron tanto sus palabras y quizás solo avivaba el fuego dentro de mi padre, pero es que necesitaba desahogarme.

¿dijo todo eso?- asentí- hijo de perra, mal parido… perro- me aferré a los brazos de mi padre aún más. Quería dejar de pensar, quería que dejara de doler, pero un agujero aún peor se estaba calando en mi pecho, él había cavado con sus propias manos más el maldito agujero que ahora llegaba hasta mi corazón el que ahora estaba sangrando, cerré los ojos, quería dormir un rato, pero me acordé de Jake.

Tienes que ir por Jake en la mañana… él me prestó su auto- me acurruqué más a su pecho.

Ya no te preocupes más, solo descansa- asentí y sin darme cuenta, poco a poco caí en la inconciencia total. Pero aun así no pude descansar, pues soñé con él toda la noche.

¿Por qué la mamá está aquí?- sentí susurrar a mi hijo, quería moverme pero estaba tan cansada y me sentía tan cómoda en esa posición.

Porque se sentía un poquito mal en el trabajo, así que mejor se vino- sentí que la cama se hundía a mi lado.

Y ¿Por qué se siente mal?- curioseo otra vez, sentí una pequeñita caricia en mi mejilla.

Esta cansada hijo…- suspiré.

Tiene cara de pena- aferró sus brazos a mi cintura- pero otra vez no me dicen nada- abrí los ojos y lo vi con su rostro triste.

No estoy triste estoy cansada hijo- susurré mientras me acercaba a besar su frente- además desde hoy estoy de vacaciones oficialmente- su rostro se alegro al instante, sus ojitos se llenaron de emoción.

¿verdad?- hace mucho que no me tomaba vacaciones, de hecho ellos jamás se dieron cuenta porque eran muy pequeños.

Verdad- sorbe mi nariz, estaba ronca.- Así es cariño, así que ve donde tu hermanita y díselo- no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría mirarlo sin quebrarme, asintió.

Bueno, pero no estés más triste ¿Ok?- asentí, salió de la habitación, papá estaba parado mirándome.

Los Cullen han reventado el teléfono llamando…- suspiré.

No quiero hablar- me acurruqué más en la cama, quería descansar un rato más, quería poder dormir ya sin pensar en ellos.

Les dije que te llamaran luego- me acurruqué más.

No los quiero ver más…- se me quebró la voz- quiero alejarlos de mi, quiero tranquilidad… quiero la misma paz que teníamos antes de que llegaran- y las malditas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron otra vez, él teléfono volvió a sonar, suspiré.

¿Qué hago?- preguntó mientras se me acercaba y comenzaba a acariciar mi cabeza. Tomé el teléfono y lo contesté.

¿Bella?- era Esme- hija lo siento mucho, pero no es culpa de nosotros, lo que tenemos contigo y con los niños es diferente a él… no nos alejemos y perdamos todo lo que hemos ido avanzando- cerré los ojos.

Dame tiempo Esme- mi voz sonó tan triste- necesito tranquilidad, infórmale a tu hijo que me tomaré vacaciones, unos días, quizás hasta el cumpleaños de mis hijos- Esme suspiró.

Pero nosotros también somos tu familia y también queremos estar con los niños para su cumpleaños- pero mi idea ya estaba zanjada.

Lo siento Esme, ustedes vinieron a alterar mi vida en un segundo, quiero un poco de tranquilidad de paz en mi vida… perdón Esme, pero no quiero verlos por un tiempo- se escuchó el llanto de la mujer.

No nos hagas eso, por favor Bella, te lo suplico- era egoísta y sabía que mis niños sufrirían también porque se estaban llevando de maravilla, pero ya no daría pie a tras.

Lo siento Esme, los necesito lejos de mi, por favor no nos llamen y no nos busquen- iba a cortar.

No podemos pagar nosotros por su error- negué aunque ella no me pudiese ver.

Ustedes también tienen la culpa- zanjé.

No…- la interrumpí.

Ustedes aportaron en que él me dejara, usted lo apoyaron o sea que desconfiaron de mi también. Ustedes se alejaron pensando que mis bebes no eran del- suspiré, por eso me quería alejar también, porque otra vez estaba molesta con ellos.

No… nosotros no queríamos y además no desconfié yo sabía que eran mis nietos- y eso me dolió aún más.

Y ¿aún sabiendo eso nos dejaste? ¿sabiendo que eran tus nietos los abandonaste?- se escuchó un suspiro, había llegado al punto exacto- aún así lo hicieron… lo siento Esme pero te suplico que dejes de buscarnos por un tiempo, luego veré que hago pero ahora me tomaré un tiempo para mi y mi familia- y por fin pude cortar la llamada y me dejé caer más en la cama ante la atenta mirada de mi padre.

¿Así que de vacaciones?- asentí- espero que eso te ayude a olvidarlo- cerré los ojos no quería hablar, no quería seguir pensando, no quería nada, de hecho quería desaparecer del mundo.

Edward POV

Aún estaba procesando la idea, aún pensaba en que mi madre me había echado de casa. Tenía las maletas en la cama e iba ordenadamente echando mi ropa en ellas, ya cuando llegara Tanya le ayudaría a ordenar la ropa de ella. Esto menos se lo perdonaría a la maldita de Bella, con un par de miraditas había logrado poner a toda mi familia en mi contra, la puerta se abrió y era mi madre que al instante se sentó en la cama y me miraba como hacía mi maleta, estaba furia con ella así que no tenía ganas de hablarle.

Algún día deberás cambiar esa actitud- me miraba fijamente- recuerdo haberte criado de forma diferente con amor con respeto, no recuerdo haberte criado tan terco, tan cruel, hijo tienes que recapacitar- comencé a negar.

Sabes que te amo con mi alma mamá y es por eso que con respeto te pido me dejes solo, no quiero discutir y cometer el error de gritarte- la miré y sus ojos estaban rojísimos.- ¿Por qué sigues llorando si ya tienes lo que quieres? ¿si ya la tienes a ella y a esos niños?- algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Ya no…- susurró y comenzó a limpiarlas.

¿Por qué buscas estar con ella si esos niños no son míos, mamá? Ella me engañó- alejé un poco una maleta y me senté a su lado.

Hijo…- suspiró.- esos niños son tuyos- me enojaba esa maldita actitud- es que hijo son iguales a ti- negué.

Es lo que ustedes quieren ver- negó esta vez.

No hijo, si los vieras- pero no me interesaba verlos, de hecho estaba seguro que nunca los vería- tienen tus colores- dejaría que se desahogara- bueno en realidad ambos son pelirrojo, sus ojitos son de tu mismo verde- igual me sorprendía no lo podía negar- mi nietecita tiene las mismas pequitas que tu hermana y bueno que las mías- sonrió orgullosa- y mi nietecito su cabello es rebelde igual al tuyo hijo- ¿podría ser posible tal coincidencia? Quizás el hombre con el que estuvo era parecido a mi ¿podía ser no?

Mamá creo en lo que me dices, pero yo no PUEDO ser padre, con Tanya hemos pensado adoptar porque jamás la e podido embarazar, me hice dos análisis, lo siento mamá, pero todo lo que me dices de esos niños puede ser mera coincidencia- sonrió con ironía.

¿de verdad piensas eso, hijo? siendo un hombre estudiado, un hombre inteligente ¿puedes pensar que vuestro parecido es mera coincidencia?- asentí a regañadientes- hijo vamos a una clínica de nuestra confianza, hazte nuevamente el examen- negué.

¿para qué?- la cuestioné.

No te enterarás de nada que ya no sepas será para confirmarme a mi que es mera coincidencia… hijo por favor…- volví a negar- te amo tanto hijo que quiero ayudarte, después ya va a ser tarde- ya no quería pensar más en el tema.

¿tarde para que, mamá? Si yo ya se la verdad- mi madre volvió a suspirar.

No se que más hacer para poder orientarte, solo espero que no me cuestiones nada luego cuando sea muy tarde para pedir perdón… y no quiero que se vallan, eso lo dije en un impulso, lo siento hijo, somos una familia y este es vuestro lugar y el de la mujer que elegiste para ti- asentí, veía verdad en sus palabras.

No me iré- tampoco quería hacerlo, me daba pena tener que bajar con mis maletas y tener que despedirme.

Te dejaré tranquilo hijo- besó mis mejillas y mirándome con mucha pena se fue de mi cuarto.

¿Qué le sucede a tu madre? Salió llorando- suspiré.

Discutimos- se acomodó tiernamente a mi lado y tomó mi cara para que la mirara.

¿Por qué lloras tú?- y me sorprendí cuando sentí salada mi boca, estaba llorando y no me había dado cuenta ¿Por qué lo que me había dicho mi madre me había logrado alterar tanto?

No… lo… sé- la verdad no tenía idea que me había ocurrido, pero tenía una opresión en el pecho, me sentía demasiado extraño, seguí llorando- no sé que mierda me sucede- Tanya apoyó su frente contra la mía, ella de vez en cuando con los demás era muy molesta, miraba mal y bastante fría, pero conmigo siempre era amorosa, comprensiva y cariñosa, siempre me demostraba su amor, eso fue lo que me encantó de ella, que supo ir pegando los pedacitos que quedaron después de la desilusión, después del engaño de Bella, poquito a poquito con su cariño me fue sanando, pero ahora si que no sabía si había logrado sanarme del todo.

¿te altera saberla tan cerca?- asentí.- ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con ella?- sonreí con ironía.

Ya hablamos- se separó un poco de mi y me miró sorprendida.

¿Cómo? O sea… ¿Cuándo?- sabía que ella se sentía insegura en este momento, siempre me manifestó el miedo que sentía si es que me reencontraba con ella porque sabía que quizás algo muy importante nos unía.

Trabaja en la empresa- suspiró.

Lo sabía, el otro día hablé con ella- ahora me tocó a mi sorprenderme.

¿Cómo que hablaste con ella?- me puse en pie histérico.

Se me acercó para pedirme si la podía dejar solo en el turno de noche, le dije que no…- se mostró avergonzada- no sabía que dirías tú, pero eso no le quise dar el si, pero no pensé que te la encontrarías tan luego- volví a sentarme junto a ella.

Esto no cambia nada mi amor- tomé sus manos y comencé a acariciarlas- no cambia mis sentimientos por ti… ni mi amor- porque la quería mucho, la llegué a amar de verdad ¿pero a Bella? ¿la amaba más que a Bella?

Pero… no lo sé Edward…- suspiró- quizás lloras porque aún la amas- no pude negárselo porque no me lograba entender en este mismo momento.

Estoy contigo y así será siempre, has estado en el minuto más difícil para mi, supiste que no podría darte un hijo y estas aquí dispuesta a adoptar un niño y no sentirlo tu dentro de tu vientre- la senté sobre mis piernas- eso significa que me amas… eres mi mujer y así va a ser siempre ¿ok?- asintió- te elegí para formar una familia contigo y lo vamos a hacer, esta mujer me altera si, pero es porque todos se llevan hablando de sus hijos… siguen diciendo lo mismo que al principio, me tiene nervioso que tu puedas pensar cosas raras y que nos terminen alterando, no te quiero perder- sonrió tan amorosamente, este era mi Tanya, mi mujer hermosa.

No me perderás porque te amo…- comenzó a besarme con intensidad, ya quería dejar de pensar, quería solo sentir así que acomodé a mi mujer en la cama y le puse pestillo a la puerta… me dediqué a hacerle el amor todo lo que restó del día y gran parte de la noche, pero para mi maldita mala suerte solo pensé en ella… en Bella…

**Uffff Wow… hasta que por fin la verdad salió a la luz ¿Qué les pareció? Si fuera Bella jamás lo perdonaría, pero quizás que puede pasar por su cabecita loca… espero sus comentarios y teorías de lo que sucederá ahora y obvio del actuar del cabeza dura… espero sigan apoyando mis locuras eso me motiva a escribir mucho más… besos…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas… aquí estoy de vuelta tal y como lo prometí, espero no me hayan olvidado tanto XD… jejejjejejej en este capi podremos comprender un poco más a Edward, entender su cabecilla loca llena de un mar de ideas… espero me sigan apoyando tal y como siempre y de esa forma nos leeremos pronto… besos**

Capitulo 11: Dudas

Bella POV

Días después…

Llevaba una semana en casa, no hacía prácticamente nada, solo me levantaba preparaba a los niños para ir al colegio y luego los mandaba con papá para volver a la cama. Casi ni comía y ya no recibía a Jake en mi casa, no deseaba engañarme ni engañarlo a él, no lo amaba y de hecho creo nunca lo haría, así que no debía darle más alas a la situación. La familia Cullen seguía llamando, incluso el otro día vino Alice y sin pedirle permiso a Charlie llegó hasta a mi habitación lloriqueando, pero me cubrí la cara y traté de cantar lo que fuese para no ponerle atención, luego de una hora de habladuría se fue no sin antes amenazarme de que harían lo que fuese para ver a los niños. Me di vuelta y seguí solo respirando, ya no sabía si tenía trabajo, o sea de hecho creo que no y no me interesaba, tenía ahorros que me ayudarían a vivir tranquila por un tiempo, quería descansar tenía 25 años y sentía que estaba todo tan deteriorado, mi cuerpo lo sentía tan cansado.

¿hasta cuando estarás echada en esa cama?- me di la vuelta para no mirar a mi padre y me acurruqué más en la cama.- te hable Isabella- cerré los ojos, odiaba que me dijera así.

Que te importa…- susurré, estaba de un genio de perro y sabía que mi padre no tenía la culpa pero debería dejarme tranquila, no debería estar molestándome.

¿perdón?- sentí que caminaba y de un segundo a otro me sentí ser elevada y me estampé contra el suelo, no sé como papá había podido dar vuelta un colchón de 2 plazas con mi peso encima.

¿Qué mierda te sucede?- tampoco me lo seguiría preguntando, estaba comenzando a verlo todo rojo, me quedé ahí sentada en el suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Eso mismo quiero saber yo ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿estarás como al principio? ¿tendré que volver a armar los pedazos de ti? ¿Qué mierda pretendes Bella? Ya eres una adulta, en ese entonces te justificaba eras apenas una adolescente, estabas embarazada, sola y llena de miedos pero ahora no, ahora eres madre de dos niños de 6 años y eres valiente, no te quiero ver así y por un hijo de puta ¡MALDITA SEA!- gritó y no pude negarlo pegué un salto que me dejó hasta de pie, papá daba miedo.

No sé que me sucede- susurré con vergüenza.

Lo peor de todo Bella es que no solo te afectas tu o a mi, afectas a los niños- quería llorar otra vez- has estado tan metida en tus pensamientos que no has sido capaz de verlos, están tan tristes sin ti, porque llevas una semana dirigiéndote a ellos lo justo y lo necesario, luego llorando todo el día- tenía más que claro que esta última semana estaba siendo demasiado egoísta con ellos- "No importa si me daña a mi, pero jamás permitiré que los dañe a ellos" ¿lo recuerdas?- me dejé caer en lo que quedó de mi cama- deja de llorar hija, tienes que estar bien por tus hijos- asentí- ve a bañarte para que los vallas a buscar- lo miré sorprendido ¿ya era la hora? Sentía que apenas me había levantado para vestirlos, asintió- yo arreglaré este desorden- sonrió mientras me besaba- te amo hija y quiero que estés bien, si tu estás mal lo estamos todos- lo abracé, siempre mi padre era mi pilar fundamental, siempre tan cercano, siempre tan amigo. Me fui hasta el baño y me tomé una ducha tranquila, cuando salí papá me había hecho hasta la cama, sonreí mientras me dirigía a mi closet, donde saqué un jeans, una polera y un chaleco largo que me quedaba bastante holgado, pero bastante bien.- llamó Jake, esta preocupado porque no has ido a trabajar y ya no apareces en las listas- era de esperar, el maldito se aprovecharía y apelaría a mi abandono de trabajo.

Lo llamaré luego, iré por los niños- saqué de paso una manzana tenía bastante hambre- ¿necesitas algo en la casa? Si quieres puedo pasar al súper- mi ánimo había cambiado un poco con la conversa con papá.

Falta leche y cereal para los niños- asentí, pasaría con ellos y los invitaría a tomar un helado al parque luego para alegrarlos un poco. Me monté en el auto, iba con tiempo de sobra así que tuve que esperar a fuera un ratito, sentí el timbre y a los minutos por fin mis niños salieron de la escuelita, venían un poco cabizbajos lo que me dio pena, esos ojitos de tristeza eran mi culpa.

¿Qué les sucede a mis angelitos?- me miraron sorprendidos, Ness abrió sus ojitos y la boquita como en shock.

¡MAMITA!- gritó emocionada, mi hijo corrió aún sin decir nada, me agaché y los recibí con los brazos abiertos.

¿ya no te sientes mal mami? ¿ya no vas a seguir llorando?- mi hijo estaba nervioso aún.

No ya no, ahora me siento perfecta- los besé con ternura, ellos eran mi mundo, mi vida entera.- los amo mis tesoritos- y nos quedamos unos minutitos.- tenemos que pasar al mercado a comprar leche y cereal, quizás luego podríamos pasar por un helado- Ness comenzó a saltar.

¿podríamos invitar a la ab… tía Esme y al tío Carlisle?- se corrigió él mismo mientras miraba a su hermanita, pero ella ya no pescaba, intentaba subir al auto.

No creo sea prudente aún, además dijeron que estarían un poquito ocupados unos días- se puso triste, pero tenía que mentirles, ahora no quería verlos y topármelo a él- es para estar libres completamente para vuestro cumpleaños- y ahora sonrió un poco.

¿crees que la abuelita…- susurró- cumpla con la promesa?- suspiré.

No lo sé hijo- si seguíamos con el temita quizás me volvería a deprimir así que nos montamos en el auto y partimos al Súper y compramos lo necesario, quizás algunas galletas y unos engañitos más, me pidieron macarrones con queso para la cena, accedí.

¿tomaremos el helado en el parque?- asentí.

O ¿tienen otra idea?- negaron, nos fuimos corriendo al carrito de los conos de helados, Ness pidió de chocolate, Charlie de fresa y yo naranja, estuvieron deliciosos, pero lo que más me encantó fue escuchar las constantes sonrisitas de mis niños. Comenzamos a correr por el parque jugando, los impulsaba en los columpios y les tome fotos en la cima de la torre como ellos querían. Hasta el minuto estaba siendo un día muy tranquilo para mi vida, así que no me extrañaba, a lo lejos se encontraba Edward de la mano de la despampanante rubia con la que había hablado la otra vez en la empresa… Tanya creo se llamaba y era la mujer que él había elegido como su esposa.

¿mami? ¿llorarás otra vez?- preguntó Ness abrazándome automáticamente, pero por ellos ya no debía llorar más, me dolía… dios solamente sabía cuanto dolía verlos así, verlo tan lejos de mi, pero físicamente enfrente. Traté de despistarlos.

No mi vida ya no…- Edward ya no lograría alterar mi vida o por lo menos intentaría que no me afectara tanto frente a mis hijos, tal parece como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento porque me miró al instante y pude notar que de reojo miró a los niños, los miró con un gesto extraño pero no de odio- ya es tarde y esta haciendo frío para ustedes- ambos asintieron y sin decir más se metieron al auto. Me dolía verlo tan feliz con esa mujer, pero así era la vida, ella era más para él que lo que alguna vez pude haber sido yo, ella era perfecta, hermosísima. Me fui a conducir y cuando pasamos por su lado se volteo para poder verme o no sé, quizás vernos… sonreí con ironía, él jamás querría ver a los niños, solo me estaba engañando.

Edward POV

No sabía porqué demonios me alteraba tanto, mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, tenía claro que me la toparía algunas veces, pero esto era mucho, donde iba estaba, todo mi mundo seguía tan entrelazado al de ella, quería desvincularla de mi empresa, quería mandarla a la mierda, pero no podía o quizás no quería por eso pedí que le dieran sus vacaciones. Lo tenía más que claro, estaba siendo muy benevolente aun sabiendo lo que me había hecho, pero ella era el único sustento en su casa y tampoco podía ser tan desgraciado y aunque esos niños no fuesen míos no podía dejarlos morir de hambre. Estaba acostado mirando el techo, dios como me había alterado verla en el parque, lo que pensé sería un paseo relajante, armonioso resultó ser desastroso, aún no podía sacarme de la mente sus ojos chocolate intenso mirándome con miedo... a mi… Bella me miraba a mí con miedo… un poder inexplicable me inundó cuando la vi pasar en el auto, quise ver a los niños, pero pasó tan rápido que ni un vistazo pude darles… suspiré, quería poder dormir pero no tenía sueño así que delicadamente salí de la cama y bajé a la cocina, quería poder tomar leche caliente.

Siento tanto llamarte… dios… yo-yo… Charlie por dios… yo- era mi madre y estaba llorando. Quedó en silencio por un rato.- tu debes entenderme Charlie, eres abuelo también- me daba rabia que siguiera con la misma estupidez. Se quedó en silencio- por último déjame saber como están- la escuché sonreír pero cuando por fin entre me percaté que lloraba, se puso demasiado nerviosa cuando entre.- me alegra mucho, gracias por hablar conmigo Charlie- a pesar de todo no me mintió.- dile a Bella que la seguiré llamando- me acerqué al refrigerador y saqué la leche, calenté un poco mientras miraba a mi madre que asentía a la nada- por supuesto, me siento tan apenada, pero Carlisle o yo no tenemos la culpa.- oh por dios, de seguro ya tenían que estar hablando mal de mi, pero no se daba cuenta de la maldita que había sido su hija, de lo puta por entregarse a otro, de engañarme… dios santo como la odiaba…- gracias Charlie, dale un beso a mis niños de mi parte… hasta pronto- sentí la vista de mi madre sobre mi espalda.

¿Qué haces hablando por teléfono a esta hora? ¿y papá?- curiosee de forma pesada.

Está durmiendo, y necesitaba hablar con Charlie y como no podía dormir, igual que tú veo, decidí bajar- me senté en la mesa y la miré de mala forma.

¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunté lo más serio posible.

Que recapacites hijo, debes recapacitar, aunque han pasado casi 7 años esos niños aún necesitan un padre y tu estas a tiempo de recuperar el amor de "tus hijos"- sonreí con ironía.

Mamá ¿Qué parte de que no puedo ser padre es la que maldita sea no entiendes?- se que era irrespetuoso de mi parte pero terminé gritándole.

Bájame el tono- pidió tranquila mientras se sentaba frente a mi- no sé como pude fallar tanto- y nuevamente las lágrimas estallaron- no sé en qué me equivoqué contigo, por la mierda…- mamá jamás había dicho improperios frente a mi, de hecho mis ojos casi se salían de su lugar, dejó caer su cara sobre la mesa- crié un hombre de bien, no a un maricón- comenzó a susurrar con pena, nuevamente sus palabras me dejaban anonadado- que desilusión darme cuenta de que fui una mala madre a pesar de que di todo de mi- y esta vez fue mi rostro el que sentí mojado- tengo tanta pena Edward- y por fin volvió a encararme- yo… yo te miro… y te juro que trato, miro tus ojitos- mi madre estaba casi irreconocible- y trato de buscar ese muchacho dulce que aquí mismo, ahí donde estas ahora- miré el lugar- que ahí abrazabas y besabas a esa mujer maravillosa que me hizo abuela- negué.

No eres abuela, no de mí por lo menos- susurré.

Tu no eres mi hijo- la miré sin creer lo que había dicho.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- limpie mi rostro- estoy tan cansado de esto, de que me molesten siempre por lo mismo ¿Qué te crees que no e sufrido?- la cuestioné poniéndome en pie.

No se nota ese sufrimiento- tenía tanta rabia acumulada en mi pecho, trató de limpiar un poco su rostro.

La odio… la odio por haberme engañado, por haber jugado tan sucio conmigo, me duele el pecho, hiervo cuando pienso en lo que me hizo y cuando sé que ahora esta bien con otro que debí ser yo. Tu crees que no lo e pasado mal, ¿crees que no me dolió tener que conformarme con otra mujer?- me miró con pena por fin- yo la amaba… me encantaría que esos niños hubiesen sido míos, pero no lo son, esa mujer me engañó y tu aún así la apoyas, me hizo sufrir. Cada vez que la veo se me remueve todo por dentro, porque amo a esa maldita mentirosa- hace años que no podía expresar todo lo que tenía dentro de mi, me engañaba siempre odiándola.

Hijo…- intentó acercarse pero se lo impedí, estaba histérico y no medía mis movimientos.

¿Crees que la dejé por dejarla solamente? Cada segundo que pasé sin ella fueron desgarros en mi pecho, lloré días enteros, me destruí ¡MALDITA SEA! Teníamos proyectos de vida mamá, le iba a pedir matrimonio, yo quería formar algo tan hermoso con ella, quería lo mismo que formaste con papá, quería una familia, mi propia familia- estaba casi gritando.

Cálmate…- pidió suavemente.

¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO! Todos me juzgan, todos dicen que yo soy el maldito, que yo no la amaba lo suficiente ¿Qué crees que sentí cuando me hice 2 veces esa maldita prueba de fertilidad y que me dijeron que era estéril? Ella era lo que más amaba en esta vida, ella fue mi primera mujer…- y por fin me derrumbé.

Hijo por dios- mamá se me acercó y me abrazó tiernamente- por dios hijo…- su voz sonaba tan triste.

Tu no sabes… no… no sabes como e… como sufrí y-yo…- hipé, por fin pude desahogar mi alma, por fin pude sacar de mi pecho esas lágrimas que desee llorar cuando la volví a ver.

Debes aceptar la realidad hijo, esta vez te equivocaste- acarició mi rostro ¿podría ser posible que ambas pruebas hubiesen sido mal hechas? ¿Dudas? Muchas… sobre todo ahora que los vi en la plaza con ella ¿y si eran mis hijos de verdad? Se los quito, sonreí mentalmente, así sufriría, pero si de echo esos niños eran míos o sea que no hubo engaño… ¿no hubo engaño? No… no podía dar pie a dudas o si no esa maldita mujer me tendría justo donde quería, en sus manos. Si daba pie a pensar que eran míos, Bella terminaría aprovechándose tanto de mi dinero como de mi tiempo o quizás hasta de la empresa que tanto nos costo conseguir con Jasper y a la cual estúpidamente le puse su nombre.

No… esos… niños no son míos- quería cuidar mis palabras, además eran niños no tenía porque hablar mal de ellos.

Los traeré un día, quiero que compartas con ellos, dame esa dicha por último un día, hijo- ¿Cómo sería mi vida si fuese padre? O sea ¿Cómo hubiese sido mi vida si hubiese sido padre? ¿de dos niños? La vida de Bella no debió haber sido fácil… y si ella de verdad me engañó ¿Qué pasó con el padre de sus hijos? ¿Por qué no los reconoció siquiera? Si yo supiera que son míos los habría reconocido aunque no quisiera estar con la madre.

No lo sé…- no me quería engañar.

Van a estar de cumpleaños, sería maravilloso que pudieses ir, eso sería lo mejor para ellos- no, eso no.

Prefiero no mantener contacto con esos niños, sigo creyendo que no son nada mío así que no me interesa mamá- decepcionada se volvió a alejar de mi, las lágrimas ya eran parte de su rostro, se alejó para ponerse en pie y ya sin decir nada, se fue ¿Qué pasaría si esos niños fuesen míos? ¿podría ser posible que fuese padre? Las dudas atosigaban mi mente, me tenían enfermo. Fui al cuarto lo más callado posible y me vestí, necesitaba un trago así que me fui al bar más cercano y pedí un wisky doble, quería olvidarme de todo esta maldita noche.

¿Edward?- miré al hombre que me había hablado y creo lo reconocía.- ¿eres Edward Cullen, no?- pelo rubio, ojos azules… era…- Soy James… ¿te acuerdas?- ahora si, había sido nuestro compañero en la escuela.

Si James me acuerdo de ti- le sonreí mientras me incorporaba para darle la mano y abrazarlo.- ¿Cómo te ha ido?- curiosee más por cortesía.

Bien gracias, me casé- wow, jamás pensé que lo hiciera.- ¿te acuerdas de Jessica Stanley?- y si la recordaba, un día la invite a salir, mucho antes de darme cuenta que estaba enamorado de Be… de ella… bueno en fin, no resultó.

Si me acuerdo ¿le pediste que fuese tu novia en el baile de fin de año no?- el hombre gritó por todos lados que ella lo había aceptado.

Al año de eso, en la universidad le pedí matrimonio y ahora llevamos 7 años de matrimonio y tenemos una niña de 1 añito, me pequeña Jess también- todos ya tenían sus raíces.

Me alegro hombre, haz formado lo tuyo, que alegría- sonrió.

Y ¿tú? ¿tu Belleza?- me puse serio, un millón de veces le decía así a Bella delante de ellos- ¿se casaron o no? Acabo de llegar de Chicago y la vimos en el mercado con tus hijos- me quedé helado.- hombre que orgullo - tomé mi Wisky al seco.

Estoy casado con otra mujer…- se sorprendió- Tanya, la relación con Bella no prosperó- él asintió avergonzado- y los niños…- aclaré mi garganta.

Es bueno que se lleven por ellos- negué.

No son mis hijos- abrió unos ojos gigantescos.

Pero…- ya me había cansado de esto.- son idénticos a ti y a tu hermana… Cullen por donde se les mire- negué.

No son míos y prefiero no seguir con el tema- me metí la mano al bolsillo y pagué el trago- fue un gusto verte- golpee amistosamente su espalda.

Lo mismo digo- ya no me miraba, incluso podría decir que le daba rabia hacerlo.

¿sucede algo?- me miró con ironía.

Si no te pasó nada a ti cuando dejaste a tus hijos, no tendría porque sucederme nada a mi- se alejó sin decir más, estaba tan enrabiado con esta maldita situación y por dios tenía que tratar de hacer algo esto ya no podía continuar de esta forma, Bella tenía que comenzar a cantar la verdad.

**Wow… ¿y como va la cosa? Espero que les guste de verdad… pobre Edward esta tan confundido que sus pensamientos llegan a ser de repente una ensalada de todo… jejejejej… pobre Bella también, pero no se decepcionen que en un minuto tendrá que sacar las garras, chicas es la primera impresión, tanto tiempo preguntándose el porque o tan lejos de él y ahora lo ve ahí… en fin, espero que se sigan aventurando en mis fics, un saludo desde Santiago de Chile…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola niñas… aquí va un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y odien a Edward pero no tanto… jejeje no los aburro más… nos leemos abajo**

Capitulo 12: Celos

Bella POV

Acababa de hacer dormir a los niños, aún me costaba dormir por las noches, habían sido muchos años de trabajar y el cuerpo se había acostumbrado. Bajé un rato hasta el salón a compartir con papá, como siempre veía un partido de futbol por el cable, quizás hasta repetido, pero Charlie era Charlie y lo amaba así.

¿por fin dormidos?- preguntó acercándome más a él y cariñosamente acariciar mi pierna.

Por fin Pá…- recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y me quedé solo descansando con él, hace años que no podíamos estar así tan tranquilos, aunque debía admitirlo tan tranquila tampoco porque los ahorros en algún momento terminarían por acabarse.

Hoy me ofrecieron un empleo en la comisaría de nuevo- levanté la cabeza para mirarlo.

¿verdad?- asintió- ¿volverás a ser policía?- sonrió decepcionado mientras negaba.

No podré nunca más ser policía por lo de mi ojo, dicen que por fin se gano el juicio y comenzaran a pensionarme por ser policía retirado por accidente laboral, pero aparte mi antiguo jefe necesita un colaborador de oficina y me preguntó si me interesaba, respondí que si- me asusté un poco, papá era todo para mi y sabía que estar nuevamente en la estación comenzaría a apenarlo por no poder salir a patrullar, eso ya había sucedido una vez.

Pero papá…- me interrumpió.

Ya comprendí que no será como antes, pero debo salir a trabajar para mi familia- negué.

Es mi responsabilidad, además tu me ayudas con los niños y cuando yo vuelva al trabajo te necesitarán- negó enérgicamente mientras fruncía el seño.

No volverás a poner un pie en esa maldita empresa… no me arriesgaré a que te pueda dañar o humillar otra vez- toqué su pecho para que se tranquilizara.

Tengo que volver es un buen empleo- negó otra vez, era tan testarudo, era verdad que si pudiera no volvería a trabajarle nunca más pero necesitaba hacerlo, así que por ellos por mi familia me humillaría.

Me quiero sentir útil- acaricié su mejilla y lo forcé a que me mirara.

Eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, me haz ayudado en las peores situaciones, haz puesto tu hombro para consolar mi llanto, eres mi hombre perfecto papá y te necesito aquí, eres útil y lo sabes y ellos te necesitan, ya me haz dado todo y quiero ser yo la que pueda darte algo ahora a ti. No quiero que trabajes por lo menos ahí no porque se que aunque no me lo quieras confesar te daña, tu pensión alcanzará, déjame trabajar a mi por favor papi- traté de mirarlo con la verdad reluciente.

Tu madre, tu… dios mis nietos… no me puedo negar a mis Swan- me acomodó más a su costado y ya no dijo nada, lo pude mirar de reojo y tenía los ojos vidriosos, pasaron unos minutos.- Y me dices que soy tu hombre perfecto porque aún no haz visto bien a Jake- rodé los ojos y me reí por fin.

Claro papá, quizás por eso- me comenzó a dar mucho sueño así que antes de ser un bulto más para Charlie decidí despedirme.- no te quedes hasta tan tarde- besé su frente.

Bueno mamá…- sonreí otra vez y me fui primero hasta el cuarto de los peques para verlos descansar placidamente pero todos destapados, me acerqué con orgullo, estaban tan grandes y hermosos que solo él terminaría perdiéndoselo. Los arropé y besé con amor, mis pequeños angelitos de dios.

Descansen… los amo- susurré dándoles el último vistazo y cerrando la puerta por fin. Me dirigí lentamente a mi cuarto, entré y fue cuando el pánico se apoderó de mi, una sombra pasó por mi lado, estaba apunto de gritar pero los niños se asustarían y quizás podía terminar dañándolos, si era un ladrón podría ofrecerle todo el dinero que tenía guardado. Sentí su presencia tras de mi y de una forma brusca tapó mi boca y me inmovilizó con su cuerpo, comencé a tiritar ¿y si no era un ladrón? ¿y si era un loco que quería solo dañarnos? Comencé a llorar desesperadamente, me estaba acercando hasta la cama… oh por dios… quizás me viole… inhalé desesperadamente y fue cuando su fragancia me llenó por completo, no podía ser posible… él no podía estar aquí…. Noooo… oh por dios, encendió la lámpara que estaba en mi tocador y se paró frente al espejo, por fin lo vi, sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban llenos de furia y cada vez me estaba apretando más fuerte, mis mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas.

Si gritas no responderé- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, parecía un mafioso- ¿me oíste?- asentí de forma frenética al segundo. Se alejó del tocador para llevarme hasta la cama y tirarme en ella, por fin respiré tranquila pero no sin antes alejarme lo que más podía del, se acercó a la puerta y le puso pestillo.

¿Qué… haces… aaquí?- hipé aún llorando, me hacía daño verlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Deja de llorar ¡maldita sea!- alzó un poco su voz lo que me asusto, había cerrado los ojos.- solo sabes causarme problemas ¿lo sabías?- volvió a mirarme con el mismo odio de hace días o el de hace un momento… ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿aquí? Juré que en el parque me había mirado con pesar hasta con ternura ¿Por qué así otra vez?

No…- susurré no quería decir nada que lo pudiera molestar además había bebido lo noté cuando respiró cerca de mi rostro.

Pues eres, fuiste y serás siempre un problema en mi vida Isabella- ¿Cómo puede ser que una persona cambie tanto? ¿Cómo puedes amarlo y tenerle tanto miedo a la vez?

Edward…- sorbe mi nariz- vete a tu casa por… favor- el llanto que quería inundarme traicionó la claridad de mi oración.

¿para qué? Si donde estoy no puedo estar tranquilo, hasta en mi propia casa me vuelven la espalda por una mentirosa como tú- me miró con reproche- por una maldita sin moral que me engaño y se embarazó de otro- cerré los ojos, por dios como dolían sus insultos… como dolía escuchar brusquedad en su voz, como dolía saber que me odiaba tanto.

No te engañé- me ovillé dolía otra vez mi pecho, solo sentí sus pasos y me agarró del brazo con brusquedad, de hecho casi me caí al bajar de la cama.

Mírame- y lo hice aunque temerosa- repite otra vez esa mierda y no responderé de mí- ¿y de que sería capaz?

No te engañé- lo encaré y sin esperármelo dio vuelta mi rostro con una cachetada que de verdad si que dolió. Automáticamente me puse a llorar mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, quizás quedara de color ¡oh por dios!… me caí sobre la cama.

Bella…- su voz salio ahogada- oh por dios…- me agarró de la cintura y me abrazó fervientemente mientras yo seguía llorando y acariciando mi mejilla- perdóname- me aferraba sin darme tregua- perdón… perdón… por dios mi Bella… oh por dios…- besaba mi cuello a medida que me iba suplicando excusara su falta. Soltó mi cintura pero aferró sus manos a mi cara y me obligó a mirarlo, también lloraba- perdóname…- susurró una vez más.

¿de que sirve?- balbuceé aun llorando- si me seguirás insultando, quizás golpeando y humillando- miré en totalidad su rostro y parecía demacrado.

Jamás pensé tocarte… perdóname por favor- apoyó su frente sobre la mía- por dios… jamás pensé un día hablarte como lo hago pero no lo puedo evitar- quizás bebido él podía terminar aceptando la verdad quizás así estaba más susceptible.

¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que te equivocaste? Edward yo no te engañé- cerró los ojos.

Porque no quiero aceptar que fui tan hijo de puta para dejarte sola con dos bebés… con mis bebés- estaba llorando otra vez- por eso que prefiero no pensar para no aceptar mi miseria- me sentí aun más ofendida pero por fin estaba aceptando la verdad.

Son tus hijos- volvió a abrazarme de forma desesperada. Sin esperarlo sentí sus labios sobre los míos, pero fueron solo pequeños besitos.

No soy bueno para ti, soy malo, tengo mucho odio en mi corazón, no sería buen padre- estaba aceptándolo.

Pero son tuyos, y puedes aprender, ellos esperan tanto por ti Edward- ya había olvidado todo, sus palabras, su golpe, todo, solo quería que él aceptara que eran suyos.

No quiero ser padre Bella- y ahí de nuevo, dolía tanto.

Edward te ayudaré, te… yo… te… no sé te ayudaré con ellos, ellos te quieren tanto, sin conocerte has estado tanto en sus vidas- lo miré con énfasis.

Bella… yo… no los quiero- me comencé a alejar del hasta que quedé sentada en la cama, eso lo cambiaba todo- no quiero ser padre… no los quiero en mi vida- lo miré sin poder creer lo que decía.

¿aún sabiendo que son tuyos?- asintió.

Aún así- terminó susurrando- no sé que pasó con esos exámenes Bella y no sé cual será la explicación de porque no puedo tener un bebé con mi esposa, pero ya no puedo negar que esos niños son míos- indicó la foto que estaba en mi velador… "esos niños" lo dijo de forma tan fría.

Nunca me amaste ni un poquito ¿verdad?- bajó la vista - Jamás…

Lo hice- negué.

No… si me hubieses amado aunque fuese un poco los querrías a ellos…- ya no lo quería seguir mirando- sal de mi casa tal como entraste- abrí la cama y me metí en ella, pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio.

Daría todo por devolver el tiempo por ti o por ellos- susurró parado en el mismo lugar- pero no puedo estar contigo ni con los niños porque solo me recordarán lo más malo de mi, lo hijo de puta que fui y no lo quiero, prefiero mi vida tranquila con mi mujer que vivir una de remordimiento y pidiendo perdón- o sea… ¿me amaba? ¿nos amaba a los tres?

¿los amas?- se alzó de hombros.

Te amo- susurró.

Yo no importo ¿a ellos? ¿los amas?- pero no me respondió.

Debes volver a trabajar el lunes, no puedo extender más tus vacaciones- asentí.

Edward por favor, es importante para mi- y sin más salió tal y como hace años desde mi cuarto, salió por la ventana y se trepó, supongo, al árbol, me dejó sin respuestas, me dejó herida y confundida y aún más depresiva que antes.

Había llegado el lunes y tenía que presentarme nuevamente al trabajo. Los niños estaban tristes porque yo les había prometido que estaría de vacaciones hasta después de su cumpleaños lo que no pude cumplir, pero trataría por todos los medios de conversar con Edward o Jasper para que me dieran unos días más.

Odio la idea de que pises una vez más ese maldito lugar- argumentó papá mientras me daba un vaso con leche.

Necesito trabajar y ambos lo sabemos- me había puesto unas calzas negras y un abrigo que se me ceñía de una forma muy provocadora al cuerpo y por fin mis tacones, me veía realmente bien ¿toda esta preparación para ir al trabajo es por Edward? Antes me ponía cualquier cosa y partía ¿Por qué hoy en particular había demorado tanto? Me miré en el espejo que había en la cocina y miré mi rostro, quedaba apenas una sombra de la bofetada que me había dado Edward, le mentí a papá diciéndole que me había golpeado en la ducha y por supuesto me creyó porque solía ser bastante torpe, pero otra porque no salía nada de la casa y era imposible para él que hubiese visto a Edward… ahora ya no me costaba nombrarlo tanto, me había confesado que nos amaba, eso era algo ¿no? Cerré los ojos mientras resoplaba, era tan idiota al pensar que me quería…

¿Qué pasó?- curioseo mi padre entregándome un sándwich con palta.

Nada papá- terminé de comer y me terminé de alistar- cuida de mis angelitos, se fueron molestos a la cama- sonrió.

Comprenderán- eso esperaba. Me fui lentamente en busca de Ángie que estaba feliz de que volviera a la empresa.

Me sentía tan solita sin ti… además no me querías contestar aún no sé que fue lo que demonios te sucedió, ni siquiera me dijiste que te tomarías vacaciones- suspiré mientras me arreglaba el cabello.

Nuestro Jeje…- suspiré- Edward Cullen- ella asintió.

Está de muerte… dios ese hombre se conserva como quiere, que afortunada esa mujer pero están a su propia altura, los dos son hermosos- y mi ego y autoestima se fue a la mierda otra vez- dios que afortunada esa mujer de estar en su cama- y me sonrojé una porque yo había estado en su cama y dos porque jamás escuchaba a Ángela ser tan gráfica con respecto al sexo.

Angie por favor…- susurré esquivando su mirada.

Hey soy sincera… pero en fin ¿me decías?- sonreí ella era tan… ella… tan fácil hablaba de algo y tan fácil cambiaba de tema.

Yo… hay amiga…- suspiré arrastrándome en el asiento del autobús que nos dejaba frente al trabajo.

¿Qué sucede? ¿se trata de Jake?- negué- porque te a extrañado mucho- y no podía negarlo yo también, pero no quería jugar y dañarlo- ¿era de Edward Cullen, no? Por eso lo nombraste- y me miró inquisidoramente.

Si…- susurré otra vez.

¿Qué pasó con él?- entrecerró los ojos- él otro día me extrañó que me preguntara por ti- abrí unos ojos gigantescos.

¿por mi?- asintió.- ¿Qué te preguntó?- me daba mucha curiosidad.

Que si sabía como estabas- suspiré dejándome caer más en el asiento.- ¡suéltala de una maldita vez Isabella Swan!- casi todos los que íbamos en el autobús nos quedaron mirando.

Shhhhh- sonrió- eres una mala observadora- me miró sin comprender- ¿recuerdas a mis hijos?- rodó los ojos- bueno chica obvia…- suspiré ¿Cómo se lo podía decir?- mis hijos no se parecen en nada a mi…- la miré con curiosidad- ellos son iguales al padre- asintió súper seria- sacaron su cabello cobrizo, sus ojos verdes esmeralda…- restregaba mis manos mirándola solo de reojo- de hecho sus gestos son iguales a él… pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes, tez muy blanca, altos, delgados- Angie se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! Es que… oh mi dios…- parece que ya se había dado cuenta, dejó de mirarme y enfocó su vista en la nada.

Lo entendiste…- me miró enojada- creo- estaba furiosa.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ese día?- me alcé de hombros- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de que dijera todas esas barbaridades del? Oh por dios… que vergüenza- se tapó la cara.

Ya no importa- estábamos a minutos de bajarnos.

Pero… o sea ¿Qué te dijo cuando lo viste? ¿le hablaste de los niños?- asentí- ¿y qué dijo?- suspiré acomodando mi cartera, ya nos bajaríamos.

No los quiere- nos pusimos en pie y le anunciamos al conductor donde bajábamos- gracias- le sonreí al chofer quien amablemente respondió mi gesto.

¿Cómo que no los quiere?- curioseo casi tirando espuma por la boca, todas las que estaban fumando en la entrada se voltearon para vernos.

Shhhhh…- repetí por segunda vez.

Es que… eso no puede ser- me alcé de hombros.

Pero es así, no quiere ser padre ni aceptar que se equivocó y que si son suyos- a medida que le iba diciendo sus frases tan hirientes ella se iba poniendo roja como un tomate.

¡Hijo de perra!- le pedí que entráramos, estábamos bien en la hora, pero mejor entrar rápido.- está ahí- indicó con su cara en una dirección y lo pude ver fumando junto a Carlisle y Jasper, los últimos dos me sonrieron con cariño, quizás hasta con pesar, pero Edward era tan orgulloso que me miró con ira en los ojos, Carlisle intentó acercarse pero Edward lo agarró del brazo y le dijo algo que lo hizo desistir de su acercamiento.- si antes lo encontraba buenísimo, ahora opino que ese es el mismísimo demonio- sonreí con pesar.

¡BELLA!- sentí que gritaban y me percaté que era Jake, corría literalmente a mi encuentro, me abrazó con ahínco.

Creo que ya sobro, hablamos luego Bella- asentí mientras le respondía el abrazo con verdadero entusiasmo.

Eres un ingrato- besó mi cuello sin que se percataran todos, miré a Edward y fruncía el ceño ¡que bueno! Ahí tienes… no podía vivir por siempre en tu ausencia.

Eras tú quien no me daba permiso para irte a ver- besé yo ahora su cuello y lo sentí tiritar- no veo la hora de poder ir a tu casa otra vez… más a tu cuarto que a otro lugar de la morada- sonreí por su jugueteo.

Tendrás que hacer merito porque estoy enojada contigo- se recargó en la pared y me llevó un poco con él, quedamos muy cerca.

¿Qué podría hacer para que me perdonaras?- me alcé de hombros, sabía que no era justo jugar con Jake pero me encantaba como me miraba en este preciso instante Edward, su rostro se había transformado, estaba furibundo.

No sé… quizás ir a casa un día a cenar- alcé mi mano y acaricié su rostro, no me interesaba que todos me estuvieran viendo, de hecho ojala me despidiera.

¿estás cariñosita?- sonreí.

Te extrañé Jake- y eso era verdad, lo había extrañado bastante.

También yo hermosa- y sin importarle se acercó y me besó tiernamente.

Jake…- lo separé- está nuestro jefe- y cuando miré Edward ya no estaba, solo me miraban con pena los otros dos hombres.

Ya no- y se acercó para volver a besarme… la noche estaba avanzando lentamente, me había tocado una máquina pesada y no me podía quejar solo trabajar calladita, Jake me iba a ver de vez en cuando. Estaba frente en los lavamanos mojándome la cara, eran lavamanos comunes, todos nos refrescábamos ahí mismo.

¿cansada?- me asusté.

Si Jake, bastante a decir verdad- me abrazó por la espalda- no, Jake- no podía negar que era excitante pero no podíamos- Jake…- intenté alejarlo pero no me dejó y comenzó a besarme como si de eso dependiera su vida, no quería que nos fuesen a ver y aquí solían venir todos.

Bella…- susurró, mientras se me acercaba aún más si es que eso podría ser posible, acarició mis piernas.

¿perdón?...- me separé como si sus labios me hubiesen estado quemando, el rostro del hombre frente a mi estaba distorsionado- ¿Qué se creen que es esto?- Jake aferró mi mano pero me separé, no quería tentarlo más.

Yo… podría explicarle que…- Edward cerró los ojos y cuando me miró retrocedí, me dio miedo.

Esto no es un motel, es una empresa decente- Jake abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

Le pido respeto con mi novia Don Edward- aferró mi mano otra vez.

¿su novia?- asintió- ¿sabía usted que en esta empresa no se pueden relacionar íntimamente?- que problema, no debía venir al baño.

Lo sentimos, esto no se volverá a repetir- susurré.

Claro que no se volverá a repetir…- agregó triunfante, sonreía ladinamente.- a mi oficina señorita Swan- Jake me miró espantado.

¡No!- agregó Jake temeroso.- despídame a mi- negué mientras tocaba su pecho, caminé delante del, ya había visto su oficina y caía de casualidad que estaba justo frente a la maquina en la que me había tocado. Todos los que estaban a nuestro paso nos quedaron mirando, así que cuando nos metimos a la oficina cerró los ventanales con una persiana.

Al grano- me senté sin esperar que él me lo indicara, aprovechando descansar, pues me dolían bastante las piernas.

¿Qué pasaría si te echo?- me alcé de hombros.

Ya no te vería más la cara- me miró con sorpresa- y me tendrían que pagar todos mis años de servicio- sonreí.

Te podría despedir por tener un amorío, incumplimiento de contrato- me alcé de hombros.

Te demando- Edward se sentó y me miró con sorpresa.

¿Por qué me demandarás? Te despediré por algo justo- negué.

Me despedirás porque tienes algo contra mí- Edward enarcó una ceja.

¿Por algo contra ti?- asentí segura de mi misma.

Y porque estás celoso… te molesta que tenga novio- su rostro se tensó.

¿Celoso de ti?... por favor…- sonreí- tengo una hermosa mujer esperando en casa, no te creas más de lo que eres- se me borró la sonrisa.- una simple empleada para mi- sentenció.

La otra noche no fue eso lo que me dijiste- lo miré desafiante.

¿Qué fue lo que te dije esa otra noche?- se cruzó de hombros y se acomodó en el asiento.

Que me amabas- susurré- y a nuestros hijos- Edward se puso a reír burlescamente.

Por favor- me miró agraciado con la situación- Isabella… estaba borracho ¿entiendes? Borracho- negué.

No tanto- sonreí otra vez, tentándolo.

Si que lo estaba Bella…- ese ya era una juego de si, no, si, no… así que ya no quería jugar más, suspiré estaba cansada después de tantos días de descanso- en mi sano juicio jamás habría puesto un pie en esa casa- sonreía un tanto triunfante, pasaron no se cuantos minutos en los que no dijimos nada.

Te demandaré por pensión alimenticia- enarcó una ceja mofándose de mi- pero como dudas de tu paternidad pediré que te hagan una prueba de paternidad, así me tendrás que pagar mucho más de lo que debieses por despedirme de aquí- sonreí yo ahora.

Siempre todo por dinero- su ceño se frunció totalmente- dinero…- se quedó pensativo, me dejé caer en la silla y nuevamente no dijimos nada. Suspiré- ¿cansada?- asentí.- ¿te gustaría estar en casa?- pensé que de verdad se había preocupado, así que asentí otra vez- ¿con tu noviecito?- rodé los ojos, ahí íbamos de nuevo- ¿en tu cama?- que triste era esta relación de ex novios que teníamos.

¿si fuera así qué?- su rostro se volvió a endurecer, me puse en pie y me dispuse a irme del lugar pero en acto reflejo también se paró y se me vino encima arrinconándome a la pared.

¿Por qué me engañaste?- preguntó con un gesto de desagrado en el rostro- ¿Por qué lo prefieres a él?- me estaba apretando fuerte.

Me dañas…

¡CONTESTA!- esperé en dios que no se hubiese escuchado el grito afuera.

Déjame tranquila, estoy cansada solo quiero volver al trabajo y que esta noche pase- me miraba fijamente los labios.

Pudiste estar durmiendo en casa a esta misma hora junto a tus hijos…- cerré los ojos- todo esto pudo ser solo tuyo, la máquina en la que trabajas podría ser completamente tuya si no me hubieses engañado con otro… o quizás otros- tenía ganas de llorar otra vez.- ¿Cuánto llevas con él?- tragué saliva.

Un par de días- estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos.

Pero tienen bastante confianza… como te tocaba- estaba hecho una furia- ¿te acuestas con él?- seguía tan cerca de mi que me intimidaba, abrí los ojos cuando por fin comprendí su pregunta.

¿Qué mierda te interesa? ¿te preguntó si acaso duermes con tu mujer?- su mandíbula se tensó.

Porque la respuesta es obvia- intentaría mentirle.

¿y por qué la mía no lo puede ser?- me percaté como sus ojos se oscurecían por la rabia, aún lo conocía tan bien.

¡Porque NO!- se descontroló bastante y dio un puñetazo en la pared que llegó a romperla, me quedé congelada en mi lugar, no moví ni un músculo, ya iban dos actos violentos que había tenido conmigo.- ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE TOQUE!- por otra puerta entró Carlisle blanco como papel.

Edward hijo, tranquilo, suéltala- aún no me movía de mi lugar, sentía sus férreos dedos incrustados en mis brazos.- suéltala- miré a Carlisle como pidiéndole ayuda- Edward la estás dañando- el suso dicho lo miró frenético.

Sal- de- aquí- separó las palabras- ahora- su padre lo miró indignado.

No soy uno de tus trabajadores a mi me respetas ¡Suéltala!- y lo alejó de mi violentamente.

¿Quién mierda te crees?- Edward estaba casi irreconocible, Jasper también entro a la habitación- ¿no quieres que hable con ella? ¿Por qué mierdas te metes ahora?- jamás lo había visto hablarle así a su padre, Edward siempre fue súper respetuoso con ellos.

¿por dios que te pasa?- le preguntó Jasper que intentó tomarlo del brazo.

¡Déjenme solo con ella!- gritó de nuevo, pero los hombres negaron.

¿Qué te pasa? No te reconozco hijo- me comenzaron a alejar del, no me había percatado que estaba temblando completa.

¡NO TE QUIERO CERCA DEL! ¿ME OYES?- golpeo esta vez su escritorio. No entendía porque le habían bajado estos celos descomunales.

Está celoso- susurró Jasper- o eso creo- miró a Carlisle.

¡SI TE VUELVE A TOCAR LO MATO! ¿ME OYES?- me miró desafiantemente.

No me a tocado- susurré ya con miedo, le temía a este nuevo Edward, tal parece que mi comentario logro tranquilizarlo, porque por fin suspiró tranquilo.

Te lo advierto Bella…- me miró penetrantemente- y no me tientes- me daba rabia esta maldita actitud.

¿de qué serías capaz?- curiosee.

De lo que más te duele- entrecerré los ojos- te los quito Bella- y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, lo que tanto temí, el miedo más grande que sentí se hacía realidad y me miró triunfante de saber que ese era mi punto débil y que por ende había logrado alterarme completamente.

¡A mis hijos no los metas en esta mierda!- nos indiqué a ambos.

Estás advertida- sonreía, con todo el valor me tiré sobre él y comencé a golpearlo.

¡Con ellos no!… ¡ellos son todo para mi, son mi vida!- alguno de los dos hombres me agarró de la cintura para alejarme del imbécil- ¡ellos son inocentes en toda la porquería que hemos formado nosotros y con ellos no Edward porque soy capaz de matarte con mis propias manos si los llegas tan solo a tocar!- sonreía triunfante.

No pasará nada si tu no me tientas Isabella, no te tocará y si lo hace los pierdes- era Jasper quien me retenía porque Carlisle se puso frente a mi.

No te metas con los niños- agregó él mis ojos ya desprendían lágrimas ¿Por qué me dañaba así?

Maricón- y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro- no te bastó dejarme por una estúpida mentira que inventaste tu mismo para no asumir ¡que te calentaste con otra mujer!- le grité, me miró con sorpresa- no te bastó con volver y llamarme puta o perra- su padre me miró anonadado y luego a él- no te bastó con querer abusar de mi ese mismo día o de golpearme cuando te metiste a hurtadillas en mi habitación, no te basta nada de eso que ahora vienes a impedirme rehacer mi vida con un buen hombre mientras tu posees a tu mujer cuando quieres… y más aún ¿me quieres quitar a mis hijos? ¿sabes que Edward Cullen? Te puedes ir a la mierda de una vez, voy a dar la pelea hasta las últimas y recurriré a los más bajo para destruirte si intentas quitármelos- sonreía.

¿Cómo a qué?- sonreí yo mientras miraba de reojo a Carlisle.

Tu familia será tu peor enemigo en esto… si me los intentas quitar te juro que haré que tu madre te destruya frente a un juez… la amenazaré, la chantajearé o haré lo que sea- el padre me miraba sin creer en mis palabras- le diré que si no dice eso los alejaré para siempre si el juez me da el favor- era bajo, pero todo lo que había hecho él también lo era.

Me arriesgaré entonces- le pedí a Jasper que me soltara y me acomodé la gorra que usábamos las trabajadoras.

Haz lo que desees pero tienes que saber que los celos son malos consejeros y puedes perder mucho si intentas algo contra mis hijos- y sin más salí de la oficina, algunos estaban pendientes aún del lugar y cuando me vieron disimularon, pero otros no me dieron importancia. Quería irme a casa pero no le daría a demostrar lo que me afectaba su cercanía.

¿Qué pasó Bella?- Jake se acercó velozmente.

Nada- y me alejé de él todo lo que restó de la noche, tampoco quería tentar deliberadamente mi suerte.

**Espero que me sigan apoyando chicas es muy importante para mi… si se toman la molestia de leerme por favor comenten, es muy gratificante cuando me llegan las notificaciones con sus comentarios, es muy especial para mi… y les advierto que el próximo capitulo es por fin el esperado encuentro entre padre e hijos… así que entre más comenten más pronto subo el próximo… besos desde Chile**


	13. Chapter 13

**A mi favor y tratando de defender mis historias es argumentar que soy una fiel amante del drama, me gusta darle la realidad a las historias, quizás mí vida a sido trágica y por eso me guío más por ese género… pero como siempre he dicho ustedes deciden, pero les agradezco mucho que me lean…**

Capitulo 13: Las consecuencias de mis actos

Edward POV

No sé que fue lo que me sucedió, pero era como si un demonio me hubiese poseído. Cuando Isabella insinuó que ese hombre le hacía el amor cuando quería comencé a verlo todo rojo, casi no podía ni respirar y el pensar me era absolutamente difícil, por eso le grité, por eso no me puede controlar y ese día en su casa la golpee. Dios restregué mi rostro.

¿Cómo puedes haberla golpeado?- la voz de mi padre me trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

No quiero hablar- me dejé caer lentamente en la silla, no quería que la tocara, no quería ni imaginar que pudiese solo acariciar uno de sus cabellos. Se que era tan estúpido de mi parte pensar que ella estaría sola para siempre, pero no quería no podía, Bella es y sería solo mi mujer.

¿me oíste?- me enfoqué una vez más en mi padre.

No…- acaricié mi cabeza, dolía.

Bella tiene toda la razón, no metas a los niños en esto, ellos son inocentes- sonreí.

Bella y los niños son lo mismo para mi y los tres son míos- me sorprendí con mi aseveración, me miró sorprendido.

¿ya aceptaste que…- negué.

No sé porque dije eso- me puse en pie y me dirigí a mi saco, me quería ir a casa.

Hijo por dios, ya no eres un niño, se un hombre y enfrenta la situación- lo miré frunciendo el seño- te equivocaste, acepta que no eres perfecto y que te equivocaste- sonreí con ironía, eso ya lo tenía más que claro.

Me iré a casa- susurré mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

Enfrenta la realidad Edward… tarde o temprano todo cae por su propio peso, cuanto antes resuelvas todo antes podrán perdonarte- sonreí otra vez.

Ya dejen de controlar mi vida- y por fin salí del lugar, pero no iría a mi casa, así que conduje donde estaba puesto todo mi interés, sin poder negarme conduje hasta su casa y tal como ese día subí por el mismo árbol de hace años y entré silenciosamente en su dormitorio, debía conversar con Bella, su casa era muy poco segura, en un dos por tres estaba en el interior y uno nunca sabe cuando un tipo malo puede venir y dañarlos. Su cuarto había sido ampliado, y quizás fue por los niños, pero ahora no dormían con ella, o eso creo. Salí del cuarto y caminé hasta la puerta más cercana, me temblaban las manos cuando agarré el pomo pero necesitaba entrar, quería por fin saber como eran los niños… suspiré y cerré los ojos mientras abría lentamente la puerta y frente por fin, ahí, tan cerca y tan lejos de mi a la vez, pero ahí en frente dormidos. Me quedé parado en la puerta sin hacer nada aún, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, sentía mis manos mojadísimas. Pero de un momento a otro el cuerpo de la niña se movió bruscamente y si no hubiese sido porque corrí como si se me fuese la vida ella se hubiese caído de la cama, suspiró y se relajó pero estaba completamente destapada, así que silenciosamente la arropé, mi pecho estaba apretado, no pude reprimir más el sentimiento y comencé a llorar, sentía una opresión casi inexplicable, voltee mi vista y vi a mi… vi a mi hijo dormir tranquilamente, se mordía el labio igual que Bella cuando dormía, ambos eran adorables- oh por dios…- susurré sollozando descontroladamente- dios mío- me acerqué a la frente de mi hija y la besé, ambos eran iguales a mi y me hacían sentir orgulloso y malditamente culpable y miserable a la vez.

Hola…- sentí la dulce voz de un angelito, intenté tranquilizarme, no sabía si se asustaría con mi presencia- ¿Dónde está mi mami?- se comenzó a restregar los ojitos, la acerqué a mi cuerpo para que no me viera llorar.

En el trabajo- susurré acomodando su cabello un poco, su cabello era igual al de su madre solo que de mi color.

¿estoy soñando, verdad?- suspiró.

Quizás- jamás iba a tener el derecho ni el orgullo de ser llamado papá, ni siquiera tenia derecho de llamarla hija… ya no necesitaba examen, ya no necesitaba más respuestas ni darle más vuelta al asunto, ellos eran de Bella y míos, de nadie más, por eso seguí silenciosamente llorando, era una completa basura de persona.

No te vallas- acarició mi rostro con sus pequeños deditos- no llores por favor- me alejó de tal forma que quedó con su rostro frente a mi- eres igualito a Charlie… igualito- sonrió angelicalmente, es tan hermosa mi pequeña pecosita.

Y tu igual a mamá- le faltaban dientecitos, lo encontré muy tierno. Se acomodó un poco y se golpeo la cabecita, a la escasa luz de las penumbras me percaté que sus ojitos se habían llenado de lágrimas, me acerqué y la besé mientras la atraía a mi pecho, me dolería el alma si la veía llorar- igual a mamá- Bella era muy patosa, pero no se lo diría podía ofenderla, según mamá eran niños muy inteligentes.

¿podemos despertar a Charlie?- negué, me daba miedo, Renesmee era más tiernecita y quizás Charlie podía rechazarme y tenía mucho que pensar aún, me acomodé en la cama y comencé a acariciar su cuerpecito menudo.

Perdón…- susurré aún con lágrimas.

No importa- y la miré con todo el amor que me negué a sentir por ellos, deseaba odiarlos por pensar que eran de otro, pero la verdad que los amaba con mi alma porque eran parte de aquella castaña que un día me amo completamente- ahora ya estás aquí y mamá estará feliz, para que decir Charlie, yo sé que hay cosas que ellos no me dicen, pero se que ellos estarán felices- besé sus mejillas y su frente- ¿vendrás para nuestro cumpleaños?- no sabía la fecha y eso me entristecía más.

Si tu me invitas- asintió enérgicamente, se acomodó en la cama y me miró emocionada, su carácter era el de mi hermana.

Es obvio que estás invitado, nuestro cumpleaños es el 4 de septiembre… también lo sabes obvio- rodó sus ojitos verdes- mamá nos tenía ya para su cumpleaños- asentí, el 18 de septiembre estaba Bella.

Mis 3 virgos- rió.

Mamá dice lo mismo- se volvió a acomodar en la cama y comenzó a cerrar los ojos- dice que fuimos su mejor regalo- y ya lo creía, si yo no hubiese sido un desgraciado lo hubiese podido compartir con ella.

Te amo- sonrió de una forma preciosa, es que por dios ella era hermosísima, miré a mi hijo nuevamente.

Te amo papi- no pude aguantar más, la apreté a mi pecho cuando se durmió y seguí llorando desesperadamente, ellos eran mis hijos, y yo había sido tan desgraciado y los había abandonado… pasé unos minutos sollozando en los brazos de mi hija y esperé que mi bebé su durmiera, la acomodé, arropé y me dirigí donde mi hijo, por dios, era como mirarme en un espejo, era mi retrato absolutamente, solo que algunos rasgos mejorados con los de Bella, por ejemplo sus labios era más carnosos como los de ella.

Lo siento hijo- acaricié su cabello y lo besé, me quedé ahí hasta que amaneció. Me agarraba la cabeza llorando descontroladamente y sabiendo que el llanto no solucionaría nada en mi maldita y despreciable vida, había dañado lo más hermoso que un día pensé formar, había dañado a mi familia. Me dediqué a mirarlos y me percaté al entrar la mañana que faltaba poco para que saliera Bella del trabajo así que rápido tuve que despedirme de los niños.

Los voy a recuperar…- besé sus frentes- los amo y los recuperaré- me escapé de su casa para ir nuevamente al trabajo.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?- curioseo papá.

En casa- asintió- quería pensar- papá me miró un poco extrañado, pero no dijo nada más. Vi que Bella venía caminando y se asustó cuando el estúpido de Jacob había llegado a su lado, temerosa y sin saber que habrá dicho lo dejó parado tras de ella y siguió caminando pero sola, miró a mi padre y a mi amigo con cortesía y cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi me miró con miedo, pasó velozmente por mi lado y me fije que se iría a pies. Me iba a ir al auto pero papá me agarró del brazo.

No hagas nada imprudente- negué- Bella a pasado una noche cansadora, no necesita más problemas- asentí y me dirigí a mi auto para salir de la empresa, miré el cuerpo de Bella alejándose ¿no le daba miedo irse sola aún oscuro? ¿Qué no pensaba que podía aparecerle alguien por ahí que quisiera hacerle daño? Esperé que se alejara lo suficiente y conduje lento ¿Qué le diría? Me alcé de hombros.

Tengo que pedirle perdón- susurre. Bella volteo y cuando me vio se espanto y comenzó a caminar mucho más rápido, jamás llegué a imaginarme en esta instancia, jamás pensé que ella me tendría miedo. Bajé del auto- ¡Bella!- le grité pero me ignoró y caminó más rápido si es que eso fuese posible- ¡BELLA!- corrí hasta que pude detenerla del brazo.

No me dañes por favor Edward- la miré con pena- quiero llegar con mis hijos- se derramaron algunas lágrimas que intenté borrar pero ella no me dejó se alejó lo que más pudo de mi, mejor así porque no necesitaba enredarme más, yo estaba casado lo que me ataría a Bella por siempre eran nuestros hijos.

Esta helando mucho, entra al auto- me miró extrañada.

Siempre camino, me gusta distraerme- restregó sus mejillas para borrar sus lagrimas.

Por favor, no te irás caminando sola, además si te llevo llegarás más rápido con los niños- No dijo más y se subió de copilotos, suspiré. Estaba en completo silencio.

Te dejaré trabajar de noche si es eso lo que deseas, a ti y a tu amiga, Ángela Webber- me miró un poco sorprendida y entre sonriendo.

¿verdad?- asentí mirándola un poco más relajado… aunque ella debía entender que nada era gratis.

Solo si me permites dejar a Black en un turno diferente al tuyo- su sonrisa se borró al instante.

Jake necesita este turno también, porque tiene un bebé que cuidar por el día, no voy a dejar que le arruines eso con su bebé por estúpidos celos, si a ti no te importa el vinculo de padre e hijo a él si, es un excelente padre- y ahí fue cuando me humilló otra vez, fue como una patada en mis partes bajas.

Es tu opción… piénsalo, tu conveniencia o la del- suspiró, no entendía porque aún era tan brusco con ella, cuando me gustaría suplicarle perdón.

Despídeme…- suplicó centrando su vista en la carretera.

Te quiero cerca de mí- susurré sin darme cuenta, noté como su vista se posaba intensamente sobre mí.

¿Por qué?- curioseo, me alcé de hombros.

No lo sé- estás casado… estás casado, comencé a repetírmelo una y otra vez. Pasaron unos minutos en los que no hablamos.

Voy a necesitar unos días- era obvio se acercaba el cumpleaños de nuestros hijos.

Te los doy, ya no tienes que venir a la noche si así lo deseas- la observé de reojo y asentía.

¿no me preguntarás por qué los necesito?- se había puesto triste, debía mantenerme sereno y ser mesurado, no sabía como podía actuar Bella cuando se enterara que había pasado la noche con los niños y más aún que ya sabía que eran completamente míos, no sabía si por todo el daño Bella pudiese vengarse de mi, aunque tampoco podíamos negar que Bella quería a toda costa que me acercara a ellos… quizás…- no preguntarás- me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Debe de ser algo importante, quizás privado- muy importante, el nacimiento de mis hijos… dios estaba tan confundido. A los minutos llegamos a su casa, me estacioné.

Gracias por traerme- se iba a bajar pero la sostuve del brazo, me voltee completamente para poder observarla de frente.

Lo siento Bella- me miró un poco temerosa.

Ok… me quiero bajar- suspiré.

No sé que me pasa…- la miré fijamente- yo no soy así, me conoces- sonrió y comenzó a negar.

No Edward, no te conozco, yo creí conocerte pero me equivoqué- negué.

Tu me conoces, tu has sido la única que me a llegado a conocer de verdad… mi corazón Bella- bajó la vista.

No sabes la pena que me da Edward, pero todo lo que dices es mentira, yo ni siquiera se quien eres o en que te transformaste cuando decidiste irte a Australia, solo sé que el hombre al que amé y al que amo no existe y duele, duele porque debo continuar viviendo en un sueño constante, debo seguir por mis hijos, por eso que no me ayuda verte a diario, por eso si de verdad alguna vez me quisiste despídeme por favor y así me podré alejar de ti como tu querías, ya no seré un problema más- suspiré.

Compréndeme- sonrió una vez más- me hice dos exámenes Bella, 2- se alzó de hombros.

Aunque te hubieses hecho miles, debiste desconfiar de los médicos, no de mi amor por ti, te entregué todo, mis primeros besos, mis primeras caricias, te lo entregué todo pero no bastó porque conociste a esa mujer y te enamoraste de ella y ¿sabes? No te lo puedo criticar, ambos son tal para cual, no era real que estuvieras conmigo- comencé a negar- pero lo que no te perdono es que no los quieras ahora, es que no puedas ver lo perfecto que son, lo inteligentes- bajé la vista.

No merezco ser padre Bella- y era de corazón, jamás iba a merecer que me dijeran papá.

No, pero eres papá y ellos te aman, Charlie costara un poco más porque es más perceptivo, es como tu, Ness… ella es tan cariñosa- y ya lo sabía- ella es como Alice te verá y no te soltará más- sonreí con el recuerdo del cuerpo calentito de mi pequeña pecosita- ¿sabes?- la miré con curiosidad sonreía- sus primeras palabras fueron para ti…-…

… nos quedamos en completo silencio por un par de minutos.

¿verdad?- asintió.

Yo… tengo una foto tuya- confesó sonrojada- una donde me abrazas- sonrió- Charlie ya balbuceaba, decía cosas sin sentido, pero la primera palabra entendible fue mirando tu foto y dijo papá- se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas otra vez, esta noche había llorado mucho- luego vino Ness que comenzó a mirar la misma foto junto a su hermanito, por eso te digo que ellos son tan inteligentes- sonreí mientras recargaba la cabeza en el asiento.

No lo merecía- negó.

No y ahora tampoco, pero ellos te necesitan es por eso que deseo tanto que los conozcas, no por mi, yo soy otro tema, es solo por ellos Edward, todo es solo para ellos- asentí desganado, debí volver en su momento, debí volver a pedirle explicaciones, debí venir y quizás ahora estaríamos juntos, quizás yo no hubiese triunfado como lo hice, pero sería papá, sería un maravilloso papá.

¿dejarás que mi madre venga a verlos?- suspiró.

No sé si sea lo mejor- acaricié su rostro.- quizás te vuelvas a ir y los vuelvas a alejar, no soportaré que ellos sufran- miró sus manos.

Por favor Bella, ella a llorado mucho y esto no es su culpa- le pedí, mamá amaba a los pequeños y fui yo quien de una forma más sutil le exigí que nos fuéramos.

Pero nos dejaron, ellos también desconfiaron de mi- miró sus manos otra vez.

No… hubieses visto a Alice cuando le pedí que nos fuéramos, estuvo un año sin hablarme- y me miró más que sorprendida.

Esa no parece Alice- me alcé de hombros con una sonrisa triste mientras recordaba su silencio.

No sé que fue lo que Jasper le dijo pero un día me hablo así como si nada- sonrió mientras se recargaba en el asiento.

¿Por qué volviste?- la miré y ella me esquivó.

Porque este es mi lugar, mis raíces, quería que Tanya…- su rostro se entristeció- pudiera apreciar todo lo que a mi me fascinaba y que tanto extrañé- asintió- antes de llegar aquí me ofrecieron la empresa y juntos la compramos- se enderezó y comenzó a abrigarse quizás dispuesta a irse.

Debo entrar, es tarde y papá debe estar por despertar- asentí, nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato de nuevo.

Le puse tu nombre porque fue lo que siempre quise que formáramos… mis logros siempre fueron pensando en ti- se sonrojó hasta más no poder y me sentía tan feliz junto a ella, pero debía de pensar en Tanya, por instinto acaricié su rostro y Bella cerró los ojos.- no me cansaré de pedirte perdón- me observó y sabía que no merecía ver lagrimas en sus ojos, pero de un segundo a otro su rostro se horrorizo mirando en dirección su casa, me voltee y Charlie Swan venía casi tirando espuma por la boca.

Si no quieres que mi padre te golpee será mejor que te vallas ahora- negué.

No me iré nuevamente- el rostro de Bella se congeló, miré la dirección de Charlie pero rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta de copiloto.

Bájate- gruñó y ella sin esperar segundo bajó casi cayéndose con la maniobra, el hombre se agacho un poco y me miró- te quiero lejos de mi hija y de mis nietos ¿me oíste? O te golpearé- Charlie era realmente una persona de temer, así que no dije si hice nada.

Papá por favor…- suplicó Bella.

Entra a casa- y cuando cerró la puerta bruscamente salí de mi letargo para salir del auto.

Se que lo que hice…- no me dejó seguir.

¡CÁLLATE!- pero negué.

Lo que hice no tiene nombre y es ahora cuando lo comenzaré a pagar, pero déjeme decirle que ya no podré alejarme- su rostro se desfiguro.

¿ahora? ¿después de que la insultaste? ¿Después de que la haz echo llorar una vez más? Aléjate Edward- negué y sin poder reaccionar me estrellé contra mi auto, Charlie me había pegado un combo en pleno rostro que me sacó hasta sangre.

¡DIOS PAPÁ!- intentó acercarse pero no la dejó.

Vete dentro con tus hijos, ese es tu lugar, no con este hijo de puta- Bella se espantó también luego se dirigió nuevamente a mi- mantente lejos, porque no sabes lo que sería capas de hacer por mi familia- y finalmente terminé por horrorizarme, ahora si que me dio miedo y ya sin decir más se metió tras de Bella a la casa.

Sabía que esto me lo tenía más que merecido y no tendría otra que pegar por el tremendo error que había cometido, me metí al auto y me puse a llorar como un niño, si Charlie y Nessie eran mis hijos entonces Bella jamás me había engañado y con ese pensamiento conduje hasta casa donde me metí directamente al cuarto de mis padres…. Aun llorando…

**Espero que les guste como va la cosa… pobre Edward creo que ni él se entiende, no sabe expresar realmente lo que siente por Bella y sus hijos… pero lo bueno por fin es que acepto que los niños son suyos y desde ahora comenzara a luchar por ellos, quizás que suceda desde ahora donde en el próximo capitulo tendremos el encuentro de padre e hijos… espero que me sigan apoyando tal y como siempre y como chantaje (jejejejej XP) siempre les he dicho que mientras ustedes me regalen artos, artos, artos RR yo subiré inmediatamente el prox capitulo… se les quiere chicas.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Cumpleaños y Alice…

Bella POV

Faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños de mis pequeñines y e de decir que estos muchachos no paraban todo el día de la emoción. Hoy fue el día en que terminaron de entregar sus tarjetas de invitación a sus compañeritos de la escuela y yo tenía un listado de los invitados para saber la cantidad de cosas que tenía que comprar y por lo que hoy mismo iría al mercado. Suspiré estaba feliz con estos días libres, lo único que me apenaba era no poder ver a Angie, la extrañaba bastante. Pero por otro lado era mejor estar un poco alejada de todo, del trabajo de Jake y de Edward… necesitaba un tiempo en privado con mi familia, demás está decir que papá era el más feliz con esta situación ya que después de la pelea no paraba de vigilar cada una de mis salidas, creo que tenerme en casa le daba como un "descanso".

¿mami?- mi niña me jalo la polera desde mi costado, estaba acompañadita de su hermano.

Dime cariño- se sonrojó y lo encontré adorable así que le acaricié sus mejillas y luego besé a mi niño que cada vez se ponía más grande.

Nos queda una invitación- asentí, sabía muy bien para quien era.

¿nos llevarías con la Tía Esme?- no sin antes suspirar, asentí ¿Qué más podía hacerle? Papá me decía que era una porfiada que ellos no merecían estar en sus vidas y sabía que era verdad, pero no podía luchar con lo inevitable y mis hijos querían estar en contacto con ellos y no se los podía negar su derecho.

Suban por sus chaquetas y vamos- ambos subieron de la mano así que este era el momento para llamarla, no quería poder toparme con él y que los fuese a rechazar, eso no lo podría soportar, ni yo, ni ellos.

¿bueno?- ese era Emmett, no podía negar que me puse bastante nerviosa pero debía comunicarme con Esme y con el enojo de la otra vez había borrado su celular y no podía negar que su teléfono fijo siempre me lo supe.

Ehhh… Hola Emmett soy Bella- primero se quedó en silencio.- ¿estás ahí?- alejé un poco el teléfono y me percaté que la llamada aún estaba conectada.

Si… es que… me tomas de sorpresa Bella, cuéntame ¿Por qué nos llamas?- los niños venían bajando.

Listos mami- sonreí se veían adorables abrigaditos, Ness casi tapaba completamente sus ojitos con el gorro, me levanté y la acomodé un poco.

Te amo- susurré mientras los besaba.

Wow… me halagas, lo juro, pero creo que a Rose no le gustara saber que me amas, es muy celosa y podría golpearte- me reír verdaderamente agraciada con su acotación- lo siento Bellita linda pero para mi eres como una Alice dos, aunque no te compliques mirar es gratis- sonrió también.

Le hablaba a mis hijos- dije parando de reír un poco- y la verdad es que quería hablar con Esme o Carlisle- suspiró.

Me dolió tu rechazo, te paso a mamá- sonreí nuevamente, los niños me miraban así que los mandé al auto por mientras. Emmett era tan niño aún y esa era una de las cosas fantásticas que tenía, que era muy alegre y te distraía con facilidad.

¿Bella?- preguntó preocupada.- ¿hija eres tú?- había dejado de hablar con ella desde que Edward me había contado la verdad de su ida.

Si… yo… los niños quieren entregarte algo y quería saber si podía ir a tu casa un momento, pero…- no quería que los viera eso no me gustaba nada.

No te va a molestar, así que ven hija, los niños y tu son siempre bienvenidos aquí porque esta también es vuestra casa- suspiré.

Estaré allá en unos minutos- informé mientras me dirigía al auto.

Ok… los espero- terminé la llamada y miré por el retrovisor a mis pequeños.

¿Llevan la tarjeta?- Ness alzó su manito y riendo me la mostró.- ok- arranqué el auto y me dirigí a la casa Cullen, debía aprovechar que Charlie estaba en su trabajo, el que le encantaba e de admitir, para salir porque o si no sería mi sombra y no quería que volviera a golpear a Edward frente a sus padres. Conduje tranquilamente y llegué al sendero, no podía negar que me dolía bastante la barriga ese "no te va a molestar" ¿significaba que estaba ahí? Porque siempre ella decía que el no estaba en casa… me estacioné y si no hubiese sido porque Emmett estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta con una calida sonrisa me habría devuelto.

¿él es Emmett, mami?- preguntó mi niño parándose y observando al gigantesco hombre, mis bebés no habían compartido ni con Ross, Emm o Jazz… así que serían desconocidos para ellos.

Si hijo- le sonreí nerviosamente cuando me azotó la idea de que Tanya pudiese estar ahí en casa, Emmett me hizo una seña y supe que todo estaba bien, bajé primero y ayudé a mis niños.

Es gigante mami- me entregó la tarjeta mientras salía corriendo del auto en dirección a su tío, mi niña tenía tanta personalidad.

Hola preciosa- Emmett la cargó mientras Ness sonreía feliz, era como si lo conociera de toda la vida, Charlie tomó mi mano y se fue más lento a mi lado. Ness posó sus manos en el rostro del hombre y besó su mejilla, se que le dijo algo que lo hizo sonreír pero no pude escuchar, quizás una locura propia de mi niñita.- ¿Cómo estás campeón?- mi niño sonrió no tan efusivamente como su hermana pero ya no tan nervioso, Emmett extendió su mano en forma de roca y Charlie rodó los ojos pero aún así chocó su puño con el del- oh por dios…- quizás se percató de lo mismo que yo hace muchos años, era igual a su padre.- la abu los esta esperando- y me puse nerviosa mientras miraba a Ness, ella no sabía la verdad pero pareció no poner atención del todo, así que solo entramos y vi salir a Esme desde la cocina con bocadillos que puso en la mesita de centro y no se pudo negar el inmenso amor con el que miró a mis niños.

Tesoritos- Charlie por fin pudo sonreír sinceramente y se soltó de mi mano para salir corriendo donde la mujer que se agacho para estrecharlo en sus brazos, Ness también bajo y se fue a reunir con ellos- gracias- susurró en mi dirección, solo asentí. Emmett me tendió un vaso con refresco.

¿Cómo vas hermanita?- sonreí mientras golpeaba mi hombro con su cuerpo.- son iguales a Edward- asentí- lo siento- y no pude negar que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- de verdad, Edward esta siendo manipulado por Tanya- lo miré curiosa- siempre hace lo que quiere con él, a todo mundo nos muestra una cara y a Edward una completamente diferente, mi hermano esta tan ciego- asentí mientras me sentaba por fin.- incluso desde el principio, creo que fue ella quien lo manipulo para que jamás quisiera volver- suspiré.

Mami- gritó Ness en mi dirección- la tarjeta mami- y se la entregué para que de la diera a su abuela.

¿Qué es esto cariño?- preguntó pero ya no les puse tanta atención, miré con completo nerviosismo al hombre que tenía a mi lado.

¿Qué sucede?- curioseo sonriendo un poco.

¿está en la casa?- por primera vez note que me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior inyectado con una tremenda sensación de nerviosismo.

En su cuarto- asentí y volví la vista a mis niños.

¿sabe que íbamos a venir?- asintió- ¿Qué dijo?- se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente.

Dijo que les daría su espacio- baje la vista apenada, ni estando aquí con mis niños quería bajar, ni dándoselo en bandeja todo quería tomarlo, sonreí con ironía.-No pienses más mujer- Emmett me conocía tanto también, era como esa conexión que tienen los hermano, quizás por eso estaba tan molesta con todos ellos porque aparte de la familia del padre de mis hijos, ellos habían formado parte de mi, ellos eran como mis padres o mis hermanos.

¿bella?- preguntó la mujer llegando a nosotros, los niños no estaban en mi vista.

¿mis hijos?- pregunté nerviosa.

Fueron por Carlisle al patio- suspiré un poco más tranquila- ¿Dónde le harás su cumpleaños?- estaba nerviosa.

En casa- asintió- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- curiosee.

Es que quizás Charlie no nos quiera ahí- negué.

Es su cumpleaños, estarán quienes ellos quieran- me miró seria.

¿Edward también?- sonreí con ironía.

Edward jamás irá, así que no digas eso delante de los niños- negó.

Yo les di mi palabra- negué.

No sigas jugando con eso, porque ellos de verdad lo han esperado bastante, no quiero que terminen llorando esa noche- es que no podría soportarlo una vez más, casi todos los años era lo mismo, su mismo deseo de cumpleaños y al final del día lloraban hasta dormirse.

Bueno, ya no diré más, es solo que quería tocar otro tema contigo y con el cual, obvio no cederé- y ahí quedé completamente ¿Qué sería lo que tiene que decirme?

¿Qué sucede?- curiosee.

Charlie me acaba de contar lo que te pidió- suspiré negando.

No está a mi alcance- negué triste, Charlie me pedía algo inalcanzable, algo que aún lo hacia parecerse más a él.

Se lo regalaremos nosotros- y desde la primera palabra que salió de su boca, ya estaba negando.

No… es mucho compromiso, lo siento- tomó mi mano.

Pero es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, siempre desee poder darles un regalo que de verdad quieran- si tan solo pudiese hacer que su padre quisiera ir a conocerlos ellos estarían más que felices- es lo mínimo a Ness le regalaré un curso de Ballet para el verano- eso ya no era tan descabellado como un piano… mi bebé pequeño había visto en la televisión un video donde un hombre estaba sentado tocando, recuerdo a mi bebé arrodillado frente al televisor con los ojos completamente cerrados y totalmente concentrado en la música.

Esme…- pero ella negó esta vez.

¡Mami!- Charlie venía completamente emocionado.

¿Qué sucede?- incluso llegue a pensar que podía haberse visto con Edward.

¡abuelita!- gritó totalmente emocionado, miré a Ness que estaba en los brazos de Carlisle que le besaba las mejillas y un poco de su cuello, ella reí mirando a su hermano mientras abrazaba fervientemente el cuello del hombre.

¿Qué pasó cariño mío?- jamás había visto tan emocionado a Charlie con ellos.

Dice el abuelito que tienes un piano aquí- los ojos de Esme resplandecían.

Así es cariñito mío- trató de ordenar su cabello rebelde, sonrió quizás pensando en el imposible de esa tarea.

Dice el abuelito- lo miré pero estaba completamente emocionado, Ness no decía nada, solo miraba, esperaba que no se diera cuenta.- que tú tocas el piano- Esme asintió.- yo sé que mi mamita no tiene dinero para comprarme un piano con mi abuelito Charlie, pero quizás mi regalo especial podría ser que tu me hicieras clases aquí en tu piano- mi pequeño, me emocionó no poder comprarle de verdad su piano.

Para mi sería perfecto mi vida- susurró la mujer.

¿Qué dices mami?- y no me quedó de otra que asentir, si no tenía para comprarle su piano, no podía negarle el aprender.

…

Estaba totalmente atrasada, mis niños aun dormían y ya era bastante tarde, tenían un millón de cosas por preparar todavía.

¡Arriba niños!- les grité a mis angelitos cuando subí, pero el timbre sonó.

¡No quiero mami!- mi pequeña nenita se cubrió hasta la cabeza y se acomodó. Eso me pasaba por haberlos despertado a las 12 de la noche como papá me dijo, juntos les subimos un pastel y cantamos el cumpleaños, para que decir hasta que hora estuvimos jugando o viendo televisión… por dios, mis pequeños flojitos.

¡ARRIBA!- comencé a bajar cuando escuche una vez más el timbre, papá había salido al súper mercado a comprar unas golosinas que se le habían ocurrido anoche en los niños. Abrí y estaba Alice con una gran sonrisa en los labios, a su lado Rose con Leti en sus brazos.- ¿Qué?... o sea ¿Qué hacen aquí?- curiosee bastante nerviosa.

Venimos a ayudarte con todas las cosas Bella… este debe ser el mejor cumpleaños, por fin estamos toda la familia junta- y se me apretó el pecho, estaríamos todos menos él… mis niños nuevamente terminarían destrozados, un años más… suspiré.- ¿podríamos pasar?- asentí ya sin decir nada más.

¿Tía Bella?- Leti era realmente hermosa y cuando hablaba con ella me robaba completamente el corazón.

Hola mi niñita hermosa- estiré mis brazos y la cargue- ¿Cómo estás mi pequeñita?- sonrió y besó mi mejilla tiernamente, para que decir como se llevaba con mis hijos, ellos eran muy sobre protectores con ella.

¿pedo id a ved a mis pimos?- asentí y sin decirle más a las mujeres comencé a subir al dormitorio.

Mis pequeñines- se cubrieron una vez más- hay alguien que los quiere ver- y la curiosidad de mi pequeñita Ness pudo más porque se destapó un poquito pero la sonrisa que se posó en su rostro demostró la enorme felicidad que le produjo la visita de su familia.

¡LETI!- se paró sobre su cama y comenzó a saltar mientras estiraba sus manos, llevé a la niña con ella y me percaté que mi niño ya estaba en pie acercándose a sus tías- viniste a nuestro cumpleaños Leti- las dos comenzaron a saltar sobre la cama, me quedé muy cerca de ellas para que ni una de las dos se fuese a caer.

Feliz cumpleaños mi niñito hermoso- susurró Alice abrazando a mi niño con gran amor.

Te queremos pequeñín y lamentamos no haber estado en tus otros cumpleaños- el asintió abrazándolas a ambas.

¡Fediz cumpe!- gritó Leti, me gustaría que todo el día fuese así.

Gracias- se abrazaron- hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida… el más feliz- estaba tan emocionada.

¡Mi niña!- gritó Alice acercándose a Ness que feliz le estiró sus manos y la abrazó. Después de más felicitaciones y abrazos decidimos bajar a desayunar, Rose volvió al auto por algunas cosas que habían traído para adornar el lugar y mis niños estaban felices.

Me gustaría un peinado mami- ya era demasiado tarde como para pedir una reserva en la peluquería.

Pero amor, yo creo que no podré reservar nada a esta hora- eran las 12 del día faltaban un par de horas para que los niños comenzaran a llegar.

Tu ocúpate del lugar nosotras de los niños- miré a Ross y estaba feliz con la idea de poder usar a mi niña como su muñeca.

Es tan diferente a ti Bella- con Ross ya habíamos limado todas asperezas, no sacaba nada con negarme a la idea, me encantaba estar con ellos y ya no podía negarle a mis hijos el verlos.

Familia- papá entro con bastantes bolsas, se puso un poco nervioso cuando vio a todos en el comedor.

Hola Charlie- papá ya sabía que todos los Cullen estaban invitados pero era diferente al estar ya en el momento.

Hola- frío eso era lo que caracterizaba a mi padre en este momento.

Yo…- Alice estaba demasiado nerviosa- se que tienes todo el derecho a estar enojado- se acercó un poco más a él quizás para que los niños no los escuchara- pero queremos arreglar la situación, queremos enmendar nuestro error, lo siento mucho Charlie, todos nos hemos dedicado a pedirle perdón a Bella pero no te lo hemos pedido a ti, ahora se, porque soy madre, cuanto debes haber sufrido cuando Bella estuvo mal, pero de corazón Charlie y por el cariño que siento por ti, que es mucho, te pido perdón de verdad- a mi padre le brillaron los ojos y es que era verdad quizás lo que mi padre necesitaba para comenzar a perdonarlos era que le pidieran disculpa a él, mi padre fue quien más sufrió con esto, mis constantes ataques de llanto, mis pesadillas, creo que por mi culpa ni siquiera pudo vivir verdaderamente el luto cuando murió mi madre.

Tú no sabes como fue- bajé la vista, me costaba escuchar a mi padre tan emocionado y que más aún fuese mi culpa.

Cuéntame- papá tomó mi mentón y me obligo a observarlo.

Fue lamentable- susurró con sus ojos demasiado tristes.

Te escucho Charlie, esto fue mi culpa también, me gustaría saber que le sucedió a mi familia aquí cuando accedí a irme- esta conversación quizás yo no debía escucharla, papá tomó mi mano.

Nunca me había sentido tan impotente. Pensé que mi niña jamás se recuperaría- me sentí tan extraña cuando hablaban de mi como si yo no estuviese- no comía ni bebía ni se movía. El doctor que quedó a cargo del hospital cuando Carlisle se fue me decía que debería hospitalizarla porque ella estaba completamente catatónico, pero traté de mantener a bella lo más vigilada para que nadie se le pudiera acercar y la dañara aún más- (N/A: me enfoqué en la conversa que tubo Charlie y Alice en Luna nueva cuando ella vuelve)- Renée me propuso cambiar de ciudad y pensé que eso era lo correcto pero Bella no quiso y rompía en llanto cada vez que tocábamos el tema, yo creo muy en el fondo que albergaba la idea de que ustedes volverían. Jamás en la vida pensé ver a mi pequeña tan vacía, tan lejos de nosotros, ni por sus bebés quería seguir viviendo- me dio vergüenza esa aseveración pero era verdad, estaba tan destruida por el abandono que de hecho no hubiese seguido viviendo si no fuese por mis padres.- nadie podrá saber lo que es hasta que lo vive, ver a tu hija muerta en vida, oírla gritar por las noches, todavía la oigo- este día no era para estar triste pero jamás habíamos conversado tan abiertamente con mi padre.

Cuanto lo siento Charlie, lo siento mucho de verdad, jamás pensé que sería tan duro para todos- estaba que lloraba.

No te puedo culpar tan solo a ti hija, el culpable principal tiene nombre y apellido, es por eso que me cuesta tanto aceptar esto- nos indicó- pero Bella te quiere como si fueses su hermana- bajó la vista.

Es por eso que me duele tanto haberme ido, porque éramos como hermanas y yo te abandoné en el momento más difícil- negué.

Eso ya pasó- mi voz salió completamente rota. Pasaron unos minutos en que estuvimos en completo silencio.

Lo que me alegra es verte ahora mejor, te veo con más ganas de seguir adelante no como me cuenta Charlie estuviste al principio- negué sonriendo un poco más alegre.

Mejoró mucho cuando los bebés vinieron a nuestra vida, un día como hoy fue el momento más feliz, ellos llegaban a llenarnos de energía positiva, de una felicidad absoluta, auque no fue siempre tan fácil- la cara de duda de Alice hizo que mi padre continuara- mis nietos son iguales a él y eso no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, es por eso que aun con la llegada de los niños hay veces que la miro y veo sus ojos tan apagados que me pregunto que es lo que pasara por su cabeza o cuanto realmente le duele esto, era como un dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos como cuando Renée murió- ahora si que la voz de mi padre salió completamente ahogada.- es por eso que no quiero que se le acerque, porque si la enamora otra vez y luego la deja se que es lo que volverá a pasar porque a pesar de tener un buen hombre a su lado, Bella elegirá por sobre todos y por sobre Jake a ese…- suspiró- a Edward…- nos volvimos a quedar callados.

¿puedo hacer la última pregunta?- asentimos ambos.

¿Qué sucedió con Renée?- y puedo apostar que a ambos se nos cerró la garganta por la melancolía, mi padre me apretó más la mano.

Mis padres tuvieron un accidente, ese día Charlie perdió la visibilidad completa de un ojo pero lo peor de todo fue que su corazón con el impacto había quedado completamente dañado y con urgencia comenzábamos a necesitar un corazón para hacerle transplante- toqué su pecho con demasiado cariño- a pesar de que mamá no pudo sobrevivir al accidente por un milagro de la vida su corazón no se daño y sigue tan dentro de papá como siempre- ya no pude dejar de llorar, esta historia jamás la contábamos porque de verdad ambos habíamos sufrido mucho, a mis niños solo les decía que el corazón de la abuelita había salvado a papá y que los cuidaba desde el cielo, pero recordar tan vivamente ese día en el que entre a despedirme de ella era doloroso, pero mis padres se amaban tanto que puedo apostar que donde este mamá ella nos esta cuidando tan orgullosa de lo que hizo como de nosotros.

**Hola chicas… pues volví… T.T y lo hago de verdad por todas ustedes que de verdad no se merecen que deje inconclusas mis historias… chichas de verdad todos y cada uno de sus RR me emocionaron y por eso no puedo ser egoísta si ustedes se toman un tiempo para leerme y escribirme. No puedo negar que aún estoy decepcionada pero tal parece que le bajaron la cuenta a la muchacha y en fin… si sigue no haré nada más ustedes saben cuales son mis historias y mientras ustedes me apoyen a mi no me interesa nada más… las quiero mucho chicas y no puedo negar que muchos de sus RR me dieron el real coraje para seguir… y a lo que nos convoca, obvio, aquí un nuevo capi, espero que les guste y por fin nos enteramos que fue lo que pasó con Renée, encuentro que la prueba de amor más grande entre ellos es que el corazón de Renée aún late en el pecho de su Charlie… espero me sigan apoyando en el otro capi viene el cumple… ¿adivinan quien aparecerá con un regalito?... sus teorias significan muco y como siempre… chantaje, chantaje, chantaje… uuuufff…. Jejejejje mientras más RR menos me demoraré en subir capi nuevo.. jep las quiero 1.000.000… besos XOXO **


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Cumpleaños y Reencuentro

Bella POV

Todos los compañeros de mis niños andaban revoloteando por todos lados, gritaban, jugaban, bailaban, corrían… ufff que agotador y si no fuera por Esme y Ángela que me han ayudado en todo ya no me quedaría paciencia en absoluto. Pero tampoco podía ser tan negativa, mis hijos estaban fascinados con su cumpleaños y quizás es porque ahora ya son más grandes y se dan cuenta de todo. Sonreí mirando a mi niñita que jugaba a bailar con sus amigas pero no dejaba de cuidar a Leti que también danzarina jugaba por todos lados, mi pequeña era tan sobre protectora.

Bella- miré a papá y por fin pude sonreír verdaderamente feliz y por supuesto aliviada. En la entrada y con su bebé en brazos estaba Jake mirándome un tanto avergonzado, pero sabía que él no tenía la culpa fui yo la que le confesé la verdad de forma cruel. Ese día en que Edward fue invadido por los celos se acercó velozmente a mí. "amor…- gritó- y sin pensar demasiado le solté que él era el padre de mis hijos- Volvió Jake, es el padre de los mellizos, los siento, pero se acabo"… y como lo extrañaba. Me tiré a sus brazos y abracé de paso a Efraín.

Te extrañé mucho- susurré con inmensas ganas de llorar.

Yo también pequeña- besó mi frente- yo también y mucho- sentí como una lágrima corría por mi mejilla.

Tambem io tía bellita- besé las mejillas del pequeño y sin más lo arrebaté de sus manos para acercarlo más a mi.

¿Dónde están los peques?- indiqué y sin acercarse mucho ellos se percataron de su presencia y corrieron rápido a él, Charlie llego sin ni un problema, pero mi pequeña Ness terminó en el suelo. A Jake pareció haberle faltado pies para llegar lo más rápido donde ella y tomarla en brazos mientras mi pequeña lloriqueaba.- pero mi niñita loca- besó su cabellera- feliz cumpleaños campeón- mi niño se encaramo a sus brazos y me acerqué porque mi niña quizás aún estaba adolorida. Miré de reojo a Esme y sus ojos estaban tristes, quizás veía el inmenso amor que les tenían mis querubines a su tío Jake.

Pero Ness- la acomodamos en una silla y me percaté que se había rasmillado feo su rodilla.

Es que…- hipó- hace mucho que no- volvió a hipar- no veía a Jake- Charlie J acarició la cabeza de su hermana. Todos volvieron a sus cosas y mientras Carlisle que se acercó amablemente curaba la pierna de su nieta.

Pasara en unos minutos querida ¿ok?- mi niña asintió.

No debes corres así Ness, podrías haberte golpeado más duro- le aconsejó su hermano. Cuando se le pasó la pena a mi nena se fue una vez más a reunir con los niños para comenzar a abrir todos los regalos. Recibieron ropa, juguetes, películas, perfumes; que podría apostar tiene que ver con Alice, ella era tan preocupada de esas cosas, Carlisle y Esme les regaló clases de baile a Ness y de piano que ella misma daría a Junior, Jacob le regaló una polera del equipo favorito a mi niño y a Ness le regaló unos cuentos que ella misma le había pedido un día. Papá y yo les regalamos bicicletas y para que decir, estaban realmente fascinados, ya querían aprender. Quizás era arriesgado pero todo niño debe caerse hasta aprender ¿o no? Claro que igual me daba más miedo con Ness ella era tan parecida a mi en cuanto a su equilibrio que me daba pena haberle traspasado los genes más malos de mi familia, sonreí con ironía… eso debía heredar de ti, tu gracia para hacerlo todo, tu agilidad, esa que era tan característica de Junior. Ya había pasado casi toda la tarde, pero los niños parecían tener demasiada energía y no se cansaban, pedí a los padres de los niños que compartiéramos un poco entre los grandes para que ellos se entretuvieran ya que mañana no tenían escuela y aparte que de una forma maravillosa hoy no hacía ese frío que caracterizaba tanto Forks… el día se iba poco a poco acabando y sin esperármelo Jake se acercó a mi por la espalda y me abrazó cariñosamente. Él ya no había venido y eso que estaba aquí mismo, había aceptado que mis niños eran suyos pero aún así no quiso compartir este momento con ellos y yo ya no podía hacer nada más porque aunque sin merecérselo yo le había dado todo en bandeja de plata y aún así lo había despreciado, dolía de verdad, pero ya no podía hacer nada por él y solo esperaba que en un futuro cuando se arrepintiera mis niños tuvieran su corazón lleno de bondad y pudieran de verdad perdonarlo, pero yo ya no podía vivir aún en su recuerdo, no se merecía ese sacrificio cuando aún seguía con esa actitud y más aun que él estaba casado. Me di vuelta y acariciando el rostro de ese moreno que aparte de ser mi amigo era un excelente hombre, me acerqué y lo besé, ya no podía dudar más, Edward no nos quería y yo no podía seguir luchando por él si de verdad era una causa completamente perdida, aunque me doliera en lo más profundo el no nos eligió. Aferró sus manos a mi cintura y después de separarnos por la necesidad del aire lo volví a besar con desenfreno. Lucharía por mi, estaba vez me lo merecía así que si era tan cara de pelo como para intentar quitarme mis pequeños porque me estaba dando una oportunidad con Jake, bueno pelearía hasta las últimas, jamás dejaría a mis pequeños en sus manos. Papá trajo el pastel y todos juntos cantamos el cumpleaños, pero lo que me extrañó demasiado fue que por primera vez no estaba tristes, Ness sonreía mientras apagaba las velitas y mi bebé quizás un poco más serio miraba a Esme que le sonreía feliz de la vida, podría apostar mi cabeza que habían vuelto a pedir el mismo deseo este año al igual que todos sus anteriores. Pasaron los minutos y poco a poco los niños comenzaron a irse, pero muchos otros los que vivían más cerca aún revoloteaban por ahí. A la distancia observábamos a los más peques.

Te echábamos de menos Jake- le dijo mi padre mientras golpeaba su fornida espalda.

Que puedo decir Charlie- le había traído una cerveza y me senté sobre sus piernas, quizás intentaba marcar territorio con todos aquí presente.- esta señorita debe de invitarme más seguido- sonreí.

Sabes que eres más que bienvenido en esta casa, así que no debo invitarte- volvió a besarme y creo todos los Cullen estaban bastante incómodos.

¿Cuánto tiempo que están juntos?- preguntó Emmett acomodándose en la silla y aferrando más la mano de Ross que intentaba alejar la vista de nosotros visiblemente incómoda. Emmett era tan hermano mayor.

Nos conocemos hace muchos años- aferró su mano a mi cintura.

Juntos como pareja- agregó.

Poco tiempo, bastante poco- agregó desafiante y no me pasó por alto la sonrisilla de Emmett- pero eso no significa que no nos queramos y tengamos en mente un futuro juntos- y me quedé completamente congelada, lo quería si, pero como planificarme con él… el destino es tan volátil que uno esta aquí y en segundos ya no, por eso me gustaba ir de a poco después desde que él me dejo, paso a pasito.

¿juntos? ¿Cómo casarse?- miré a los presentes y de todos mi padre era el único que estaba realmente feliz. Mejor fue no responder nada.

Yo… vuelvo en un momento, permiso- se disculpó Esme un tanto incómoda, se metió a la casa y a los segundos fue acompañada por su esposo.

¿Por qué dices todas esas cosas?- se alzó de hombros.

Es para que ellos no se sientan tan trascendentales ahora en tu vida, para que vean que tú puedes seguir en pie después de que te abandonaron, para que vean la maravillosa mujer que dejaron escapar y a la que yo quiero enamorar- sonreí, mi amigo fiel, mi Jake. Lo besé intensamente otra vez, lo necesitaba de verdad y no podía negar que su cercanía me confundía.

¡Oh por dios!- sentí susurrar a mi padre y pude darme cuenta que nada bueno podría venir.- por la mierda- se iba a parar pero Emmett lo retuvo del brazo.

Niños- era como si estaba en un letargo absoluto- yo les prometí una sorpresa para vuestro cumpleaños- y por fin pude ponerme en pie y ante mí quedó un tembloroso Edward, Jake se puso en pie también y me obligó a mirarlo.

Estoy aquí ¿ok?- asentí- aquí y no te voy a dejar- y sin poder alejarme me besó, cuando miré a Edward pude verlo enfurecido pero intentó controlarse, traía una caja en sus manos, era más o menos grande.

¡PAPI!- gritó mi hija alargando la expresión y corrió como jamás la vi hacerlo, Edward dejó la caja en el suelo y la tomó casi en el aire.

Mi pequeña pecosita- comenzó a dejar besos por todo su rostro, mi niña reía angelicalmente- como te amo hijita mía- y por fin lo vi llorando, y lo que es yo tuve que acallar el sollozo que amenazaba por salir a la luz. Intenté buscar por todos lados a Junior y estaba congelado frente a él.

Junior- le llamé y todos se voltearon a mirarlo.

Se cumplió- susurró una vez llegue a su lado.

¿Cómo?- pregunté mientras me acercaba y acariciaba su rostro.

El deseo… este año se cumplió mami- y por fin sonrió pero con lagrimas que no pudo retener más.- oh por dios…- y aunque fuese de una forma infantil me sentí rechazada cuando ya no era mi abrazo el que necesitaba si no el del… de aquel hombre que los había abandonado. Edward se agacho y sin más el amor de mis hijos era también de él y por dios dolía.

Edward POV

Estaba en casa y no sabía que hacer, estaba con el regalo de mis pequeños que revoloteaba por ahí pero el terror no me dejaba ni moverme.

¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó mi mujer, estábamos solos así que se sentó sensualmente sobre mis piernas.

Tanya por favor- y la alejé pero cortésmente.

¿Qué sucede amor? Jamás te has negado a mis caricias- acarició mi brazo cariñosamente, ella me comprendía lo sabía, pero esto era tan complicado.

Te conté que hoy era el cumpleaños de los niños- se golpeo la frente.

Que despistada… se me había olvidado rotundamente- asentí cabizbajo.

Se notó- miré una vez más el regalo, bella se enojaría por partida doble, por el regalo y por mi presencia si es que me atrevía a ir.

¿y qué pasa?- miré extrañado a Tanya- ¿no piensas ir?- me alcé de hombros.- ya es mucho Edward, párate y ve con los niños- pero no se atrevía a decir "ve con tus hijos"- es mucha lamentación para poder soportarse, se que te hará mejor, ve- la miré extrañado.

¿no te molesta?- negó.

No puedo negar que me pone insegura que tú y ella- se comenzó a mirar las manos, así que rápido me acerqué y besé sus dulces labios.

Bella y yo ya no tenemos oportunidad de estar juntos, eres tu mi mujer, ella es la madre de mis hijos y no podré alejarme jamás ¿puedes tolerarlo?- y sin titubeo asintió.

Te amo y se que es junto a ti con quien deseo estar, así que debo aceptar que tienes dos pequeños niños, solo espero que ellos puedan entenderlo- sería difícil, pero debía intentar explicárselo.

Te amo, amor- asintió mientras juntábamos nuestras frentes.

Ya es tarde y si quieres verlos despiertos debes irte ahora mismo.- asentí, jamás pensé que Tanya me apoyara tanto con esto cuando al principio fue ella misma la que me aconsejo que no volviera a hablar con Bella.- metí en la cajita el regalo y me monté en mi volvo. Cuando iba a mitad de camino mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, era mamá.

¿ya no vendrás? Por favor hijo ya lo teníamos conversado, dime por favor que no te has arrepentido- sonreí mamá estaba un poco histérica.

Voy en camino- expulsó bastante aire que quizás tenía retenido hace un rato.

Me alegro hijo… por dios… como me alegro- habíamos tenido una conversación larga ese día en que Charlie me golpeo.

¿Cómo está la cosa allá?- se quedó callada un rato y después de varios suspiros me la soltó.

Tendrás que estar tranquilo hijo, debes respirar varias veces antes de entrar- no entendí.

¿Por qué?- curiosee.

Bella esta con Jake- y vi como se le iba el color a mis nudillos por la fuerza empleaba para apretar el manubrio.

¿Por qué tiene que estar ahí?- tenía la mandíbula tensa.

Porque es la pareja de Bella, hijo por favor, si no te crees capaz de venir hoy no lo hagas, haré que otro día se vean- pero negué aunque ella no lo pudiese ver.

Estoy a unas calles, nos vemos allá- y corté, tal como dijo mamá una vez estacionado, respiré varias veces para poder tranquilizarme, quizás estaban melosos ahí y yo no podía descontrolarme frente a mis bebés, ellos merecían el más grande de los esfuerzos por estar mejor que nunca.

Baja- papá me ayudó porque estaba congelado en el asiento de conducción, quizás si no fuese por él me hubiese vuelto a casa.- debes saber que Bella esta…- pero no dejé que siguiera ya me había relajado con respecto a eso.

Papá…- tal parece que me entendió porque ya no dijo nada más solo que me ayudó a caminar. Sentía que con cada paso que daba me acercaba casi, casi al infierno. Sabía que mi pequeña pecosita me aceptaría automáticamente, pero mi hijo era tan impredecible, no tenía idea como reaccionaría cuando me viera y aunque me golpeara jamás podría reprenderlo, lo merecía.

Solo… tranquilidad Hijo, esto es lo más importante de tu vida- lo miré con ironía ¿quería tranquilizarme? Estaba logrando todo lo contrario.

Papá…- sonrió comprendiendo que me estaba poniendo más nervioso.

¿el regalo?- y casi en el umbral de la puerta me di cuenta que no lo traía en las manos.

En el auto- me dejó parado en el lugar y corriendo fue por el, quizás ya no estaba en la caja y por eso se había demorado un poco en traerlo.

Bella te matara- ahora si que estaba más nervioso aún, pero papá me tomó por la espalda y me obligó a caminar. Cuando entre me fije que la casa estaba toda adornada, niños aun corrían por el lugar, miré por si veía a mis peques pero no, así que seguí caminando hasta entrar a su jardín trasero y fue cuando mi vista se centro en aquella castaña hermosa que descansaba tranquila sobre las piernas de ese tipo tostado y musculoso. Sentía envidia, jamás había mirado a un hombre pero ahora por primera vez me fije que el tipo era atractivo, visualmente atractivo, así que a Bella debía de encantarle, suspiré sonoramente… Bella por dios… se que debo alejarme de ti, pero no me lo haces fácil, comencé a negar, te pedí te alejaras de él. Llevaba quizás un minuto frente a ellos, pero nada, seguían besándose con intensidad, como si necesitaran absolutamente la cercanía del otro.

¡Oh por dios!- Charlie Swan, su padre, me trajo completamente a la realidad otra vez, intentó acercarse pero mi hermano estratégicamente cerca del lo retuvo- por la mierda- estoy seguro que quería golpearme otra vez.

Niños- observé a mi madre que feliz conversaba con mis pequeños hijos, cuando vi a Bella podría haber apostado que había dejado de respirar- yo les prometí una sorpresa para vuestro cumpleaños- aquí estaba yo, más de 7 años después de saber que vendrían a este mundo, 7 años de abandono absoluto, 7 años de desprecio y odio, aquí estaba temblando completamente y con un tan simple regalo en mis manos, aquí solo yo y sin saber ni que les diría, sin saber si me perdonarían o me gritarían llorando y luego se irían… aquí 7 años después de negarles mi amor. Miré a Bella quizás podría ayudarme, no lo merecía y lo tenía más que claro, pero tenía demasiado miedo, pero noté que estaba tan distraída con su amorcito que no me ayudaría para nada asintió a algo que le dijo el tipo pero luego se besaron, intenté esquivarla, no quería descontrolarme y que esto se me fuera de las manos todo lo que deseaba lograr por ellos.

¡PAPI!- gritó mi hija tan efusiva que se me enterneció el corazón y me dio un poco más de seguridad vi que comenzaba a correr en mi dirección así que dejé en el suelo el regalo.

Mi pequeña pecosita- llené de besitos toda su cara, mi dulce niñita y su aroma era tan embriagador como recordaba era el de su madre, se reía mientras acariciaba mi rostro- como te amo hijita mía- y no me pude aguantar más las ganas y lloré. Sentía que aquí podía soportar el rechazo de mi hijo porque no se me acercaba, él me rechazaría.

Junior- sentí susurrar a Bella antes de que se comenzara a acercar a él.

Se cumplió- solo quería poder abrazarlos a los dos juntos y comenzar a vivir cosas juntos, solo quería pedirles, no, no, no, quería suplicarles perdón.

¿Cómo?- el rostro de Bella era un poema.

El deseo… este año se cumplió mami- mi bebé se puso a llorar- oh por dios…- y sin más comenzó a acercarse a mi, me agaché y como pude los apreté a ambos en mi pecho. De una manera extraña y después de 7 años por fin y entre los brazos de mis pequeños hijos pude sentirme completo, pude sentirme realmente en casa, miré a Bella y su rostro se empapaba de lágrimas.

Estás aquí papi… oh por dios si que estás aquí- mi niña tocaba mis mejillas- ¿lo ves Charlie? Y tu que ya no tenías fe… este año se cumplió- terminó abrazando a su hermano.

Estoy aquí… por fin volví- no les podía decir aún la verdad, pero a su debido tiempo.

¿ya no te irás otra vez a Australia?- preguntó Junior, Bella debía de haberle conversado de mi.

No… ya no más, ahora no los volveré a… no me iré otra vez- y seguí llorando mientras los brazos de mis hijos me acunaban.

Eres el mejor regalo del mundo- y sin esperármelo los niños fueron alejados violentamente de mi lado.

¿abuelito?- Charlie los había alejado de mi y se los había acercado a Bella.

Sácalos de aquí- los niños se pusieron completamente nerviosos.

¿Qué pasó mami?- Junior tomó tiernamente la mano de Ness.

Te pedí de la mejor manera que te alejaras de mi familia- la mano de Charlie se aferró de mi camisa y la otra iba directo a mi rostro en forma de puño, pensé que dolería en segundos pero no.

No…- Bella tomó el brazo de su padre y con fuerza lo retenía- por favor papá, delante de ellos no- la voz de Bella salió lastimera- es su padre, por favor- Charlie no sabía que hacer, me miraba y luego a ella y creo aún sopesaba la idea de golpearme.- ellos quieren estar con él- comenzó a negar mientras sonreía como loco.

No… no lo mereces- de verdad que era de temer.

¿Por qué le pegarás a mi papi?- mi pequeña Ness ahora estaba en los brazos de mi madre, Charlie por fin me soltó cuando vio las lágrimas en sus ojos.

No llores mi amor- la besó mi madre. Sin más Charlie salió de escena tan de improviso otra vez. Quizás quería controlarse para no volver a golpearme y menos delante de los niños.

Diles del regalo- habló Alice acercándose a los niños como para que se olvidaran del momento.

Si… eh… yo…- miré la caja pero estaba con la tapa levantada, o sea eso significaba que el pequeño regalo ya no estaba en su lugar- yo…- comencé a mirar para todos lados y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando me fijé que mi regalo estaba defecando en la entrada de la casa… oh por dios.

¡Mami!- Charlie J estaba riendo mientras indicaba al animal- el hijo de Niño necesita un pañal- Bella me miraba reprobatoriamente, pero es que sabía que a mis niños les gustaría tener una mascota y como amaban el perro de Leti decidí comprarles un pequeño labrador.

Ese es vuestro regalo- y los ojos de mis pequeños pecositos se abrieron a más no poder, Bella comenzó a negar.

Tendremos que hablar- ambos niños corrieron donde el animal una vez había terminado de ensuciar por ahí.- yo creo que no…- estaban felices y por primera vez era por un detalle mío- creo que lo mejor será… o sea- se restregó la cara- un perro no- susurró más para ella que para otros y cuando quise acercarme para poder hablarle el hombre la aferró de la cintura y sonriente comenzó a besarla y poco a poco mi temperamento cambiaba, porque quería tirarme sobre ese imbécil y romperle la cara por osar tocarla cuando no debía estar ni siquiera aquí.

Gracias papá- me acerqué a ellos para poder relajarme otra vez, su cercanía me tranquilizaba.

De nada mis pequeños- se sentaron en mis piernas ambos mientras acariciaban al animal que los lengüeteaban.

No, Ness tiene infecciones- agregó Bella cuando mi pequeña se acercó para darle un beso al cachorro, luego le dio una sonrisa radiante a su mamá.

¿Cómo lo llamaremos?- preguntó Junior.

Hablaremos de si se queda o no- los rostros de mis pequeños se voltearon a ella automáticamente.

Bella- por primera vez se enfocó absolutamente en mi- ¿podrías acercarte un momento, por favor?- al tipo ese le costó dejarla alejarse y por ende acercarse a mi.

Convénsela- asentí guiñándoles un ojo.

Nadie me convencerá, saben muy bien lo que hemos hablado de animales en esta casa- mis niños estaban tristes.

Pero mami, nosotros ya estamos grandes, lo cuidaremos- negó.

Con Charlie podríamos bañarlo nosotros, podríamos limpiar su suciedad- indicó donde había dejado su marca hace unos minutos- lo pasearemos y podríamos hacerle una camita, mami por favor- Bella suspiró pero aún no aceptaba.

Se que podrías enojarte por esto, pero mamá y papá me ayudaron un poquito para saber que podrían amar, te ayudare con él, te traeré la comida, lo llevaremos a mi casa para bañarlo, le compraré todo lo necesario y por supuesto una casa para él- Bella sonrió.

No es simple, se escapará aquí- negué.

Cercaré- mis niños seguían jugando con el animal.

No es tan fácil- miré a nuestro alrededor y casi todos estaban en sus cosas ahora, el único que nos prestaba atención era el perro de Black.

Por favor Bella, juro que te ayudaré en todo con el animal- estaban emocionados.

Se podría llamar Ed- miré a mi hijo- como papá, porque será grande y fuerte como papá- y me volví a emocionar al escuchar como mi hijo se refería a mi, como sin conocerme era tan poderoso para él.

Tú siempre has dicho que cuando nosotros seamos grandes y responsables, ahora ya lo somos, tenemos 7 años y te prometemos que no dará problemas- el escudo de Bella había caído completamente cuando su hijo tan maduramente comenzaba a hablar, los ojos de la mujer brillaban con real orgullo.

Además con Charlie podemos juntar dinero para comprarle alimento a Eddie- mi apodo, por dios, creo que Bella se acordó porque sonrió con burla cuando la miré- y para llevarlo al medico para que ya no tenga más infecciones- ambos reímos ahora, mis niños eran tan inteligentes.

Ya que me lo ponen de esa forma… bueno- mis niños se pararon frente a Bella.

¿Eddie se puede quedar, mami?- Bella me miró.

Si hijos, Eddie se puede quedar- cuando mis bebés se reían y me abrazaban por instinto tomé la mano de Bella, yo sabía que nada entre nosotros volvería a ser lo mismo, de partida yo estaba casado y de hecho se notaba que Bella estaba enamorada del grandullón, así que no podía tener esperanza de nada, tomé su mano y la besé con el arrepentimiento en mis manos porque dolía saberla tan lejos aún amándola como lo hacia, pero tenía demasiado claro que esto era absolutamente mi culpa y de nadie más, por soberbia y por dejarme engatusar, quizás hasta por calentarme con Tanya había perdido el derecho de estar con mi familia… y eso si que dolía aún más.

**Hola mis chicas, estoy aquí feliz de seguir actualizando, ahora si que les tengo que pedir un poco de paciencia, porque con este capitulo vamos a la par, tendré que irles escribiendo y quizás a la semana ir subiendo, pero ya les había dicho que no la dejare ni aunque me vuelvas a plagiar, las quiero y las respeto por eso me es injusto dejarlas a media, a mi también me lo han hecho y se siente horrible… ténganme paciencia muchachas, también quiero dedicarles un poco de tiempo a mis otras historias… besitos su amiga de Santiago de Chile… Teresa D.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Perdóname I

**Amar Completamente**

Lluvia de septiembre, tú y yo

Cambia la ciudad de dimensión

Nuevas sensaciones, nuevas reflexiones en la mente

La historia se repite, si, lo sé

Mi mano con la tuya se rozo

Parece como ayer y como siempre, pero no

Sigues en mi vida mucho más

Cada día un nuevo color me das,

En cada gesto en cada fantasía

En tu sonrisa de melancolía

Como un tren en marcha hacia mí

Con mis emociones y los mil si…

Tu mirada es una caricia más

Sabes en mis sueños como entrar

Todo va deprisa entre los dos

No me perteneces, ni a ti yo

Como no nos damos tiempos para amar completamente

Si te prestara menos atención

Es tal vez lo que no quieres tú

Trato de olvidarte pero no consigo verte.

Sigues en mi vida mucho más

Entre mis silencios, más allá

Con un soplo de serenidad

Alba de una nueva libertad

Eso que antes nunca comprendí

Claro ante mis ojos por fin lo vi

Mírame de nuevo como ayer

Haz volar mis sueños otra vez

Eso que antes nunca comprendí

Claro ante mis ojos por fin lo vi

Tu mirada es una caricia más

Llega donde nunca ningún otro pudo estar

Estar…

(**Laura Pausini- Amar completamente)**

Bella POV

Casi todos se habían marchado, miré la sala y mis peques estaban jugando con su recién aparecido padre y con el regalo más amado "Eddie", no pude evitar reírme cuando recordé el apodo tan detestable de Edward, aún recuerdo cuando Emmett creo hasta que nos cansaba a todos pronunciándolo. Suspiré mientras desviaba la vista y me percaté que Jake quería abrigar a Efraín que dormía placidamente en sus brazos, me acerqué velozmente y lo ayudé.

No me gustaría tener que irme- sonreí, el semblante de Jake denotaba cuanto odiaba tener que irse y dejarme sola con Edward, de verdad si pudiera le pediría que se quedara, pero Leah lo había llamado con urgencia, solo esperaba que no hubiesen besos de por medio, sonreí, nadie me sacaba de la cabeza que esa mujer aún estaba enamorada de Jake, orgullosa, si quisiera lo tendría cuando fuese de vuelta a su lado, porque Jake solo estaba ilusionado conmigo, pero estoy seguro que lo dejaría todo para volver y formar otra vez su hermosa familia.

Celoso- lo molesté, pero tal parece no le causó ni una gracia, se alzó de hombros.

Con una mujer tan hermosa como tú, debo estar alerta… ¿Por qué aún debo estarlo, no?- asentí sonriendo juguetonamente.

Ve tranquilo y cuando quieras venir no esperes una invitación, sabes que en esta casa eres y serás siempre bienvenido- pese a todo, paso un brazo por mi cintura aún visiblemente nervioso.

¿estamos juntos todavía, verdad?- sonreí.

Si Jake, lo estamos. Él es el padre de mis hijos, eso jamás va a cambiar, pero quiero estar contigo, quiero amarte completamente- terminé susurrando, la emoción en sus ojos fue visible, se acercó y terminó besándome como cuando estábamos en el jardín y por supuesto que no me negaría, Edward tendría que entender, porque él estaba casado y yo era joven y tenía derecho de amar otra vez, se sintió un carraspeo y no había que ser adivino para saber quien era el realizador de aquel sonido.

¿Cuándo vuelves a la empresa?-me pegó mucho más a su cuerpo, así que aproveche de besar con cariño las mejillitas un poco heladas de Efraín.

No lo sé, aún quiero ver si lo convenzo para que me despida- asintió mientras íbamos a la sala.

Te extrañaré- me entregó al niño para poder despedirse de los festejados- adiós campeón, princesita- y aunque a Edward le doliera en el alma mis bebés se separaron del para colgarse felices del cuello de Jake.

Gracias por venir tío- Ness besó sonora y apretadamente la mejilla de Jake.

Fue un real placer, hace mucho que lo habíamos planificado ¿no?- besó su nariz.

¡Me encantó mi regalo Jake!- los abrazó, no me pasó por alto la miradita y sonrisa que le dirigió a Edward, era un niño aún, rodé los ojos, Jake en ese sentido jamás cambiaría.

¿vendrás mañana?- Charlie miraba fijamente y diría que un tanto emocionado a Jake.

¿te prometí algo?- Jake y su cabeza olvidadiza, mi niño le pegó tiernamente en la cabeza.

Si que eres despistado ¿no? Pero te recordare que una vez me prometiste que cuando mamá y el abuelito por fin me regalaran una bicicleta tu me enseñarías a andar sin rueditas- ahí estaba nuevamente el dolor y quizás la envidia en el rostro de Edward, estaba desplazado.

Será perfecto para mi- asintieron.

Charlie recuerda que mañana tenemos un compromiso con tu regalo- ¿con Eddie? Pero mi bebé se golpeo la cabeza.

Mañana no, perdón Jake pero mi papi- miró a Edward emocionado- me regalará un piano- me llegué a atorar con la saliva.

No… habíamos acordado que Esme te enseñaría en su casa- no deseaba que a base de puras cosas materiales comprara el amor de los niños, debía ser a base de puras acciones.

Quizás podamos tratar en familia ese tema, Bella- Edward se puso en pie y alejó lentamente a Ness de Jake.

Aunque no te guste soy parte de esta familia- Jake sonreía quizás para no asustar a los niños- De sus vidas soy mucho más parte que tú- Charlie los miró un tanto extrañado, luego me observó a mi.

Jake creo que es tarde debes irte- asintió.

Demasiado tarde, déjanos con "nuestros" hijos- el rostro de Jake se enfureció, se iba a devolver pero se lo impedí tomándolo del brazo, recompuso un poco su rostro y nuevamente con una sonrisilla de burlaba, se acercó y me besó nuevamente y se fue. Miré a Edward, lo retaría, no tenía porque ser así con Jake, pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar y me desvié para contestar.

¿bueno?- mire la hora ya era bastante tarde.

Soy Charlie- y me sorprendí.

¿no estás en casa?- pregunta más idiota, obvio que no estaba en casa.

Estoy en la Push- suspiré, su tono me daba a entender que aún estaba un poco enojado.

Vuelve a tu casa Pá- se quedó bastante tiempo en silencio, así que la respuesta era obvia.

¿aún sigue ahí?- miré a mis pequeños y estaban felices jugando con Eddie y abrazando a su padre.

Si- nuevamente quedamos en unos segundos incómodos de silencio, jamás con pá éramos así.

Me quedaré en casa de Sue, prefiero pensar hija, lo siento- no podía pedirle más, tenía todo derecho de estresarse con todo este tema también.

Bueno- suspiré otra vez, debía aceptarlo aunque lo extrañaba porque papá nunca se había quedado fuera de casa o lejos de los niños desde que supo estaba embarazada.

Un rato más y se larga ¿Ok?- rodé los ojos, sabía que en algún momento y antes de cortar tenía que decírmelo, sonreí.

Obvio papá, eso ni que decirlo- se rió.

Que descanses bebé- sonreí yo ahora, amaba a mi padre, debía tener paciencia solamente… papá era… papá… ambos colgamos, por fin pude acercarme a mis hijos.

Quizás la convenzas- rodé los ojos.

Nadie podrá volver a convencerme, ya lo hicieron con Eddie- ahora Edward rodó los ojos.

Pero por favor mami, quiero tocar el piano y papá quiere regalarme uno, además pude enseñarme también aquí en la casa- ya me imaginaba a mi padre con Edward metido todos los días aquí en casa- uno pequeñito mamita- negué, era tema terminado, no cedería en esto.

¿Y a Ness? ¿le regalarás un pony?- los ojos de mi hija brillaron de emoción- era una broma hija- se entristeció pero luego me sacó la lengua.

Bella…- negué cerrando los ojos, ya no quedaba nadie más en casa, solo él.

Creo que ya es tarde Edward- lo miré dándole a entender que decía irse y lo comprendió.

No… no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, mami no, por favor, por favor, por favor…- mis pequeños berrinchudos ponían su carita de perrito a medio morir.

Hijos por favor, ya es tarde y todos necesitamos descansar, además Edward puede venir mañana ¿no?- asintió velozmente.

Pero ¿podría contarnos un cuento?- preguntó Ness y vi a Charlie asentir casi frenéticamente, jamás le gustaba que le leyera porque luego pensaba mucho y soñaba.- hasta que nos quedemos dormidos- suspiré, la verdad no era tanto la hora, si no que tenerlo tan cerca de mi me ponía particularmente nerviosa. Pero debía ser mejor madre, debía entender que esta era la primera vez que veían a su padre y lo habían esperado tanto, así que sin opción no me quedó de otra que asentir porque ellos, no Edward, si no que ellos merecían un poco más de tiempo. Los acompañó al baño y sin ni un pudor los 3 quedaron completamente desnudos para meterse a la ducha, lo que me costó creer cuando entre para ayudar.

Lo siento Bella, ellos insistieron- sonreí, había cerrado velozmente la cortina del baño para cubrirse, fui un poco morbosa, pero recordé su cuerpo desnudo completamente.

No importa, les traje toallas- dejé todo en el mueble- no se vallan a resbalar y salgan rápido porque ya es tarde- cerré después de un "Ok" a coro. No podía negar que tenerlo tan cerca y tan amoroso con los niños me tenía completamente nerviosa. Si alguien me hubiese hecho algún tipo de trato por vivir esto todos los días o sea por tener a mi familia junta, abría aceptado a ojos cerrados. El grifo se cerró y supe estaban listos, mis bebés salieron en toalla pero Edward no salió.

Se quedó vistiendo mami- asentí, mejor así, si hubiese salido solo cubierto con una toalla hubiese sido bastante bochornoso.

Las pijamas nueva mami- se las había regalado Ross.

Debo lavarlas primero- ambos se acurrucaron en la cama.

Ross se encargó de eso- traía una toalla en las manos y se secaba su indomable cabellera, se veía realmente sexy con gotitas cayendo por su frente o cuello, recompuse mi rostro cuando sonrió habiéndose percatado de que lo miraba más de la cuenta… bueno e de admitirlo, que lo devoraba con la mirada.

Ok…- susurré.

Alice es cuidadosa con eso también- asentí, me acerqué a la cama y a mi niña le puse su pijama enterito de conejita, a mi Charlie uno del hombre araña, él fascinado, por fin no hicieron más berrinche, estaban completamente exhaustos.

Hora de ir a la cama- Edward los tomó en brazos a ambos que acurrucaron su rostro en su cuello y los llevó hasta su cuarto, me extrañó que supiera con exactitud como moverse en la casa, pero lo dejé pasar más que mal era obvio que el cuarto contiguo debía ser el de mis bebés. Los dejó a cada uno en su cama y los arropó, no hubo necesidad de ni un cuento, pero cuando ambos susurraron el amor que sentían por él, nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.- perdón- susurraba en medio de los dos, porque antes de caer en la inconciencia, mi niño le había pedido que juntara las camas para que él pudiese dormir con ellos. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo estuviera ahí, por fin con ellos, después de tanto años de sufrir, llorar y sacrificarme, estuviese aquí como si nada hubiese pasado, como si jamás los hubiese abandonado, nos hubiese abandonado. Me puse a llorar pero de rabia y ahora era yo quien no me entendía ¿Por qué desee tanto que Edward viera a los niños si ahora me sentía llena de tanto coraje viéndolo aquí?

Vete Edward, por favor- cuando le hable se percató por fin que también había estado llorando, se paró velozmente.

Bella- los arropó y besó, luego me tomó cariñosamente del brazo y me sacó de la habitación de los niños- no me alejes por favor- suplicó con voz lastimera.

¿Por qué dices eso?- siempre había sido tan fácil para él leer mis expresiones.

Veo como me miras- sus ojos estaban tristes.

Vete por favor- negó, no me sentía bien, de hecho me sentía un poco afiebrada- Edward por favor no me estoy sintiendo muy bien- tocó mi frente y sin más me derrumbé, comencé a llorar con nervio.

Bella… ven…- me llevó hasta la cama y quedé sentada.

Te odio- susurré, bajó la vista completamente avergonzado.

Lo merezco- aferró sus rodillas desganadamente.

No mereces estar aquí- asintió una vez más, pero sin moverse.

Lo sé- lo miré fijamente y me pregunté ¿Qué habrá sido de aquel muchacho que me amo tanto? Quizás siendo realista nunca me amo, nos quedamos en silencio, uno realmente incómodo.

Siempre que te estresas te sube la temperatura, no cambias- sonrió un poco.

¿tú si verdad?- alzó una ceja- tu cambiaste tanto Edward- y la sonrisa que había dejado el recuerde de mi fiebre se le borró de la cara.

Bella- se arrodilló frente a mi- querías y luchaste para que aceptara a mis pequeños, que saliera del tremendo error en el que estaba, ahora estoy aquí y sé que no lo merezco, pero ya estoy aquí ¿Qué más quieres de mi?- ¿qué, que más quería del? ¿Qué esperaba del? ¿Qué necesitaba de Edward? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, era verdad quería que aceptara su error, pero me costó tanto como para dejar que entrara tan fácil ¿debía costarle también, no?- ¿no crees que estoy sufriendo viendo como ese hombre es más importante en sus vidas que yo?- me miraba fijamente.

No lo sé Edward- susurré llorando otra vez.

No tengo nada Bella, solo dinero, nada que pueda tentarte o que compre tu perdón, pero tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, solo eso puedo ofrecerte Bella y se que eso es nada para ti, pero te suplico- se acercó a mis piernas con la voz totalmente quebrada- que lo aceptes, te juro que haré mi mejor esfuerzo- este era el Edward que me había enamorado, aquel que con una mirada podía enloquecerme, quedó arrodillado frente a mi- perdóname- susurró cuando volví a llorar- te lo suplicó- miré sus labios cuando pronunciaba aquellas palabras, quizás fue el grave error- Bella- se acercó tanto que no pude evitarlo, respiré el aroma de su aliento, deseaba tanto besarlo.

No…- quería pero debía luchar un poco más contra esto.

Hermosa- cerré los ojos.

Estoy cansada, Edward, por favor vete- le pedí una vez más, debía controlar la situación antes de que se escapara de mis manos. Sin más y sin aviso se vino sobre mis labios, oh por dios, una descarga eléctrica poderosa y que me hizo tiritar me invadió desde la punta del cabello hasta los pies, todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas volvieron por fin a la vida, fueron completamente afectadas, tenerlo tan cerca de mi me completaba. Caímos acostados en la cama.

Te necesito tanto- susurró bajando hasta mi cuello, aún estaba a tiempo de tranquilizar las aguas- te deseo tanto, mi belleza- sonreí sobre sus labios, por dios, hace tanto que no hacía el amor que tan solo caricias furtivas me tenían a mil.

No Edward- supliqué que no se alejara porque aunque mis labios dijeran no, todo mi cuerpo gritaba a viva voz SI, gritaba que siguiera tocándome.

Quiero hacerte el amor, necesito con mi vida hacerte el amor- jadee cuando sus manos habilidosas se metían bajo mi camisa, comenzó a acariciar mis pechos por sobre el sujetador.

Edward…- ¿Por qué debía negarme tanto? Me auto pregunté, quizás porque me destruyó la vida, quizás porque estoy con Jake y porque el esta casado y fuera de todo lo que me había hecho más encima ahora sería su amante. Esa mujer… Tanya… ¿será verdad que lo esta manipulando? Emmett cree que si, quizás solo trata de defenderlo o excusarlo.

Di que lo deseas también- casi enloquecí cuando estratégicamente se restregó sobre mi sexo y fue cuando me di cuenta por fin que esta pelea la tenía más que perdida hace un buen rato, y como ya estaba aquí disfrutaría, quizás después de esto ya no me buscara más, quizás solo quería sacarse las ganitas. Quité su polera de en medio y me maraville con el cuerpo trabajado que había sobre mí. Volví a pensar que ellos, Edward y Tanya se merecían, ambos eran hermosos y además el cuerpo de la mujer no había albergado a dos pequeñines inquietos por más de medio año, por último esperaba no decepcionar tanto porque mi cuerpo después del embarazo jamás volvió a ser el mismo… "¿así de fácil?"... mi mente se volvía a meter en el juego, "se fue por años y ¿de la nada volvía y casado más aún y podía llegar y tomarlo todo nuevamente, podía recuperar a sus hijos y tomarme a mi? ¿así debía ser?"negué aunque no pudo darse cuenta, no debía ser así, pero ¿Por qué mis manos no dejaban de acariciarlo con tanta urgencia? Tenía tan poca voluntad- Deja de pensar Bella- dejó de besarme para observarme- por una noche ya no pienses… solo… siente- cerré los ojos cuando de forma tan sexy pronunció lo último.

No debería…- suspiré- no debe…- me seguía desconcentrando- no debe ser así Edward- intenté alejarlo pero no me dejó.

No sabes lo que e sufrido yo Bella, se que cometí el error más grande de mi vida y jamás podré ni yo mismo perdonármelo, pero tu no saber la otra parte- no sé quitó ni se alejó ni un poco- mi parte…

**Ahí les dejo un nuevo capi, no nos dijo mucho pero lo que si se nos viene para el próximo capi es bueno… jajajajajaja ustedes saben depende solo de ustedes que lo suba lo más rápido posible (pequeñito ito ito chantaje, XP) déjenme RR para saber si les gustaría que Bella dejara de pensar de una vez por todas y dejara que Edward le hiciera el amor… gracias de ante mano, escríbanme eso me motiva mucho a subir más seguido jajajajajajajajaj besos las quiero mil. Teresa desde santiago de Chile…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Quizás no les guste el capi a algunas pues contiene escenitas subiditas de tono, pero que en lo particular a mi me encantaron… jajajajaja Bellita tenía que dejar de pensar un poquito…**

Capitulo 17: Perdóname II

Bella POV

Mi parte- él no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era sufrir, yo había tenido que dejarlo todo por mis bebés, sufrí el abandono de toda mi familia, porque los Cullen eran mi familia, crecí con ellos- no sabes lo que es darte cuenta ahora que todo el dolor que sentí se pudo evitar, me hice 2 pruebas y salieron negativas, me dijeron que no podía ser padre- puso un dedo en mis labios cuando intenté interrumpirlo- sé que no debí desconfiar, pero tenía pruebas a la mano, si hubieses estado en mi lugar, hubiese sido igual- negué- si, Bella. Si te hubiesen llegado rumores o fotos donde salía meloso con alguna mujer o besándome habría sido lo mismo- era un beso, si lo hubiese visto besarse con otra es obvio el engaño- ¿me habrías ido a buscar para pedirme explicaciones?- negué- me hubieses dejado y ¿si hubiese sido una obra para algún taller en la Universidad?- no sé que hubiese hecho- quizás creas que no es lo mismo, pero mi situación es peor Bella, me sacrifiqué al irme para poder superarme por ustedes, sufrí la lejanía, pero aún así estaba tan feliz, estaba ilusionado con lo que sería, le hablaba a todos de ti y de que muy pronto sería padre- sonrió con la vista ida, quizás estaba recordándose en el momento.

Sentémonos un rato- pero negó.

Te alejarás de mi- me conocía tan bien, sonreímos- no sabes lo que sentí cuando me dieron los resultados. Todos mis sueños, mis metas, sentí que toda mi vida se iba a la mierda, te habías embarazado de otro, lo que yo siempre quise, lo que siempre anhele, me lo había quitado otro. Solo pensar, respirar, todo, todo era tan difícil, solo podía pensar ¿Cómo pudo haberme hecho eso? Te amaba, con mi vida, pero tu estabas con otro, quizás fue una cosa de una vez o quizás era tu amante hace mucho tiempo- negué con lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, debió creer en mi- y no quise volver porque te odiaba, a los días cuando comencé a procesar los hechos te odie, pero eso no cambiaba nada, tu seguías embarazada y si venía y te reclamaba con brusquedad tu engaño, podía terminar dañándote o al bebé, le pedí a todos que nos alejáramos completamente de ti, que nos fuéramos totalmente de este maldito pueblo en el que un maldito día te había conocido…- me dolió su confesión- odie conocerte y que lo destruyeras todo, mi familia, porque me odiaban, mi hermana me dejó de hablar por un año, mi pequeña Alice, mi otra mitad, sentí que tu lo habías destruido todo… destruiste mi autoestima- y por fin se le quebró la voz- quedé en el suelo, hubo un periodo en el que no dormí- me reí con ironía, se burlaba de mi, quizás Alice le había contado lo que habíamos hablado junto con mi papá- no te rías porque no tiene chiste- me puse sería- no dormía porque cada vez que lo hacía soñaba que un hombre a tu altura te estaba tocando, que te hacía el amor y que por sobre todo tenía el derecho que yo jamás tendría, el de acariciar a sus hijos dentro de ti- se alejó herido de mi, lentamente me senté en la cama- todos me juzgaban por irme, por dejarte con un bebé, porque yo no sabía que serían dos, pero nadie hace lo posible por entenderme a mi aunque sea por un segundo- solo podía centrarme en mi dolor porque no sabía el suyo, no sabía su verdad- nadie sabe lo que pasé en su totalidad, porque no puedo negar que Tanya cumplió un papel fundamental en mi vida, pero no era a ella a quien necesitaba, pero me conformé con ella, no tienes una idea lo que es odiarse a si mismo, me odiaba por amarte tanto, por aceptarme en silencio que sería tan feliz cargando a esos bebés que ni siquiera eran míos, pero que tan solo me amaras un poquito- estaba llorando, no sabía si quería ablandarme, conmoverme o no sé, pero no quería que siguiera llorando- yo soy el culpable de tu dolor ¿Y del mío? ¿Quién es responsable?- vi realmente la incertidumbre de la pregunta, por fin pude sentir completamente verdad en sus palabras, pude ver su dolor, no solo me centré en el mío.

La vida se ensañó con nosotros- susurré acercándome por la espalda- nos separó- asintió mientras limpiaba su rostro.

Aún cuando nos amábamos tanto- pasé mis manos por su cintura y él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos- ¿me amas aún Bella?- descansé mi rostro en su espalda pero se corrió para quedar de esa forma frente a mi- ¿ya no me amas?- ¿debía exponerme de esa forma? ¿debía responderle? ¿serviría de algo? no… no lograría nada porque él estaba casado y yo con Jake. Me paré, ya no tenía nada que perder, ya no podía volver a sufrir como lo hice, me acerqué y lo hice sentarse en la cama, sin pensármelo dos veces quede sentada sobre sus piernas con las mías a cada lado de las suyas, acaricié su cabello que aún seguía húmedo, era tan sedoso como lo recordaba, acaricié su cuello para por último posar mis manos en sus mejillas.

Te amo Edward- sonrió, pero no se burlaba ni se enorgullecía, ni me miraba con suficiencia, era una sonrisa de alivio, era de tranquilidad- no sé si es para bien o para mal, pero siempre serás al único que amaré con tanta intensidad, al único que necesitare tanto- juntó su frente a la mía- al que a pesar de ser mi amor era mi amigo- cerramos los ojos.

Por favor Bella, te lo imploro…- pero lo silencié por fin cuando pude probar sus labios, lo besé, lo besé con intensidad, con necesidad, con deseo y con amor, ya no podía ocultarlo, mi cuerpo había reaccionado tal y como siempre cuando estaba con él- permíteme hacerte el amor… por favor- sujetó mi rostro para de esa forma poder mirarme a los ojos, asentí, no podía hablar y de hecho no lo intentaría porque sentía que el minuto ya no necesitaba más palabras, estaba todo dicho, sonrió nuevamente con tranquilidad- te amo- susurró antes de recostarme sobre la cama, no podía evitarlo, Edward era parte de mi, una parte fundamental de mi vida, lo necesitaba como a nada en este momento. Miraba cada segundo mi rostro mientras botón a botón iba dejando mi vientre al descubierto, me sonrojé porque aunque me vientre estuviese plano tenía pequeñas marcas del embarazo, besó mi pecho mientras quitaba la prenda de en medio, sonrió admirando aquel sujetador azul intenso- amo ese color en ti- sonreí sintiéndome un poco más segura, pero no podía evitar acomplejarme, Edward estaba casado con una mujer quizás un poco mayor que yo, pero se mantenía de maravilla, su cuerpo no había cambiado por los hijos, o sea su cuerpo a simple vista era perfecto, me la imaginaba desnuda- Eres hermosa Bella- desabrochó el botón del Jeans, después de tanto tiempo esperar me haría el amor una vez más…

Mi cuerpo no es el mismo ya- quitó el pantalón dejándome solamente con ropa interior, no se acercó de inmediato si no que se dedicó a mirarme- los años han pasado por mi- reí pero cabizbaja.

Los años han pasado por el lado, ni siquiera te han rozado o quizás…- acarició mis pechos por sobre la tela, jadee- han crecido, hacen que te veas más malditamente sexy- me avergoncé pero no por mucho porque no pude evitar el gemido cuando subió el sujetador y sin más comenzó a devorar mis senos alternadamente, mi cuerpo tiritaba con cada una de sus caricias. Aferró mis manos por sobre mi cabeza y seguía devorando mis pezones, aquellos felices cuando eran sutilmente mordisqueados.- Sencillamente deliciosa- susurró a medida de cómo podía, maniobró con una mano para quitar su pantalón. No podía creerme en ese minuto. Sentí en mi muslo su excitación liberada de toda ropa, jadee otra vez, lo necesitaba, iban más de 7 años que no tenía un cuerpo sobre el mío, no había tenido sexo. Bajó una mano y comenzó a acariciar con sus manos entre frías mi punto más sensible, abrí la boca por la sorpresa. Me sentía tan mojada y me excité aún más cuando volví a mirar su abdomen, Edward era completamente hermoso y verlo con los labios entre abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y totalmente ennegrecidas, estaba sobre mi completamente excitado, lo veía lo sentía. Ya no quedaba ni una prenda entre nosotros por fin nos encontrábamos completamente desnudos. Si pensaba que no podía arder más, me había equivocado rotundamente, pensé que moriría cuando poco a poco comenzó a bajar por mi cuerpo hasta llegar donde estaba realmente el centro que me dominaba en este preciso momento. cuanto me provocó cuando lentamente pasó una de mis piernas por su hombro, sentí que podría morir feliz en ese preciso momento.- malditamente deliciosa- volvió a susurrar alejándose solo un momento, posé mi mano sobre su cabeza acariciando aquel indomable cabello rojizo. Chupaba, mordisqueaba, succionaba, lamía y acariciaba toda mi intimidad.

¡OH POR DIOS!- convulsioné cuando su lengua habilidosa entraba en mi- ¡TE NECESITO, POR FAVOR!- susurré un poco más fuerte pero no hizo ni un ademán para moverse un poco, no sé cuanto tiempo más pasó, ni siquiera tenía idea que hora era, solo me sentía arder completamente, había explotado 2 veces en su boca, pero él seguía sin darme tregua, sabía que acariciar para tenerme en menos de 5 segundos caliente otra vez, conocía más que yo misma mi propio cuerpo. Una vez más fui invadida por un calor tan familiar en mi bajo vientre y bajando, convulsioné sobre la cama, bajo su lengua habilidosa, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba enfriarme un poco acabaría sin ni una gota de energía.

Dame todo Bella… beberé todo de ti- me excitó mucho más su voz, aferré mis manos al edredón de forma salvaje y por fin me dejé ir nuevamente en un pleno orgasmo, me sentí exhausta cuando mis músculos se relajaron, pero quería más, lo quería a él completo. Me acomodé y lo ayudé a él para que se acostara sobre la cama y nuevamente me senté sobre él, dejé besos húmedos sobre su cuello mientras con urgencia intentaba introducirme su sexo, pero se movió para no permitírmelo, fruncí el seño.- ¿Por qué estás tan apurada?- sonrió acariciando mis costados.

He pasado 7 años sin ti- mi voz salió ahogada, comencé a dejarle besos sobre su pecho.

Me torturas- su voz estaba completamente ahogada, sonreí.

¿Cómo tu a mi? Me torturaste Edward muchas veces, y no quieres que me apure- me miró con cejas alzadas.

No recuerdo que te negaras cuando te invadía un nuevo orgasmo-bajó una mano y me volvió a acariciar la entrepierna, quería sentirlo, ya no me interesaba esperar más, tomé su sexo y sin más lo adentré en mi y fue como sentirme completa una vez más, fue sentirme en el infierno y el cielo a la vez, ambos gemimos más fuerte de lo que debíamos, pero es que dios su miembro era grueso y lo sentía tan en mi que me estaba por volver loca, sentía que tocaba tanto en mi.

Por dios…- susurró Edward aferrando sus manos a mi cintura, acariciaba mis senos de vez por cuando. Lentamente comencé a moverme sobre su sexo y a gemir bajito, tampoco quería que mis niños fuesen a escucharnos no era debido, así que mientras él comenzaba a impulsarse dentro de mi me mordí el labio inferior. Sabía que no debía estar de esa forma que Edward pues estaba casado, pero como estaba disfrutando mientras lo veía mirándome los senos excitadísimo y con los dientes apretados.

Mi dios…- susurré apoyando mis manos en sus hombros para de esa forma impulsarme más sobre su cuerpo, lo necesitaba todo de él, necesitaba su sexo, sus caricias, sus miradas, sus besos, quería que este nuevo Edward me hiciera todo lo que pasara por su cabeza, quería sentirlo tan mío como cuando éramos pareja y vivíamos juntos. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por las sensaciones fascinantes que me abrazaban, Edward se sentó y así llevó sus labios a los míos.

Te amo- susurró una vez más, gruñí cuando me guió para moverme más rápido. Mi cuerpo estaba caliente y el suyo completamente sudado, en un rápido movimiento me dejó acostada en la cama y sin salir de mi interior ni un momento comenzó a moverse frenético sobre mi, nuestros alientos estaban agitadísimos y comencé a sentirme que ya no podía más, que en cualquier momento explotaba de excitación- Bella- gruñó observándome fijamente. Lo que me hizo casi llorar fue que recordara aquel detalle que siempre me había gustado, sabía que estaba completamente excitado pero como pudo nos tapo, nos cubrimos con el edredón, sonreí. Siempre le confesé que cuando hacíamos el amor encontraba tan íntimo aquel detalle. Salió completamente de mi y volvió a entrar y arquee la espalda, nos conectamos una vez más y después de varios minutos por fin pude sentirme inundada tanto por mi placer como por el del, cerré los ojos mientras iba recuperando un poco mi respiración y mientras iba sintiendo como iba dejando besos tibios sobre mi piel expuesta, me sentí exhausta por todo, por la madrugada del día anterior que nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde con los niños y con papá, por el ajetreo del día, entre ir por el pastel, algunos detalles y todo eso, por los niños que vinieron al cumpleaños, por la emoción de ver a mis hijos junto a su padre, por el malestar de mi padre estando cerca de Edward y por no estar aquí y por sobre todo por haber vuelto a estar en los brazos de Edward, por haber hecho el amor después de 7 años.- descansa- sentí el cuerpo de Edward muy pegado al mío, me guió la cabeza hasta su pecho, me sentía tan calentita y tan cómoda que sin pensármelo dos veces decidí que ya era hora de dormir profundamente. Suspiré al sentir los rayos del sol pegándome en el rostro, con flojera comencé a estirarme y sonreí recordando el porqué de aquel dolorcito que me invadía, abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme a Edward sentado mirándome, suspiré cuando lo vi completamente vestido, sabía lo que se aproximaba.- Me tengo que ir- asentí lentamente.

Lo sé- intenté que mi voz saliera segura pero no lo conseguí ni por un segundo.

Bella yo…- cerró los ojos frustrado, lo conocía tan bien, pero no necesitaba que dijera nada más así que lo interrumpí.

Ya no somos los mismos jóvenes de antes, no hace falta nada más, solo vete- me miró sorprendido.

Pero…- negué fingiendo un poco de tranquilidad.

No hace falta que me propongas matrimonio ni nada- obvio bromeando porque él ya estaba casado, me decepcioné más- fue solo sexo, así que dejémoslo así- me miró fijamente.

No finjas que para ti lo que pasó no fue nada, porque yo jamás lo voy a negar, para mi fue una noche perfecta- no me podía hacer tanta ilusión, alejé la vista de sus ojos, me intimidaba- Bella…- Edward se acercó a la cama junto a mi- necesito un tiempo ¿ok?- lo miré sin comprender- no voy a volver a dejarte ahora que estoy aquí, ahora que ya estoy cerca de los niños- no comprendía el punto ¿A dónde pretendía llegar?

No entiendo… yo…- se acercó a besarme con ternura.

Me voy a separar…

**Hola chicas… se que es más corto de lo que esperaban y quizás se decepcionen un poco, pero no e tenido mucho tiempo estos días y quizás esta semana también se vea un poco complicada para subir, pero les doy mi palabra que esto se solucionara, solo un poquito de paciencia… y les doy las gracias por el apoyo muchachas y como ya les dije quizás no les guste mucho que Bella se aya dejado llevar pero así es la cosa, esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, solo esperemos ver como se pondrá la "ejemplar" Tanya… besos y por fa… a pesar de que sea cortito déjenme sus RR por fa…**


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: La verdadera cara

Bella POV

Estaba casi hiperventilando sobre la cama, aún no me cabía en razón que fuese verdad que Edward se quisiera separar, después de un millón de veces de repetirlo por fin comenzaba a creérmelo y ya no podía negármelo más estaba completamente feliz, la mujer más inmensamente feliz en este maldito mundo.

¿puedo volver más tarde?- preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos, lo volví a mirar y se estaba abotonando la camisa, sonreí recordando como habíamos terminado haciendo el amor una vez más antes de que se fuese.

Los niños no desearán nada más en este mundo que volver a verte, sabes que cuando desees puedes venir- me sonrió feliz. Decidí vestirme también porque ya era bastante tarde y si llegaba papá en este momento se cometería un asesinato al verme desnuda y a Edward aquí aún y con el rostro visiblemente acalorado y los labios hinchados.

¡Quédate acostada!- pero negué, tenía que comenzar a movilizarme porque pronto comenzaría el día de mis pequeños querubines.

Debo levantarme, ya es tarde- terminó calzándose los zapatos mientras me puse una polera delgada y unos jeans ajustados y medios desgastados.

Te vez, con lo que sea, tan hermosa- se acercó por mi espalda y besó tiernamente mi cuello mientras aferraba dominantemente sus manos a mi cintura.

Gracias…- susurré pegándome más a su cuerpo.

¿me esperarás, verdad?- asentí como embobada sin siquiera esperar ni un segundo, es que de hecho ya no quería esperar ni un minuto más, solo quería estar con él en todos los aspectos que fuesen posibles.

Te amo- susurré una vez más cuando me dio vuelta para reposar sus manos en mi espalda baja.

Te amo… y… me miró con un poco de miedo- ¿ya no te veré tan cerca de ese chucho maldito, verdad?- cerré los ojos mientras suspiraba, me molestaba demasiado que fuese tan despectivo con Jake.

No hables así, Jake a sido muy importante en mi vida y en la de mis hijos, él es mi mejor amigo- pero sobre todo tenía más que claro que a Jake no le interesaba para nada ser mi amigo y eso me daba mucha pena porque sabía que ahora tenía que terminar con él.

No quiero que esté cerca de ti- me ignoró completamente- no quiero ni puedo soportar que te bese otra vez- rodee los ojos, si estaría con él no me podía permitir jugar con él de una forma tan cruel, así que obviamente deberíamos terminar.

¿Lo mismo irá para ti, no?- asintió enérgicamente si ni un titubeo.

Después de haberte hecho el amor a ti, ya no podré jamás volver a estar con ella ¿ok?- sonreí feliz- solo necesito un poquito de tiempo- asentí mientras me ponía de puntas de pies para poder besarlo.

Te amo- susurró sobre mis labios, nos quedamos así por un par de minutos más y luego lo fui a dejar hasta la puerta- quiero que tengas muy claro- se aferró una vez más a mi cintura mientras nuestros ojos no perdían ni por un segundo el contacto- que me voy a separar, mi amor- asentí sin romper nuestra conexión visual- voy a luchar por ti, lo juro, intentaré con mi vida recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido- solo quería que me amara por fin- te voy a dar todo lo que mereces y que te negué, formaremos nuestro hogar, te casarás conmigo- abrí los ojos sorprendidas y sentí que me faltaba el aliento- Porque… ¿te casarás conmigo, verdad?- sentí que se humedecían mis ojos.

Edward…- esto era tan pronto pero lo añoraba con todas mis fuerzas.

Júrame que un día aunque sea con un bastón de ayuda entrando a la iglesia, te casarás conmigo- sonreí, no necesitaba tanto tiempo, pero ahora era una propuesta que no podía responder.

Yo…- aclaré mi voz- primero debemos recuperarnos- no negaría que ya no lo odiaba pero aún sentía el dolor por su desconfianza, ambos, no lo yo, si no que ambos debíamos perdonarnos- ya vete- no quería tentar una situación incomoda si es que a mi padre se le había ocurrido venirse temprano a casa.

Bueno… pero más tarde voy a venir a ver a mis hijos- y por fin pude recordar una vez más que ahora teníamos un perro.

¡Oh por dios! ¿Eddie?- grité abanicada, si se había perdido mis niños se enfermarían de tanto llorar.

Solo tu puedes llamarme así- sonrió mientras me abrazaba otra vez, pero negué.

No Edward… nos olvidamos del perro, de Eddie- rodó los ojos un poco divertido.

A media noche lo sentí llorar y bajé para meterlo al baño, espero que no tenga muy sucio- corrí al baño de la planta baja de la casa y ahí estaba, durmiendo tranquilamente de espalda, sonreí y me alivié al instante, mis pequeños sufrirían mucho si se hubiese perdido.

Gracias, pensé que se había perdido e de admitir que lo había olvidado- me sonrojé bastante.

Es que tu atención estaba puesta en otra parte- me sonrojé más si es que eso pudiese ser posible- quizás entró cuando lo hicimos nosotros- asentí, me besó una vez más.

Edward… ahora si que debes irte- susurré aún sobre sus labios.

Te amo- se apropió de mis labios de una forma mucho más posesiva mientras me acariciaba a su antojo, abrí la puerta cuando se alejó un poco de mi y sonreí como idiota viéndolo alejarse y recordando que en la noche ese hombre apuesto me había deleitado de todas las formas sexuales que existían, recordé cuando acaricié su trasero, bajé la vista sonrojada, se metió a su auto y no sin antes mandarme un beso se fue y por fin me metí a la casa, me recargué en la puerta. Había hecho el amor con Edward y no una vez si no que muchas veces había terminado gritando su nombre cuando me invadía aquella tan reconocida corriente en mi bajo vientre, pero a parte de eso no me podía creer que me había podido matrimonio, y obvio me había asegurado que dejaría a su mujer, oh por dios, sonreí como una completa idota, daba gracias de estar sola en este preciso momento. sentí el timbre y sonreí más al pensar que Edward había olvidado algo y me regalaría algunos besos antes de irse otra vez.

¿Qué fue lo que se te…- me quedé a media frase totalmente sorprendida- olvidaste…- terminé muy lentamente y susurrando. Esto era imposible, no debía ser así, me sentí tan avergonzada que tuve que desviar la vista porque la de ella era totalmente penetrante e intimidante.

Quiero Isabella Swan que me explique algunas cosas- me sentía casi tiritar es que ella no debía estar aquí.

Yo… yo… o sea… yo…- balbuceé… vamos Bella di algo más coherente y demuestra seguridad aunque sea un poquito.

¿tú qué? ¿Por qué "MI" marido acaba de salir de tu casa?- Tanya era hermosa y completamente intimidante.

Es que…- mi autoestima estaba en el suelo viéndola tan de infarto, la mujer vestía un vestido que se notaba debía valer el sueldo de un año en su maldita empresa y unos tacos que la hacían ver mucho más grande y estilizada, sus piernas eran de infarto, bajé la vista.

Te hice una pregunta Isabella, responde- autoritaria.

Se quedé a dormir con los niños- y me sorprendió el tono en el que salió mi voz, salió completamente apagada, diría que lastimera. Cuando la vi se estaba riendo de una forma completamente burlesca pero lo que sus ojos expresaban no lo pude definir, no sabía si estaba enojada.

Por favor… podrías engañar a todos mujer menos a mi así que iré directo al grano- sin siquiera pedir permiso se metió en mi casa.

Por favor, porque mis hijos están por despertar y no te quiero aquí- y me miró enojada, mi voz y seguridad estaba comenzando a salir a flote.

Aléjate de Edward- tragué saliva- no me interesa si paso la noche contigo, lo que me interesa es que no se vuelva a repetir, mucho me a costado tener lo que tengo con Edward- sonreí con ironía.

¿Cuánto dinero tuviste que pagar para separarnos?- sonrió con suficiencia.

No se de que me hablas- sonrió tan vilmente que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía comprender que ella hizo algo tan malo, separó a un padre con sus hijos.

¿Cuánto dinero?- quería que lo aceptara, se sentó en mi sillón.

E de admitir que no tanto- y por fin lo acepto, se había ensañado con nosotros, como odiaba a esa perra bruja maldita oxigenada.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunté controlándome porque deseaba irme sobre ella.

Por favor, eso no hace falta que te lo diga, solo lo has descubierto, solo es de mirar a ese hombre y cuando lo sientes, lo sabes ¿no? Ya no reviviste anoche- me daba más rabia escucharla como si le restara importancia a la situación.

Deparaste a mis hijos de su padre- se alzó de hombros.

No me interesó, no a él- mi estómago se revolvió.

Lo engañaste, le hiciste creer que no podía tener hijo estoy segura que eres tu la del problema- negó.

No mi amor, puedo, pero mírame- se puso en pie- ¿crees que podría poner en riesgo esto?- indicó todo su cuerpo- ¿por un hijo? eso es para otro tipo de mujeres por ejemplo tu, que diste tu belleza- indicó mi cuerpo- por un par de niños- me miré, sabía que mis curvas ya no eran como antes pero no me interesaría haber quedado peor pero no podía estar sin mis hijos.

Eres tan banal- sonrió.

Gracias a eso e obtenido todo lo que e querido, tengo a Edward- ahora sonreí yo.

No será por mucho tiempo- y por fin se puso totalmente seria.

Isabella… Isabella… Isabella… tu me hablas así- suspiró- porque no me conoces, tu no sabes de que lo soy capaz de hacer- traté de no amedrentarme.

Así ¿y de qué serías capaz?- pregunté.

Por Edward y dinero soy capaz de todo- y miró en dirección a las escaleras y fue como si una energía inexplicable me hubiese inundado completamente, me acerqué y la pesqué bruscamente del brazo.

Con mis hijos no jugarás, porque soy capaz de matarte.- la amenacé.

Lo mismo digo- y por fin un miedo terrible me inundó- por Edward soy capaz de todo Isabella- sus ojos estaban desorbitados, esta mujer estaba loca- porque él es mi vida, es todo lo que un día soñé y si me lo quitas… Si tu tan solo intentas quitármelo…- comenzó a negar- no podría controlarme, así que mi objetivo al venir a este cuchitril es para advertirte que mejor te alejes de él, porque puedo jurarte que jamás me querrás como enemiga- sonrió.

Estás loca, sal de mi casa ahora- negó.

Necesito que comprendas porque si estas sobre aviso ya no es mi culpa, Isabella si me lo quitas lo vas a lamentar de verdad- tragué saliva y esquivé un poco su mirada, no quería que mis hijos bajaran y la encontraran aquí.

El estará mucho aquí por mis hijos, lo otro ya lo comprendí- no la miré.

Dile que sus visitas serán restringidas, no lo quiero todos los días metido aquí- negué.

Eso no lo voy a hacer porque mis hijos lo quieren cerca, ese ya es tu problema, dile tú que no venga tanto- estaba con mil de emociones rondando en mi cabeza.

No me busques- comenzó a acercarse a la puerta- porque cuando me encuentres no sabrás donde esconderte de miedo- y sin decir una palabra más se fue de mi casa dando un portazo demasiado fuerte. No podía negar que la mujer me asustaba bastante, pero no podía dejarme amaba a Edward y sabía lo que quería formar con él, quizás debía decirle que su mujer vino y me amenazo… me senté en la cocina un rato ¿de qué sería capaz la mujer? Cerré los ojos tan solo de imaginarme que pudiese hacerle algo a mis pequeños… ella no sabría donde esconderse si tocaba con brusquedad uno de sus cabello, debía de pensar, debía saber bien como la pondría en evidencia con Edward sin tener yo que decirle del todo como era su mujercita, tenía que hacer algo y debía ser rápido porque en cualquier momento salía con algo.

Tanya POV

Estaba enrabiada, sulfurada, crispada, podrida, de hecho lo tenía todo, la muy zorra esa se había acostado con mi marido "con MI marido" hija de perra… me subí al auto de un portazo, tenía claro que jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo a esos niños ¿matar? Jamás solo… amaba a Edward, siempre quise toparme con un hombre como él y poder casarme y formar una familia, pero a veces no me podía controlar. Suspiré mientras daba un golpe al manubrio, sabía que me había equivocado al venir, debí hacerme la que no sabía tanto, debí hacerme la victima cuando Edward me mirara y me confesara que había pasado la noche junto a ella… lo que más me dolía era que la muy perra esa es hermosa, dios, por donde se le mire ella es el tipo de Edward, corrieron algunas lágrimas por mis ojos cuando comencé a conducir hasta la empresa, hoy era lunes y debía presentarme en la mañana. Estar con Edward me había costado tanto, había tenido que jugar sucio lo tenía claro, aún recuerdo los primeros días en lo que lo conocí, solo sabía hablar de ella y de sus hijos fue ahí cuando le pedí a un muy buen amigo de mi padre que les iba a hacer la prueba a todos para un curso que se lo resultara negativo… quería que pensara que ella lo había engañado, no podía negar que eso me carcomía por dentro día a día, porque aunque nadie me creyera yo de verdad lo amaba solo que me vi desesperada, lo mismo hice la segunda vez cuando lo acompañé a una clínica privada, le pagué a una enfermera para que adulterara los resultados. Mi madre siempre me dijo que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, no sé porque mierda acepte venirme a este maldito pueblo, quizás mi orgullo quería rebosarse de superioridad mostrándome frente a Isabella con él de la mano y me sentí de maravilla cuando al comienzo lo logre, pero ahora, donde ya ni me tocaba, donde una vez mientras me hacía el amor me susurró su nombre y como fue que estaba tan absorto que ni cuenta se dio, eso era humillante pero lo amaba, cedería en todo junto a él en todo lo que me pidiera, pero no lo dejaría estar con ella nunca más y sabía quien podía ayudarme en mi cometido, estaba dispuesta a pagar lo que fuese para que me ayudaran. Me recompuse un poco cuando baje del auto y no miré a nadie mientras caminaba hasta llegar a mi oficina, cerré las persianas y comencé a buscar en la computadora el número de la única persona que me podía ayudar en este momento, marqué.

¿bueno?- contestó con voz adormilada.

Hablas con Tanya Danali- hubo solo silencio en el otro lado de la línea.- mi llamada es puntual, necesito que me ayudes para alejar completamente a Isabella Swan, tu pareja, de mi marido, estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea, así que te quiero en 20 minutos en mi oficina- y sin dejar que dijera nada le corte, lo necesitaba frente a frente y hacer que de cualquier forma aceptara mi propuesta, necesitaba que Edward fuese solo mío, necesitaba separarlos pero esta vez para siempre.

**HOLA CHICAS… espero que les guste como va la cosa intentare este miércoles subirles otro, así que me dedicaré de lleno a escribir jejejej… obvio si ustedes me premian con sus RR…. Jejejejeej (siempre chantajeando) opinen como va la cosa y de verdad Tanya esta muy obsesionada, pero eso de matar jamás, no habrá ni una muerte en mi fic… se les quiere muchos y déjenme sus comentarios para saber que lo podría pedir Jake… se aceptan propuestas… besos**


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Tentación

Edward POV

Estaba feliz, maravillado, no podía creer que una vez más como tantas noches imagine, le había hecho el amor a mi queridísima Isabella. Conduje tranquilamente a casa, no quería toparme tan rápido con Tanya, porque aunque amara con toda mi alma a Bella también quería mucho a mi amiga, porque desde ahora ya no podría ser más mi mujer y no deseaba que siguiera siendo mi esposa, me sentía fatal al reconocerlo, pero ella jamás fue engañada, ella tenía más que claro mis sentimientos y aún así acepto casarse conmigo. Llegué a mi casa y suspiré tranquilo cuando no vi su auto en el garaje, así que por fin bajé tranquilamente pero recordé a Bella, tenía que conversar sobre ese asunto con ella, pesqué mí celular y busqué su numero, admitiría que me había metido al registro de personal para poder tenerlo… "Hoy no irás a trabajar… no sé como lo voy a hacer, pero serás nuevamente mía esta noche" sonreí como un completo idiota cuando lo releí y luego por fin lo envié, la necesitaba y ahora que ella por fin me correspondía una vez más intentaría meterme a hurtadilla por la ventana de su cuarto y la poseería toda la noche, la recorrería entera, la besaría y le susurraría un millón de veces todo lo que la amaba, la había recuperado, ya no podía perderla una vez más.

Llevas como 5 minutos con cara de idiota parado en el umbral de la puerta si no te decides a entrar quédate afuera pero esta entrando mucho frío- agregó una simpatiquísima (nótese el sarcasmo) Rosalie que se acurrucaba más al pecho de mi hermano, Leti estaba en brazos de Alice acariciaba su barriga, me extrañó mucho que tan temprano estuvieran todos despiertos. Dejé mis cosas en la mesita de la entrada y me fui directamente a tomar en brazos a mi sobrinita hermosa.

¿Cómo le va a mi sobrinita preferida?- sonrió mostrándome sus escasos dientecitos.

No tenes más- mi niñita hermosa era inteligentísima.

Pero serás siempre mi preferida- todo sonreían al ver la risa tan verdadera de mi sobrinita hermosa.- ¿Por qué están despiertos tan temprano?- miré de reojo a mi hermana que tenía unas tremendas ojeras.

Tanya se fue temprano, estaba de mal genio ahora descubrí porqué- abracé a mi pequeña que jugaba con mis botones de la camisa mientras miraba a Rose.

¿Por qué?- rodó los ojos.

Porque te quedaste con Bella- me miraron todos sorprendidos y vi a mis padres en la puerta de la cocina mirándome fijamente mientras traían un sándwich y la leche de la niña.

¿pasaste la noche con Bella?- preguntó mi madre.

No… o sea…- no quería decir que había hecho el amor con ella frente a todos, no porque me avergonzara, eso jamás, ni quería jugar a dos bandos, era que quería que todo fuese al tiempo de mi Bella.

¿o sea…? Pasaste la noche con ella- fingí tranquilidad.

Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pregunté ¿Por qué están despiertos?- quería distraer el tema de mi… acaricié el cabello rubio de Leti.

Tu mujer dio portazos desde las 5 de la mañana, parecía león enjaulado, nos despertó- negué, debía estar muy enojada conmigo. Mis padres seguían mirándome fijamente.

Por dios… me quedé con mis hijos NO con su madre- y todos me volvieron a mirar cuando hable con brusquedad, tenía que fingir.

¿tu tenes hijos?- mi pequeña sobrinita llamo mi atención tomando mi rostro con ambas manos, sonreí mientras se las besaba.

Si mi vida hermosa- la abracé más- Charlie y Ness son mis hijos- comenzó a aplaudir extremadamente feliz, Leti era igual a mi hermana cuando se emocionaba, aunque físicamente era igual a Jazz que de hecho no estaba en la sala así que debía estar trabajando.

Wow…- sonrió más mirando a su mamá que no dejaba de observarme extrañada, la mirada de mi hermana me intimidaba completamente porque nos conocíamos como la palma de nuestras manos.

Subiré porque estoy un poco cansado- besé las mejillas de la niña y se la entregué a su madre- ¿quieres ir más tarde a ver a tus primitos?- asintió feliz enérgicamente.

¿irás de nuevo?- preguntó mamá así que asentí- y ¿Charlie? ¿ya hablaste con él?- negué.

Se fue temprano y no volvió- quizás me sonrojé o no sé pero la forma de mirarme de mi madre me puso extremadamente nervioso.- voy a subir, tengo que llamar para pedir ayuda y cercar el patio de Bella para que no se escape Eddie- y todos comenzaron a reír a medida que yo iba subiendo, así que decidí ignorarlos, no me hacía mala sangre cuando estaba demasiado feliz por el rencuentro. Me quité la ropa y me puse el pijama, no me bañaría porque no deseaba sacarme el aroma de su cuerpo, quería recordarla, pesqué mi agenda y saqué la tarjeta del maestro de jardinería con el que había hablado ese día en el centro comercial, le marqué y le pedí que por favor me ayudara con el jardín y aceptó después de hacerle una buena propuesta, le di la información necesaria le dije la hora y el lugar, quería estar yo ahí y no que llegara de improviso, miré la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y era Alice, me puse un poco nervioso, finalicé la llamada pero automáticamente me llegó un mensaje. "No sé de donde sacaste mi numero ni como lo harás para cumplir tu promesa para hoy en la noche pero te estaré esperando con mucho más que solo ansias, te quiero" ya me la podía imaginar sonrojada mientras tecleaba y quizás hasta pensó mucho para enviarme el mensaje.

Hoy estás muy sonriente- abrió las cobijas de mi cama mientras se quitaba las pantuflas y se metía a la cama conmigo, su barriga se apretó contra mi costado.

Y tu hermosa- acaricié su barriga, estos últimos días habíamos estado muy alejados.

No intentes persuadirme- sonreí.

No sé que intentas decir, sonrío últimamente porque por fin arregle el mal entendido de mis hijos, soy papá Alice ¿lo puedes creer?- se alzó de hombros.

Eso siempre lo supe- Alice era mi hermana y estaba segura que ya sabía que había pasado la noche con Bella.

Pero yo no, ahora solo quiero pasar mi tiempo con mis bebés, ellos… son… tan hermosos- asintió cerrando sus ojos, quizás había pasado mala noche porque podía apostar que estaba casi quedándose dormida.

Me haces muy feliz Edward…- bostezó- muy feliz- se quedó profundamente dormida así que me acomodé y la abracé más mientras reposaba mi cabeza en su hombro y la besé, amaba a mi hermana y no podía creer que fuese a ser madre por segunda vez, aún recordaba cuando éramos pequeños, cuando era mi pequeña princesita, estuve a punto de quedarme dormido pero recordé el motivo de mi felicidad así que decidí mandarle el último mensaje "iré en la tarde para acondicionar tu jardín para Eddie, luego me iré y por la noche volveré para hacerte el amor una vez más… no sé como lo haré pero toda la noche gemirás mi nombre" una vez más podría apostar mis manos y no las perdería, debía de estar sonrojada, borré automáticamente los mensajes que yo le había mandado y con pena borré el que ella me envió, no podía tentar la situación y que me los viese Tanya, tampoco podía ser tan cruel y desgraciado… bueno no podía serlo Más porque ya lo estaba siendo al engañarla. El teléfono sonó y lo contesté automáticamente mientras Alice se removía un poco.

Borra los mensajes, tu mujer podría verlos- estaba susurrando así que podría apostar que Charlie ya había llegado a casa.

Ya lo hice mi amor- susurré también porque no quería que Alice me escuchara.

Eso me deja más tranquila, por favor no hagas nada imprudente aún, tu decisión debe ser pensada, si le dices que te quieres separar ya no habrá marcha atrás- sonreí, ella era muy porfiada.

Ya no hay marcha atrás Bella- hablé mucho más fuerte, quería darle énfasis a mis palabras, pero no había recordado que mi hermana estaba entre mis brazos.

Edward…- susurró somnolienta, Bella iba a hablar pero cuando escuchó la voz se quedó en completo silencio.

¿estás con ella?- susurró con ganas de llorar, me dieron muchas ganas de ir corriendo hasta su casa y besarla dulcemente y repetirle una vez más lo mucho que la amaba y que ya no la volvería a abandonar, que lucharía por ella.

No mi vida, estoy con Alice, se vino a mi dormitorio y ahora duerme conmigo- no dijo nada, quizás no me creía y ese era el punto, debía hacerla volver a confiar en mi- amor mío, te juro que es Alice- no dijo nada una vez más.- Alice- removí el cuerpo de mi hermana.

¡Edward no!- susurró Bella, pensé que cortaría antes de volver a oírla.

Pero no me crees, prefiero despertarla y cargar con su odio que con tu desconfianza. Quiero que me creas Bella- tenía que creerme, teníamos que recuperarnos, debíamos volver a estar juntos completamente.

Te creo- sabía que no lo decía de verdad.

Alice- y mi hermana haciendo un gesto de molestia comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas?- me gruñó.

¡NO! ¡Edward no la despiertes! Te creo, te creo- sonreí ahora, estaba completamente alterada.

Es que estabas roncando- mentí riendo mientras observaba las ansias de sangre de mi embarazada hermana, se iba a ir.- No… te e echado mucho de menos- se negó primero pero después se relajó una vez más.- ¿Vez?… te decía la verdad- argumenté susurrando.

Shuuuuuuu- me hizo callar Alice.

Ok, entendí, me voy los niños me necesitan, nos vemos luego- asentí aunque no me pudiese ver.

Te amo- terminé susurrando antes de que me cortara, sonrió.

Yo igual- por fin me cortó y no negaría una vez más que mi cara dolía de tanto reír como idiota, la había recuperado y me quería aún, me sentía como un maldito adolescente a esta altura, un maldito adolescente hormonal, daba gracias que estuviera mi hermana aquí. Mientras seguía sonriendo me quedé profundamente dormido.

Jacob POV

No podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo hacer esa mujer, estaba realmente loca, jamás, o sea nunca en mi vida sería capaz de dañar a mi niña o a sus hijos.

Creo que se equivocó de persona- me puse en pie para salir de la habitación.

No, no creo me haya equivocado- la mujer se veía muy segura- ¿sabes donde pasó la noche mi esposo?- me quedé congelado completamente, no debía de creerle porque ella estaba celosa de Bella, pero es que… frustrado restregué mi cara- porque en casa y con su mujer no- estaba muy tranquila cuando me di vuelta y la miré.

No creo lo que dices- sonrió.

Fui a su casa en la mañana y me oculté, cuando MI marido salió de su casa se veían bastante melosos, si hubieses visto como se besaban- ahora si sus manos se volvieron un puño y cuando miré las mías estaban exactamente iguales, me daba coraje que ella me hubiese dado otra oportunidad que me hubiese ilusionado para el mismo día meterse con ese hijo de puta… por dios, después de todo lo que le hizo, después del abandono, después de un millón de lágrimas botadas.- ¿te parece tan descabellada ahora mi idea?- me volví a sentar.

Si Bella estuvo con él, aunque me duele hasta el punto de no saber como explicarlo- me dejé caer un poco más en la silla- no puedo dañarla, la quiero mucho y a su hijos, no puedo hacer lo que me pide- la mujer su puso en pie y comenzó de forma histérica a pasearse por el lugar.

Te dejara- asentí, no podía retenerla si no era a mi a quien amaba, aunque igual debía darme una explicación, debía ser lo bastante mujercita para decirme a la cara que había pasado la noche con ese hombre.

Si no me ama no la puedo retener a mi lado- cerró los ojos y se acercó a mi tanto que pensé me besaría.

Sabes que si, puedes alejarlo de esa casa, solo debes hacerlo- era una mujer hermosa, podría tener al hombre que deseara ¿Por qué debía quererlo tanto a él?

Usted es hermosa, no se rebaje ellos tienen algo que jamás podrá terminar, lo e visto- sonrió creo mientras se le cruzaba una nueva idea por la cabeza.

Yo podría convertirme en tu fiel aliada- y comprendí lo que lograba, quería coquetearme.

No logrará hacer lo que desea- estaba un poco avergonzado, no deseaba que esto pasara a otro plano.

No te quiero amenazar, pero si yo me lo propongo podría obtenerlo todo de ti- no pude evitar mirar sus labios cuando terminó susurrando lo último, pero cuando me di cuenta que sonreía agraciada por conseguir mi atención corrí mi cara y miré la pared.

Señora…- me detuvo.

Tanya… puedes decirme Tanya- agarró mi rostro y me besó, no era un beso tierno, era un beso claramente sexual, se sentó a con sus piernas a mis lados y sin esperar ni un segundo de forma delicada comenzó a restregarse sobre mi. No podía creerme en esta situación, era una mujer atractiva pero jamás tuve algún deseo ni oculto por ella.

Por favor- traté de alejarla porque poco a poco iba sintiendo como hacía mella en mí su constante sobajeo. Bajó sus labios hasta mi cuello ¿tanto lo amaba como para entregarse a otro hombre con tal de que la ayudara? La respuesta se hizo clara cuando bajo su mano entre nuestros cuerpos y por sobre la tela acarició mi intimidad, ese fue el momento de decir basta, se sentía bien no podía negarlo, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía sexo, pero no lo tendría con ella, la quité sutilmente de mi regazo y me paré para dirigirme a la puerta.- no la puedo ayudar- no me podía ir de inmediato porque mi prominente erección la notarían todos a muchos metros de distancia.

Yo si podría ayudarte a ti- indicó mi erección, puse una mano sobre ella para que no me viera como lo hacia.

¿tanto lo amas? ¿tanto como para estar dispuesta a acostarte conmigo para tan solo ayudarte?- se alzó de hombros sonriendo.

Lo amo si y mucho, pero no me tendría ni un problema en acostarme contigo- bajé la vista.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no podría hacerle daño a Bella- me miró un poco más seria.

Junto a mi podrías tenerlo todo, dinero, un lugar importante en esta empresa… podrías recibir mucho placer- lo susurró tan malditamente sexy que volví a tener una férrea erección en el instante, si seguía así no saldría más de esta oficina, por sobre todo soy hombre y tengo una necesidad física pero no podía hacerle eso a Bella.

Muy tentador, pero no puedo- se sentó sobre su escritorio y dejó sus largas piernas un poco al descubierto.

Piénsalo, no debes responderme ahora, se que volverás porque Bella jamás dejara que le hagas lo que en este mismo momento deseas hacerme a mi- comenzó a acariciar sus piernas- Ella jamás dejara que la toques porque solo lo desea a él- y debía aceptar que era verdad, pero ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirar esa lencería roja? Su entrepierna era algo muy tentador para mi, pero respiré profundo y mirando que ya había pasado un poco el bochornoso momento de una erección, salí del lugar como alma que se la lleva el diablo, no podía dañarlos, por mucho que odiara a Edward no podía hacer lo que esa mujer me estaba pidiendo, cuando llegara a mi casa tendría que tomarme una ducha de varias horas, por dios estaba casi quemándome… maldita sea esa mujer era una gran tentación.

Bella POV

Edward me enloquecía, cada mensaje que me enviaba me ponía roja a un grado supremo, pero a pesar de todo la visita de Tanya me tenía demasiado nerviosa ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo podría delatarla frente a Edward? Ella frente a todos era la mujer perfecta, nadie me creería que ella era la causal primordial de nuestra separación, o… quizás Alice si… ella era mi amiga de verdad, mi casi hermana. Sentí un piquete en mi pierna y miré a mi niña restregándose los ojos, se veía adorable, bajé y la tomé al instante, su aroma siempre lograba tranquilizarme, el de ella y de mi hijo… y bueno el de Edward…

¿Qué sucede preciosita mía?- acaricié su cabello mientras besaba su frente.

Tengo sed mami- acomodó su cabeza en mi cuello, me dio un pequeño besito así que sonreí.

¿quieres agua, leche o juguito?- suspiró.

Agua mami- me fui a la cocina con ella en mis brazos y le serví un vaso de agua para ofrecérselo, pero cuando lo hice estaba completamente dormida. Mi pequeñita pelirroja, me llevé el vaso conmigo por si cuando despertara me volvía a pedir el agua, subí y la acomodé en la cama, mis pequeños iban a seguir durmiendo así que fui a ver a Eddie y cuando me cercioré que tenía agua y comida me fui a acostar con mis pequeños otra vez. Realmente no sé cuanto dormí pero cuando desperté mi padre me estaba mirando fijamente, mis niños ya no estaban en la cama.

Haz dormido mucho- bostecé, parecía como que no hubiese dormido nada.

¿Qué hora es?- se acercó mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca.

Las 6 de la tarde- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, no me lo podía creer.

¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?- cuando me levanté de la cama mi padre me tomó del brazo y me hizo sentarme a su lado.

Dormías placidamente, nunca te vi tan tranquila al hacerlo- bajé la vista quizás acusándome sola- no desde… bueno… desde hace mucho- terminó suspirando.

No les preparé el almuerzo- me sentí un poco más culpable.

Sue me mando así que comimos eso y bueno quedo para ti, pescado frito con patatas- era la especialidad de Sue y siempre que podía le mandaba a mi padre pues sabía cuanto lo amaba.

Ok…- me sentí incomoda y con papá jamás me sentía así cuando nos quedábamos mucho rato en silencio, pero de pronto sentí un ruido extraño.- ¿los niños?- pregunté un poco alarmada.

Jugando con el perro- y se rió un rato, no comprendí lo que le sucedió- de hecho con LOS perros- ahí me quedé de una pieza de verdad no entendía nada.

Sabes que no entiendo ni una pizca de lo que dices ¿verdad?- acarició mi mano.

Están con su "padre" – y caí en cuenta.

No hables así de Edward por favor- me pise nerviosa- ¿a que hora llego?- suspiró otra vez serio completamente.

Hace un rato Bella y trajo a una persona… debiste decirme que querías reparar el jardín lo hubiese hecho yo- lo miré sin entender.

¿perdón?- lo miré más seriamente.

Trajo a un maestro de jardinería, esta cercando el lugar e instalando una casita para el perro- verdad que Edward me había dicho que quería acondicionar el lugar.

Papá…- me freno.

No quiero que el dinero de ese desgraciado entre en esta casa- era tan orgulloso y machista.

No nos lo esta dando a nosotros, es para sus hijos- sonrió con ironía.

Que fácil lo perdonaste- era verdad, pero ya no quería pensar más porque ya lo habíamos hablado.

Papá… es que… tu no entiendes… anoche…- me miró seriamente.

¿Qué pasó anoche, hija?- bajé la vista al instante, el sonrojo y calor en mi cara debían de haberme delatado, por dios ya no era una niña y aún así no podía mentirle ni por un minuto a mi padre.

Conversamos papá me contó algunas cosas y pude hacerme una idea desde su lado de cómo fueron las cosas… con el tiempo… quizás puedas entender- nunca lo miré.

Estás roja hasta las orejas- sonreí nerviosa.

Sabes como soy papá- tuve que mirarlo ya era mucho ¡Un poco de valentía mujer!

Se como eres- terminó diciendo a la nada.

Papá, haber- me acomodé para verlo- quiero que intentes llevarte mejor por él- rodó los ojos- no por mi ni por él, por los niños, ellos quieren a su papá- negó con desgana.

No lo querrían si supieran que los abandonó- comprendía su actuar más que mal él había tenido que cargar conmigo después del abandono, tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado.

Comprendo el punto pero supongo que no serías tan cruel como para decirle eso a un par de niños de 7 años- se desanimó más pero al final terminó negando.

Lo único que quiero decirte bella, es que si él… si te hace algo- negué acariciando su rostro.

No me hará daño- susurré.

Eso espero hija, porque antes era más joven y tenía mi… mi…- cerró los ojos, siempre le costaba tanto decirlo- sabes a lo que quiero llegar, antes tenía más fuerza para sostenerte hija, no quiero que sufras- asentí comprendiendo a la perfección lo que intentaba decirme.

Te quiero papi, solo… házmelo fácil- asintió suspirando con desgana una vez más. Se puso en pie y metió sus manos a los bolsillos, me miraba de reojo.

Terminarás el jueguito con Jake- lo miré sorprendida- no lo quieres así que no tienes que estar con él- me sorprendió la seguridad con la que habló.

Pero… Jake es mi amigo, él es… es importante para mi- sonrió mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

No permitiré que mi hija juegue a dos bandos- no siquiera pestañó, mi cara se calentó otra vez.

No sé que…- no dejó que siguiera.

Hoy al llegar me di cuenta de que volvió mi Bella- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- mi pequeña niña de antes, solo espero que te haya cuidado- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Que dices papá- reí.

Sabes que aunque tu no lo quieras, te conozco más que a la palma de mi mano- la alzó en el aire- al regresar hoy me di cuenta de todo, solo cuídate hija- ya no podía más del sonrojo- a pesar de que amo a mis pequeños y en unos años más me gustaría estar rodeado de muchos nietos- se acercó otra vez a medida que iba hablando- no quiero que te vuelvas a embarazar tan luego- si creí que ya no me podía sonrojar más estaba muy equivocada- no se lo hagas tan fácil todo- y dándome un beso en la cabeza y mejilla se fue sin decir nada más, me comencé a reír pero de completo nervio, estaba casi hiperventilando… mi padre se había dado cuenta que Edward y yo… o sea que yo y Edward… OH MI DIOS… me metí una vez más a la cama y me tapé completa, estaba muerta de vergüenza, lo habíamos hecho aquí en su casa, no es como si nunca lo hubiésemos hecho aquí, pero me sentía una mala hija habiendo sido descubierta. La luz llegó a mi cabeza cuando recordé que mi padre estaba abajo y junto a él Edward, me puse en pie y casi me caigo mientras me quitaba la ropa y rebuscaba en mi closet algo adecuado a ponerme.

Maldición- me metí dentro de unos jeans desgastados y una polera de tirantes, estaba casi por bajar descalza cuando por fin encontré mis zapatillas y mientras caminaba intentaba acomodarlas.

Mami- me llamó mi hija cuando me vio y los ojos de mi hijo como los de Edward me encontraron al instante, mi niño me miró con alegría pero Edward con lujuria, podía sentir su mirada completamente fija en mis senos, dios no me había puesto sujetados, de pasada tomé el chaleco que Charlie había dejado en la entrada y me lo puse, sonrió, sabía que lo había pillado.

Hola Bella- sonreí y me senté a su lado mientras los niños jugaban en el suelo con Eddie.

¿Cómo estás?- pregunté sonrojada porque mi padre se había sentado cerca de nosotros también.

Ahora por fin… bien- sonreí- hay una persona acondicionando el patio, tanto para Eddie- rodó los ojos- como para mis hijos, es más seguro también para ellos que el jardín este cerrado- miré a mi padre y estoy segura que si estuviera cerca de él podría escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes, estaba casi echando humo por la orejas.

La casa siempre a sido segura para mis nietos- esto se pondría feo sabía que tenía que pararlo ya.

Y no lo dudo Charlie, estoy seguro que la casa siempre a sido de lo mejor para ellos, solo… quiero sentirme un poco más seguro ayudando en algo, jamás tendría la cara para criticarle algo solo podría darle las gracias- mi padre lo miró sin creerse lo que veía- Gracias por cuidarlos con tanto amor y estar en los momentos que yo no- mis niños miraron de un lado a otro, tanto a papá como a Edward.

Yo…- lo había dejado sin palabras, encontré que fue sumamente considerado y además era cien por ciento real, papá fue quien nos protegió en todo momento aún después del accidente.

También debo darle las gracias a tu madre- me miró y no pude aguantar la sorpresa ¿Edward no sabía nada?

Yo…- mi bebé me interrumpió mientras se paraba y se sentaba en las piernas de su padre.

La abuelita ya lo sabe- Charlie era un bebé cuando quería, miró a su papá como un niño chiquito.

Igual quiero decírselo, me gustaría agradecerle también, en realidad también debo hacerlo con Jacob- miré a mi padre quien disimuladamente se pasó la mano por su pecho, mi madre estaba en él.

Pero mi abuelita lo sabe- indicó hacia arriba, ahora mi hija se vino a sentar conmigo y aferró una mano de su padre.

Mi abuelita Ren sabe todo desde el cielo- los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente- o sea… mi abuelito siempre nos dice que Mi mami Ren nos escucha desde donde ella esta- me miró completamente atónito.

¿Renee?- estaba completamente mortificado- ¿ella…- me miró sin creerlo- oh mi dios- susurró mientras cerraba los ojos- Charlie yo… Bella- pero mi padre no esperó ni un minuto más y salió de la sala- Bella yo- bajo a Charlie J y se me acercó más.- lo siento tanto amor- los niños nos miraron sonrientes, me acerqué a sus brazos, quizás debía ir con papá, pero me sentía de maravilla entre los brazos de Edward y junto al cuerpecito de mis bebés, era mi minuto completamente feliz, no debía lidiar con nadie ni con nada, entre los brazos de mis amores podía quedarme completamente tranquila, completamente feliz, con lo demás podría lidiar después… la perra de Tanya no nos volvería a separar de eso haría que se encargara mi duende numero uno…

**Chicas mil perdón por el retraso, se que no e avanzado mucho pero les prometo que intentaré con toda mi alma dejarles más capis a la semana, e estado con mucho trabajo este último tiempo… para la duda de algunas Bella no quedará embarazada, así que no nacerá un mini Edward nuevo, queda mucho agua que pase bajo el puente y no pueden permitirse otro bebé… mil gracias por sus RR y ustedes saben que si me apoyan arto… en fin no tengo la cara me e demorado mucho en subir ¬¬ … las quiero mil y por fa déjenme sus comentarios de cómo les gustaría que fuese la cosa les juro que muchas veces me e inspirado desde allí… besos muchachas y solo un poco de paciencia o:-) **


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: Tratando de a poco

Bella POV

Pasa todo el santo día metido en esta casa y ahora ¿quieres ir a la del?- suspiré, mi padre no dejaba de regañarme, ni siquiera cuando era una escolar me sermoneaba como lo hacía ahora.- ¿a qué hora pasaran los niños en casa?

Papá… los niños- pero no me dejó seguir, además debía de admitirlo, decir que mis hijos eran los que querían ir era una escusa baratísima.

¡PARA CON ESO ISABELLA!- me hundí un poco más en la silla mientras jugueteaba con mi ensalada.

No sé que decir entonces…- me miró con mucha más molestia.

¿La verdad por ejemplo?- estaba exasperado, pero es que quería conversar con Alice, ella y quizás Rosalie pudiesen ayudarme para desenmascarar a esa zorra de Tanya, tenía que alejarla lo antes posible de Edward, porque quizás pueda hacer algo para intentar alejarnos o en el peor de los casos, inventar alguna tontería que terminara separando a mis bebés de sus padres.

Quiero ir a hablar con Alice, Rosalie y Esme- rodó los ojos- si no me crees es tu problema- y alejé el plato, se me había quitado por completo el apetito.

Es que es insultante que me trates como a un idiota, no me enojará tanto si por fin aceptas que quieres ir por él, pero se sincera ¡MALDITA SEA!- no entendía el motivo tan grande de su enojo, entendía que no fuese de su agrado que compartiera tanto con ellos por miedo, pero este odio tan negro no lo lograba comprender de verdad.

No temeré confesártelo para la otra- se que lo dije con tal ironía que ahora si que tenía derecho total a molestarse.

No me faltes al respeto Isabella- suspiré exasperada por esta situación.

No entiendo el por qué de nuestra discusión, se que te molesta que venga Edward y pase mucho tiempo con los niños, se que te molesta que esté tan cercana a los Cullen en total por el miedo de que se vuelvan a ir y me dejen hecha polvo una vez más, pero no entiendo el motivo de tu real ira, se que Edward se equivocó, en si se que todos ellos obraron mal, pero ahora solucionamos las cosas y estamos bien ¿Por qué te es tan complicado de entender? ¿Qué sucede de verdad?- quería entender a mi padre- además si los niños quieren a Edward aquí él estará ¿ok?- se alzó de hombros.

No impondrás TUS reglas en MI propia casa ¿me oyes?- y fue como un balde de agua fría.

Se que esta no es mi casa, no hace falta que me lo vuelvas a sacar en cara- y por fin me paré de la mesa y comencé a dirigirme al living para largarme a mi recamara, me bañaría e iría a buscar a los niños al colegio y luego iría a la casa Cullen.

Sabes que no me refiero a eso- había suavizado su tono.

No te preocupes, entiendo que esta no es mi casa de verdad- negó.

No quise decir eso, esta casa es de los 4 es solo que…- pero esta vez fui yo quien lo frene, sabía que ahora era yo quien me estaba molestado sin ni un motivo pero me dolía cuando me sacaba a colación el hecho de que no tenía ni un hogar propio para mis hijos.

Solo puedo decir que cuando estés aburrido de nosotros me lo hagas saber y me busco otro lugar- sus ojos se abrieron como plato, quizás no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

¿de eso se trata?- no entendí el punto- ¿Edward te esta ofreciendo vivir juntos?- que más desearía pero no.

No- tajante.

Solo espero que el día que lo haga seas lo bastante mujercita como para decírmelo y no hacer esta escenita para hacerme sentir culpable por algo que no dije, yo no quiero que te vayas de aquí, pero si tu lo quieres las puertas de la casa siempre estarán de par en par- mis ojos se aguaron- como lo estarían si deciden volver junto a mi- y sin decir nada más nos quedamos en completo silencio por largos minutos, sabía que papá estaba enojado pero sentía todo lo que había dicho, tragué mi llanto porque deseaba llorar y subí a mi cuarto donde me desnudé al instante y me metí a la ducha. La situación con mi padre en estos días iban de mal en peor, sabía que tenía que tenerle paciencia más que mal ya tenía una cierta edad y con lo de su operación ya no quería molestarlo tanto, lo dejaría solo ser, pero es que nuestro carácter era tan parecido que ni uno de los dos sabía cerrar la boca cuando debía. Me puse un vestido más o menos corto que en la parte de arriba se cruzaba para amarrarse por delante y formar un escote en V, era un vestido que me encantaba, lo tenía hace tiempo y aprovecharía de ponérmelo hoy porque era un día particularmente soleado, no muy común en Forks. Los tacones eran bastante altos de un color morado no tan intenso.

Bajé con un chaleco delgadito no volvería tan tarde, trataría el tema con Alice y luego regresaría, tan poco quería tentar tanto el enojo de mi padre. Bajé suspirando sabía que terminaríamos peleando antes de irme, así que cuando entre a la sala me sorprendió no verlo pero me percaté de una nota en la mesita de centro "Bella: sabes que mi actitud es el miedo hablando, no quiero que te dañen, pero tampoco quiero dañarte, así que decido dejarte hacer tu vida, eres grande y puedes decidir… estaré con Sue" era un alivio de esa forma no pelearíamos más, solo deseaba que no se metiera tanto en mi vida, quería a mi padre amigo, no al que me negaba todo cuando ya soy una mujer adulta. Tomé mi bolso, las llaves del auto y a Eddie, estaba chiquito así que no podía dejarlo solito por mucho, manejé hasta el colegio de los niños y bajé para esperarlos un rato al aire libre, amaba cuando el clima era tan soleado.

¡MAMIIIII!- abrí los ojos y mis bebés venían corriendo a mi, los abrasé y besé como una loca, amaba a mis bebés y ahora me sentía completa, sentía que todo estaba en el curso que debía ir, con Edward habíamos conversado ese día después de que descubriera que mi madre estaba muerta, se sentía culpable de haber perdido tanto tiempo lejos de nosotros, tuve que consolarlo cuando por la noche entro en mi recamara, prometió hacerme el amor pero no pudo, no por un cuento físico, Edward era completo y perfecto en ese aspecto, pero se sentía tan agotado emocionalmente que se quedó dormido una vez apoyó su cabeza en la almohada.

Mis bebés- los ayudé para que se subieran en el coche y sonrieron enormemente cuando se encontraron al perrito con el que jugaron al instante.

Tengo hambre mami- miré a mi hija y se restregaba su barriga, fui descuidada no les había comprado o traído nada para que comieran o bebieran, pensé en un negocio pero me tomaría más tiempo que irme directamente a la casa Cullen.

Iremos donde Edward, así que de seguro los abuelitos tendrán algo rico que podamos comer ¿ok?- ambos asintieron felices.

¿estará la tía Alice?- asentí.- ¿niño igual?- asentí también.- ¿crees que muerda a Eddie?- lo pensé por un minuto.

No creo mi vida, pero podemos decirle a Edward que lo deje en un cuarto o en el baño mientras estemos ahí si eso los deja más tranquilos- ahora ellos asintieron.

Ya quiero ver a mi papi- mi Ness enamorada y embobada completamente de su padre y no la culpaba hace muchos años y por sobre todo ahora mismo yo seguía de esa forma, embobada y absolutamente enamorada de él. Traté de manejar rápido pero con precaución y finalmente me estacioné. No pasó ni medio minuto para que Esme con una sonrisa maravillosa nos saliera a recibir.

Mis niños hermosos- estiró sus manos.

Abuelita- Charlie cada vez que la veía cambiaba, volvía a ser un pequeño niñito.

Tengo un pastel de chocolate esperando por ustedes- mis ángeles sonrieron felices- gracias por venir Bella- asentí- Edward esta durmiendo pero estamos todos los demás en la sala- entramos y luego de una ronda gigantesca de besos y abrazos nos sentamos para comer el pastel tan delicioso de Esme.

Necesito saber la gran urgencia de esta conversación- Alice se acariciaba la barriga así que me uní a ella y comencé a acariciarla.

¿Cuándo nacerá?- curiosee antes de comenzar con la tan indeseable conversa.

1 mes más- sonreí quería verla con su bebito recién nacido.

¿Qué será?- sonrió.

Niña otra vez, Morgan- se notaba tan orgullosa.

Tendrán que seguir intentando el niñito- miramos a Esme.

Ganas no nos falta mi queridísima Bella… no nos falta- y Esme puso cara de pánico.

Aún eres mi niñita, no hagas esos comentarios- y por fin aligeramos completamente el ambiente porque nos matamos de la risa. Igual seguía pensándolo, quería hablar eso no había ni que decirlo, pero no quería crear problemas en la casa.

Iré a ver a los niños, se que tienen que hablar así que iré a cuidarlos para que no se distraigan ¿ok?- ambas asentimos, mejor que Esme se fuera, ya después y con más tranquilidad podíamos decírselo.

Esme- la mujer me observó - ¿podrías pedirle a Rose que venga?- asintió sonriendo.

Suéltalo- ella me conocía tan bien.

¿Dónde esta Tanya?- indicó hacia el techo- ¿esta con Edward?- me exalté, si estaban juntos esto no valía la pena, pero por fin pude tranquilizarme cuando negó.

Edward esta en la habitación que mi madre acondicionó para nosotros, se les metió en la cabeza que deberíamos venirnos a vivir aquí, Jazz esta trabajando de noche y no quiere que estemos tan solas en casa por si me llegasen a dar las contracciones y estar sola con Leti, así que Jazz encontró que era una idea maravillosa, hoy oficialmente vuelvo a la casa de mis padres- parece que no les agradaba mucho la idea, Rose hizo acto de presencia.

¿Qué se teje?- ella era tan despreocupada, tomo una manzana y se sentó sobre la mesa.

No sé porque creo que no estás muy feliz con venirte aquí- dije sonriendo porque era muy obvia su cara de molestia, Rose sonrió rodando los ojos.

Amo a mis padres, a mi familia completa… pero odio a la perra de Tanya y no quiero estar bajo su mismo techo- la comprendía.

La perra esa está cada día más insoportable- me miró alzando reiteradamente sus cejas.

¿Por qué lo dices?- curiosee.

Por las constantes arrancaditas de Edward, casi ni pasa con la bruja- fingió un escalofrío- he de admitir que me alegra, quiero que esa Perra maldita salga de esta casa lo más pronto posible- sonreí, Ross era tan "apasionada" por así decirlo. Decidí no hondar más en el tema y volver con Alice.

Pero tus papás quieren tu bien ¿lo sabes, no?- asintió rodando los ojos.

Lo se Bellita- acarició su vientre una vez más- pero es como al principio ¿te acuerdas? Cuando no tenía privacidad en nada con Jazz, no quiero eso, quiero mi casa junto a mi esposo, no quiero ser un problema para nadie, porque se que para mis papás o hermanos debe ser igual de incomodo, más gente en la casa menos privacidad- se alzó de hombros.

Para mi no es problema- la rubia dio una mascada a su manzana.

Lo sé exhibicionista, no quiero que mi hija te vea a lo conejo con mi hermano por ahí, ustedes no tienen vergüenza- Rose la miró como si tuviese un tercer ojo.

¿vergüenza? ¿con que se come eso?- las tres nos matamos de la risa, Ross era así y por ser tan despreocupada era que la queríamos tanto.

En fin no pensé que te pusiera así la idea de vivir aquí, pensé incluso que estarías saltando en una pata… una gran familia para ti- siempre decía lo mismo, cuando éramos más jóvenes decía que cuando todos nos "casáramos" terminaríamos viviendo aquí junto a nuestros hijos, como la gran familia que éramos.

No me hagas caso Bella, quizás son las hormonas del embarazo lo que me tienen así- sonrió mientras tomada de su limonada- ya… basta de mi ¿Qué te tiene así?- miré para todos lados primero.

El otro día- asintieron poniéndome completa atención- Tanya estuvo en mi casa.- los ojos casi se les salen.

¿Qué mierda quería? ¿te amenazó?- no podía decirle que si podía alterar a Alice y no podría por la culpa de que su bebé se adelantara.

No… o sea… conversamos estaba enojada no lo voy a negar, pero de muerte no me amenazó- Rose efectivamente no me creyó nada, pero no quería decirles la verdad, por Alice.

¿Qué te dijo? ¿de que quería hablarte?- acaricié su barriga para que bajara las revoluciones un poco.

No importa eso, importa lo que me confesó- me acerqué más a ellas- lo confesó muchachas- y mi voz se quebró, no le había contado a nadie de esta conversa, así que hacerlo ahora era mi desahogo por fin.

¿él qué?- susurró tan despacio que de seguro si no hubiese estado tan cerca de mi jamás la hubiese escuchado.

Que fue ella Alice- las miré alternadamente pero no expresaron nada así que aún no comprendían.- me confesó que fue ella quien me separó de Edward- Alice se llevó las manos a la boca para tapar el gritito de sorpresa que daría y Ross estaba congelada.

Dios santo… pero… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo exactamente?- resumiría la visita.

Que en Australia y en la clínica falsificó los resultados de Edward, pagó para que le dijeran a él que no podía ser padre ¿lo entienden?- estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

¡Maldita hija de perra!- Ross se puso en pie y como animal enjaulado comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro- pero me las pagara…- blasfemaba.

Mi niña…- mi pequeña duendecillo me acercó y abrazó, su barriguita quedó pegada totalmente a mi vientre.

No me amenazó pero me dejó claro que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados- la rubia retrocedió hasta nuestro lugar y me miró con una ceja alzada.

¿no es eso lo mismo? Eso es una amenaza- sonreí un poco, a esta muchacha no se le pasaba nada.

No quiero que le pase nada a Alice- nos quedamos abrazadas un rato sin decir ni una sola palabra.

No me pasara nada cariño, ella no vale la pena como para alterarme, tu solo me preocupas, pero se que algo haremos, tiene que pagar lo que hizo- asentí.

No me gustaría que siguiera cerca de Edward, me gustaría que estuviera lejos de todos ustedes, temo que tarde o temprano los terminara alejando otra vez- pero ambas negaron enérgicamente al instante.

Jamás nos volveremos a alejar de ti- ya no acordamos nada más, ni siquiera que era lo que haríamos con Tanya pero decidimos salir un rato al jardín donde estaban todos jugando, incluso Niño y Eddie.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- aquella voz me hizo tiritar, no quería que esa perra que se veía más despampanante que cualquier mujer de este pueblo se acercara a mis bebés- oh… yo… lo siento- miraba fijamente a mis hijos.

Bella- Esme se acercó porque ambas estábamos a la defensiva- Tanya- no quería mirarla.

Hola Isabella- estiró su mano y todos me miraban, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que saludarla, no podía demostrarle a nadie ni mucho menos a ella que me aterraba que quisiera agredir a mis bebés.

Hola- y después se acercó a mis hijos, lo que me terminó de poner muy nerviosa, iba a acercarme.

No le hará nada- Alice tomó mi mano- no frente a todos- asentí y pude relajarme.

Son hermosos- mis niños bajaron la vista.- hola, soy Tanya la esposa de su papá- y mis niños me miraron fijamente, sabía muy bien lo que rondaba su cabecita.

¿esposa?- mi hijo estaba con el seño fruncido, se parecía tanto a su padre.

Si, yo soy la esposa de Edward- Charlie la ignoró completamente y posó su vista completamente en mí.

Mami, podríamos ir a ver a mi papá antes de que nos vamos- asentí aun nerviosa con su presencia.

Quizás deba subir a hablarle para que baje él- cerré los ojos cuando la volví a escuchar, era verdad por sobre todo ella era quien tenía derecho de ir por él, yo no.

Deja que suban los niños Tanya, así le darán una sorpresa a su padre- Rose me miró infundiéndome un poco de valor pero es que la mirada entre furibunda de la tipa me tenían casi al borde de la histeria, solo quería alejar a mis hijos de ella. Comenzamos a subir.

Rápido, rápido- alenté a mis niños para que subiéramos lo más rápido y nos alejáramos de esa malvada mujer, la conocía tan bien que me daba un poco de miedo que dijera o hiciera algo más. Cuando llegamos a la puerta que Alice me había dicho le hice una seña a mis peques para que se quedaran en completo silencio y entráramos lentito al dormitorio. Edward estaba destapado, su cuerpo se veía hermoso, es que en totalidad Edward era precioso. Nos acercamos mucho más lentito, mi niña se tapaba la boquita mientras reía.- ¿Edward?- susurré pero nada.

¿nos podemos tirar sobre él?- preguntó mi nene, sonreí su carita era de pura maldad.

Pero ¿y si lo golpeamos?- se comenzó a reír quedito, mi niñita se subió en la cama y se acomodó para acercarse a la cara de su padre y comenzó a acariciarlo.

¿papi?- mi niño también se subió a la cama y se acercó a su papá.- ¿papito?- me miró y sonrió dándome a entender que no despertaría así de simple, así que me acerqué y lo moví un poquito.

¿Edward?- se removió estirándose un poco.

¡PAPIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritó mi hijo y lo hizo saltar en la cama, nos agarramos la barriga de tanto reír mientras Edward con cara de confusión se restregaba los ojos, aun sin mirar.

No despertabas- y cuando escuchó mi voz alzó el rostro sonriendo de oreja a oreja y luego a mis pequeñines.

Mi pecosita- atrajo a mi niña que quedó casi sobre él abrazándolo y luego agarró a Charlie.- mi hijo- y los besó mientras les hacía cosquillas parece con la barba.- ¿Cómo estás bella?- sonreía seductoramente mientras me miraba completa- aunque la respuesta es obvia- alcé una ceja- estás perfecta- esquivé mi vista porque me avergonzaba su mirada. Nos quedamos un rato más, ellos en medio de la cama y yo sentada en la orilla, pero lo que es obvio sucedió, niños, se aburren con facilidad.

¿podemos bajar con la abuelita?- nos preguntaron, asentí.

Pero bajen con cuidado por favor, Charlie- lo llame una vez llegaron a la puerta- dale la mano a tu hermanita- no quería que Ness fuese a tropezar- de hecho mejor los acompaño- pero Edward me tomó del brazo y negó.

Quiero que conversemos un momento- asentí mientras veía a mis niños arrancar.- quería hablarte de…- pero lo frené cuando lo vi con serias intenciones de quedarse tan cual estaba, casi desnudo.

Vístete primero- me regaló esa sonrisita coquetona que tanto me encantaba.

Me has visto más desnudo- y comenzó a acorralarme a la pared- excitadísimo… haciéndote el amor…- cerré los ojos- tan vulnerable por tus caricias- aferró sus manos a mi cintura y lo sentí tan pegado a mi que sentí me faltaba la respiración.

Edward…- tragué saliva cuando pegó más a mis piernas su cadera- Tanya anda en la casa aún- besaba mi cuello.

No me importa- susurró.

Edward por favor…- susurré para que se separar un poco- te necesito también, pero ahora no- susurré tratando de alejarlo lo que obviamente no sucedió, si no que me tomó en sus brazos de tal forma que crucé mis piernas por su cintura, comenzamos a besarnos con total intensidad mientras él se acercó a ponerle pestillo a la puerta y luego me llevó hasta el baño donde me sentó en el lavamanos y comenzó a acariciarme ávidamente.- Edward… los niños- intentó quitarme el vestido por detrás, pero no podía, cuando se alejó un poco vi serias ganas de romper el vestido pero negué enérgicamente mientras le señalaba que él vestido se desabrochaba por delante, sonriendo ladinamente lo hizo y mi ropa interior quedó a la vista.

Eres hermosa- y sin más levantó mi sostén y comenzó a devorar mis labios.

Es… oh mi dios… es…- quería poder decirle que era la habitación de su hermana, pero no podía hilar frases- la habitación…- su lengua habilidosa acariciaba eróticamente mis pezones de forma alternada- de… Alice- asintió pero sin dejar de devorar mis senos.

Por eso baño, no cama- sonreí, pero no podía ser tan desubicada ni exponerme de esa forma, Tanya me tenía entre ceja y ceja y eso ya era como mucho, los niños abajo y yo arriba con él y a puerta cerrada… raro. Pero me vi totalmente vencida cuando subió mi vestido y sin ni un pudor comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna.

Necesitamos… oh dios…- sus manos me tenían al borde del abismo e hicieron que me olvidara de cualquier persona que anduviese abajo- necesitamos… protección- chille, era impulsiva pero no podía volver a embarazarme en eso mi padre tenía razón, no podía ser tan fácil porque si más en sima venía la maldita de Tanya a llenarle la cabeza con idioteces y podía volver a dejarme.

No tengo…- rodé los ojos.

En tu…- corté toda palabra cuando sus dedos entraron tan dentro de mi que me quitaron hasta el aliento, ya no pensé más- te necesito…- susurré mientras me acercaba para besar sus labios. Bajé su boxer y pude sentirlo completamente excitado, miré sus ojos mientras comencé a acariciarlo, si me torturaría no me iría sola, sonreí.

Malvada- gimió apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro pero sin dejar de mover sus dedos habilidosos sobre mi centro. Seguí masturbándolo solo esperando que no me fuese a ensuciar.- ya no puedo más- sin si quiera quitarme la ropa interior si no que solo corriéndola a un lado entró en mi con una sola embestida, gemí tan fuerte que estoy segura que si hubiese alguien en el pasillo me escuchó y me dio un poco de miedo que esa persona pudiese ser la maldita pero ver a Edward tan excitadísimo y tener vista panorámica de cómo entraba y salía de mi que mi mente se nublo restándole importancia a todo.

Dios…- gemí sintiendo como un calor tan reconocido me inundaba, sería corto nuestro encuentro eso ambos lo teníamos mas que claro, a parte la adrenalina de ser descubiertos elevaba todo a un grado que no se podía ni siquiera explicar. Edward salía y entraba estoicamente en mi lo que me tenía pegada completamente al espejo.

Te amo…- susurró Edward gruñendo mientras acariciaba mi punto más sensible, su rostro me mostraba que estaba casi llegando a su punto culmine.

También… yo mi amor- gemí sintiéndome casi en el infierno, me estaba quemando pensé que llegaría a orinarme cuando llegué al orgasmo, me abracé a él para poder relajar mi cuerpo y acompasar mi respiración. Me sentía tan cómoda que por un minuto cerré los ojos y me relajé, Edward me envolvió y me llevó hasta la cama pero no me acostó si no que me sentó en la orilla de la cama, debía ser graciosa la imagen, me comenzó a acomodar la ropa mientras casi me estaba durmiendo.

Hey Bella durmiente…- susurró cerca de mi oído.

Me relajé- mi voz era casi un silbido que no se escuchaba, sentí su risa se separó un rato de mi y me quedé ahí sin siquiera moverme pero sentía que él se movía en la habitación.

Debemos bajar- besó mi oreja.

No quiero- sonreí porque sabía que debíamos bajar y a parte porque su barba me hacía cosquilla, abrí los ojos y lo vi tan hermosos como siempre pero ahora vestido.- ¿Qué me querías decir?- arrugó la frente y luego sonrió.

Me distrajo este vestidito- nos reímos un poco mientras me besaba.

¿Qué era?- me puse curiosa.

Comenzaré a darte dinero- y mi rostro se decayó.- debo comenzar a hacerme responsable de los niños, debo darte dinero- miré mis manos, esto me decepcionaba un poco.- ¿Qué pasa?- curioseo mientras me obligaba a mirarlo.

No me interesa tu dinero- me puse en pie, quería irme por ahora.

¿Qué pasa? Bella, hey- me tomó del brazo y me detuvo- ¿Por qué dices eso? Debo darte dinero para los niños, eso es lo normal- negué.

Trabajo, eso también quería decirte, comenzaré a ir de nuevo.- pero comenzó a negar.

No, ya habíamos hablado del tema, el dinero no es problema para mi, soy yo quien debe darte el dinero… - lo frene.

Dinero, dinero ¡DINERO! ¿eso es todo lo que sabes decir? DINERO… DINERO… MALDITO DINERO- me iba a alejar otra vez.

Pero bella… son mi hijos y estoy en mi deber de ayudarte con sus cosas- era verdad, pero no podía acertarlo.

No quiero tu dinero- me hacía sentir mal que me lo diera.- soy una mujer independiente, además siempre me las e arreglado no necesito esa clase de ayuda- me miró decepcionado, suspiró.

No te entiendo, querías que reconociera a mis hijos, querías que me hiciera cargo de ellos ¿y? ¿ahora qué?- bajé la vista- ¿Qué te pasa bella?- me abrazó sentí como se ponía llorosos mis ojos.

No quiero tu dinero, quiero… quiero que te separes, no quiero que me pagues por ser tu… amante- cerró los ojos.

Eres ilógica ¿Cómo puede pasarse tan siquiera una cosa como esa?- alzó mi rostro con una mano y con la otra me acercó más a su cuerpo.

Te amo y por mi bajaría ahora mismo y le diría a Tanya que me quiero separar- negué con miedo- ¿ves? Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer, bella? Te amo con toda mi alma y me voy a separar para poder formar una familia como dios manda contigo, nos casaremos, compraremos una casa y te comprare un auto nuevo y más seguro- rodé los ojos, ya habíamos hablado de eso, habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que mi auto estaba perfecto.

Edward…- lo besé con intensidad, quería construir cosas con él, quería que tuviésemos una familia.- júrame que jamás volverás a hacer el amor con ella- negó.

Jamás volveré a tener sexo con Tanya, mi amor nunca más ¿ok?- asentí con miedo aún- Poco a poco amor… poco a poco- bajamos a la sala unos minutos después, busque por todo el lugar a Tanya pero ya no estaba.

Se fue- Rose se acercó riendo.

Por aquí- Emmett se acercó más a nosotros- huele a sexo- terminó susurrando y lo que es a mi casi se me salen los ojos y si pudiese haber dicho que no ya no era una opción porque mi cara parecía un tomate asesino. Emmett comenzó a matarse de la risa hasta que Rose le golpeo la cabeza.

No digas esas cosas frente a los niños- mis hijos nos miraban pero sonriendo.

¿papi?- Edward sin esperar ni un segundo centro toda su atención a su hijo, se sentó y lo acomodó entre sus piernas, pero luego Ness también quiso ir y también se acomodó entre los brazos de su padre.

¿si mi vida?- se miraban con intensidad.

¿Por qué besas a mi mami si tu tienes esposa?- y todos los presentes no supimos hacer más que guardar silencio.

**Chicas de verdad, un millón de disculpas se que e demorado más de la cuenta en subir pero es que mi trabajo me consume y quita todo mi tiempo hasta me provoca malditas lagunas mentales, pero de verdad solo paciencia porque ni uno de mis fics los voy a dejar… en fin, se que no lo merezco pero por favor déjenme sus RR para saber que les pareció la cosa y cualquier pregunta duda o acotación responderé… se los juro XD… besos y muchas gracias a todas mis fieles lectoras que a pesar de mi retraso me siguen… gracias hermosas… Esme desde Santiago de Chile…**


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: Le dije

Edward POV

En este momento pagaría para que una maldita buena idea se cruzara por mi mente, pero nada. Los ojitos de mis hijos me miraban con expectación y los de los grandes como sabiendo que aquí había cagado, la verdad no tenía ni idea de que contestar.

Yo se que los papás se dan besos, porque son papás obvio- mi hijo rodó los ojos- pero antes de subir la señora rubia nos dijo que eras su esposo, eso te convierte en un papá y a ella en una mamá… entonces ¿Por qué besas a mi mami, si ella es a la mami a la que deberías besar?- su rostro era un poema, quizás sentía que sus palabras eran como un trabalenguas.

Hijo yo…- miré a los presentes tratando de buscar ayuda y nada, pero me sentí un poco más aliviado cuando Bella se acercó a nosotros.

Cuando dos personas se quieren mucho mi amor- Bella tomó sus manos y guió a nuestro hijo hasta sus piernas, los presentes salieron de la sala, nos daban en silencio un poco de privacidad.- se besan- terminó alzándose de hombros.

Pero ¿no quieres a tu esposa?- preguntó esta vez mi niña desde mis piernas, aclaré mi garganta.

Yo… si la quiero mi amor, mucho- y los ojos de Bella denotaron desilusión, solo el tiempo la haría confiar de nuevo que la amaba con mi alma- ella es como- lo pensé un poco- mi mejor amiga, pero su mamá, ella es la mujer a la que amo, ella es la mamá de mis hijos, es quien se convertirá en mi esposa en un tiempo más- asintieron sonriendo un poco, pero mi hijo era más perceptivo lo sabía.

Pero si amas a mi mami ¿Por qué no te casaste con ella?- miré fijamente a Bella, eso era lo que más quería en el mundo, quería convertirla en mi mujer ante la ley del hombre y de dios, quería separarme de Tanya porque no solo no la quería si no porque ya estaba comenzando a dañarla con mi actitud. Ella merecía mucho más porque sabía era un muy buena mujer, solo que incomprendida, pero no era mala, solo amaba muy intensamente.

Es… complicado- no podía explicarle todavía a mi hijo que había sido un maldito desgraciado- pero lo haré- bella rió nerviosamente- algún día lo voy a hacer, me casaré con vuestra madre aunque estemos viejitos- pero Ness negó enérgicamente.

No viejitos, porque si se casan y eres tu el papá y ella la mamá y vivimos en una casa linda junto al abuelito Charlie y a Eddie- rodé los ojos por mi maldito apodo o ahora el nombre su mascota- ustedes podrán tener otro bebé- Bella la miró con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus agujeros, sonreí, que más daría por poder esta vez ser parte de un embarazo completo, poder saciar sus antojos aunque sean en la madrugada, poder acariciar su barriga o acompañarla para comprarse ropa de embarazada o a nuestro bebé y por último poder estar junto a ella tomando su mano en el parto, ser uno de los primeros en ver la llegada de nuestro pequeño hijo.

¿verdad?- miré a Bella sonriendo aun soñando despierto con el crecimiento de mi familia.

¿Qué dices?- no había escuchado nada.

Que para eso falta muchísimo tiempo- sonreí torcidamente.

Quizás no tanto- habíamos estado juntos un par de veces y no nos habíamos cuidado, cuando vi el temor en su rostro supe ya había entendido mi comentario.

Tampoco queremos esperar tanto para tener otro hermanito ¿verdad Charlie?- asintió mi niño.

Solo un tiempito más, solo eso- ya no la expondría más, pero ella sabía la idea que se había metido en mi cabeza.- ya…- bella se puso en pie- debemos irnos, hemos estado mucho rato aquí y el abuelito debe estarnos extrañando- mis niños se tiraron a mis brazos y me besaron, los amaba y juraría por dios que les daría todo lo que les negué antes.

Mami ¿Por qué no va el papá a comer con nosotros a la casa?- vi a bella totalmente contrariada, sabía que no era por no quererme junto a ella era por no incomodar a Charlie.

Quizás podríamos salir mañana- aunque se apenaron asintieron- podríamos juntarnos desde tempranito, ir a un parque de diversiones, almorzar y hacer algo más, quizás ir al cine- volvieron a asentir, sabía que dentro de todo estaban un poco tristes, pero no insistiría porque no quería que Bella terminara discutiendo fuerte con Charlie.

Vallan por Eddie- rodé los ojos una vez más y jamás me cansaría de hacerlo.

Te amo- susurré mientras me acercaba lentamente y situé mis manos en su cintura.- te amo demasiado- metí mi cabeza entre su cuello para terminar besándola.

No tientes mi tranquilidad- gruñó metiendo sus manos bajo mi camisa, Isabella siempre había sido y sería mi tentación, solo con tenerla cerca, solo oler su cabello me excitaba.

Te deseo tanto- me miró extrañada.

Pero si hace un rato…- la silencié con un beso voraz donde nuestras lenguas se encontraron y reconocieron.

Jamás voy a dejar de necesitarte, te deseo tanto…- tanto mi respiración como la de ella estaban alteradas, pero ya no podía seguir jugando, estaba toda mi familia en la casa y en cualquier segundo aparecían mis hijos.

Ven a casa…- gimió, si ella intentaba matarme lo estaba logrando, lenta y tortuosamente- cenaremos algo rico Edward- me encantaría.

No puedo- no quería que siguiera discutiendo con su padre, además no quería que los niños presenciaran disputas entre su padre y abuelo.

Oh- se separó de mi- se me olvidaba…- y sus ojos de un minuto a otro se oscurecieron- no podemos ser tan evidentes- sin que lo notara sonreí.

No hay nada que me gustara más que ir a pasar la tarde con ustedes, pero no quiero molestar a tu padre ¿Por qué mejor no se quedan ustedes?- pero negó haciendo una mueca.

No me arriesgaré a que llegue tu mujer y se ponga melosa- se estaba acercando a la puerta pero agarre su mano antes que se separara completamente de mí.

Ya no peleemos más, necesito que estemos bien, si tú quieres que valla a tu casa pues voy…- me interrumpió.

No quiero obligarte a nada- negué.

Jamás me obligaría a pasar un segundo junto a ti, solo no quiero crearte más problemas con Charlie, se que eres impulsiva y por lo que me has contado él también, se dirán cosas que a ambos le dolerán- después de unos segundos mirándome fijamente por fin asintió. No paso ni 5 minutos más cuando ellos ya estaban montados en el auto de su madre el que encontraba sumamente peligroso, esa mugre de chatarra en cualquier momento queda muerto por ahí dejando a mi familia completamente tirada, tarde o temprano convencería a Bella de cambiárselo, me despedí con la mano, ya no soportaba más esta situación, quería estar con ella por fin, así que esta misma noche me había propuesto conversar con Tanya, ella era maravillosa pero no era la mujer que verdaderamente necesitaba a mi lado, hoy tendría que ser sincero con ella y conmigo mismo.

Bella POV

Al final de cuenta no habíamos quedado en nada ese día que fui a visitar a los Cullen, en nada con respecto a volver a mi trabajo, en nada con el dinero que me daría Edward y por sobre todo en nada con respecto a Tanya. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo rápido ya no podía esperar más y dejarla a ella tramar algo en mi contra.

¿irás a trabajar?- estábamos sentados en la sala, los niños recostaditos de barriga al suelo mirando una película junto a Eddie que dormía.

Nop- suspiré, no quería volver a pelear con él esto me cansaba, amaba a mi padre y no quería que nos comenzáramos a llevar mal.

¿has hablado con Jake?- bajé la vista hace mucho tiempo que no sabía de él y sabía completamente que era una maldita cobarde pero no me podía plantar frente a él aún y decirle que estaba con él cuando le dije que jamás pasaría algo. negué sin mirarlo.- Deberías llamarlo, ese muchacho vale la pena- suspiré, no quería que me volviera a decir la misma cantaleta de siempre.

Cuando vuelva hablaré con él- asintió centrando su atención en la televisión otra vez, sonreí cuando vi a mi pequeñita restregando sus ojos por el sueño- creo que ya es hora de ir a la cama- pero Charlie me miró casi como si tuviese un tercer ojo.

Es súper temprano todavía, papá dijo que nos vendría a contar un cuento para dormir- papá rodó los ojos.

Vino a contar muchos cuentos diría yo- papá y sus ironías.

No sé si podrá venir hoy porque tenía que ir al trabajo- y era verdad, Tanya lo había solicitado para que lo ayudara con unas cosas por el día, escusa perfecta para tenerlo junto a ella toda la noche, maldita.

Pero él lo prometió, se que no me va a fallar- papá sonrió, ya me estaba cansando su actitud así que lo miré de la peor forma, me molestaba demasiado que tratara siempre de dejarlo mal y por ahora no le diría nada más, pero sabía que llegaría el minuto donde Junior y Ness comenzarían a entender sus palabras.

Él dijo que vendría se que lo hará- suspiré, si no venía mi padre terminaría por odiarlo mucho más así que me excusé yendo al baño para poder llamarlo.

¿si?- se notaba un poco distraído.

¿estás ocupado aún?- suspiró.

Aún…- quizás estaba con ella en la misma sala porque estaba siendo un poco indiferente.

¿estás con ella?- se demoró un poco en contestar así que miré que la llamada no se hubiese cortado.

No- estaba sumamente serio.- solo… estoy… concentrado- esperé unos segundos más por si agregaba algo pero nada.

¿vendrás?- se demoró una vez más, me estaba cansando su indiferencia, así que como no contestó corté, no esperaría hasta que se le parara el prestarme atención. Salí del baño y mi celular comenzó a sonar pero sabiendo que era él lo apagué. Estaba con 0 paciencia, sabía que estábamos peleando mucho y que debería tener más paciencia pero no podía.- ya hijo, hora de ir a la cama- Charlie estaba casi dormido y Ness ya entregada a los brazos de Morfeo sobre el cuerpo de mi padre.

Llevaré a la niña- no dijo nada más sabía quizás que había salido de la sala a hablar con él, así que di gracias a dios cuando dejó de burlarse, tomé en brazos a mi hijo y cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa mi padre lo tomó al instante para que no fuese a despertar a los niños.- oh por dios- me tendió el teléfono, rodé los ojos.

¿bueno?- era obvio quien debía ser.

No te enojes mi amor- rodé los ojos.

¿Por fin tengo toda tu atención?- me frustraba cuando le hablaba y era como estarlo haciendo a una pared.

Estoy tratando de terminar lo que tengo que hacer para poder ir en la noche a verte- terminó.

Le prometiste a tus hijos que vendrías a leerles un cuento- y por fin se quedó callado del todo- tengo que colgar porque llevo a Junior a su cuarto, se durmió- se sintieron unos movimientos.

Llegaré en 10 minutos- cerré los ojos, ya no despertarían.

No vengas, hoy no, ellos ya no van a despertar- se quedó en silenció unos minutos otra vez, acomodé el peso de mi hijo en el otro brazo, cuando iba a cortar lo sentí hablar otra vez.

Estoy de camino- suspiré- y no me digas que no valla, no importa que ellos ya no despierten pero les daré un beso de buenas noches por último.

Ellos no lo sabrán- sabía que se enojaría.

Las cosas no las hago por aparentar, si ellos no saben que estuve ahí no importa, no busco aparentar delante de nadie ¿ok?- su tonó me demostró inmediatamente que se había enojado un poco.

Esta mi papá…- me frenó.

En 5 minutos estoy ahí, te amo- y colgó, así que antes de que me acalambrara con mi bebé en los brazos subí al instante, mi padre estaba quitando los zapatitos de Ness.

Edward viene en camino, así que por favor, no seas tan pesado con él- se alzó de hombros.

Dije que no me metería, no lo haré- si claro, hace un rato no se acordaba de eso con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Dejaré que él les ponga la pijama, quizás si despiertan puedan saludarlo- asintió mientras metía los zapatitos de mi bebe en el closet y luego los de mi hijo.

Lo haré subir cuando llegue- asentí sin que él lo notara porque sin mirarme ya había salido de la habitación. Mi padre jamás terminaría por aceptar que estábamos juntos y que en un futuro terminaríamos más juntos aún. No pasaron ni 3 minutos cuando sentí el timbre, por dios, no quería imaginar lo veloz que vino en auto, se sintieron pisadas un tanto cansadas en la escalera y cuando lo vi me llevé una sorpresita, parecía muy, pero muy cansado.

¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir?- se alzó de hombros.

Siento no llegar antes- negué, eso ya no importaba, se veía preocupado.

¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir?- pregunté una vez más pero esta vez acercándome a él y cerrando la puerta para poder besar sus tan apetitosos labios, llevaba 2 días sin besarlo, eso ya era mucho tiempo, así que respondió con la misma urgencia que me invadía a mi en este preciso momento.- te amo- susurré y me volvió a besar quizás tratando de distraerme un poco y no negaría lo estaba logrado casi en su totalidad.

Llevo unas cuantas horitas sin dormir- asentí tocando sus ojeras una vez nos habíamos separado completamente.

¿Por qué? ¿tanto trabajo hay?- negó.

Estoy un poco inquieto por otra cosa, te contaré ¿ok? Ahora déjame ayudarte con ellos para poder cambiarlos y acomodarlos- asentí dejándolo pasar por un rato. Sin moverlos demasiado les quito la ropa para en solo segundos acomodarles la pijama, no quería enfriarlos, estaba aprendiendo con todo. Los acomodó en las camas y por fin deposito un besito en sus frentes y mejillas.- los amo mi vida… todo desde ahora lo hago para ustedes, para los dos y para la mami- me afirme en la entrada esperándolo, me preocupé, pero sonrió un poco cuando comenzó a acercarse y salimos del dormitorio de los niños, se comenzó a dirigir a mi dormitorio pero negué.

Mi padre- suspiró de verdad se notaba muy cansado.

¿Dónde podríamos conversar entonces?- tomé su mano y comenzamos a bajar la escalera, mi padre estaba en la sala viendo la televisión así que lo guié hasta el jardín, aprovecharía de ver a Eddie, Edward se dejó caer automáticamente en la silla playera que Ness había ocupado hoy para según ella broncearse un poco ya que era muy blanquita, rodé los ojos recordándola. Cambié el agua y puse comida a nuestra mascota y luego me fui a sentar a su lado, pero Edward no se conformó si no que me subió a sus piernas y aprisionó entre sus brazos.

¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado y sin poder dormir?- acaricié sus ojeras una vez más, suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?- asentí aunque no lo notara.

¿Qué sucede Edward?- me estaba de verdad sintiendo muy nerviosa.

Jamás perdonaré mi estupidez de hace años- abrió lentamente los ojos- el haberte dejado e irme a Australia- me acerqué a su pecho ya no quería pensar nunca más en eso, ahora estábamos bien ¿Por qué tenía que sacarlo otra vez?

No hablemos de eso, no quiero- acaricio mi cabello que estaba tomado en una coleta y luego siguió por mi espalda, la cintura y finalmente mis piernas, subió y bajó un par de veces.

Nuestros hijos, tu y mi familia son lo mejor que la vida pudo darme y sin merecerlo- negué.

No hables así, todos merecemos otra oportunidad, ahora estas aquí y nada más importa, eres un buen padre- sonrió pero a medias.

Ayer hable con Tanya- mi respiración quedó atorada en mi garganta oh por dios…

¿Qué hiciste, qué?- me puse de pie como si me hubiese pinchado con algo, esa mujer estaba loca, quizás y le hiciera daño a mis hijos- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué no me preguntaste si creía que era prudente hacerlo tan luego o no?- no se puso en pie a pesar de que estaba molestísima, solo me miró un poco extrañado.

Pensé que eso era lo que querías- negué aún asustada.

Eso es lo malo de ti, que siempre piensas por los demás- suspiró y cerró los ojos otra vez.

Di algo por dios, no te quedes callado- se tomó la punta de la nariz, acto reflejo de cuando estaba verdaderamente molesto.

¿Qué esperabas de mi, eh?- curioseo molesto- dime Isabella ¿Qué esperas de mi?- no sabía que responderle- ¿Qué esperas de mi? – se puso en pie y en un segundo quedó frente a mi mirándome muy enojado- ¿esperabas que me fuese? ¿Qué te volviese abandonar? Temo decepcionarte y decepcionar a tu padre o a cualquiera que siga pensando que soy un cerdo desgraciado- negué.

Sabes que no pienso eso de ti, es solo…- cerré los ojos yo estaba vez, quería con toda mi alma formar una familia con Edward, quizás en un futuro establecernos y tener nuestra propia casa, pero Tanya había sido clara en su amenaza o advertencia, o lo que fuese.

Dilo, eso era lo que esperabas, esperabas que te decepcionara, pero no lo voy a hacer porque te amo, quiero formar una vida a tu lado, quiero dormir en una cama grande junto a ti, y no tener que escabullirme en tu habitación por las noches para poder hacerte el amor- estaba loco, mi padre podría habernos escuchado a kilómetros.

¿Por qué hablas tan fuerte?- miré por la puerta pensando en que mi padre saldría en cualquier momento en el palo de la escoba dispuesto a destrozar la hombría de este hombre.

Porque estoy cansado Bella, perdón, la falta de sueño me pone un poco irritable- se comenzó a acercar lentamente- perdóname mi amor- besó mis mejillas, luego terminó en mis labios- te amo con toda mi alma, a ti y a nuestros bebés- asentí.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-susurré sobre sus labios.

Que me amaba, que no me podría dejar ir tan fácilmente- cerré los ojos.

No quiero que se acerque a los niños- a mí que me hiciera lo que quisiera pero no tocara a mis hijos.

No sería capaz de hacerle daño a los niños, eso jamás- me iba a besar de nuevo pero me separé bruscamente.

Esa mujer esta loca, esta enferma, si… si tu supieras… si solo…- me quede callada, a pesar de que Edward la quería dejar siempre hablaba con mucho respeto de ella, jamás que creería de lo que había sido capaz de hacernos la tan buena de Tanya.

¿Por qué dices eso?- negué.

Se que es un poco extralimitada para algunas cosas, pero no es mala persona, solo que… no sé, no quiero sonar egocéntrico pero me ama y ese fue su error amarme demasiado sin tampoco merecerlo- por dios, Edward podía ser tan ingenuo cuando se lo proponía, para ella era una mina de oro, quizás desde que lo vio pensó en cuanto le llevaría los bolsillos quedarse con él, a parte estaba el hecho de que Edward era un tipo sexy y caballeroso.

¿Qué más te dijo?- quería distraerlo un poco, no quería tener que decirle de la visita que me dio la otra vez.

Que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, me cambié de habitación porque me dijo que no se iría de casa, no cuando sabía que solo se trataba de una mera "distracción"- negué ¿"en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"? eso era escalofriante y quizás se lo dijo porque sabía que Edward me lo diría a mi.

Dios…- susurré un tanto o quizás debía admitir que bastante nerviosa.

Pero mañana sale a Australia a regularizar unas cosas con nuestra empresa allá, así que mañana mi madre quiere hacer una cena para que vallas, lleva a tu padre si es que él quiere- habíamos cambiado completamente de tema.

¿Qué se celebrará?- alzó sus hombros.

La vida… mi nueva vida- me abrazó posesivamente- ¿te das cuenta que hemos estado peleando mucho estos días?- sonreí acomodándome entre sus brazos.

No quiero ser bruja- lo sentí reír sinceramente.

Me gusta que seas un poquito brujita- golpee su pecho juguetonamente y haciendo como que nada había pasado nos sentamos nuevamente en la silla, quizás estuvimos una hora así simplemente abrazados hasta que sentí la respiración acompasada de Edward, se había quedado dormido. Me dediqué a observarlo, estaba mucho más adulto, su mentón más marcado y surcado con puntitos que anunciaban una pronta barba, quizás no se había afeitado hoy en la mañana, sus cejas un poco más espesas, pero solo lo necesario para hacerlo más varonil, sus labios eran pequeños y rojo y por dios totalmente apetitosos, siempre me encantaban sus lunares en contraste con su piel blanca, besé los que tenía a mi alcance, me sentía tan cómoda en sus brazos que solo seguí observándolo. Hoy llevaría a los niños a mi cuarto y dejaría a Edward en la habitación de los niños, no podía permitir que si es que no había escuchado la pelea mi padre nos descubriera con el auto aún fuera de la casa. Me quedé unos diez minutos más así y luego lo desperté.

Debes subir, llevaré a los niños a mi recamara y te quedarás en la de los niños- pero negó como niño pequeño.

Quiero hacerte el amor- susurró, parecía un borracho, iba casi durmiendo mientras caminaba, todo lánguido.

Te juro que mañana en tu casa me escaparé un ratito a tu cuarto y seré solo para ti- asintió solo abrazándome y besando mi cuello tan eróticamente que estuve tentada en llevármelo a mi cuarto, pero no podía.

¿Cómo se irá si parece que duerme?- mi padre nos interrumpió.

Pensé que quizás podría llevarme a los niños conmigo, Edward puede quedarse en el cuarto de ellos- mi padre lo miró severamente.

Despabila un poco no quiero cargarte hasta el auto, te llevare a tu casa- pero negué- es un peligro que se quede aquí- no sabía si nos había escuchado pero me puse roja y traté de esquivar su mirada.

Es más peligroso que salgan los dos a esta hora de la noche a conducir por la calle- mi padre rodó los ojos- además no pensarás dejarme sola con los niños ¿verdad?- y ahí quedó la cosa, sabía que desde que los niños habían llegados el no me dejaba y sin exagerar me daba un poco de miedo.

Esta bien, no quiero dejarte sola en casa, podría ser peligroso- asentí- pero no te pases de listo porque dormiré con un ojo abierto ¿ok?- Edward parecía más dormido que despierto asintió lentamente. Me llevé lentamente a Edward al cuarto de los niños, se sentó a los pies de Junior y acarició sus piernas.- llevaré a los niños conmigo- asintió y quiso pararse- acuéstate aquí- indiqué la cama de Ness ya la había tomado en brazos y me obedeció, entendía y conocía a Edward, sabía que había más en todo esto pero no me quería molestar con el asunto, pero tarde o temprano haría que me lo dijera.

Gracias- llevé a la niña, la dejé acostadita y arropada y volví por Junior pero sonreí cuando me percaté que en el rato que me había ido Edward junto las camas y quedó más acostado con Junior que en la cama de Ness- noche de chicos, aunque no lo sepa- sonrió medio dormido.

Te amo- susurré dejando al niño con él, si despertaba a media noche sería el más feliz de todos.

Te amo mucho más- me miró fijamente- y si Tanya me pide la tierra para darme el divorcio y poder estar junto a ti se lo doy… te amo y ya no hay nadie que me importe más que ustedes, ni siquiera la mierda de imperio que forme a base de pura mierda, te amo- y nos besamos como si de eso dependiera nuestras vidas.

**De verdad chicas espero que me perdonen y comprendería de verdad si ustedes no me quieren seguir leyendo, pero de verdad e tenido mucho por hacer, ahora hago mucho papeleo en mi trabajo y camino de un lado a otro y cuando llego a mi casa me vence el sueño, se que nada me justifica pero de verdad lo siento y espero que les guste el capi, les juro de verdad que tratare de actualizar seguir, desde ahora me dedicare de lleno a esta historia y cuando la termine sigo con las otras así vamos avanzando. Se les quiere mxo gracias por el apoyo y se que me comprenderán, como les he dicho siempre no voy a dejar mis fics solo me tomaran un poco de tiempo. XOXO**


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: Problemas otra vez… gracias Jake

POV Bella

No tenía ganas de volver a trabajar, pero si extrañaba a mi amiga Ángela y no podría negarlo, también extrañaba mucho a Jake, le debía una explicación, jamás podría hacerme la tonta si no solo que aplazarlo lo que más se pudiera.

¿Bella?- llamó mi padre a la puerta.

Pasa, estoy despierta- miré el despertador, eran las 6:30 de la mañana, hora en la que más o menos Charlie se iba al trabajo.- ¿Qué pasa?- me acomodé un poco en la cama.

Me voy al trabajo, quizás sea prudente que despiertes a Edward, quizás también tenga que trabajar- negué.

Trabajó hasta tarde ayer, déjalo dormir un poco más, dijo que hoy se tomaría el día para pasarlo con los niños- mentí descaradamente, quizás y de verdad tuviese que trabajar por lo de la cena en la noche, en fin, se lo preguntaría una vez mi padre se fuese.

Ok- rascó su cuello un poco incómodo- ¡Súper!- sonreí, mi padre jamás iba a cambiar, siempre sería el mismo celoso- no te olvides que les esta quedando poco en el colegio, deberían ir- me alcé de hombros, nunca faltaban, sería solo por hoy.

Ve tranquilo, no quiero que te valla a pasar algo por ir conduciendo con la mente en otro lado ¿ok?- asintió- cuídate- se acercó a besar la frente de Ness luego la mía.

Siempre- lo abracé, no se que sería de mi sin mi padre.

Te amo pa- asintió.

Te amo mucho más- pero debía cambiar de tema, no quería que nos pusiéramos muy emocionales.

Además faltarían solo por hoy, nunca lo hacen- terminó suspirando con resignación.

Hoy iré a almorzar con Sue- asentí sonriendo un poco, me gustaba esta nueva amistad que estaba naciendo, ella había perdido a Harry, mi padre a Renee, así que si se enamoraban sería maravilloso, ellos tenían derecho de rehacer sus vidas- se lo que estás pensando, así que quita esa idea loca de tu cabeza, con Billy solo estamos haciéndole compañía creo que esta teniendo problemas con Leah- me asusté y ¿Qué tal si Efraín estuviese enfermito?

¿Por qué? ¿será Efraín?- negó sonriendo.

Leah esta teniendo problemas con Jake, ella quiere darle solo el domingo, Jake por supuesto se negó- mi pobre amigo y yo no estaba ahí para apoyarlo, tantas veces que él me ayudo.- el otro día se agarró a golpes con Sam Uley, la nueva pareja de Leah- OH POR DIOS, una vez vi a ese hombre y era gigante.

Pobre Jake- asintió besándome una vez más.

Por eso te pedí tanto que lo llamaras, no lo estaba pasando nada de bien- rodé los ojos.

Pudiste haber sido más claro, por dios, ya vete- asintió y sin más se fue, cuando por fin arrancó el auto, fue mi señal quería y necesitaba pasar un tiempo con Edward. Arropé a mi niña, aún faltaba para que despertara, estaba segura que hoy no irían al colegio. Caminé lentamente hasta el dormitorio de mis hijos y sonreí cuando vi a mis dos hombres dormiditos todavía, sin hacer ruido me acerqué a Edward y lo besé lentamente, acaricié su pecho fornido, él era hermoso jamás me cansaría de verlo.

Dios y me permita poder despertar todos los días así- sonreí sobre sus labios.

Podría ser mejor aún- me sentí una desvergonzada, pero lo necesitaba, así que comprendió la indirecta y sin demorarse nada se levantó y arropó a Junior para salir de la mano junto a mí.

¿Dónde?- su voz me advirtió lo que segundos después comprobaron mis ojos, por la parte baja de su cuerpo, estaba completamente excitado.

Ven- lo guié hasta el baño que estaba en el pasillo, el que usaba mi padre, me dio vergüenza cuando entre.

¿Qué pasó? Te quedaste pensativa- sonreí un poco nerviosa pero luego negué, haría un aseo minucioso luego en el baño.

Te e necesitado tanto- me tiré sobre sus labios sin darme tregua quité mi pijama en un segundo y luego bajé su bóxer.

Te necesito para mí por un día completo- su urgencia me enloquecía, necesitaba que me tomara ya… me agarró de la cintura y me subió al lava manos.

Edward por favor- supliqué acariciando su trasero, comenzó a rozar mi entrada, recordé que seguía sin cuidarme, así que lo separé solo un poco, lo que lo sorprendió.

Déjame ir por unos condones- sonreí pícaramente, el otro día había ido a una farmacia y había comprado unos cuantos- hay hasta de sabores- levanté las cejas un par de veces, pero no me soltó para nada así que debía ser el cable a tierra en esta relación ya que su férrea erección no lo dejaba pensar con claridad- si es que no lo estoy, no sigamos tentando nuestra suerte, no por lo menos hasta que podamos decir abiertamente que estamos juntitos, que eres solo y completamente mío- me miró completamente serio.

Siempre seré solo tuyo, para siempre- fue tal intensidad que no pude evitar emocionarme y en ese minuto de distracción entro en mi completamente.- te amo- pegó su frente a la mía y sin darme tregua comenzó a entrar y salir de mi. Gemí y me retorcí descontroladamente, Edward siempre sería el único que podría estar así conmigo, siempre sería solo él, abrí lo que más pude las piernas para sentir toda su erección dentro, aferró sus manos en mi cintura y se comenzó a impulsar estoicamente- estás tan resbaladiza, oh por dios, puedo sentirme… tan dentro… de ti- terminó gruñendo con su rostro completamente contraído. Levanté mis manos y comencé a acariciarlo desde su cabello, a sus mejillas, pasé por sus labios los cuales succionaron mis dedos como su fuesen mis pezones, cuando ya no pude más lo acerqué para devorarlos, succionar esa lengua tan apetitosa, seguí mi camino y acaricié sus hombros, su espalda, su abdomen, luego su trasero donde me quedé para marcar el ritmo, lo quería lo necesitaba mucho más duro, mucho más rápido.

Dios Edward- sonrió con suficiencia, él sabía lo que me provocaba, sabía como hacerme llegar a la gloria

Dime- entraba y salía duramente de mi, todo al ritmo que yo le había impuesto- dime… lo que… te hago sentir- mordió mi hombro y dolió pero de una forma retorcida logro excitarme mucho más, subió casi sin alejarse de mi una de mis piernas hasta su hombro, dejé caer la cabeza, sentía que me estaba consumiendo, ya no podría aguantar más.- dime- susurró sin dejar de darme placer.

Te siento… tan… dios te siento tan dentro de mi- me contraje mucho más cuando sentí uno de sus dedos juguetear entre mis pliegues presionando mi punto más sensible.- me tienes… tan… caliente que siento que me calcinaré… más Edward, más rápido por favor- y sin decir nada me dio todo lo que en este preciso momento necesitaba y dios sabe que me sentí en la gloria, sentí que podía palpar con mis propias manos el placer tanto de Edward como el mío, lo sentí tensarse y su respiración errática me demostró que estaba a un paso del orgasmo, amaba ver su cara y lo mejor de todo es que era por mi, era solamente yo quien le estaba dando todo de mi.

Te amo mi vida- sonreí complacida, se puso de pie y se sentó en el borde de la tina, no me despegó ni un minuto de su cuerpo, quedé sobre él siendo aún penetrada.

Te amo más, te amo mucho más- y sin esperar comencé a moverme sobre él mientras demoraba completamente mis senos, cabalgué y cabalgué hasta que por fin susurrando el nombre del otro terminamos de entregarnos completamente, terminó descargando todo dentro de mi, sentí su tibieza y ya siendo una mujer adulta y sabiendo que todo podía suceder rogué aun no estar embarazada, mi padre sería capaz de matarlo y quizás a mi Tanya también además acababa de volver debía aprovechar más a los peques.- Sabes que te amo con mi vida, que ya no tengo temor de ti, de que te vallas- se puso serio mientras juntaba su frente contra la mía- se que me amas y es por eso que te pido que me cuides, igual iré al ginecólogo, pero mientras debes cuidarme tu, no es hora de que tengamos…- pero no me dejó seguir ya que comenzó a devorar mis labios sin darme tregua, los mordisqueo y terminó succionando tan sensualmente mi lengua que en un segundo me tenía prendida de nuevo.

Yo quisiera-pero negué mientras comenzaba a moverme un poco sobre él, siguió besándome por donde tenía acceso.

Lo sé yo también lo quiero, pero todavía no amor mío, acabas de volver- eché mi cabeza para atrás cuando sentí que su miembro estaba totalmente erectado para mi de nuevo- aprovecha a los niños, lo demás vendrá a su tiempo, somos jóvenes todavía y tenemos tanto por vivir- aferró sus manos a mi cintura y comenzó a ayudarme a mover- más hijos vendrán, obvio que si- sonreímos sabes que quiero una familia grande, grande, a su tiempo ¿ok?- ya no seguimos hablando más, me hizo ponerme de pie para dándole la espalda dejarme sentar sobre su erección otra vez, no lo podía ver, pero sentía su pecho pegado a mi espalada, seguí solo moviéndome hasta que una vez más nos dejamos llevar por un magnifico orgasmo, me quedé acurrucada entre sus brazos.

Me complace saber que deseas agrandar nuestra familia, tenía miedo de que no quisieras hacerlo- voltee mi cabeza un poco y besé sus mejillas.

Lo quiero todo contigo Edward, todo de ti- sonrió pícaramente y pude sentir dentro de mi como iba tomando vida una vez más.- ¿otro round? ¿Qué a caso no te cansas?- nos reímos, jamás me cansaría de lo hermoso que se veía cuando lo hacia. Íbamos a seguir cuando una vocecita nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

¿mami?- mi niña se escuchaba asustada, así que sin demorarme nada, me vestí, Edward se subió su boxer, solo lo había dejado caer hasta sus tobillos.

Que pasó mi vida hermosa- se restregaba sus ojitos somnolienta, era temprano para ella aún, quizás y como siempre tuviese sed.

Pensé que estaba solita- su perita tirito pero fue sumamente gracioso verla cambiar su expresión cuando su padre apareció tras de mi, miré a Edward y sus ojos brillaron.

¡PAPIIIII!- comenzó a corretear por todos lados visiblemente nerviosa- ¿Charlie? ¿CHARLIE? ¡CHAAARRRLIIIEEE!- y se fue hasta su dormitorio, entre tras de ella y recogí la camisa de Edward y se la tendí para que pusiera.

¿Qué pasó Ness?- preguntó mal humorado.

Papá esta AQUIIIIIII- y por fin saltó a los brazos de su padre.

Mi pequeña pecosita- besó todo su rostro mientras Ness sonreí quizás porque la barba le hacia cosquillas.

¿Por qué no llegaste ayer?- Edward lo miró avergonzado.

Tuve que trabajar hasta tarde- me acerqué y acaricié su cabello.

Llego por la noche, pero estaban dormidos, estuvo durmiendo a tu lado- Edward negó no quería que lo defendiera.

Se que les prometí venir- ambos asintieron, Ness jugueteando con su cabello, Charlie un poco enojado.

No me gusto que no llegaras- suspiré.

Lo sé, pero trabajé hasta tarde porque hoy será un día solo para ustedes- y los ojos de Charlie lo miraron extrañado.

Pero es día de escuela- negué.

No importa, este día es para la familia, así que no escuela- Charlie se paro y por fin fue hasta su padre y lo abrazó muy fuerte, besó su mejilla con mucho amor que hasta a mi se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

No nos hagas esperarte de nuevo, me dio pena cuando no llegaste, porque el abuelito sabía que no llegarías y yo le dije que si lo harías… no me falles más ¿bueno?- Edward asintió sin titubeo.

Nunca más- y nos quedamos abrazados un rato más, los niños comenzaron a relajarse de nuevo en los brazos de su padre y volvieron a dormirse, así que con cuidado nos los llevamos a mi cuarto, mi cama era mas grande así que podíamos descansar un ratito más.- Perdóname- susurró de repente mirando a su hijo dormido y luego tomó mi mano- Perdóname Bella, se que fallé en lo que me pediste- lo miré curiosa sin saber bien a lo que se refería.

¿De qué hablas?- me metí a la cama y me relajé un poco más con la suavidad de las sábanas.

Me pediste que jamás los dañara a ellos, que no los hiciera llorar, vi la desilusión en sus ojos- era verdad se lo había pedido, pero ahora mi niño entendió y disfrutaba el hecho de poder pasar el día con su padre y no podía enojarme porque algunas veces quizás pasaría eso, no siempre podría estar 100% presente.

No te puedo criticar, borraste el sentimiento de sus ojitos, solo no les prometas nada, actúa- asintió metiéndose a la cama también y abrazándonos como pudo a los 3.

Te amo mi amor…- sonreí mientras me iba poco a poco durmiendo.- duerme cariño, estaré aquí mismo cuidando tus sueños. No sé cuanto rato dormí pero no creo fuese mucho ya que mis bebés seguían durmiendo, sonreí acariciando sus frentes pero me llamó la atención voces más o menos fuertes desde abajo, así que sin hacer mucho ruido baje para saber que estaba pasando, papá no iba a llegar temprano así que no podía ser él.

¿Qué es lo que no te queda claro?- me sorprendió el tono de voz de Edward, estaba furioso, si era con mi padre tendríamos serios problemas.

¿crees que te tengo miedo?- me quedé congelada en la escalera, menos mal que me había cubierto un poco o si no Edward se molestaría mucho más. Cuando espabilé bajé rápido, esto no pintaba de buen color.

Deberías… o por lo menos respetarme un poco- la voz de Edward denotaba una seria amenaza.

Fuera de la empresa no eres nadie para mí, un pobre imbécil que jugó sucio- me miraron sorprendidos cuando bajé completamente, quizás mis piernas quedaban muy a la vista y por eso Jake me recorrió con la mirada, me sonrojé.

Sube Bella, te acompañaré luego- sonrió un poco- Black ya se va- Jake cerró los ojos enfurecido pero cuando los abrió me sonrió, estiró su mano y no pude evitar el contacto.- Bella…- Edward intentó retenerme pero Jake fue más rápido y me abrazó.

¿Cómo has estado Jake?- por sobre todas las cosas Jake era mi amigo.

Extrañándote- asentí besando su mejilla, sabía como se sentía porque yo también lo había extrañado demasiado.

Perdón por no ir a verte antes, de hecho pensaba hacerlo hoy- asintió.

Ok, terminaron- Edward tomó mi brazo y me alejó del cuerpo de mi amigo dejándome tras de él como si Jake pudiese hacerme daño.

Tu no hablaras por ella ¿me oyes?- Edward estaba furioso, la vena en su cuello era excesivamente visoria.

Será mejor que te vallas Jacob, nuestros hijos están arriba y queremos ir con ellos- ya me estaba cansando este enfrentamiento.

Edward- movió un poco la cabeza pero no quitó los ojos de mi amigo- no puedes decidir por mi- y por fin me miró- Jake es importante para mi, por lo menos déjame hablar con él antes de que se valla- no daba fe a lo que le estaba diciendo, de hecho se decepcionó un poco- y Jake- ahora el susodicho me miró- lamento lo que te e hecho pasar y el hecho de que no aya sido más mujer y te lo hubiese ido a decir cara a cara, pero Edward a parte de ser el padre de mis hijos es mi pareja- suspiró.- juro que de verdad lo siento, pero las cosas se dieron y ahora estamos bien, no todos lo saben porque él…- me interrumpió.

Es casado ¿era eso lo que me dirías?- Alzó una ceja.

Recién esta comenzando a separarse así que preferimos que por ejemplo Charlie no lo sepa aún- asintió bastante molesto.

O sea que así de simple aceptaste ser su amante… por dios te creía mejor que eso, mejor que solo una amante- tuve que detener a Edward porque estaba segura que quería ir y matarlo.

Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado pero no comencemos a insultarnos porque ni amigos podríamos ser entonces- Edward me freno.

No serás amiga de este…- Jake empuñó las manos.

Por favor, córtenla, no podemos seguir así- Edward me tomó de la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo para obviamente impedir que me acercara a Jake y por su lado Jake estaba frustrado restregando su rostro.

No sé como tu puedes seguir así Bella, él ya lo hizo, te abandonó una vez, lo podría hacer de nuevo… ¿crees que le dolerá hacerle daño a Junior o a Ness? Los abandonó, si no te quieres tu hazlo por los niños, los abandonó, no quiso a tus hijos, nos los ama, él te dejó sufrir pellejerías y solo yo estuve ahí- sentí los brazos de Edward tensarse.

No te metas en lo que no te incumbe chucho de mierda- cerré los ojos frustrada.

Esto se salió de mis manos Jake- ahora tenía yo agarrado a Edward- vete por favor- asintió mientras miraba hacia la escalera y mi corazón se detuvo, como si estuviera en cámara lenta todos nos volteamos, mi hijo estaba congelado a la escalera.

Charlie- lo llamé para que no se moviera del lugar donde estaba se podría caer.

Vete- miró la sala Jake bajó la vista, solo esperaba que no lo hubiese escuchado todo. Los brazos de Edward seguían en mi cintura. Jake se dirigió a la puerta pero Charlie como si de eso dependiera su vida corrió hasta él e hizo que se quedara.- vete- pero esta vez miró a Edward- mentiroso- sentí un sollozo escapar de Edward.

Hijo nada de lo que estuchaste es verdad- negó en mi dirección.

Tonto… yo soy un niño tonto- Jake bajo hasta la altura de mi hijo y comenzó a negar.

Es mi culpa dije cosas que no son ciertas, su padre los ama- pero el negó llorando ya.

Aléjate de mi mamá- y por fin reaccionó acercándose a Edward y empujándolo lo más fuerte que pudo, de hecho su padre no debe haber sentido nada físicamente, pero el dolor reflejado en el rostro me demostraba que estaba sufriendo.- mentiroso ¡MENTIROSO! TE ODIO, TE ODIO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN- gritaba infantilmente- mi mami nunca me mintió tu la obligaste, ella no mentía, ella siempre me decía la verdad- mis ojos estaban desbordando lágrimas, mi niño me observo.- la haces llorar, desde que tu llegaste ella llora como jamás la vi- hablaba como niño grande pero sabía que solo quería tirarse a llorar él.

Perdóname hijo- susurró demasiado avergonzado.

No te voy a perdonar porque siempre me quieren hacer sentir como un niñito tonto, yo nunca te voy a perdonar Edward- y por fin las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Edward, sentí la puerta cerrarse y miré, Jake ya no estaba, una vez más todo se iba a la mierda, pero esta vez todo gracias a Jake.

**Chicas de verdad perdón la demora, espero que les guste el capi y vuelvo a aclarar que la historia no la dejaré solo demorare un poquito, nada más… saludos y por favor déjenme aunque sea un pequeñito RR… adiosito.**


End file.
